


A Splash of Paint (MCYT Oneshots)

by RyDyKG



Series: An Artist’s Rendition (Collection of Oneshot Collections) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Background Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I am pushing the idots agenda heavily, Modern Royalty, Multi, News Media, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reveal, Scientist Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Twitter, elsewhere university - Freeform, god I hope I’m tagging these right, please tell me if I’ve missed any tags!, tommyinnit and the big brothers legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 95,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: It's just me challenging myself to write a one shot for mcyt everyday. (Mostly) no ships, and the ones that exist are mostly background or barely mentioned at all.I'll do my best to post everyday, since that's literally the challenge, but y'know, things could happen. Requests have been opened up (even though I probs won't get any) so uh, just saying I guess.Chapters are labeled with main characters to make it easier on everyone including myself.(a quick reminder that shipping people who do not wish to be shipped is cringe! don't do that! respect boundaries of content creators!)***Started on 23/9/2020, will continue posting everyday unless something comes up.***Crossposted from Wattpad, under the same username.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, F1NN5TER & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Illumina & Fruitberries (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Floris | Fundy & Alexis | Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: An Artist’s Rendition (Collection of Oneshot Collections) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132256
Comments: 1140
Kudos: 1911





	1. requests + explanation for the emojis + v small analysis

**Author's Note:**

> alright, let’s get this started.
> 
> uhh i have no belief that my writing is anything much good, it’s mostly practice lmao. anyway hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things in here won’t make sense bc this is being cross posted from wattpad, where commenting on individual lines & votes exist. so just ignore those parts k thx

gonna move thsi upwards to make it easier to check. im really tired while writing this but for new readers I promise my actual grammar and stories are better than this

hhhh okay so I said I'll open up requests once I reached 20 days (12/10/2020) and well,,,,,,

anyway requests are now open whoooooo

I won't get any but y'know since it's apparently a Thing that one shot books are supposed to do I guess I'm doing it now

so, things I will absolutely not write:  
\- scat  
\- gore  
\- smut  
\- shipping with ccs who are minors/have stated that they aren't comfortable with being shipped

things I might write about but fair warning that there is no guarantee of it being what you expected:  
\- heavy angst  
\- shipping  
\- action scenes

everything else I'm fine with writing about

formats I'll write in (haven't seen people do this but y'know just opening up the options in case anyone decides to for whatever reason send me a request)  
\- normal storyline  
\- texts  
\- other social media (twitter, instagram, etc)  
\- all povs (1st person, 2nd person & 3rd person)  
\- dialogue-only

characters I focus on are mainly dream smp, sbi, dteam, idots, basically anyone I've already tagged. for other ytbers I'll still write for them but like,,,, they're not gonna be the main focus bc either I don't know them or I don't watch them or I don't know about them enough

depending on how much I know about the request you send it and the time you sent it, the time it takes for me to write it & post it out varies so just a forewarning.

also all requested fics will be marked with a (R) bc I do still wanna write my own ideas lol

Comment your requests in this line specifically, please!

uh that's it I guess. please remember this is a daily one shot book. I write one everyday and I don't add to it the next day bc it's daily and if I add more to it it kinda ruins the whole thing I've got here. and I don't check it after unless I really need to. so please don't request like really long things unless you're fine with the prompt being split up to multiple parts that'll be posted in differing days.

what's with the emojis? you might ask. well uh

Chapters with the same emoji before the chapter title exist in the same universe. They are not necessarily in chronological order, but the time they are set in will be pretty evident.

Emoji-verses (will update whenever added):  
🔘 general basis is this: BAMF Ruler of Monsters F1NN5TER and the shticks they get up to.  
🌱 Elsewhere University AU. MCYTers usernames online are their names, and if their usernames contain their True Name I'll take another part of their name to use as a name.  
📎 SBI AU where the boys of SBI went through some shit and came out less than human. their features are pretty hide-able, but their minds have changed. basically they wanna take over the world to get revenge and protect their loved ones. also their actual families are uhhh  
🖕 MCYTers are badass people who get into situations ranging from semi-legal to just straight up illegal. they're known collectively as the Community, a group of people who you should never piss off at any costs.

analysis

ok so this is purely based off of the amount of views & votes each chapter gets. but uhhh y'all seem to really like the sleepyboisinc chapters the most, followed by dteam, then dream smp ppl, then lastly idots. do y'all really like sbi that much???

i mean i can't really judge so,,,,,,, if y'all want I can write more sbi

anyways that's all thank you and goodbye


	2. Family (SBI + honorary member Tubbo)

Two boys ran across the fields, their laughter and glee echoing through the whole village. Villagers shook their heads fondly at the two's behaviours, and continued on with their lives.

The Sleepy Boys were well-known in the village. The oldest was Phil, a former soldier turned builder. He would often leave for a long amount of time to build many different things in the Capital City. He didn't return often, but when he did, he would bring back more money for his family. He was often called the Father of the Village, for he tended to act fatherly to the younger villagers and children.

After him was the legendary Technoblade. A warrior serving under the picky Blood God, he was well-renowned for his amazing feats, such as duelling over a hundred enemy soldiers at the same time, and coming out of it remotely unscathed. On the orders of the King, he was on a break so as to not burn out too early, but despite being off the field, his competitiveness was still rearing it's head, which was probably why a few days after returning to the village, he immediately started a war over being the best potato farmer with Squid, a fellow farmer. Even now, a few weeks later, the competition was still strong, and the betting on who would win had reached all the way even to the Capital City.

The middle child was Wilbur. Unlike his older brothers, who were talented in the art of fighting, he was talented in the art of, well, art. More specifically, musical art. He made money by playing the guitar and singing at parties, celebrations, and more. There were rumours that he had a cult following of women who admired his looks and his voice, but everyone was too scared to ask him about it, due to the fact that his brothers would always somehow appear and glare at the person until they went away. 

Finally, there were the younger two brothers. Tubbo and Tommy, the former of which was a year older than the latter. As they were too young to work proper jobs yet, the boys busied themselves with helping out with chores of others and getting paid through it. Despite their close bond, their personalities couldn't be more different. Tubbo was more passive, while Tommy was more aggressive. Tubbo preferred to negotiate and took after Phil and Wilbur, Tommy preferred to fight first, questions later, just like Technoblade.

If you saw them separately, you would never guess that they were siblings. They all looked and behaved wildly different from one another, so it was no surprise that travellers would always be surprised when they found out about their bond.

Yet, despite their differences, they had their similarities too. They were all fiercely protective of those they loved, and they all would kill for each other. Their bond was one that wouldn't break easily, and everyone knew that.

Tommy and Tubbo ran to their house, with the former bursting through the doors first.

"HAH! I win!" Tommy crowed delightedly, panting. Beside him, Tubbo was leaning on the door, catching his breath.

"Come inside and take a shower, you midgets!" Wilbur yelled from the dinner table. "You know how Phil acts when you mess up his freshly cleaned stuff!"

"Okay, bitchboy!" Tommy yelled back as he trudged upstairs, Tubbo behind him laughing.

Later, once they finished showering, the five would eat lunch as a family. Wilbur would work on his new song with Tubbo chiming in with suggestions. Tommy would beg Techno to teach him how to sword fight, and Techno would ruffle his hair and tease him. Phil would wash the dishes and look at his brothers, all happy and relaxed, and smile.

Just another day in the Sleepy Boys' lives.


	3. Thoughts (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does ao3 work someone help me-  
> anyways hope you still enjoy this story!

Tommy knew this was coming. He had known ever since Schlatt announced his plans to campaign, a glint in his eyes among the surprise of it all. He had known when Schlatt2020 combined their votes with SWAG2020, and managed to get a percent over POG2020. He had known it when Schlatt had stood on the podium, arms spread out, and a maniacal grin on his face.

So then, why did it still hurt?

Tommy sat on his bed, curled up, a few hours after everything happened. Wilbur was in the other room, probably asleep. They were exiled and given a bounty by the now-emperor Schlatt, and they had to run and hide, lest they get killed.

And not to mention the amount of people who were trapped within Schlatt's tyranny. Tubbo, Niki; hell, even Eret...

(He didn't think about Fundy. Fundy was dead to him now.)

He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the stone ceiling. If he imagined it enough, he could believe that he was still at his house, in L'manburg, with Tubbo in the room next to him, and the others scattered around, but still alive and free.

(But his L'manburg was gone. Dead. Perished.)

(It's all Schlatt's fault, all his fault, all Tommy's fault. If he was a little more charismatic, if he was braver, smarter-)

There was the sound of buzzing. It reminded him of Tubbo's bees.

He wondered how Tubbo was doing. Was he safe? Tommy hoped he would be alright without him. Tubbo was braver and smarter than him, he would do alright.

(Unlike Tommy.)

His vision started to blur. He raised his hand to rub at his eyes, scrunching his nose, and oh.

There were tears. Huh. He wasn't crying, was he?

Sighing, he drew up the blanket to cover his body, laying on his side. He was just tired, it was only natural that tears would start to fall. There was still buzzing. Must be the bees from above ground. Or maybe it was a hallucination.

He should probably go to sleep. People think clearer when they get enough sleep anyway, and him and Wilbur needed all the clear thoughts for tomorrow. They had to take down Schlatt, after all. Even if it seemed like a lost cause.

His eyes began drooping. He yawned, and shuffled nearer to the pillow, sleep overtaking his mind.

He closed his eyes.

And his world turned blue.


	4. Meet-Up (Muffinteers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick A/N: Since some ccs have said that they dislike having their irl names used, and it would be weird if only some of them had irl names while others didn't, I just decided to omit them entirely. With the exception of things like a waiter asking for names for a reservation etc, no irl names in here.)

Bad hummed a tune as he walked towards where he and his friends had planned to meet up. The Sun was high in the sky, but the weather was slightly colder than what he was used to.

After discussing it thoroughly, they decided to meet up in real life, at a park in Britain. Bad himself had to travel for almost 11 hours, including the taxi and the plane, but it would be worth it in the end.

He was wearing a black hoodie with a red trim, and some black pants and grey shoes. He purposefully dressed up similar to his minecraft skin, so that his friends would recognise him easier.

Bad looked around the area, frowning when he didn't recognise anyone. The park had barely any people, since according to George, it was one of the less popular parks.

He was just about to call him again to ask him for the address when there was a loud, "BOO!" from behind him.

Yelping, Bad spun around to glare at George, who was dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue pants. He also had a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses perched on his head. George laughed.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face!" he cackled. Bad huffed.

"That's not funny, you bad muffin," he scolded even as George laughed louder. Bad sighed and smiled. "But it's nice to finally meet you in real life, George."

"You too, Bad," George grinned, before grabbing his arm and dragging him off. "Come on, Dream and Sapnap are already here! You're the last one!"

They walk towards the edge of the forest, where Dream and Sapnap are waiting. Bad can clearly tell which one's which, because they decided to look like their minecraft characters too.

Sapnap was wearing a white neckerchief, a white shirt and black pants, along with black converses. Dream, on the other hand, was wearing a lime green hoodie with the hood thrown over his head, dark green jeans, and white shoes. He also wore black sunglasses and a white face mask with a smiley face on it.

"Hey, Bad!" Sapnap grinned at him, waving a hand. "Took you long enough."

"You can't blame him, he had to travel further than I did," Dream spoke up, voice slightly muffled by his mask, but still audible. "It's nice to meet you, Bad."

"Are you really gonna hide your face for the whole time?" Bad asked curiously. 

Dream chuckled. "Well, you guys can see my face when the fans can as well."

"That's what I asked too, but you didn't give me an answer!" George complained jokingly, throwing his hands up in the air. "So why does Bad get the answer?!"

"You shouldn't have been mean, Dream," Bad said as Dream started letting out his signature wheeze. "You muffinhead."

Dream wheezed louder.

After a few minutes of them just talking, George glanced at his watch and gasped. "Oh damn, we have to go!" he said, already quickly walking off. "C'mon, we have to go."

"To where?" Sapnap asked for the three of them. 

"There's a carnival in town, and it lined up directly with when we were gonna meet up," George explained, a grin on his face. "So I decided to get us tickets! We can go to the carnival."

"Oh, hell yes!" Sapnap cheered. "I haven't been to one since two years ago."

"I haven't been to one at all," Dream admitted, making the other three look at him in surprise. "What? Is it that weird?"

"I mean, kind of?" Bad shrugged. "I went to a carnival twice in my life. It was fun."

"Man, you missed out," George swung an arm over Dream's shoulders. "Come on, guys! Let's show Dream the Carnival Experience!"

Laughing, the other two agreed.


	5. Come Back Alive (Techno & Fem!Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sobbing how to formatting

"Why can't I go out to fight?!" Tommy yells, following Techno along to the gates of the castle, where Techno would be leaving to fight in the war against the Dream Empire. "You taught me all your tricks of the trade personally! You trained me for so long! I can't just stay cooped up in the castle and— and do nothing while everyone else is busy fighting for their goddamn lives!"

"This isn't negotiable, Theodosia," Techno says harshly, his stride never stopping. The use of her full first name almost makes Tommy stop in her tracks, but she continues on following behind her brother. 

"But I want to help!" Tommy protests, even as they neared the main hallway. She hikes up her pyjamas bottoms and walks faster. "This war wouldn't've started if it wasn't for me anyway! I have to do something to help out! Please, just let me get a chance to redeem myself and fight that green bast-"

"NO!"

The loud snarl from Techno makes Tommy stop in her tracks. She freezes in place. She's never heard him shout that loud before.

'Even the villagers near the Borders could hear him if he keeps shouting like that,' she thinks distantly.

There's hands on her shoulders, making her blink at Techno, who had suddenly moved so that he's now crouching before her.

The look in his eyes is desperate.

"The war was _never_ your fault," he told her. "And it still isn't your fault."

"That doesn't..." Tommy tries to protest again, but this time, Techno shushes her.

"I know you can fight, I know you're strong enough to fight in a war," he says. "But you don't know Dream like I do, Tommy. You don't know the extents he'll go to to ensure his victory. I can't let you become a prisoner of his. I can't let you become his bargaining chip. I can't-"

He pauses. Takes a shuddering breath.

"I can't lose you, Tommy," he continues. "You're one of the only people I have left."

"But I can lose you too! What if you... you..." Tommy can't finish the sentence.

Techno smiles gently. "I swear to you, I'll return alive in a month or two. In the meantime, don't slack off of your studies, alright? Be good."

There's a lot of things Tommy wants to say. Like, "I could still lose you," or, "You're not immortal, Techno. You can be used against me as well!"

Instead, she just says, "Okay. I trust you."

_You better return alive._


	6. 🔘 Scented Forest (Finn & Eret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: They/them pronouns are used for Finn for a reason. She/her pronouns are used for Eret.)

There were a lot of rumours about the young ruler of the Scented Forest. It was to be expected; they were rarely, if ever, seen in public, and yet the rulers of the other kingdoms respected them enough to have compliments for them.

The rumours included things such as the mystery of their gender, their abilities in war and diplomacy, and there was even one which suggested that they were only the ruler of the Scented Forest simply because they had seduced the other rulers into helping them get it.

Most of them were outlandish. A few were right, but just a few.

But if they thought they knew enough about the mysterious ruler of the Scented Forest, well, they were mistaken.

Finn was sat on their throne, a portable wooden table with elegant markings in front of them. On top of the wooden table were some papers and parchment; they were the ever-dreaded paperwork. They scowled as they read through another paperwork amidst the silence of the throne room, having asked everyone else to not bother them unless it was important.

At first glance, if you merely saw them on the streets, you would've never imagined that this unassuming person would be the ruler of the Scented Forest. After all, they looked as ordinary as someone could be. Curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, and wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and white sneakers, no one would pay them attention if they simply decided to walk along the streets with everyone else.

However, if they bothered to look twice, thrice, maybe more, they might be able to see past the glamour that made them human. Namely, the branch-like horns on both sides of their head, and the way that they didn't look quite male, nor female.

Those were just the more obvious ones, of course. The other rulers knew of their mannerisms much more personally, and to be frank, they were more than a little terrified and awed of it.

A knock startled Finn out of their thoughts. They looked up from their paperwork as their most loyal subject, and friend, came forward.

Eret was dressed in a classy modern suit, with the only change being that she had a robe wrapped around her, making her look more like a Queen than an advisor. 

"Hard at work, I see," Eret drawled.

Finn scowled. "Shut up, I can hear you laughing in your head."

Eret snickered, walking even more forwards to swipe the pen away from their hands, ignoring their little, "Hey!". 

"The Council is having an impromptu meeting," Eret informed them. "Headed by Ruler Dream. It's important, and you have to be there by an hour."

"Anyone there I should be worried about?" Finn asked, already getting up from their throne and stretching. 

"The rulers from Dalmatia and Errial will be there, as well as the Lesser Grounds." Eret smirked. "I do hope you'll get into the form. Viscount Oraya pissed me off last time; it'll be funny to see his reaction."

"Don't worry, I'll get revenge for you," Finn's outfit started to change. What once was a hoodie and some casual pants and shoes, now became a dark blue dress, translucent sleeves wrapping around their arms. The dress flowed all the way until the lower cloths were sprawled on the floor, almost like a particularly long veil. A golden brown belt wrapped around their waist, little diamonds and crystals on it.

"I don't suppose you'll let me accompany you, can you?" Eret asked.

"You don't even need to ask," Finn's hair grew longer until it was just resting slightly below their shoulders. They brushed one side of it to fall behind their shoulders, their horns curling out of their hair.

Finn walked out of the throne room. Skeletons and piglins bowed before them in respect, and in return, Finn gave each of them a small smile. 

After a while, they made it to the gates. Finn gave their orders to some nearby servants, and once those were given, they walked out of the gates, outstretching their arm for a big black and gold cuckoo to land on it. Together, them and Eret disappeared slowly in a swell of mist. Leaving the forest of creatures of the night.

Finn always laughed at the assumptions of what their gender was. Why bother with labels when they were just them? It didn't matter if he had long hair or short hair, or if he wore a skirt or pants. They were just Finn, ruler of the Scented Forest, of the creatures that lived within the shadows. They were the ruler of the little things that went bump in the night, of the misunderstood shadows that people were afraid of, of the secrets that weren't always visible at first glance.

Finn was the ruler of monsters, and if someone tried to take away what was theirs?

Well, there's a reason why no one else dared to challenge their throne.


	7. S.B.I, Open Up! (SBI)

Wilbur reloaded his crossbow with one hand, the other holding the papers that detailed the Sleepy Boys' mission. Him, Phil, Techno and Tommy were all in a discrete black car, full with tinted windows and all. They were all dressed in dark purple spy suits, and high black boots. To everyone else, they might as well just be a group of eccentric rich boys travelling from one place to another, but that was far from the case.

They were part of the deep underground agency of Minecraft, which worked to get rid of mobs that have somehow entered their world. They were one of the few Ender Squads they had, alongside the Dream Team and the Idots. Together, the three squads were basically the elites of Minecraft, and they handled the more dangerous missions.

His reading was paused as he heard a curse from Techno, before Tommy yelped.

"Disc, be careful mending your sword," Phil called from where he was in the driver's seat, using their codenames just in case anyone was listening in. "We don't want to cut off War's head, do we?"

"No," Tommy grumbled.

With that settled, Wilbur resumed reading the mission given. The mission was located in a secluded part of the city, which was good; Wilbur didn't want to clean some unfortunate bystander's mind again. There were a group of escaped piglins hiding in an abandoned house, and were using it as their base. Their job was to kill them so they could respawn back in their world. It technically wasn't killing, but it did still make Wilbur queasy.

Now, the less experienced agents and non-hunting agents would wonder why they weren't using traditional weapons. As Minecraft had figured out early on, the only weapons that could hurt the mobs were the ones that could also be found in their world. Namely, swords, bows, crossbows, axes, and tridents, among others.

"Are we going with the usual strat or are we changing?" Wilbur asked, putting the papers back into the file, before storing it in a small, hidden compartment.

"We should probably change it up a bit," Phil said, ever the leader. "War, don't worry, you're still on murder duty."

"Oh wow, how unexpected," Techno's monotone voice made them all snicker, before calming themselves down. "Let me guess. Puppetmaster is staying back for support, you Hardcore is going to join me on murder duty, and Disc will be on guard duty."

"Not the original plan, but it could actually work," Phil smiled, ignoring Tommy's whines. "We're going with that now."

"But I'm _always_ on guard duty," Tommy complained loudly, quieting down just a bit as they stopped just a few feet away from the house the piglins were staying at. "I wanna be on murder duty as well!"

"If you stay nice we'll let you say our mantra, okay?" Wilbur ruffled the youngest boy's hair.

Luckily, Tommy enjoyed saying their mantra a lot, and so he willingly stayed nice and quiet as they stepped out of their car, swords and crossbows equipped. Luckily, nobody was nearby, which made their job easier.

"Bumblebee, come in," Phil whispered quietly. "Everything good?"

"Yup!" Bumblebee, also known as Tubbo, chimed in from their earpieces. "Disc, when you get back I have some biscuits to share with you, so come back quick!"

"Poggers, Bee," Tommy whispered excitedly as Tubbo cut off his mic. Tubbo was his best friend, so it wasn't abnormal for the two to have conversations like this. It helped that Tubbo was one of the main agents assigned to be their communicator, so they got to talk a lot.

"What are you waiting for, nerd?" Techno drawled, bumping shoulders with Tommy as they walked to the door of the house, careful not to make too much noise with their walking. "Say the line."

With a grin, Tommy shouted their signature call, kicking down the door as he did so.

"S.B.I, OPEN UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: not my best but I hope you enjoyed it.)


	8. 🔘 Many Questions (Tommy, Tubbo & Finn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Tubbo doesn't know Finn's gender in this, he just goes with what form he sees Finn take, and right now, it's a male form, so he/him pronouns are used for Finn.)

"Well, I didn't expect to find people here. Sleeping, even."

Tubbo shot up from where he was sprawled underneath the dark oak tree. Looking up, he was met with amused dark blue eyes.

The stranger wore a simple blue hoodie and black jeans, along with some sandals. He had curly brown hair, and he looked like he was from somewhere else, even though he seemed at ease in... whatever this place was.

"I- where-" Tubbo looked around, relief in his chest when he spotted Tommy, still breathing, still alive. And from the looks of it, with all his injuries healed, too. He looked back at the man standing over them.

"Who are you?" he asked. A quick check at himself made him realise his injuries were also healed. "What did you do to us?"

"Me?" the man laughed lightly. "I did nothing. The Forest takes care of zeir own."

"The Forest?" Tubbo looked around, surprised. And it was a forest, with all the trees and plants you'd expect from one. But he thought he'd dragged himself and Tommy to a tree in a plains biome, not in a forest. "But I wasn't in a forest before."

"Then you must've been near the Forest, then. The Forest has ties to the trees near, even those that aren't near the main part of zem."

"You still haven't answered my question," Tubbo said, looking around for a weapon he could use, in case the stranger decided to attack him. He saw nothing. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that first," the man said. He spread his arms, and crystals started moving out of the ground. "After all, you're the one in my domain, not the other way around."

Tubbo stared, the realisation suddenly appearing in his mind. The only person who could do that, and looked like the man before him, was... "The Ruler of the Scented Forest. _You're_ them?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, would you? I should be the one surprised here," the ruler huffed, letting the crystals sink back into the ground. "It's very rare that the Forest's kin never realise who they are."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter," he made a move to walk forwards, stopping when Tubbo tensed up and bared his teeth. "Relax, i won't hurt either of you. You're Forest kin."

"Don't come near," Tubbo warned. The ruler raised his hands up in a placating manner.

"Alright, alright, but I'll come back for any questions you might want to ask," the ruler turned to walk away, but not before he called, "And I'll bring you some food. I heard you liked stew?"

And with that final message, the ruler disappeared into the forest. Tubbo stared at where he had disappeared, his mind already whirling.

Only Tommy knew what his favourite food was, and Tommy was asleep. He couldn't have told him about his favourite food.

So then, who did?


	9. 🌱 A Masked Face (Dream-centric)

In Elsewhere University, True Names are sacred. Most people tend to go by one or even a multitude of aliases and names with the capital N, because if their True Name gets out, it leaves them free for the Gentry, for the Fair Folk, to take.

You don't know your Name.

It's not natural, you know that. Everyone at Elsewhere always knows to keep their Names safe and secret with them, lest they forget your whole identity as well.

But you forgot yours a year ago, and nothing bad has happened since.

(Is there something you're forgetting?)

You know your basic facts at Elsewhere University. You know to carry salt and iron everywhere you go. You know to not pay attention to those that lurk. You know not to go back with boys with frog's eyes and girls with hollow backs. You know to leave offerings for the Gentry. You know beliefs hold power, and you believe in the mask you wear around your face.

You know your own basic facts as well. You know you go by Dream. Your friends are Sapnap, Bad-Boy-Halo, (or Halo for short), Ant-Frost, and Found. Your group is called the Dream Team, one of the main groups alongside Sleepy Boys, L'Manburg, and the Idots. You are majoring in Computing Sciences, and minoring in Law. You never take off your mask.

(Why don't you take it off?)

There's rumours about you. Just like how there's rumours about Technoblade's relationship with the Blood God, how there's rumours of Halo's otherworldly yet kind nature, there's rumours that you've traded your face away for power and intelligence.

It's not true, of course. You would know. You can still blink. Your lips can still smile or frown, when you lift it up to show your friends. You still breathe through your nose. You have your face. You have your identity.

(Your Name is lost, and your identity is compromised.)

You try not to think about your missing Name, but the fear doesn't disappear from your mind, and in the middle of the night, in a secluded corner of your room, you summon an Elder God.

You summon the Enderking.

You barely remember the conversation that followed, but what you do remember is the trade.

**_20 samplings of glitter sugar,_** the Enderking crooned. **_And part of your humanity. If you give me those, I shall give you your True Name back, and I shall not reveal it to anybody or anyone. It would be a secret, just between me and you. Will that be satisfactory for a deal, Dream?_**

Collecting the sugar was a blur, and so was completing the trade, but in the end, you have your Name back, even if sometimes you feel the urge to stab and kill and chase after your enemies, even if you sometimes think about trading with the Gentry to get revenge on those who dare to lay a hand on what was _yours_ , even if you don't act quite like you used to.

You can tell your friends are worried. They know you've changed, they know you've made a trade, but for what exactly is unknown to them. And you hope they never find out. You can't lose your friends.

(You are the Dream Team. Dream, Found, Sapnap, Bad-Boy-Halo, Ant-Frost. You are the Dream Team, and you have to stick together.)

Life goes on. You stick with your friends. You tread carefully when talking to the Fair Folk and changelings. You continue studying computing sciences and law. You keep your Name close to your heart, a secret never to be spoken aloud. You stay as Dream.

You almost think you can graduate this school relatively curse-and-trauma-free.

And then _he_ arrives. And your relatively peaceful time at Elsewhere University promptly goes to shit.


	10. Flames (Tommy & Techno)

It was a calm day. The sky was clear, and spring had just started, so there were lots of flowers and plants everywhere. School was just starting, too, so the loudest people were too busy to make much noise. It was a peaceful, calm day. 

For everywhere but the Blockade family, that was.

"Again," Technoblade spoke coolly. Tommy gritted his teeth, and took a swing at him with his knife again. And just like before, the Storm Arcobaleno dodged it with ease, although this time he looked just the slightest bit more pleased.

"Better," he nodded. "Not quite good enough yet though. Your stature's still too skinny to do much."

"'S not my fault nobody told me about all this mafia shit," the Young Lightning grumbled. And to be fair, he did have a point.

As Technoblade turned to help out Tubbo with his shooting, Tommy thought back to how this all started.

Tommy Blockade didn't exactly have the best of social lives. Sure, he did participate in some sports events, but he always came in middle. His only friends were Tubbo and maybe Fundy on his nicer days. His grades were around the middle area, too.

To put it simply, he wasn't really noticeable. And he didn't think he'd ever be worth something of importance.

That all changed when he found out his mother had hired a tutor for him, to apparently get his grades up even though his current grades were already fine enough. It wasn't the fact that his mother hired a tutor for him that was the problem, no. It was the fact that said tutor was literally only reaching up to his _knees_ in height, and he looked like a goddamn toddler! And yet somehow, his mother didn't seem to notice that, hey, why was this toddler speaking like a fully grown man?

Not only that, she left him in the room. With the toddler. Who immediately began spewing some shit like how his missing father was apparently part of some mafia family called Blockade, and it was just revealed that his father had ties to the inheriting line, and since all the other heirs had died, the only one left to inherit was him. Also something about Flames but Tommy was more concerned about getting the toddler to a mental facility and getting him some therapy than actually listening by that point.

To make matters worse, the toddler had jumped up onto the table, announced his name as 'Technoblade', and _shot him in the head with a gun!_

After Techno shot him with a Dying Will Bullet (whatever that was), it was revealed that he had primary Lightning Flames, with secondary Sky Flames. Tommy was pretty sure having a secondary Sky wouldn't cut it, based on what he remembered from that absolute info vomit Techno had given him before, but Techno told him that, since he was the only heir of the Crafters left alive, they would take any form of Sky Flames from him, even if it was secondary.

After that, he started to train him, despite Tommy's adamant words saying no, he didn't want to possibly get killed without even turning 21, and stop trying to kill me with that sword, for fucks' sake!

But nope. Because if one cursed mafia toddler wasn't enough, Techno sent _two more over_ to help him train him.

Wilbur Soot, the Cloud Arcobaleno, and Philza, the Lightning Arcobaleno.

And despite his protests, Techno somehow managed to rope in Tubbo and Fundy into getting caught up in his mess of a life, because they just _had_ to have Flames which were compatible with his own! Not that he was blaming them for having Flames, people couldn't control that kind of shit, but _really?_

Cut to a few months later, here was Tommy now. Being homeschooled by three 'Arcobaleno', having a Mist Guardian in Fundy of all people, and a Sun Guardian in Tubbo, with his battle against the mysterious leader of the Equinox in two months time, and with less than that amount of time to _somehow_ gather at least 4 more Guardians.

He still didn't know how he hadn't just collapsed out of stress by now.

"I hope you're not trying to slack off, Tommy," he snapped back to reality as he heard Phil's light voice calling out. "We still have to work on your Flames."

"I know," Tommy grumbled. "Coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: please have more KHR aus in everything especially mcyt k thx)


	11. Pick A Flower (L’Manburg)

Tubbo carefully threaded the flowers together, making a crown of lilacs and sunflowers.

After L'manburg got its independence, things just kind of relaxed for a bit. Dream's group hadn't bothered them in days, and so far everyone in L'manburg were fixing up the land, and rebuilding the walls and gathering much-needed materials. It was peaceful.

Tubbo had done everything he needed to do today earlier than expected, so he decided to take a break for himself in the flower fields he and Tommy had found and hid for themselves. 

He laughed as two bees bumped into one another and flew in the opposite direction.

Smiling, he let a bee land on his finger, as he used his other hand to carefully fix the flower crown he had made onto his head.

"Do you think I should make some more flower crowns for the others?" Tubbo wondered out loud, as he looked at the bee. It was really small, but it looked like it was bopping its head, as if to agree with him. Tubbo smiled.

"Okay!" cheerfully, Tubbo let the bee fly away, and looked around the flower field. "Hmm... what flowers should I put on their flower crowns?"

And so Tubbo set off to collect some flowers, and make them into flower crowns.

Around an hour later, Tubbo almost screamed when Tommy yelled loudly, "HEY TUBBO!"

"Tommy!" Tubbo turned around. "You scared me," he whined.

"Heh," Tommy glanced at the sight before him. Tubbo, wearing a flower crown made with lilacs and sunflowers, surrounded by a few other flower crowns as well. "You becoming a botanist now, Tubbo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Tubbo grinned and picked up one of the flower crowns, which was made out of poppies and alliums. "I made this for you!"

Tommy stared at the flower crown handed out to him before laughing nervously, "Ah, Tubbo, I'm not really a flower person..."

"Oh..." Tubbo frowned at the flower crown. "Well, it's okay then, you don't have to wear it-"

"No," before Tubbo could say anything else, Tommy snatched the flower crown from his hand and placed it on his head, leaving it just slightly crooked after a few attempts at getting it to be straight on his head. "Back off, I'm gonna wear it forever."

Tubbo giggled. "You can't wear it forever."

"I'll try," Tommy shuffled to sit beside Tubbo, careful not to trample the flower crowns. "You made this for all of us?"

"Yeah!" Tubbo nodded. "I just thought it'd be a good thing to do, y'know? We can be matching! L'Manburg flower crowns pog!"

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Tommy pulled Tubbo up, helping him gather the rest of the flower crowns into his arms. "They'll definitely like it! C'mon, you gotta give it to them!"

Laughing, the two boys stumbled out of their hideout, and made their way inside L'manburg. 

Wilbur and Fundy were chatting by a riverside while Niki was busy reorganising some of their chests. All three of them looked at the two boys as they walked in, laughing. Obviously, their attentions were drawn to the flower crowns on the boys' heads.

"Are those flower crowns?" Fundy asked curiously. "Didn't take you for someone who'd wear one, Tommy."

"Yeah, but it's made by Tubbo, y'know?" Tommy shrugged half-heartedly, as Tubbo excitedly bounced forwards and proudly showed off the three flower crowns to the adults.

"I made one for each of you too!" he announced proudly. "Um, you don't have to if you don't want to, but..."

"They're very pretty, Tubbo," Niki cut in gently. "Do you want to give them to us?"

"Yeah! I got oxeye daisies and lilies of the valley for Niki," Tubbo handed out the flower crowns. "Made a flower crown from blue orchids and peonies for Wilbur, and I got dandelions and roses for Fundy! I really hope you all like it!"

"This is very nice, Tubbo," Wilbur told him as he put it on, the flowers resting against his wild brown curls gently. Niki has also put hers on, the flowers forming something almost like a halo around her head.

Fundy had to struggle a little to get it through his fox ears, but he eventually managed it, and it stood out starkly against his orange hair, but in a pretty way.

Tubbo grinned at the sight of all of them, wearing flower crowns, smiling and at peace.

Really, he couldn't ask for a better family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: catch me in denial of the smp election. manburg what i only know l'manburg. also I had to search up flower symbolisms and all the flowers found in minecraft for this. ok now I go sleep)


	12. Kind (BBH-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate hate hate hate tags why

_The loneliest people are the kindest._

Bad was kind. Bad was sweet. Bad didn't like swearing. Bad always helped out others. Bad always forgave people. Bad was a good man.

Bad wasn't always one.

Nobody knew of his past, and he made sure it stayed that way. Sure, people would ask from time to time, and his friends used to pester him about it, but really, all it took was a vague answer and they left it alone.

In a way, he saw himself in the PVP-ers, the hardcore players who fought to get to the top. He remembered the feeling of having to be the smartest, the fastest, the strongest, the _best_. He remembered what it was like to be hailed a hero, as a warrior, as someone who couldn't show weakness because nobody wanted to see anything of that sort from a _hero_.

It was why he told everyone he was bad at PVP. It was why he tried his best to talk his friends out of battling. He didn't want them to become like him.

Bad remembered what it was like back then. Back in the days when society was more spread out, when coding was just left to the Admins and Creators, when players could only interact with each other if they met each other, instead of being able to contact one another through screens. Back when the Nether and the End hadn't been explored yet, and so anyone who died in there would never respawn, never return.

He went by another name, back then. He couldn't remember what it was called, it had been too long, but he did remember the title villagers and innocent players gave him.

_Saints of Games._

A legend. A hero worshipped enough to become a god. A horror story for mobs and the dark creatures, and a charming tale for the children and the innocent.

A monster.

Back in the days, nobody ever bothered to look past the shining mask, and so the Saint killed without remorse.

Mobs were discarded without thought. Newbies and starter players were brutally torn to pieces. Fellow competitors fought him and lost, with the Saint just walking away without giving a helping hand.

He was a hero, yes, but he wasn't a hero where it truly mattered.

The Saint continued on with his life, going on quests and adventures with the only thing mattering to him being the glory that would come from it.

Until something happened.

He was on a quest with two other heroes. Saints didn't care enough to remember their names back then. They were going to the End Dimension to search for a mysterious item: the Elytra. It was said that the Elytra could allow a player to fly without the use of Creative Flying.

After they reached the End Dimension, everything was a blur. No matter how hard he tried now, he couldn't remember what had happened. But three went into the End, and only one returned, bloody wings on his back, a halo around his head, and glowing white eyes.

When all three heroes never returned from their quest, the world proclaimed them dead. And it was true, in a way. The other two died physically. But Saint died in spirit.

How was he to face the world with the realisation of what he had been doing? How had he been able to walk around in public, when he was nothing but a _monster?_

He hid away for several decades. He donned a new mask. Put his past away and locked it up, discarding of any traces of it that people might be able to find. He renamed himself as 'BadBoyHalo', and made his new identity.

When he finally mad it back to society, it had changed. And Bad adapted. He introduced himself to the world as BadBoyHalo. He made friends. He built up a reputation for himself. Kind, sweet, and respectful. Would never hurt a fly. Innocent, even.

The Saint was a minecraft legend. The Saint was a brutal hero. The Saint swore like a sailor and treated people like they were worth less than the dirt he walked on.

Bad was a minecraft player. Bad was a sweet friend. Bad didn't swear and treated everyone nicely, even when he'd only known them for a few minutes.

Bad would never become the Saints of Games again. Not now, and not ever.

And if he had to downgrade himself and lie? It was just a small price to pay to repent for his sins.


	13. 📎 Inhumanised (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> telepathy thoughts describe how

Social media was in a buzz. The group of four men of what their fans dubbed as 'SleepyBoisInc' had ended their last streams about a month ago, and ever since then, nobody's heard anything from them. Not even their friends. They didn't appear in anyone else's streams, they didn't post new videos, they didn't write anything on any of their social medias...... it made everyone worried.

Phil sighed as he checked the posts relating to them. Most of them were fanart and speculations about their whereabouts. Some even suggested that were killed, or kidnapped. Even their friends had spoke up about this, expressing their thoughts. Everyone was confused and distressed.

If only they knew the truth.

_Phil..._ he heard Tommy's thoughts trickling into his mind. _What'cha looking at?_

Phil turned around and smiled at the blond boy, who was bundled up in a bunch of blankets, with only his head poking out. Unlike before, one of his light blue eyes had become an eerie purple, glowing ever so slightly. 

"Just the posts talking about us," Phil said quietly. "Are you okay to talk now?"

Tommy shook his head, his now longer curls swaying back and forth. _Saving voice control for later. We're still with the plan to stream, right?_

"Yeah," Phil shifted until he was next to Tommy, careful not to put his new wings in an uncomfortable position. "We do owe our friends and fans an explanation."

_Miss Tubbo._

"I know, Tommy," Phil rubbed his hands on Tommy's back soothingly. "I know. We'll call him later, once Techno and Will return, alright?"

Tommy nodded. _Can I see the posts?_

"Of course. Here, this one redrew our MCC 4 announcement picture..."

It was a few hours later when a soft portal sound was heard, and Wilbur and Techno stepped out of seemingly nowhere. Tommy visibly perked up as Phil smiled.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

_Did you get it?_ Tommy's excitement was clearly heard. Wilbur chuckled, raising up the plastic bag, shaking it to show the rustling sound within it.

"We got it." Wilbur nodded, walking over to sit next to Tommy on the bed, little crystals following in his steps, which Techno picked up and placed in the dark blue bag they used to keep all of Wilbur's grown crystals. The bag was already half-full, and it had only been 5 days. Luckily, they had spares.

Tommy smiled brightly as he held up the chips, immediately shoving some into his mouth. Wilbur chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Slow down, Tommy," he teased.

_They're delicious,_ Tommy announced. _Techno, did you get anything?_

Techno hummed, his wispy ponytail swishing back and forth. "Not much," he finally spoke up. "Nearly got caught, but don't worry, they forgot."

His ghostly ponytail seemed to stay put for now as Techno reached over to hug Tommy, the blond preening at the hug. Wisps of white and red ash floated from Techno, his happiness evident to everyone in the room.

"We also bought some snacks for me and Techno," Wilbur explained, as Techno reached over to pull out a small fish, throwing it into his mouth without regard. "And we got some extra binders and hats for you, Phil. I know you can hide your wings, but no offence, your halo's way too bright."

"I know," Phil sighed. "Are you two ready?"

"For what?" Techno asked quietly, as Tommy immediately sat up in attention. 

_The stream._ Tommy said. _We're gonna tell the fans and our friends what we've been up to. We're gonna use Phil's laptop._

"I figured it was about time anyways," Phil explained. "We don't want to put it off long enough until they think we're actually dead. We need them to know we're still alive."

Techno clasped his hands together, letting the remaining bacteria on his hands from the fish evaporate away in a smoke of green. "Sure. What's our cover story?"

"Some incidents came up that we can't speak about," Phil said. "Tommy will do the speaking for this one, just to make sure no one questions it."

"Are we gonna call our friends as well?" Wilbur asked curiously, as he set up the laptop to face them, Twitch already open in Tommy's account, seeing as he had the most followers. "And do we tell them the truth?"

_Save that for later,_ Tommy's thoughts sounded in their heads. _Gotta make sure everything's fine first._

"Good idea, Tommy," Phil ruffled the youngest's head, smiling as Tommy beamed up at him.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready for hiding?" Techno said dryly. The man had his ponytail hidden behind his neck, and a pig mask on his face to hide his face. He was wearing a red hoodie and black sweatpants. His black gloves were snug on his hands, so nobody outside of the four would notice the claws on his hands.

Phil laughed, even as he put on an oversized green bucket hat, and slid on the binder and a long sleeved shirt. Wilbur tugged on a yellow sweater, careful to make sure to hide the gills on the sides of his neck. Tommy closed his eyes, reopening them to reveal that his eyes had become as normal, light blue eyes. He also dropped the blankets, and tugged on the red jacket over his white shirt, and blue pants.

The four huddled on the bed, making sure to check every spot of the room to make sure nothing was out of the blue. The walls were black, with the floor a deep royal blue. Anything that would seem weird, like the sword collection or the crystal bags, were hidden behind the camera, which was only showing the bed, the wall behind the bed, and the four men.

Techno helped Tommy tie up his hair into a short braid, even as Wilbur helped the former do the same with his ponytail, careful not to tug on the painful spots of the wispy ponytail.

"Are we all ready?" Phil asked, his finger hovering over the 'Broadcast' option.

"Yes," Techno said.

Wilbur nodded, a grin on his face, his clearly sharp teeth showing for a bit, before it was hidden again.

"Yeah," Tommy finally spoke up, his voice under control, the young man careful not to accidentally lose control.

Phil nodded, pressing the 'Broadcast' option.

**TommyInnit is live: the gang is back, and we're here to explain!**

There would be no going back from this.

Then again, they stopped caring a long time ago.

"Let the show begin..." Wilbur whispered, as people started flocking in.

Time for their explanation.


	14. Pretty Flowers (Finn & Spifey)

"Finn! Finn! Look over here, please!"

"Spifey, will you please marry me?!"

"Mr. Finn, what are your thoughts on the latest rumour about you?"

"Mr. Spifey, how was your experience working with the team of Cursed Times?"

"Finn, I absolutely love your dress!"

"Spifey, your suit looks stunning on you!"

The chatter of the crowd and fans were muffled as the doors slammed shut, the guards standing on either side of the door, alert and ready to spring into action in case anything happened.

The flower crowns on their heads and the flowers threaded in their hairs were tossed away. The two men slumped down in exhaustion.

"Finn, do you know when's our next photoshoot?" Spifey yawned. His brown hair was let loose and messy to enhance the flower crown that was formerly on his head. He was wearing a black vest over a white shirt, but the black vest had little frills on its end that resembled the petals of sunflowers. There was a veil tied to a gold belt which rested behind his black pants. The veil had the pattern of leaves, and there were faint lines to mimic the veins of leaves. He wore black boot heels which had white lilies on its sides.

"Are you asking because you wanna try and sneak a nap in before it?" Finn replied dryly. His own brown hair was let loose of its short braid, the flowers having been tossed away. He was wearing an off-the-shoulder white dress, the cloth of it twisting and curling to resemble vines until it stopped just below his knees. His arm gloves were patterned to resemble twisting roots. He was also wearing boot heels, except they were white and had black calla lilies on its sides instead.

"We've known each other for long enough for you to know the answer to that."

Finn sighed. "As much as you'd like to? They're coming in 10 minutes."

"Goddamnit," Spifey cursed. "Guess I'll scroll through thirst tweets of me then."

The other snorted. "What are you trying to do before the photoshoot? Pop a straw?"

"Pop a— okay, now that's just a stupid comparison."

"At least it's better than Vurb's fire truck comment," Finn muttered, shuddering at the memory of that comparison.

"We don't talk about the fire truck comment." Spifey immediately said. "We absolutely do not talk about that. By the way, what's our theme for this photoshoot again?"

"Wh- don't tell me you forgot _again_."

"I was busy!"

"This is why management doesn't trust you anymore," Finn sighed. "Our theme next is Adam and Eve. We're promoting their accessories."

"It's our last one, right? How long is it gonna take?"

"Why? Wanna get home to your beau?"

"Shut up," Spifey playfully jabbed Finn. "Not like you don't have yours as well."

"True, true," Finn laughed.

They would've talked more, but a clear of the throat stopped them. The two models turned to look at the guard.

"Mr. Finn, Mr. Spifey, they are expecting you for the photoshoot."

Finn sighed, and tossed his hair behind his shoulders, letting it fall just slightly below his shoulders. "Time to get back into job mode, Spifey."

Spifey stood up, pulling his vest tighter. "Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is a lot unlike what I usually write because I originally had another idea, but then I realised that certain things in it could be seen as cultural appropriation, even if I wasn't intending for it to be so, so I had to delete it and restart. Also feel free to assume whoever Spifey & Finn's partners are.)


	15. 🌱 Tranfer (Fundy-centric)

"Hello, and welcome to Elsewhere University!" the girl in front of you says. "I'm assuming you've read the brochure, right? You know what we have here?"

"Yeah," you nod. You've read it, alright.

"Cool!" the girl's smile doesn't falter. "You can call me Pathogen! May I have your name?"

You know she's testing you. You respond accordingly.

"You may not, but you can call me Fundy."

"Fundy, huh," Pathogen tilts her head. "I feel like I know that name from somewhere..."

"No you don't," you say automatically, face never betraying your emotions as her face goes slack for a moment, before she returns to normal. "Say, where's my dorm?"

"Oh, you're rooming in the L'Manburg dorm!" she responds cheerfully, not remembering the previous conversation. Good. "Here, I'll lead you to it."

You walk with her to the dorms, eyeing each and every passing human and non-human with suspicion.

(You try not to think about what you are hiding. You do not think about what you are hiding.)

Pathogen suddenly stops in her tracks as a boy with a smiling mask walks up to her. 

"Your English professor wants to see you, Pathogen," the masked boy says. "It's about your test."

"Oh, well I best get going then," Pathogen gestures to you. "Could you show the new student to the L'Manburg dorms? He's already read the brochure, don't worry."

And then she's off. The masked boy grumbles something about being enemies, but he turns to him with a kind, if wary smile. "Everybody knows me as Dream," he says. "And you?"

"Call me Fundy," you say. "I just transferred."

"We don't get transfers often," Dream tells him as they walk to the L'Manburg dorms. "If at all. The others here might be curious. I know the L'Manburgs will pester you, at least."

"The L'Manburgs," you repeat. "What's with all these groups?"

(Why do they sound so familiar to you?)

"There's two kinds," Dream shrugs. "Dorm-groups, and friend-groups. Dorm-groups are groups like L'Manburg and the Antarctic Empire. A bunch of people are roomed together, and they become tight-knit. Friend-groups are groups made of people you choose to trust. Usually both kinds of groups tend to clash, just like how Innit and Soot are both from L'Manburg, while Technoblade and Hardcore are from Antarctic Empire, but they all make up Sleepy Boys."

"Sounds complicated," you say. It seems like a pain to be in so many different circles at once. Don't they get tired of it?

(Don't they get tired of always changing?)

Dream shrugs. "Complicated, yes," he agrees. "But well, trust is trust."

Dream stops in front of a room, and you do too. There's a plaque on the door, that says 'L'Manburg'. It's written in gold, and the plaque itself looks like a flag.

"This is where I take my leave," Dream says. "Knock on the door. Be careful of the salt lines. If you see a brown haired man with a beanie, tell him the weekly group meeting's cancelled; the Idots are going to be on a Quest."

With those words, he leaves. You watch his retreating back, before sighing, resisting the urge to mess up your hair.

(Do not pay attention to something you do not have. Of course you don't have it. What even is it, anyways?)

You knock on the door. It swings open. There's a blonde girl at the door, her blue eyes blinking in surprise at your appearance.

"Oh," she says. "Are you the new transfer student?"

You nod. "Call me Fundy."

"Fundy," the girl repeats. "Curious name. You may call me Nihachu. Come in!"

You are led into the living room. It's not as big as the ones you've seen before, but it feels like home, so maybe that's why they're still here. There's two brown haired boys on the couch, but only one of them wears a beanie, while the other has a cloak draped over them. You walk over to the beanie boy.

"You are Soot, right?" you ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"That's me. Did you need something?"

"Dream told me to tell you that the weekly group meeting is cancelled," you inform him. "The Idots are going on a Quest."

Soot frowned. "Those idiots," he muttered, before standing up abruptly. "It was nice meeting you, transfer. You can tell me what to call you later; I have a few idiots to talk to."

You watch him stalk out. Nihachu sighs.

"That was Soot. Don't mind him, he's usually friendly," she smiles, and gestures to the last person in the room. "This is Eret."

"Any pronouns will suffice," Eret says, his voice smooth and silky.

"Nice to meet you," you say. "Call me Fundy. Weren't there supposed to be more people here?"

"Oh, Innit's out with Tubbo," Nihachu says. "Those two are best friends."

Best friends. It is rare to find someone who trusted someone else so wholeheartedly. They must've went through a lot together.

(You had one too. Where have they gone?)

"This will be your room," Nihachu says to you. The room is as normal. It is blank and empty, meant for you to fill the space up yourself. Only a bed, and a table are included. "I hope you have a safe time here at Elsewhere."

She smiles, and you know that there are fangs hidden beneath her sweet smile. You nod.

"Great! Dinner's at 7, don't be late!" with those closing words, she shuts the door. Giving you some time to yourself.

You close your eyes. You breathe in. Breathe out.

(It's not safe yet. Not safe to let yourself be seen yet. You have to wait. Wait. And wait some more. You have to be patient, otherwise you'll end up dead, or worse.)

You open up your eyes.

You came to Elsewhere University for a reason. Now you just have to finish that reason.


	16. 🔘 A Grey Box (Niki & Finn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha look at me making up more tags for f1nn5ter

Niki smiled as she descended from the clouds, landing with a soft thump in front of the looming mansion. 

She breezed through the gates easily, her white dress swaying gently from the breeze. If she was anybody else, she would've been dead even before she neared the mansion.

But, well, when you were friends with the ruler of the Forest, you tended to have quite a bit of more freebies than other people.

"Finn!" Niki called out, waving at the servants passing her by. "I'm back!"

Soon after she spoke those words, a figure rounded the corner of the hallways. Wearing a flower crown made of wither roses and dressed in a casual yet businesslike suit, Finn didn't look like the type of person you'd expect to rule over people, much less creatures. 

Then again, that was what made them so mysterious.

Finn smiled and went forwards to hug her, their arms wrapping around her waist tightly. "Welcome back. What's happened?"

"Oh, you know," Niki shrugged as she stepped back, and the two continued walking. "The usual. Just helping out some poor kids. I got paired with Minx for the monthly Cloud Surfer Competition, and we got 5th, which is pretty good!"

"You'll get first one day," Finn said. "I believe in you. I mean, with how fast you're rising up on the rankings? You'll get that place in no time."

"Thanks," Niki laughed, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll do my best to make you proud, I suppose."

"You should be doing it for yourself," Finn replied. "But if it's what makes you continue on, then make me proud."

They rounded another corner, to see the Garden right up ahead.

The Garden was less of a garden and more of an exposed space of the Forest itself, one that had been made pretty. Flowers bloomed, and trees with overhanging branches stood tall. There was a pond in the middle, and Niki cooed at the young drowned she could see in the water, swimming happily with the fishes.

Finn sat down, and gestured for her to sit beside them just a few steps away from the pond.

"Niki," they started. "While you were out, did anybody try to do anything to you?"

"They always do," Niki sighed. "It's fine, Finn. You know I'll stick by you no matter what they say. Besides, Minx and Will usually make sure they don't say anything more. And they wouldn't dare do more to me; nobody wants to piss you off, after all."

Finn didn't say anything to that. They looked deep in thought.

"...Niki?"

"Yeah?"

"If... if I were to ask something of you, would you do it?"

Niki blinked at the unexpected question. "Of course," she replied simply. "You're my friend."

A pause.

Finn reached into their suit pocket and pulled out a small, grey box, with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Aside from that, it was plain.

"There's something very important inside this box," they told her. "If you're willing, I need you to make sure Wilbur Soot gets it. In fact, I need you to hand it to him and say that he needs to open it when he's sure he's alone, but don't tell him anything else."

Niki looked at the box, then back at Finn. "Am I allowed to know what's in there?"

Finn shook their head. "Not yet. But soon."

"And will it hurt anyone?"

This time, Finn hesitated visibly. "No," they said. "Not if you get it to Wilbur before the next new moon."

Niki reached out to take the box. "Alright, I'll take it to Will," she said, grasping it tightly. "But if this gets anyone into trouble..."

"It won't! Trust me, Niki," Finn suddenly stood up, and offered a hand to her. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Niki asked them as they walked along more corridors. Finn turned to her, and smiled.

"I'm taking you to meet a few special people." they responded. "I think you'll like them. After all, haven't you met them before?"


	17. 📎 Fakers (SBI + Friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading bc having to make sure formatting is correct and god do I now realise some things don’t make sense

The chat went wild when they saw the Sleepy Boys, back after a month of complete silence. Phil was humming as he pinged their friends on Discord, hoping that they'd join into a call with them.

Tommy was smiling at the camera sweetly, not saying anything yet. Techno adjusted his mask, smirking as he let the viewers see the part of his long hair that didn't look so ghostly, making them go wild about 'IRL long-hair Techno'. Wilbur was reading the donations out loud, thanking each and every one of them, promising to answer their questions when their friends got on the call.

Finally, one by one, their friends began to join.

"Phil?" Dream's voice called out. "Is that actually you?!"

"You're only calling Phil out?" Techno spoke up dryly. "Wow, do the rest of Sleepy Boys not matter to you anymore?"

A pause, and then—

"TECHNO?!" a chorus of voices called out. 

"All of us are here too," Wilbur chimed in, snickering. "You know."

"Wait, is Tommy there too?!" Tubbo's voice cut through the others. "Tommy?!"

Tommy smiled wider, his body buzzing with excitement. He took a deep breath first, before responding.

"Tubbo!" he cheered, doing his best to control his voice. "I missed you, you know? Missed you a lot."

"I— Tommy," sniffling was heard. "I missed you too!"

"What happened to you muffinheads?" Bad spoke up. "You guys just disappeared without warning!"

"It's a long story, mate," Phil sighed. "But we'll tell you now."

"Believe me, none of us wanted to disappear for so long," Wilbur started off. "One thing just led to another, and well, you know what happened."

"But why did all of you disappear _together_?" George asked. "I mean, Techno lives in America, and the rest of you guys live pretty far from each other."

Techno jabbed Tommy off-camera. Tommy sighed, and let go of his control the slightest bit before he began speaking.

"Yeah, uh, you see, it was a family business that, well, kinda went off-road," Tommy laughed sheepishly, hoping the charm laced in his words actually worked. "We uh... we didn't expect to be gone for so long, but— okay, listen, it wasn't our fault."

 _We're still gonna tell them the truth, right?_ Tommy's voice sounded out in the other three's heads.

Techno squeezed his hand and traced the letters, 'U SUS', and nodded discreetly.

Tommy smiled, both from the confirmation Techno had just given, and the fact that everyone seemed to be believing his answer, despite the obvious holes in it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Techno sighed. "Guess I owe you all an upload. Gotta feed the fans, am I right?"

"You could play Among Us with us!" Tubbo piped up. "It's just been so long since we've all played together, since, uh..."

"I don't know..." Techno hummed. "Chat, what do you think?"

The chat began spamming 'YES'. The four chuckled.

Just then, a donation came through.

**iramiradre donated £20: is tommy ok? he hasn't been speaking much all this time**

Tommy laughed, even as his mind ran through excuses, before finally settling on one.

"My throat kinda hurts," he said. "So I kinda wanna not say much so that it can heal faster and you all can get to hear my cool and awesome voice again."

Another donation came through.

**laedebrugs donated £10: did you guys call your family yet??? they must be really worried**

"Of course we did," Wilbur said. "They're family."

 _Luckily not anymore,_ Tommy's little whisper almost made them grin, but they managed to hold it in.

After a few more rounds of answering questions, and even playing Among Us with their friends, they decided to end the stream.

"No worries guys, we won't disappear like last time," Phil joked. They quickly ended the stream and sighed, but they hadn't ended the Discord call yet.

"Hey, um, guys," Tommy started, fully controlling his voice. "We've got something to say."

"Yeah?" Fundy asked. "What is it?"

The four looked at each other, before Phil began.

"It's hard to explain," he said quietly. "But I need you all to believe us."

"Dude, you're making it sound so worrying," Dream snickered, but everyone could hear the undertone of worry in his voice. "Just say it."

Wilbur sighed.

"Alright then. Here goes nothing."


	18. In-Depth Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The ship in here is mainly for jokes and funsies, but read this as whatever you want to.)
> 
> wait do i have to tag this as dreamnotfound? someone please answer
> 
> also no username here is meant to be real, kthxbye

"NO!" Dream screamed, banging his fists on his table as he fell into lava, his things burning in it. He started cursing as George and Sapnap laughed and his chat started spamming 'F'. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Forget about Technoblade; skeletons are Dream's new enemy," George joked, Sapnap still snickering.

"Ugh," Dream groaned. "This was so bad. Chat, stop spamming 'F's, I know."

"It's okay Dreamie," Sapnap cooed. "You can try again next time."

"Yeah," Dream checked the clock on his wall. "I'm ending the stream now. I have to go do something now anyways, so I might have to end the call with you guys too."

"Really?" George asked, surprised. "You're ending it early?"

"Yeah, sorry chat," Dream sighed as he watched the mixture of 'NOOOOO' and 'Bye Dream!!' in his chat. "I promise I'll stream longer next time. Bye. Thanks for all the donations."

"Bye Dream."

"Bye," Dream said his goodbyes one last time, before quickly ending the call, barely remembering to end the stream with how excited he was. He clicked off of Minecraft to enter back into Google.

He switched over to the Wattpad tab, where a few notifications awaited him. He grinned at the sight of one of his favourite fanfictions with a new chapter.

**_insertusernamehere updated_ lovestruck - a dreamnotfound love story - Chapter 13.**

He smiled as he clicked on the notification and began reading. The last chapter had a cliffhanger where story-George got run over by a truck, right in front of story-Dream's eyes, so he was nervous to see what would happen next.

The chapter started off with story-George watching his life flash before his eyes. Dream read that avidly, snickering at the parts that weren't all that true.

As he read on, he let out a little gasp at the heartbreaking words the two characters began saying to each other. Was story-George actually going to die?

"I swear to god, if George actually dies in here..." he whispered.

Another notification cut him off before he could read any further. He smiled at the sight of another one of his favourite fanfictions being updated, this time on AO3.

This one, unlike **lovestruck** , was a fluffy fic about his Dream SMP server. It was about an AU where the crossbow fight went slightly differently, which changed the whole plotline. Dream would be lying if he said he didn't take some ideas from it for his own server to be used.

He read through the AO3 one, gasping at certain parts and laughing at others. 

"I can imagine if Wilbur actually decided to do that," he whispered to himself, snickering.

As he finished the chapter, he left kudos and a comment complimenting the author. He was just about to switch back over to Wattpad when a voice started speaking, making him freeze up. Because it wasn't just any voice.

It was the donation voice he used for his streams.

_"I can't believe Dream reads DreamNotFound fanfictions my life is a lie."_

At the same time, he got a Discord call. Hastily, he accepted, switching back to the Twitch tab, staring wide-eyed as he realised that, no, he did not end his goddamn stream.

"Dream?" George's voice spoke out loud. "Why are you... why are you reading fanfics?"

"Dude, I didn't know you read those," Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream began spluttering. "Uh, ignore that please and thank you."

This time, he made sure to end the stream, even closing his Twitch tab. Ignoring George and Sapnap's questions, he ended the call, shut off his computer, and threw himself onto his bed, groaning into his pillow all the while.

All because he made a stupid mistake, now everybody knew what he did in his off time.

And there was nothing he could do about it.


	19. Team-Up (Muffinteers & SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: decided to try out a new format (no antfrost here unfortunately :() anyways here are the name keys:  
> Dream - catboy  
> George - softboy  
> Sapnap - arsonboy   
> Bad - bestboy  
> Phil - Dad  
> Techno - Big Bro  
> Wilbur - Little Bro  
> Tommy - Baby Bro  
> yes they are matching. ok sorry for the long note enjoy)

__

Baby Bro added Big Bro, catboy, Little Bro, and 4 others to CAN WE PELASE TEAM UP OFR MINECRAFT PREDATORS

Baby Bro: HELLO

arsonboy: ew

Big Bro: TommyInnit what the fuck is this group chat

catboy: asjincid TECHNO??????

softboy: oh my god i cant believe ghey have matching names too

Big Bro: WHY IS DREAM CALLED CATBOY

catboy: BECAUSE FUCK YOU YHATS WHY

Baby Bro: GUYS

Big Bro: *THAT'S

catboy: OKAY FUCK YOU FOR REAL

Baby Bro: STOP IGNORING ME OR ILL START STABBING SHIT

Dad: Tommy no.

Baby Bro: okay sorry

arsonboy: lmao whipped

Baby Bro: You wanna go, Bitchboy? Wanna fucking go? I'm gonna stab you, bitch. I'm gonna shoot you.

bestboy: Sapnap stop antagonising literally everyone around you. Also language.

Dad: Stop. Tommy, just explain why you made this group chat.

arsonboy: okay Bad

Baby Bro: okay okay okay

Baby Bro: so you know te new event thing noxcrew annouced 

Little Bro: what , minecraft predators???

Baby Bro: YEAH EXACTLY

Baby Bro: okay so y'know I'm a curious man at heart

Big Bro: *child

Baby Bro: shut the fuck up technoblade

Baby Bro: anyways I asked them what it was all about just to see if I wanted to participate or not

Baby Bro: and it's

Baby Bro: it's literally just minecraft manhunt but with more players and depending on the number of players, extra challenges

catboy: WAIT SERIOUSLY

catboy: OH FUCK IM JOINING THEN

bestboy: language

Dad: Dream let Tommy finish.

Baby Bro: thank you Philza Minecraft

Baby Bro: anyway I'm like oh I'll definitely join

Baby Bro: and so I jokingly asked if I could team up with Dream and the others to become the "Prey"

Baby Bro: and you wanna know what they said.???

Baby Bro: THEY SAID YES BUT ONLY IF THE NUMBER OF PREDATORS OUTNUMBER US 3:1

Baby Bro: so obv dream had to be here

Baby Bro: and then while I was rewatching some videos I got an idea

Baby Bro: that all 8 of us could be like the "prey"

Baby Bro: which would make 24 others the "predators"

Baby Bro: AN D ITLL BE SO FUN

catboy: OH FUCK YES IM SO IN

bestboy: LANGUAGE

bestboy: but yes that does sound fun :D

arsonboy: hell yeah i'm doing it

softboy: were gonna absolutely dominate thsi thing

Baby Bro: OKAY COOL ALL OF YOU WANT TO

Baby Bro: WILBUR TECHNO PHIL PLEASE SAY YES

Baby Bro: IT WOULD BE VERY POGGERS IF YOU SAID YES

Little Bro: sounds chaotic, I'm in

Dad: I'll join to keep you all in line.

Little Bro: and becos u love us

Dad: maybe.

Baby Bro: Techno it's just you please say yes

Big Bro: I don't know I might be busy

Baby Bro: but technoblade

Baby Bro: think of the clout

Big Bro: Okay so when is this event happening again

Baby Bro: :D

catboy: you're only in it for the clout??? L.

Big Bro: *You're

catboy: OH IM GONNA FUCKING

Big Bro: *I'm

Dad: Techno stop antagonising Dream.

bestboy: language

Baby Bro: Alright I sent in our applications for the thing. But I think we're basically confirmed at this point

catboy: LTE SG O

Little Bro: I can't wait for the fanart

Big Bro: and the clout don't forget about the clout

softboy: wait all fo you are forgetting about 1 very important thing

arsonboy: What

softboy: Dream: In this video, 24 of my fellow youtubers try to hunt me down and stop me, the rest of the muffinteers, and the sleepyboisinc from beating Minecraft. If they kill us all once, we lose. If we beat the Ender Dragon after completing every other goal, we win. Also, according to YouTube statistics, only a small percentage of people that watch my videos are actually subscribed. So if you end up enjoying this video, consider subscribing. It's free, and you can always unsubscribe. Enjoy the video.

catboy: GEORGE-


	20. #TECHNOKING Is Trending (SBI-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: as this is technically a social media post there should be real names, but I say fuck that and just refer to them the best I can without using real names because I'm not about to break my promises now. Also British agents and royal family please don't attack me I'm begging you-
> 
> also I hate formatting, I hate royal family terms and I don't know how to write news so I'm so sorry)
> 
> I also hate punctuation, but slightly less

**Royal Tragedy: King and Queen of Britain pronounced dead at 5.06 p.m**  
by Trisha Patters

It truly was a mournful day for Britain, as His Majesty King Elliot and Her Majesty Queen Jasmine were pronounced dead on September 20th......

......it seems as though their only child will be taking the throne. The prince, returning from college in America, will take over. We wish the best for the young prince, and mourn for our beloved rulers.

**Technoblade 🐷 _@Technothepig_**  
i'm sorry.  
 _34.2k comments, 49.8k retweets, 67.9k likes_

**Technoblade: the PVP God, and the King of Britain**  
by Dwain Garabett

As the new King of Britain walked down from the stage with a pig mask worn on his face, the crowd going wild, one might wonder what had happened for this sort of reaction to happen, one would only have to look up at the screen behind the stage, presenting two very evident things: the Minecraft YouTuber Technoblade's YouTube channel, and his Twitter page. Both of which had clearly been accessed by the new King.

Britain is in chaos, because their new King had just revealed that he was, in fact, the Minecraft YouTuber Technoblade......

......amongst all this chaos, one could only wonder how the rest of his group, known as SleepyBoisInc, or SBI for short, could be feeling with this news. SleepyBoisInc, which consists of American YouTuber Technoblade, AKA the now-King of Britain and British Youtubers Ph1lzA, Wilbur Soot, and TommyInnit, are a four-man group that most of their fans have dubbed as 'family dynamic goals'......

**Wilbur Soot _@WilburSoot_**  
@Technothepig What the fuck.  
 _5.6k comments, 17.2k retweets, 34.6k likes_

**TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_**  
i can't believe Technoblade, the anarchist himself, is a king now  
 _4.9k comments, 22.1k retweets, 47.3k likes_

**Ph1lzA @Ph1lzA**  
@Technothepig answer my calls right this second son  
 _3.2k comments, 16.8k retweets, 32.4k likes_

**TRENDING**   
**1\. #TECHNOKING**   
**2\. #bloodforbritain**   
**3\. #longlivethebloodgod**   
**4\. #McCartneyFML**   
**5\. #RIPElliotandJasmine**

**Technoblade 🐷**  
 _@Technothepig_  
the second worst thing to ever happen to those orphans  
201 Following 2.3M Followers

🔴 _Watch Live Now: Technoblade: An Announcement (thanks for 2M nerds)_

Transcript (1:35:22) - An Announcement (thanks for 2M nerds)  
 _Technoblade: (sighs)_ I'm— I'm gonna be honest with you all, I really don't think I'm quite cut out for this. I mean, ( _a little laugh_ ) even Phil could do better than me. He's... he's really behaving like a dad— he's been calling me nightly, and I appreciate it, truly. If I could give out my position to someone else, it'll be Phil. Actually, you'd all like it if I made Phil, Wilbur and Tommy into princes, wouldn't you? Yes chat, I've seen the family dynamics A-U on Twitter, you can't hide anything from me...

**Technoblade 🐷 _@Technothepig_**  
guys, i'm gonna do it. technoblade never breaks his promises.  
 _45.3k comments, 81.2k retweets, 105k likes_

**Mystery Men Spotted Leaving the Airport with the King of Britain!**

**Minecraft YouTubers seen with the King of Britain**

**Secret Children of the King?**

Transcript (23:44) - The King's Official Interview #1  
 _Reporter Malley Wright: (bows, before straightening back up)_ Your Majesty, I'm sure you've seen the news about the people who left with you at the airport. Who are they, and what do you have planned for them?

_His Majesty: (snorts)_ I was waiting for someone to ask me that question. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to ask. But due to privacy reasons, I cannot answer the first part of the question— at least, not now. And as for what I have planned for them... let's just say it has never been done before in the history of the royal family. And it is one that I hope people will be courteous about.

**King of Britain makes his 'group' into wards of the royal family, making them princes**  
by Isabella Jackson

It was shocking news when it was announced that the royal family of Britain would be getting some new members, or wards, in this matter......

......YouTubers Ph1lzA and his wife, Wilbur Soot, and TommyInnit will be officially made into wards of the royal family on the 4th of December. Their families have all been informed about this change, and all have agreed......

**Ph1lzA**  
 _@Ph1lzA_  
That hardcore minecraft guy • http://twitch.tv/philza • http://instagram.com/ph1lza • http://ph1lza.merchforall.com • http://discord.gg/philza  
233 Following 1.7M Followers

**Wilbur Soot**  
 _@WilburSoot_  
Musician and Streamer Business: wilbursootbusiness@gmail.com http://twitch.tv/WilburSoot http://instagram.com/wilbursoot/  
406 Following 1.75M Followers

**TommyInnit**  
 _@tommyinnit_  
incredibly influential gamer | http://twitch.tv/tommyinnit  
404 Following 1.9M Followers

Transcript (1:19:03) - HELLO LOL!!!   
_TommyInnit: (reading out a donation)_ Will you ditch Tubbo- what, of course not! Tubbo's my best friend. I know I act like he's clingy and all but even if I'm now technically a prince — which is ( _wheeze_ ) which is very poggers but also not, by the way — I would never ditch Tubbo. Nor any of my other friends, either. They've helped me so much, and I would never betray them.

**🐷 _@Technothepig_**  
these past few weeks have been a wild ride, but i just wanted to let you all know two things:  
1) my friends are still my friends  
2) subscribe to technoblade   
_58.3k comments, 122k retweets, 204k likes_

**TRENDING**   
**1\. #subtotechnoblade**   
**2\. #FDAU**   
**3\. #MinecraftChampionship**   
**4\. #TikTokUnbanned**   
**5\. #AmongThem**


	21. Runaway Protagonist (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: sorry for putting a lot of these nowadays, but angst how. i do my best but is it enough? also sorry for making some characters seem like villains but it had to be done. also disclaimer none of this is real so don't go attack the ytbers for just role playing k? good.)

It was the final showdown, and it was held in Manburg.

Wilbur, Dream and Techno stood on one side, Tommy conveniently missing. On the other side, was Schlatt, Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and a few others.

Niki and Eret were in the latter's castle. They had gotten a mysterious message telling them to stay and hide in the castle, because the writer of it didn't want to see them hurt.

Tommy stood on a sturdy tree branch, overlooking the current word-to-word battle. A dark red cape similar to Red Riding Hood's cape was slung over his back. He wore a white dress shirt, a brown belt filled with shulker boxes and potions, and rough black pants and boots. 

As he continued watching the battle, he gripped his Netherite sword tighter. It was given as a gift by Dream, but it wouldn't be much use for what he was planning to do.

The redstone connecting the TNT to the button had been cut off. Techno's horse was stolen away by him. Tommy had spent the last three days writing down every last detail and event of everything that's happened so far, and how it all led up to this one point of time, and managed to give some copies to Niki, Eret, Fundy and Tubbo, in a chest left at Eret's castle, not to be open until tomorrow.

He wanted to keep the story with him, just to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. He'd travel the realms, maybe tag along with Phil, if he would accept him. 

His hand laid gently on one of the pouches strapped to his belt. It was his communicator. He hoped he'd still be able to use it even if he was in a different realm. Maybe he could find someone to help him tinker with it, if only to have a chance at continuing to speak to Tubbo after this.

He looked at the scene below him, which was about to turn into violence. Wilbur's hand was dangerously close to the button. It wouldn't work, of course. But the flint and steel in Techno's hand might.

So with a deep breath, Tommy jumped down and ran for the podium, slipping his sword back into his inventory.

It was easy to sneak by them, as they were too focused on their word war to notice much. A few more steps, and he was standing at the backstage of the podium. He hesitated, one last time, looking at Eret's castle, before he smiled, saluted it (not that they'd be able to see), and walked into the spotlight, a tune ready on his lips.

"I heard... there was a special place..." all eyes snapped towards him as he walked to the front. "Where men could go... and emancipate..."

"Tommy," Wilbur breathed out, taking a step towards him, face twisted in anger. "How... how did you escape?"

Tommy ignored him, continuing on with his song. "My L'manburg... my L'Manburg..."

"Tommy...?" Tubbo whispered. Tommy met his eyes, and smiled weakly.

"Tommy, get down from there, now," Dream demanded quietly. 

"No." Tommy snapped back. "I will not listen and go along to whatever you all say, anymore. This isn't right. None of you are right."

"Tommy-" Wilbur started, but Tommy cut him off.

"No. You can't just strut in here, give me fake disks to ensure my loyalty, _lie_ to me again and again, and _manipulate_ me," he turned to Schlatt. "And you. I looked up to you, you know? But now I realise the truth: you may be smart, and you may be sly, but when it comes to it, you're nothing but a coward leeching off of other people's successes."

"And Dream." the false god. The puppeteer. The final enemy. "I know what you're doing. I know what you've been doing. And believe me when I say this: you're never going to push me around like a doll ever again. Because I won't let _anybody else_ tell me what to do _anymore!_ "

He took a step forwards, hands curled into fists by his sides.

"I hope you all regret your mistakes!" another step forwards. "I hope you see that all of you are risking your lives for nothing!"

A step. And a step.

"I hope you realise you're throwing children into a war they never started! I hope you know you've killed any love I had for all of you!"

The last part was a lie. He still had fondness for Wilbur and Techno, for Dream and Schlatt and all the others, even if it was small. But Tommy was too far gone to change that.

Let them suffer. Let them believe his words. Let them _regret_.

"I hope I never see any of you again! I hope all of your battles are for nothing! I hope all the history we've made together disappear in time!"

A shaky breath. His final words.

"And I hope that _none of you_ go down in history as anything more than a bunch of _traitorous cowards_!" Tommy screamed, tears running down his face.

And with those last words, he turned and ran.


	22. Nationwide (Dream SMP + Phil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know almost to nothing about Hetalia I'm just using the idea of Personified Nations please don't attack me-. also, I'm not tryna change anyone's race or insinuate anything of anyone, I just can't put everyone to be either Britain or America, so I had to improvise. If this truly comes off as offending, I apologise sincerely and I'll take this down and replace it with another one.)

It begins with a promise. It (might) will end with one, too.

But to get to the ending, we first have to start from the beginning.

It begins with a promise between two gods. No, not the gods you all know about now, not the ones you praise for the game, not the pig-masked king and the green-cloaked speedrunner. No, it begins with a promise between a brown haired man, and a red haired woman. It begins with a promise between Steve and Alex, with the two gods that started everything you see now. It begins with a promise between them, to never interfere with mortal doings, unless it truly is dire.

(They do not want a repeat of what has happened before.)

Like some legends and myths, they fade with time. Humanity evolves after their destruction. They change. They adapt. They conquer. They create lands, and give them names. They create nations.

After the nations, comes the Nations. Humanised, personified, real Nations, representations of the lands that humans have conquered, have given names to. Nations are the nation itself, and they do have power, but for the most part, they don't represent certain people, just the general idea of it.

No one truly knows who rises up first, who had risen up first, but they all know that the oldest of them are Canada and America. 

Canada has brown hair and green eyes. America has black hair and brown eyes. If you watch them interact with each other at, say, a random street or inside a random store, you would never be able to imagine that these two would get as close as they are, what with their differing personalities and opinions. They are the oldest, and the wisest, for what they've experienced and seen.

Soon after them are Italy, Russia and France. Blond hair and blue eyes, brown hair and brown eyes, dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. They are arguably the most fearsome of the Nations. Conquerors and leaders at heart, creative and bloodthirsty, and yet they seek peace and quiet. The sleepy boys, they were called, for how tired they always looked.

Soon following the three Nations are Australia, Britain, Greece, and Egypt. Blond hair and green eyes, brown hair and blue eyes, light brown hair and brown eyes, brown-blond hair and blue eyes. A gradient, one might call them, if you just rearrange them slightly. The dream team, they jokingly call themselves, for their teamwork and their friendship, despite their nations' differences.

After them come a group of three. Switzerland, Germany and Netherlands. Dark brown hair and brown eyes, blonde hair and blue eyes, orange-brown hair and brown eyes. They are the kindest Nations, always willing to lend a helping hand, but also the most overlooked. And as everybody knows, the overlooked are sometimes the most dangerous, and that is true here.

Soon follows another duo. Africa and Greenland. Brown hair and brown eyes, blond hair and blue eyes. They can't look more different even if they tried, and yet they are friends. Although they prefer to stay in the background as fights start occurring, if you dare to underestimate them, then this advice should be necessary: don't.

After those two comes Mexico and India. Both with brown hair and brown eyes, and yet unlike from description alone, one look at them and you would know that they aren't related. One word from their mouths and you'll be left wondering how in the world two vastly different individuals could stick together like they do.

After them are what they all call the 'Inbetweens'. It's not meant to be demeaning; most of the Inbetweens have already adopted it as their official group name. Scotland, Ireland, Austria, Spain, Hungary, New Zealand, and China. They aren't usually involved in the petty conflicts the others usually start, but they're useful and amazing in their own rights.

And lastly, the youngest. North and South Korea. Two halves of a whole. Blond hair and blue eyes, brown hair and blue eyes. They are best friends from birth (creation), and they've stuck together like glue for most of their survival and continued life. They may be the youngest, but their ferality is rivalled only by each other.

So far, they only have themselves, and each other, to turn to, when things get rough. After all, no new Nations have been found yet. So they start mingling with humanity. Groups are formed, friendships made, but they all know deep down that the only people they have are each other. 

(They knew that from the start, but it's still jarring to hear.)

As times change, so do the Nations. Social media becomes a thing, and they adapt with it, even going so far as to becoming YouTubers and streamers, entertaining their audiences and slowly, but surely, but convincingly, all 'meeting' each other for the first time, until their dynamics are set back in place, until they can tease each other without worrying about questions of how they got so chummy with one another.

(They do not remember Steve and Alex, even despite them being known for the two preset skins in the block game of Minecraft, but that's okay. They aren't expected to remember anyway. Not yet.)

Their retirement days are still far away, and even if they'll have to disappear and migrate again soon enough, for now, they can smile, entertain, and do what they do best.

Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ending A/N: list of people, by order of introduction (countries):  
> \- BadBoyHalo  
> \- Skeppy  
> \- Phil  
> \- Techno  
> \- Wilbur  
> \- Dream  
> \- George  
> \- Sapnap  
> \- Antfrost  
> \- Eret  
> \- Niki  
> \- Fundy  
> \- Quackity  
> \- Jschlatt  
> \- Alyssa  
> \- Callahan  
> \- HBomb  
> \- Purpled  
> \- Karl  
> \- Jack Manifold  
> \- Ninja  
> \- Tommy  
> \- Tubbo  
> ok sorry for dragging this on k thx bye)


	23. 🔘 Visit (Finn & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one’s real short sorry about that

Finn heard the flap of wings behind them, immediately knowing who it was who showed up to their window.

"Dream," they acknowledged, not turning to face him. "What do you need?"

"Why is that the first thing you ask whenever I arrive?" the winged man asked, his tone amused.

Finn rolled their eyes, even though they knew he couldn't see them. "Don't play a fool with me. You have a god complex five times the size of the meeting hall, and everyone knows you rarely seek people outside of your little 'group' unless you need something from them."

Even though they weren't looking, they knew Dream had a mock-pout on his face. "Am I really that transparent? You wound me, Finn."

Rolling their eyes once more, they turned around to face the eternally smiling mask of the winged runner. "Just say what you want to say and _go_."

The man slid down from the windowsill, the hoodie tied around his waist fluttering with the wind. His wings were folded behind him.

"Rumour above has it that you've got a few strays hidden in here," he began, sauntering forwards. "The higher-ups sent me here to check."

"And you're following their orders now?" Finn raised an eyebrow, showing no other hint of emotion. "Thought you were the wildcard."

"I still am," Dream shrugged. "I'm just curious. It's not everyday you pick strays up."

"And why should I offer you this information?" Finn questioned, taking a step forward, their long cloak sliding across the floor. "I owe no favours to you. What could you possibly offer that would make me show you my strays?"

"Nothing," if it weren't for the mask, they knew they would be able to see him smiling. "Except the fact that you know their association with me."

Finn was silent. A small frown appeared on their face.

"I suppose you're right," they said eventually. With a quick flick of a hand, they gestured for him to follow as they turned and walked. "Come on. I hope you remember the rules of courtesy for guests; you're going to be following them strictly today."

"You're really protective of them," Dream commented from behind.

Finn didn't answer. What could they possibly answer to that?


	24. 🖕 Knees — Gone (Tommy, Tubbo & Techno)

Tommy immediately knew something was wrong when he heard sniffling coming from Tubbo.

He frowned, already walking towards the older boy. They had planned to meet up here to just chill and hang out for a while, maybe talk about things, but it looked like the plans had to be derailed. Not that he minded, of course. His best friend took priority over almost anything else.

"Tubbo?" he asked, settling down next to the other, who was shaking and sniffling. "Tubbo, talk to me. What happened?"

Tubbo finally raised his head from where it was hanging below his arms. There were visible tear tracks on his face, which made Tommy grit his teeth and vow to stab whoever hurt his best friend enough to make him cry. "Tubbo, who do I need to kill?"

"No one," Tubbo hastily said, wiping his tears again. "It's just someone bein' mean, don't worry about it."

"What did they do?"

"I..." the older paused to sniffle. "He killed my bees."

Tommy's blood ran cold. "What?"

"He killed my bees, Tommy," Tubbo wailed. "I saw him from the security cameras! He took my beehive down and drowned them! And then he _laughed_! He just killed them and walked away and..."

"Tubbo," Tommy cut him off, deadly quiet. "Can I see the footage?"

Startled, Tubbo quickly handed him his phone with the footage on it. Tommy watched it, eerily silent. Finally, he put it away, and drew Tubbo in for a hug.

"I'm gonna get revenge," Tommy swore as he comforted the other. "I'm gonna stab that motherfucker. I'm gonna do it for you, Tubbo."

"You can't stab him!" Tubbo yelled, panicked. "You'll get into jail, Tommy."

"Not if I don't get caught."

There was a long silence, where the two boys just sat and hugged each other, before Tubbo sighed and pushed him away gently. 

"Just..." he bit his lip. "Don't get into too much trouble, alright? I'll meet you back soon."

Tommy nodded, standing up. "Bye."

As he walked away, he took out his phone from his pocket and rang up a certain person.

"Techno, I need your help."

"You owe me for this, Tommy," the pink haired man sighed, the remaining pieces of rope propped up on his shoulder.

Tommy hummed, eyes never leaving the tied up and knocked out man on the floor of the abandoned warehouse, just a few miles away from his and Tubbo's neighbourhood. "I know. I'll get you something good."

"You're really protective of him, huh," Techno mused. "Whatever, nerd. I'll be waiting outside. You better be finished before 6, otherwise Phil's going to have our heads."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tommy waved him away, idly swinging his bat back and forth. "I'll deal with him now, you can go."

Tommy didn't turn around to watch Techno leave and click the door shut. Instead, he stood in place, watching idly as the man slowly stirred and groaned awake.

"Finally awake now?" he asked, grinning as the man looked at him. Or tried to, anyway, since his eyes were tied with a blindfold. "Good. I was worried I'd have to actually go and _touch_ you to wake you up, and that would just be disgusting."

The man also tried to speak, but it was obviously muffled by the socks Tommy had stuffed into his mouth earlier, which was tied around his head by another piece of rope to make sure he wouldn't be able to spit it out.

"I know you might be confused," Tommy began. "But don't play the fool with me; I know what you did."

The man was clearly confused. It sent a shock of anger down his spine. How dare this disgusting filth not realise the damage he'd done?

"A few hours earlier," Tommy said. "You went into the backyard of a family's house, and you plucked the son's beehive down, and you drowned it, along with all the bees inside of it. And it was all the bees. Do you remember that?"

A pause. Then, Tommy started laughing. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you don't, you're an asshole! Well, one that won't be healthy for long."

The man started struggling in his binds at his words. Tommy's grin widened. 

"I won't do much to you, really, because I'm such a nice and kind man," he informed the struggling and obviously fearful man. "In fact, I'll just hit you once, maybe twice, and then I'll leave you in here! Who knows, maybe someone will be lucky enough to pass by and save you, but that's highly unlikely."

Muffled pleads slowly started making their way out of the man's mouth. Tommy ignored them.

"I'll give you one final message," Tommy said, walking forwards until he was standing just a few centimetres away from the man, and more importantly, his legs. "Pay attention."

"You kill my best friend's bees," Tommy started casually, swinging his bat around, eyes never leaving the shaking man on the ground. "You lose your fucking knees."

And with those words, he swung the bat harshly down onto the man's tied up legs, grinning at the snap that sounded out, and the scream that followed soon after.

Tommy swung the bat back up, and walked out of the warehouse, where Techno was waiting outside, a small match lit up in his hands.

"You done?" Techno asked. Tommy nodded.

"Throw it in, big man," he said. Without hesitation, Techno threw the match into the warehouse, a small smile on his face as a nearby piece of wood caught on fire, one that would surely spread.

"Let's go," Techno said. The two brothers drove off, leaving behind a burning warehouse, and a man soon to be dead.


	25. 🖕Elbows — Dead (Dream & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of p*dophilia. begins from “Well, well, well” and ends with “your master.”   
> it’s just three paragraphs, but I thought I should put a warning just in case

Tubbo wasn't angered easily. Not like Tommy, anyway.

While Tommy definitely got his kind of anger from Tubbo's brothers (easy to anger, but still very dangerous), Tubbo got his mind of anger from Tommy's brothers. Quiet, slow to anger, but devastating when done so.

Tubbo wasn't angered easily, but that didn't mean he wasn't angered at all.

Tubbo gripped the wanted poster in his hand tighter. It was for Tommy, and it had a reward of $1,000 dollars. But that wasn't what angered him, no. It was the person who put out the wanted poster that made him angry.

He knew who Don Sacrieto was. Everyone in their community knew who that bastard was. Chances were, if he was searching out for Tommy himself... well, there was a reason everyone always made sure there weren't any young boys in his sight whenever he came by.

If he had passed by Tommy before... it would explain why Tommy looked so shaken up yesterday. 

From the looks of it, it had been posted recently, and Tubbo knew more would be posted around town soon enough. Taking one last look at the poster, he crumpled it and shredded it, tossing the torn remains into a nearby trash can as he rang up his brother, knowing he wouldn't refuse helping him once he found out what he would be dealing with.

"Dream, I need your help."

The mansion, while being a mansion, was discreet. It was rather pretty too, with lush greenery and flowers around, gates shiny and the whole area filled with the best security.

No matter; it would be gone soon enough. Gone with its owner.

"You sure you can take him on yourself?" Dream asked him, as Tubbo swung the axe in his hand onto his shoulder, eyes dark. Dream himself had his friends on call, George and Sapnap being the ones to handle the security and to block off any escape roads that bastard might have.

"I know I can," Tubbo said, patting the communicator strapped to face. "I'll call you when I'm done."

Dream nodded. "Be careful," he called as Tubbo turned and walked through the gates, smiling at the sound of the alarms being sounded off, knowing that it wouldn't matter in the end.

Finding the office — and consequently, where Sacrieto was located — was easy. It wasn't _that_ hard to miss a large golden plaque that said 'Office of Don Sacrieto' on it. As expected, Sacrieto was sitting on his chair, smoking a cigarette, looking as though he was fully in control. And maybe he was, before George and Sapnap messed with his security system.

Tubbo wasn't about to let him know from the start though. He wanted to watch the full situation slowly dawn on his face, watch it fall in horror. He wanted to make him suffer.

"Well, well, well," Sacrieto drawled, his slimy tone making Tubbo shiver. "Looks like I have another doll to play with today. Why don't you put down that little teacup of yours, hmm? I have better toys here."

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Tubbo shot back, not moving from his place.

"You all are always all bark and no bite," the other muttered. "No matter. I think this will teach you not to be so rude to your master."

He reached over with one hand to push a button on his desk. Tubbo didn't know what it was supposed to do, but he grinned as Sacrieto kept pressing it, the button clearly not working. Sacrieto's face dropped. He leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath. 

Tubbo's grin widened. He had done exactly what he wanted him to do.

"I didn't come here to play games, pedophile," Tubbo said, slowly walking nearer and nearer. "I came here to make you pay."

As he said that, Sacrieto tried to lunge out at him, but failed. Probably because his body, arms and legs had been tied back to the back, the arms, and the legs of the chair respectively. With the same heavy-duty ropes he had originally kept hidden in his chair to strap down innocent children to, well. Not that it mattered now, since it clearly backfired.

"I don't want to draw this out, because I have to go hang out with Tommy soon," Tubbo said, walking until he was just in front of the now terrified man. "So I'll just tell you this."

He swung his axe upwards, and slammed it through his right elbow, grinning wider at the scream that followed.

"You will never touch my best friend ever again."

Another swing, and the left elbow was cut through, the arm falling off and onto the floor. Unbothered, Tubbo picked it up by its fingers, and in one fell swoop, stuffed it down Sacrieto's throat.

Tubbo stepped back to smile at his artwork.

"Well, it's been fun hanging out with you," he announced cheerfully. "Since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you die in your office. Bye!"

And with those words, Tubbo casually jumped out the window, and landed on the extra-extra-soft mattress Wilbur had manufactured for their community.

"That was dangerous," Dream scolded him mildly as he pulled him up. Tubbo laughed.

"Yeah, but dangerous is literally what we do," he grinned. Dream sighed and shook his head fondly.

"Whatever," he jerked his thumb to the car. "Hop in. This place is set to blow in a minute, and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Tubbo got into the backseat, and the two drove off. He giggled as he heard the explosions set off, the noise loud and oh, so satisfying.

A few hours later, after changing clothes and washing his axe, Tubbo met up with Tommy at the park.

"Hey, Tubbo," Tommy greeted casually, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Tubbo shrugged, a smile on his face. "Just had to deal with some trash."


	26. You Fucked Up (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I have a lot of emotions and all of them just so happen to be centered around the Dream SMP. Which is why I'm writing this: to release my emotions. Canon divergent, in a way. Enjoy!)

A few months ago, things wouldn't've become like this. He could've still been with his family and friends, having fun, free from stress and trauma. If Wilbur hadn't accepted that invite from Dream, if they had never gotten the idea to start their own country, if Eret hadn't decided to betray them for a false chance of glory, if he hadn't invited Schlatt...

It didn't matter now. It was no use dwelling on could-have-beens or would-have-beens. Not when Tommy was surrounded by enemies.

The festival hadn't gone as planned, that was for sure. And now, the only thing Tommy knew was that he could only trust Tubbo and Niki. And even those weren't permanent. Tubbo could realise that he wasn't as good of a friend as he tried to be, Niki could realise she was fighting for a lost cause...

It didn't matter. There was one last wildcard he could use. One final attempt to take back what he'd built up. One final attempt to prove to himself that everyone he invited wouldn't betray him eventually.

It had happened with everyone else before. He hoped to whatever deity that was out there, that it wouldn't happen to this one too.

They had planned for so long, sneaking him in when everyone was asleep so he could gather materials, for survival's sake. And now, Tommy was calling him in, publicly.

As of now, he was standing, back faced to a forest, front faced to every single person on the server who wanted him dead, and Tubbo and Niki beside him, bags clutched in their hands or thrown over their shoulders, crossbows and swords aimed at their faces.

It was almost just like the war for L'Manburg. Except this time, he couldn't fully trust anybody.

He would run, with Tubbo and Niki by his side. But first, he had to speak to someone.

"I thought I could trust you," his voice cracked, "Technoblade."

The man himself shrugged, standing slightly in front of Wilbur almost protectively. "I told you, didn't I? I'm an anarchist. I fight for blood."

"Yeah, say that to yourself," Tommy shot back. "When you aren't clearly fighting for Wilbur."

Techno didn't say anything, but he stepped just in front of Wilbur slightly, raising his crossbow, eyes narrowed. Jschlatt loaded up his crossbow loudly. Wilbur smiled, with a smile of a man who's lost his mind. Everyone else raised their weapons. Niki stepped in front of him protectively, only to be pulled back gently by Tubbo.

Tommy didn't react outwardly. He wouldn't give everyone the satisfaction of seeing him break down, as his brothers betrayed him. He wouldn't give everyone the satisfaction of watching him admit defeat, not when they didn't deserve it.

They didn't deserve his love and loyalty in the first place, anyways.

"I've realised something," Tommy continued, eyes never leaving Techno. "You're not really all that, are you?"

He took a shaky breath. He was going to do it. He was going to use his trump card, his final move.

"You're not a hero, Techno. You're just a coward. You're nothing but a coward."

Tommy took a step back, gripping into Tubbo's arm like a lifeline, Tubbo holding onto Niki. He looked around, at the sea of faces all staring at him, tensed and ready to attack. Enemies.

"And I hate to say it to you, but I mean this in the nicest way possible..."

With his other hand, Tommy reached for the communicator, typing a few words in. A slow smile curved on his face, even as tears brimmed his eyes.

"You fucked up."

**_Ph1lzA joined the game._ **


	27. 🌱 Quest Rumour (iDots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know I'm putting a lot of these out rn, and I do apologise, but when I mean iDots, I'm referring to these people as a 'group': Skeppy, Bad, Mega, Finn, Zelk, Vurb, Spifey. Yes I know some of them technically aren't in the iDots, but it's easier to refer to them as iDots as a whole, so. Also, there's going to be a surprising combo here, even if it's only spoken about.)

When Mega storms into your dorm in fury, you know either Vurb, Skeppy or Spifey has done something. Or maybe a combination of either three of them. Either way, Mega is angry, and nobody, much less you, wants to deal with an angry Mega.

Mega points at Skeppy, who splutters in confusion. "What did _I_ do?!" he shrieks, high-pitched.

Spifey snickers. Vurb lets out a little 'pfft'.

Mega's face twists in anger, and you know they're half-wishing they ever traded their voice for them and their friend's safety.

(Of course, Mega would never regret it. They had gotten caught up in some trouble, and you all know Mega would've traded their _life_ had it not been for Halo and Spifey convincing him out of it, instead them taking the brunt of it, but all of you giving away something else in return.)

(The Void never bothers any of you again.)

Furiously, Mega begins signing. "Why the fuck did you tell everyone we were going on a Quest?"

"Wait, you told everyone we were _what_?" Zelk says incredulously, turning to Skeppy.

Skeppy's face, however, shows only confusion. "I didn't spread anything! I'm just as surprised as you guys!"

"We can't back out of it either," Mega continues to sign. "It's spread through campus already, and the weekly meeting's already been cancelled."

"Shit," you say, running a hand through your hair, which is long for today. It is part of what you've traded for safety, and you don't mind it as much as the others do with their own trade offs. "We're so fucked."

"Language," Halo, who has been staying silent for the whole conversation, finally speaks up. "But Evergreen's right. It's not like we can just pretend we did; the rules of a Quest are strict. So the only option..."

"...is to find a Quest for ourselves." Skeppy finishes.

It's a dark thought. You've all sworn off going on Quests ever since your last. Too much trauma, too much memories both repressed and open, only a few of them good, lie in your previous Quests.

"Wait," Vurb suddenly speaks up. For all he pretends to be stupid and toe-sucking, you know him all-too-well to know that this time, he's being serious. "Skeppy, you said you didn't spread the Quest rumour, right?"

"No I didn't!" Skeppy throws his hands up. "I'd _never_ spread a rumour like that."

"Then that could be our 'Quest'," Vurb says, eyes bright. "Finding out who had the balls to spread a rumour of this scale about _us_ , of all groups."

"How would that work, though?" Spifey asks. "I mean, since everyone's convinced it was Skeppy who spread it?"

"Yeah, well, see," Vurb says. "For _that_ , we're gonna need a Watcher. More specifically, _the_ Watcher."

You stiffen. So do everyone else. You all know which Watcher he is talking about.

"You can't be serious," Halo speaks up, fully white eyes narrowed. "To get to _that_ Watcher, you'd have to talk to one of his friends first."

"I know, and I've thought it through," Vurb smiles, and you know whatever he's about to say next would be a surprise. "But don't we all know someone who has ties to that Watcher? One of the only three members of the Hermitcraft group who stayed? Blonde hair?"

Oh, you all know who he is talking about.

"False-Symmetry," Zelk says. "You're kidding."

"Okay, listen-" Vurb starts.

"There won't be any listening," Zelk snaps back. You wince at his words. After all, he and False did have some history, even if it doesn't seem that they would ever have one. "We're not working together with _her_. Nope, no way."

"I agree with Zelk," Spifey says over the two's bickering. "Are you really just going to ignore her and Zelk's, uh, history?"

"History is an understatement," you mutter.

(And it really is. You don't even know the full details, but you know enough.)

Of course, because you are the Idots, your whole group eventually goes into shouts and fights. You guys are idiots after all. Including you, which is probably why you're participating as well.

Finally, Mega claps their hands loudly. And bangs their hands on the table, silencing everyone.

"Listen," Mega signs, a scowl on their face. "Obviously if we were given a chance, we would literally not go meet False-Symmetry. But you can't deny it, Zelk; we need her."

"If it helps," Halo says, a gentle look in his eyes (and how he does it, you'll never know), "You don't have to be the one talking to her."

Zelk's face twists. Spifey scoots closer, and pats his back soothingly. Finally, Zelk sighs, and looks up.

"Fine," he says. "We'll go meet her."

Mega nods. They turn to you. "Evergreen?" they sign.

"I know," you sigh. With one hand, you take out your phone, and begin texting False, everyone watching as you do so. You have her number because of the few group projects you partnered up with her in. Finally, you put it down.

"She agrees," you say, and the words feel like a gear not meant to be turned being, well, turned. "We're meeting her in five."

You wonder if it's worth it to go along with the false rumour. But there's no backing out now.

The Idots are going to find out who spread that rumour, and none of you are holding anything back.


	28. 📎 Soft Times (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So remember what I said in the explanation chapter? That chapters with the same emoji aren't guaranteed to be in chronological order sometimes? Yeah, uh...... have this chapter.)

"All-Stars Minecraft Championships, coming this month's 25th," Wilbur read aloud. "What are the odds they'll let us group up again?"

 _We're definitely getting put together,_ Tommy's voice whispered in their heads, the youngest sleepy after overusing his powers. Phil was gently carding his hand through the youngest's hair, the former laying on his lap. _The fans would riot if we weren't._

Wilbur chuckled. "True that, Tommy."

Techno hummed softly, one hand idly twirling a few strands of hair. He was seated next to Phil, bundled up in a blanket. "We could use this," he said. "If we play our cards right, we can get the wider world interested in us. We just need something to go viral."

 _We could get a tag on trending,_ Tommy piped up. _Just let me do my charmspeak and the viewers will do the rest. I bet our friends could help us as well._

"That's not a solid plan though," Wilbur frowned, plucking out a crystal that had sprung up, tossing it off the sofa. "Besides, we need to make sure people not even in the minecraft youtube fandom know about us and our, well, whatever that we're going to do."

Techno tilted his head to the side, before speaking up. "I think my ponytail can help with that. I mean, it is a spirit."

"What are you suggesting, Techno?" Phil questioned.

"I'm saying," the other drawled. "That it wouldn't be too much to just... give some world leaders a little nudge to check us out. Watch our stream. Listen to Tommy's charmspeak. Maybe shout us out on their official twitter accounts, even."

A pause. And then, Wilbur's face split into a wide grin.

"Oh Techno, that's brilliant," Wilbur said loudly. Phil was smiling, and Techno had a smirk on his face. His ponytail swayed back and forth, in what was clearly excitement.

 _That's a real good plan,_ Tommy's voice drifted in, much slower. _I'm really sleepy now, though._

"It's okay, Tommy," Phil soothingly patted the youngest's hair. "Just head off to sleep. It's best to leave this discussion for tomorrow, anyways. We all must be tired after today's events. Especially Tommy and Wilbur."

"Worth it," Wilbur yawned.

Techno sighed and leaned on Phil's shoulder, looking already half-asleep. Phil smiled and gently patted the younger.

"Wilbur," Phil called. "Join us."

Wilbur scooted nearer until he was on the opposite side of Phil, being careful not to push Tommy or irritate the burns on his arm. As he closed his eyes, he felt the soft sensation of wings settling around him. Phil had spread his wings out from where they were originally closed.

 _Sing us a song,_ Tommy's voice was very quiet, but that didn't mean they couldn't hear him. _Philza minecraft._

Phil laughed softly. "Alright, boys," he teased. "But only just this once."

There was a small shuffle from the oldest, before Wilbur heard him clear his throat, and begin singing softly.

"You've got it all,  
You lost your mind in the sound,  
There's so much more,  
You can reclaim your crown..."

Phil sighed, getting drowsy himself. A soft smile spread on his face as he looked at his boys, all asleep and safe.

"You're in control,  
Rid of the monsters inside your head.  
Put all your faults to bed,  
You can be king again."

Birds chirped from outside. The little pitter-patter of the rain was enough to create a peaceful, calm atmosphere. It was nice, and so Phil found himself falling asleep, safe and sound, with his family surrounding him.

What the four didn't know about, was the man fully dressed in a dark grey-blue, standing on a branch as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. He stared at the four sleeping on the sofa, curled with each other, and he let out a small breath.

"I pity them," he whispered, to no one in particular. "If they think what happened was the worst of it."

Without any further ado, he leaped down the tree and walked out. Slowly but surely, he disappeared with the pitter-patter of the rain, leaving no trace of his existence behind, except for one thing.

On the doorstep of the four men, laid a letter. The envelope was made out of thin, paperback paper, and it was bound by a single blue ribbon, and the words "To the Ghost of the Valley".

The man ensured they would know who the letter was from. After all, it was hard to forget an old friend.


	29. 🖕Entering Anarchy City (Dream SMP, SBI & iDots)

When Techno bursted into the Community Meeting Hall in a panic, it obviously gave everyone a pause. Techno was one of the calmest people in the Community, after all, so to have him be in such a hurry, something must've happened.

"Techno?" Phil stood up first, worried for his brother. "What's wrong?"

Techno took a moment to pant, before looking up. "2B2T wants to meet us in the Neutral Lands! _Tomorrow_!"

A pause. Then, chaos.

"2B2T WANTS TO _WHAT_?!"

The Underworld was a strange place. You could meet all sorts of groups and people there. Some were well-known, while others were stuck under the dirt. Groups warned against one another practically daily. People fought. There were no hold-backs. That was just a glimpse of the life you were bound for if you decided to become part of the Underworld.

But if there was a group everyone knew not to piss off, it was 2B2T.

2B2T — pronounced exactly like it seemed, Two-Bee-Two-Tee — was an anarchist's dream. Unlike other groups, it was made out of multiple factions and mini groups, considered 2B2T as a whole. There were leaders for each faction, and they formed something similar to a government. Each had their own agenda and goals, and yet they were united as a group. An anarchist group, as many had called them. They were also extremely secretive people.

In fact, if it weren't for 2B2T's best designated 'Historians' — Fit Emm-Cee and Sal Cee-One — nobody would've known about the shadowy group.

In the Underworld, 2B2T was basically considered the Apex Predator of the Underworld, powerful enough that many other groups tried to imitate them. Their reach went so deep that almost 80% of the world had at least _some part_ of it controlled by one of their members. Everyone could name at least 6 major brands that were controlled by 2B2T. To find a place still safe from their control was near impossible, and the Community was lucky they had their safe haven, in the form of their relatively secluded neighbourhood.

The Community were used to keeping on the down low; they didn't want anybody to discover their deeds, after all, especially when they knew at least a good portion of them would be stolen away and fought over by other groups. Besides, they were all also pretty young, and they each wanted to stay alive for much longer, thank you very much.

But having the meetings summon meant two things: one, that 2B2T knew who they were and what they were doing, and two, that they were deemed important enough for them to go out of their way to send them an official meeting. One that would be held on Neutral Lands — meaning any attacks would be prohibited —, even.

To say that the Community was nervous would be an understatement. 2B2T had luckily included a dress code in their message — formalwear —, and the Community was getting ready a few hours before they had to make their way to the Neutral Lands, where 2B2T would be waiting at the meeting hall of the lands.

"Stop tugging on it, it's fine," Tommy whined, ducking as Phil tried to fix his tie for the fourth time that hour. After discussion, it was decided that regardless of gender, they would all dress up in a black vest over a long-sleeved shirt of whatever their favourite colour was, which would be tucked neatly under a golden belt and black slacks. Their shoes would be black leather, obviously. Their ties would be their favourite colour. And, after a few arguments, they could wear whatever extra accessories they wanted to wear, as long as it didn't make them look like a hobo, _Wilbur_.

"Just let the poor kid breathe, Phil," Techno said dryly. Phil pulled his hands away hesitantly.

"I know, it's just," the oldest man sighed. "I don't want to make a bad first impression. I mean, who knows what they could do?"

"Don't sweat it, Phil!" Wilbur laughed, and swung an arm over the man. He had decided to don a long black coat over his attire, claiming it made him look cool. "If anything goes wrong, we can always burn down their house!"

"Did someone say burn?" As usual, Sapnap instantly perked up at the promise of arson, white bandana whipping around along with his head. George, Bad, Antfrost, and Dream all smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Not everything has to burn down, Sappy Nappy," George huffed. He wore his classic clout goggles on his head, although everyone knew it was to disguise the AI it controlled.

Alyssa, Punz, Ponk, H-Bomb, and Callahan were quietly discussing strategy in a corner. In addition to their attire, they all also donned a blue ribbon wrapped around their upper arm. The ribbons were actually used to record audio and video around them, as well as control the drones they sometimes put out. Not that anyone outside their group would understand what it meant.

"Drista," Tubbo called out. "Can you come here for a second? Take a look at this."

The younger sister of Dream turned around, and hopped off the porch. Like Dream, she also had a mask over her face, with technology keyed in it to allow her to see without cutting holes into the mask. "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Velvet hummed a light tune as he sharpened his blades. He was sitting next to the rest of the Idots, who were all busy discussing their legal options. It might sound boring, but they needed to be prepared in case 2B2T tried to pull any legal shit on them. They were also debating whether or not Finn could theoretically seduce and spy on them.

Quackity, Jack, Schlatt and Sam were all making a few last-minute calls to their allies and accomplices. Making deals, bargaining, talking trade, just the usual.

"Furry boy!" Wilbur teasingly called out. "Are you and the others done yet?!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FURRY!" was the reply that came back, startling some of them and making others snicker and laugh.

Sparkles casually walked out of the house, smoothing out his vest. He wore a red bandana over his head. "They're almost done," he told the others. "They just need to get the portal ready."

After a few more minutes of waiting and doing some minor gambling, Fundy, Niki, Eret, Purpled, and Karl all stepped out. Fundy had his black hat resting on his head, and Eret had his sunglasses on and covering his eyes.

"It's done!" Eret smiled and jerked his thumb, gesturing for them to get in. "Come on, let's go!"

The portal swirled a light, misty blue, which was the main colour of the Neutral Lands. Technically, they could get there by bus or van, but if they wanted to be taken seriously, they had to make a good and big first impression, and what was a better way than getting there using technology almost no one had heard of before?

Some of them looked at each other nervously. Some clutched each other's arms or hands. They were about to head into unknown territory. It was exciting, in a way.

Phil took a deep breath. "Let's go."

And together, they stepped through the portal, and were met with the blue skies of the Neutral Lands.

It was time to show 2B2T what they were made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: gonna be honest, the reason why they're called Community was because I thought that the fans SBI, DTeam, DSMP in general or the Idots were often like connected to one another? like if you knew about one of them there was a pretty big chance you would be a fan of another or all of them. idk maybe it's just my experiences.)


	30. 🔘 A Little Tune (iDots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: it has come to my knowledge that ppl like the iDots aren't very popular on here... or anywhere, really. but that will not stop me from writing about them so have this. also I wrote the weird song thing as I went, it's supposed to have that vibe don't hurt me-)

_"Crimson roses, crimson roses,_   
_You remember but they forget."_

"-and it's not like I did it on purpose!"

Finn grinned widely when they heard the sound of their friends arriving. They could see Vurb being carried on Spifey's back, Zelk walking next to them. Bad was hovering over Skeppy, with Mega being dragged along.

Their friends had arrived.

_"Starlight draws a crescent in the skies,_   
_Shall you tell the truth or hide from the light?"_

It had been so long since Finn was able to get together with their friends. Skeppy was often out doing his trickster acts, Bad was usually helping out in Dream's realm, and generally being the peacemaker. Vurb had been on a long quest with the champion of Solradis. Spifey had been wandering around, teaching village children and helping rebuild fallen civilisations. Mega was accompanying Skeppy, preventing any more damage that needed to be done. Zelk was busy taking care of the lawful matters in the Council, and consequently in the Higher Plane. Finn themselves was busy making sure things went right with training the strays they had found.

_"Lulled by a sweet lullaby, underneath a breeze,_   
_The roses drip their colour, and you hardly regret."_

Finn hummed idly, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. They wore a dark blue sweater that had been made and given to them by Bad. Everyone else was also wearing their BadBoyHalo-made sweaters. Bad himself looked ecstatic to see his friends enjoying the sweaters he had made for them out of love.

Everyone was quietly chatting with one another. The closest to them was Spifey, who was curled up beside them, almost dozing off already.

_"The moonshine is intoxicating and mesmerising,_   
_Listen closely, do you hear the crickets sing?"_

"Ow, ow, ow- Mega, stOP!" Skeppy's screech startled everyone else out of their peaceful state. Mega was pulling on the gemstone hybrid's hair-spikes, a scowl on the usually emotionless-seeming enby.

"Stop trying to be like Technoblade and terrorise your followers," even without speaking, Mega's annoyance was evident in their projected thoughts.

Finn hid a smile behind their mug.

_"Crimson roses, crimson roses,_   
_You forget but they remember."_

Finn snickered as Skeppy and Mega got into a fistfight, Bad trying to diffuse the situation, while the rest of them just sit back and place bets.

"Ten gold says Bad pulls his puppy eyes and they just stop," Zelk called out, the elk hybrid laying on Spifey's side. Said nature spirit didn't seem to mind the added weight, nor the horns digging into his side.

"Another ten says Mega wins," Vurb piped up, the pug hybrid sliding in to wrap an arm over Finn's shoulders. They rolled their eyes fondly, but made no move to push the other off.

_"Graceless eyes meet shardless windows,_   
_Lift your head, face the light, and sing this tune."_

"We should meet up again sometime," Spifey mused, as Finn helped him braid his hair, flowers carefully threaded into the spirit's hair. Finn hummed an affirmative, reaching out for more flowers.

"Finn!" Bad called out, and they paused for a moment to look at the demon Nephilim. He smiled brightly.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you," he laughed nervously. "I don't want to return back to Dream's land yet, they're still figuring some things out that I'd rather not get involved in, for everyone's sake."

"Sure," Finn shrugged. Their friends were always welcome in their domain, after all. They'd rather their friends stay with them forever, so they could keep them safe, but time stopped for no one.

_"Your words are your weapons, and you are yourself,_   
_Take care of your tongue, and stay safe in the dark."_

"Have a safe trip," Finn smiled at their friends, who all gave them a wave. Bad ya£ to leave for a while to get his things, but he would be back soon enough.

Zelk hugged them tightly. "Stay safe, Finn," he whispered. "And please remember."

A pause. Finn's brows furrowed.

"Zelk, what do you mean?"

_"The mist hides a lot of things to be forgotten,_   
_But it can never hide the emotions that remain."_

"-nn? Finn?"

Finn snapped back to attention. "Yeah?"

Eret stared at them in concern. "Are you alright? You spaced out for quite a while."

Finn blinked. There was a faint wisp of memory, but it was already fading away... "Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Eret. Now, what was the trade agreement about?"

_"Crimson roses, crimson roses,_   
_No one remembers, but still everyone forgets."_


	31. Ghosts (Insert Youtuber Here)

Ghosts have always surrounded you.

You're not sure when they've first arrived, but they have, and for whatever reason, they've decided to stick around. You don't know why, though. You haven't done anything worth sticking around for.

At least, not anything you can remember anyways. And you don't remember much.

The cave has been your home for all you can remember. It has obviously been inhabited by a bunch of people before, looking at the different rooms and places. There's a small pit in a random wall, that has a few blood splatters. You tend to ignore it, but for whatever reason, you don't block it up. The ghosts don't want you to block it up either, so you don't.

Speaking of the ghosts, they're... well, they're the only friends you've got. Their features aren't really clear, but you can tell who's who, seeing as they've all got something to differentiate them by.

One of them has a bandana wrapped around their head. The colour is faded, so you can't tell what colour it is, but the bandana ghost is funny. Smiles a lot. Laughs a lot, too.

There's another ghost, with what looks to be a crown on their head. Again, the colour's faded, but you know it's a dark colour. You think so, at least. The ghost has funny jokes, and acts like a brother or a father to you most of the time.

Another ghost has what looks to be goggles on their face. Or sunglasses. You can't be too sure at this point, since it's black. But they are kind, and they help you plan things out sometimes.

There's a ghost with long hair, that's maybe blonde, maybe brown, you're not too sure, really. They're your favourite, because they're kind and nice and they teach you how to bake out of whatever food you have.

And then there's the tail ghost. You call them the tail ghost because they have a tail. You're not sure what animal tail it's supposed to be; for all you know, it could be a cat's or a fox's. They hover around you, and they like to create. They teach you how to create, too.

There are more ghosts, but they don't really stick around too much. They help you hunt for food above ground, because according to them, if you yourself left the underground, you'll die. You don't want to test out their theory. Besides, they're your friends.

You usually busy yourself with training how to fight against the rare mob that would spawn in your little underground area. There's a training area stacked with dummies, with a diamond sword encased in a glass box. You don't touch it. Nor do you touch any of the other weapons encased in glass boxes. Especially not the one labelled 'Axe of Peace'.

There's places you're not allowed to go to, like the swirling purple portal slightly hidden in a corner. You don't think you even want to go through, anyways. You can hear screams, and you feel feelings of anger and terror, so why would you ever head inside?

The chests are filled with random blocks and materials and tools. There's one chest, though, labelled "Important". The items in it don't look important, just some disks, fishes in buckets, food, and really good armour, but you know that whoever had these items must've really loved them.

There are framed pictures hanging everywhere. Some are scratched, some are barely visible, but there's one that's clearly taken of. It's a group of people, posing in front of a strange white build, all smiling and in matching outfits. Blue, red, white, black, and yellow. A flag hangs behind them. You think they've achieved victory, but what exactly, you're not sure.

You've found a room once, with TNT surrounding a lone wooden button. There's carvings on the wall, resembling a song. Whatever "L'Manburg" was, you know it's long gone by now. You feel pity. You block up the small hole that let you go through, and you do not touch the room ever again.

You're not sure how long you've been down here, nor what you'll do next. What you do know, is that ghosts have always surrounded you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: who the ghosts are are up to you. they could be new gen youtubers, or they could be old gen ones. and you can decide who the narrator is as well. i tried not to say too much about their personality lol. all you need to know is that this is pogtopia, and someone fucked up majorly. who that someone is, it's up to you.)


	32. 📎 Invitations (SBI)

_The dark terrified Tommy. It used to be mildly annoying at worst and calming at best, but now his fear of the dark could probably be classified as an actual phobia by now._

_He curled into himself tighter, the screams still ringing through his ears. He wasn't sure what happened after They took Techno away, but he didn't want to find out._

_He wasn't sure where Wilbur or Phil were, either. They separated them after Tommy... after he forgot to restrain himself and his powers._

_He wasn't sure he wanted to see them again, either. Would they be safer with or without him?_

_There was the sound of a clang. He flinched involuntarily. The clang only happened when They wanted to let him out, to make him do experiments and tasks he didn't want to do. The clang was one of his worst nightmares at this point. They would simply drag him out, and keep him in the dark._

_So he was surprised when a light came through._

_"Tommy?"_

_That was Phil's voice. Hesitantly, he lifted up his head to meet the other's blue eyes. Phil's eyes softened at the sight of his probably pitiful sight._

_Phil reached out a hand to him, his wings outstretched, and his halo glowing. He looked like an angel. He was an angel. "It's okay, Tommy. It's over now."_

_"Really?" he hated how shaky his voice sounded. Phil smiled gently._

_"Yeah," Phil helped him up and led him out, where he saw Wilbur leaning against a wall, a bloody crystal shard held in one hand, and Techno with a sword, splattered with blood. Tommy wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened or not. But they were all safe, and for that, Tommy would ignore everything else._

_Wilbur went to go hug him. Wilbur smelled nice._

_"You're fine now, Tommy," he murmured, his voice low and soothing. "No big bad monsters are going to hurt you anymore. It's just going to be us, okay? We're gonna make sure you get the world."_

_Distantly, Tommy heard voices._

_"... the world. We have to make sure no one hurts us again." Techno's voice was firm._

_"And make sure our friends stay safe," Phil said. "We'll have to do whatever it takes."_

_Friends. Tubbo. Oh god, he missed Tubbo so much._

_His whole body was still weak, from relief and another emotion he couldn't quite out a name to yet. "Wilbur, I'm tired."_

_"Shhh, I know," the older cooed, gently lifting him up, despite the fact that Tommy was already very tall for his age. It made him feel small. It was nice. "It's okay now, Tommy. We won't let any of them near you ever again."_

_Tommy didn't know how to respond to that. So, he just closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep._

"Look at this," Wilbur showed them the email gleefully. "Look at this!" 

In large, bold letters, the title of it read, "Formal Invitation to Meet Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth II". A smile spread across all of their faces.

"You did it, Tommy," Phil laughed brightly, hugging the youngest. Tommy grinned up at him.

"Of course it did," he said proudly, letting himself use his voice for once. "I am Big Man Tommy, after all."

Techno chuckled and ruffled his hair, being careful with his claws. "Whatever you say, Tommy. Whatever you say."

"When does it say we're meeting her?" Phil asked. Wilbur scrolled down the email, reading everything carefully, before looking back up.

"In two weeks," he announced. "Plenty of time to do some more social climbing in the meantime."

"Just go outside and seduce some people, Wilbur," Techno drawled, making the other two laugh.

_Yeah, Wilbur,_ Tommy chimed in, muting himself up again. _Unless you're a coward..._

"Oh, you little bastard-" Tommy shrieked as Wilbur started trying to tickle him. Phil and Techno watched from the sidelines while discussing the email.

As the two younger ones continued with their scuffle, Tommy was startled when Wilbur's hand came to subtly grip his chin and tilt it to face the window. His eyes landed on the shadow, too small for normal human eyes to see.

He forced himself to smile, even as him and Wilbur broke apart to go and talk about the email with the other two. It was clear that they had all noticed the shadow.

_IGNORE_ , Techno traced out the words on Tommy's arm. He discreetly nodded and continued chatting, but his mind wandered.

Why did he have a bad feeling about that shadow?


	33. Pentagon MCC 18 (Minecraft Championships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: shameless self-promo: my tumblr is at @abnormal-normality, I post a lot of mcyt related stuff there, so maybe check it out? anyway this is self-indulgent wishing, these teams would literally not exist bc they're too op, also they may or may not be grouped by group, if this offends anyone for a good reason I'll delete it, enjoy this twitter fest that's like 40% OOC because self-indulgent ahahah)

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
For MCC 18 we have decided to do FIVE members in a team instead of four, officially starting the first ever Minecraft Championship: Pentagon Edition. And we have some much asked-for teams prepared and ready to go! See you all on Saturday, 22nd May!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Red Rabbits! 👑  
@jschlatt @Seapeekay @FundyLive @CptPuffy @im_a_squid_kid  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Orange Ocelots! 👑  
@Nihaachu @JustaMinx @The_Eret @cark_irl @mxmtoon  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Yellow Yaks! 👑  
@dantdm @CaptainSparklez @Smajor1995 @LDShadowLady @Smallishbeans  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Lime Llamas! 👑  
@falsesymmetry @GrianMC @renthedog @ThatMumboJumbo @EthoLP  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Green Guardians! 👑  
@Dream @GeorgeNotFound @Sapnap @SaintsOfGames @Antfrost  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Cyan Creepers! 👑  
@Burpled @sammygreenbw @Astelic @gamerboy8O @TimeDeo  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Aqua Axolotls! 👑  
@frouberry @TapLHarV @xNestorio @ignCalvin @ShadowApples  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Blue Bats! 👑  
@Skeppy @ZelkTheElk @F1NN5TER @Spifeyy @JustVurb  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Purple Pandas! 👑  
@Ph1LzA @WilburSoot @Technothepig @tommyinnit @TubboLive  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**MC Championship _@MCChampionship__**  
👑 Announcing Team Pink Parrots! 👑  
@Slimecicle @CallMeCarson_YT @traves @TedNivison @cscoop  
Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday 22nd May 8pm BST!

**TRENDING**   
**1\. MCC18**   
**2\. #FanserviceMCC**   
**3\. GLOWUPRELEASE**   
**4\. mxtx is real**   
**5\. #DREAMTEAMSALIVE**

_@mom-take-the-jesus_ on tumblr:

ok first of all: WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TEAMS THEYRE LITERALLY JUST FANSERVICE TEAMS (not that I'm complaining but HOLY SHIT)

I know we were all surprised when the teams came out (HBomb & Quig & Pete arent playing, thats like 3 of the top players out already) but I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is going to go down in minecraft history.

okay so ranking this is going to be hard, because a lot of these teams can actually pop off, but I'll try my best

**Red Rabbits:**  
FURRY CLUB FURRY CLUB FURRY CLUB  
Okay but all in all, Captain Puffy and Fundy have performed well in games before, but both Schlatt and Squid Kid are new players, so they could either pop or flop. However, against the other teams, they don't really stand a chance. I'd put them around the 4-6th place area, but who knows. 

**Orange Ocelots:**  
LGBTQ NATION RISE UP  
Eret has proven to be a really good support player, and while Niki is not up there, she can still do good in certain games. It's the other three I'm worried about, considering that they're all new players AND don't play Minecraft as much. I predict this team to be in the low 7-10th placings, unfortunately. They're probably going to be playing for funsies, which is still good.

**Yellow Yaks:**  
The nostalgia is real here, folks  
Both Sparklez and Scott are pretty good players (I mean, look at Sparklez and the Captain Curse!) and both LDShadow and Smallish have experience in playing. Dan might be a good player as well, but I think this team will be playing for fun as well. I'd say they're about 5-8th place.

**Lime Llamas:**  
HERMITCRAFT FANS WE RISE  
Both Grian and False have definitely popped off in recent MCCs (False supremacy!), and Ren has done okay as well. Mumbo is a new player, so his ability is still under consideration, but I think he'll be like Ren. If they can all pop off in MCC 18, I'd put them in top 6, maybe.

**Green Guardians:**  
OHOHOHHOHOH MANHUNTERS HOLY SHIT  
I am still not over this team tbh. All of them are pretty good Minecraft players, and they've all proven to be good at PVP, too. Both Bad and Ant are new players, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I know we're all excited to see if Dreams going to pop off again in Parkour Warrior again or not. Definitely a top 3 team.

**Cyan Creepers:**  
we love the bedwars community finally getting some recognition <3  
In all honesty, they all should be moderately to amazingly good at PVP, seeing as they play Bedwars. I don't really watch them, so I can't say much, but I'd put them at around 4-7th, mainly because they could perform amazing if it weren't for other teams. I wonder if them and the uhc community will have a mini rivalry thing in the event?

**Aqua Axolotls:**  
and here comes uhc players also with the recognition they deserve!  
This team's definitely great at PVP, seeing as it's, well, UHC. Might not do as well in parkour since UHCs are mainly focused on PVP, but they can definitely pop off if it's skipped. TapL has notably performed well in his limited amount of MCCs, but the others are still a mystery. I'd put them in the top 6.

**Blue Bats:**  
IDOTS IDOTS IDOTS  
Ohhh man. This team will definitely be funny to watch. Only Finn and Spifey have actually played, and they performed pretty okay, I'd say. Depending on circumstances, they could either pop off really well or just fool around and get like bottom place or something. This one's a tough one, but I'd put them in the lower 5ths, mostly because they'd probably just goof off.

**Purple Pandas:**  
SBI NATION HOW ARE WE FEELING  
This team will obviously pop off. Even if they decide to fool around, they'll probably still score very high. All of them have notably performed well in all of their MCCs, so I'd put them in the top 3s as well. Also, because he's with the SBI, Tommy will probably do seriously instead of joking around, raising their chances at winning.

**Pink Parrots:**  
LU N CH CLU B  
Again, like the iDots, they'll probably fool around. None of them have actually played in MCC before, so their whole team is pretty much a wildcard. It's highly unlikely they'll pop off like the other teams, however. I'll put them in the bottom 5ths like the iDots, but who knows.

Conclusion:  
This whole thing is just fanservice that none of us are complaining about. I can predict we will get at least 5 things trending on that day, we will all be screaming and crying two hours in due to how happy we are, and the bedwars and uhc will finally get the recognition they deserve.

_#mcc 18 #minecraft championships #mcyt #im not tagging every single person and group #but holy shit #rant #long post_   
3,497 notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N 2: i am not a professional analysis person. uhh just to let you know my thought process in these teams in case it wasn't clear in the first tumblr part:  
> red rabbits: furry club what else  
> orange ocelots: bi-icons (please don't take this seriously the non-bi ones just radiate bi energy)  
> yellow yaks: old gen youtubers  
> lime llamas: hermitcraft  
> green guardians: manhunters  
> cyan creepers: bedwars players  
> aqua axolotls: uhc players  
> blue bats: idots  
> purple pandas: sbi + tubbo (please just add tubbo into sbi already)  
> pink parrots: lunch club  
> ok thank you have a nice day)


	34. Magicless (MCC 11 Violet Vampires)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I woke up at 3 am for MCC 11 and it was so worth it. Imagine not believing in Violet Vampires supremacy smh. I think I'll make this into another book instead of continuing it here, mostly because I have Ideas of Plot, so I guess this is kind of like a snippet? Anyway wrote this for them, hope you enjoy!)

"And in second place, we have our dark horse, a team that has risen far past our expectations, and I'm sure all of us are excited to see what else they have. In second place, we have the Violet Vampires!"

The roar of the crowds drowned out any cussing Wilbur was doing with a bright grin on his face. Fundy forced a smile on his face as Tommy waved at the crowds excitedly, and Quackity started boasting, but in a way that made him seem endearing.

They received their congratulations with grace, before Fundy and Wilbur quickly ushered Tommy and Quackity to their room before they could talk to the other contestants. They said some bullshit about being tired and wanting to discuss gameplans, and luckily, no one called them out on their lie.

As soon as they were back in their room, Tommy let out a whoop.

"We did it!" he cried out. "We moved on to the semifinals of the talent show! All we have to do now is do good in the minigames, and we're _set_."

"This was such a bad idea," Fundy groaned, "We're so screwed."

"I hate this," Wilbur chanted. "I hate this, I hate this _so much_."

Tommy and Quackity frowned at them. 

"What's wrong?" Quackity asked. "I mean, we made it through. Everyone absolutely loves us and our dynamic. No one suspects that there's anything wrong with us. What's wrong?"

"Everything, what else!" Wilbur threw his hands up. "Quackity, Tommy, we are four _magicless_ people in a complex surrounded by _magical_ people, competing in a competition meant for _magical_ people, and we've just been noticed as like, one of the Must Watch teams. And when people start to _look_ at us, they'll be able to see the shit that we _don't_ have. Like, oh, maybe __magic_?!"_

__

__

"Don't say it out so loud!" Fundy nearly screeched. 

"Oh well sorry for panicking when there's like an 80% chance we are going to be dead tomorrow!" Wilbur snapped back. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tommy stepped in between them, looking at each of them nervously. "Okay, calm down, big Q do something!" 

"I'm not risking getting my ass hurt, Tommy," Quackity responded, fully serious. 

All three paused to stare at him in incredulity. 

"...What?" 

"I'm not even gonna bother responding to that," Fundy shook his head and sighed. "Look, okay, we need a game plan. I mean, how did we even get past the first round of the talent show in the first place?" 

"If I remember correctly — which I barely do, I'm going off of what Tubbo rambled to me earlier, before the announcement of rankings —, Tommy-" and here Wilbur grimaced, face twisting up. "-Tommy somehow managed to trick the whole audience and the panel of judges into believing that we had actually conjured up a pack of cards out of thin air, when he literally did one of the most obvious sleight of hands I've ever seen, and just passed some cards to each of us." 

"Well it worked, didn't it?!" Tommy defended himself. 

"Yeah, it did," Wilbur sighed. "And now everyone's expecting a lot from us. Which we might not be able to deliver." 

"Okay, let's not panic," Quackity said. "I mean, look at us. We're smart, we have more brain cells than at least 5 of the teams in here, we can figure something out." 

“What the fuck does brain cells have to do with any of this?!" 

"Wilbur, has anyone told you you're kind of a bitch?" Tommy asked. 

As they were arguing, Fundy spotted a white object peeking out of one of their bags. Frowning, he went to go look at it. 

"What the hell is this?" he muttered. He picked it up, and realised it was Tommy's 'vlog gun'. 

"Tommy," he called. The youngest of them broke away from his argument with the other two to turn to him. Fundy raised the vlog gun up. "Why did you even bring this?" 

Tommy flushed. "Well, I just brought it in case we needed to use it to shoot something. Stop looking at me like that Wilbur, I know you brought your guitar as well." 

"Okay, fuck you-" 

"We can work with this," Fundy said abruptly. "We can work with this!" 

"What?" Quackity questioned. 

"What the fuck are you planning to do with my vlog gun?" Tommy narrowed his eyes. 

“I'm pretty sure floppy bullets won't be enough to tear through even a piece of paper, Fundy," Wilbur shot in dryly. 

"No, no, no," Fundy insisted. "If we can get some sort of small but flammable material, stuff it in here, and sneakily light it on fire during the talent show, we can pretend we managed to get a plastic gun to become a flamethrower, _without_ burning the plastic." 

"You can't burn my gun, Fundy!" Tommy snapped. 

"I know, I won't," Fundy assured the younger, already turning to dig in his bag for the flame-resistant spray can he had prepared in case Wilbur somehow decided to become 'possessed' and try to burn down everything again. "Trust me on this." 

"Fundy, you're a genius!" Wilbur grinned. "Now all we have to do is fit a little bit of micro-tech in there to pretend we 'conjured' up floating targets, and we're set!" 

"Wait, how are we getting those micro-tech again, Wilbur?" Tommy asked. The oldest of them opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. 

"I... have no idea," he admitted reluctantly. 

"Don't worry Wilbur, because I have some," Quackity dug around in his jeans, before triumphantly presenting them with a few microchips on the palm of his hand. "Aren't I the best?" 

"How did you get them?" Wilbur asked. 

"I stole 'em, duh." 

There was an awkward silence, before Tommy clapped his hands loudly. "Okay, great, we have a game plan! Now can we go down for dinner? I'm starving." 


	35. Runaway Friendships (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: happy 5k reads! just for celebration's sake, here's a part two to Runaway Protagonist! enjoy! I had written RP before the Festival was streamed, so things obviously aren't going to match up, but I hope it's still readable!)
> 
> ok this doesn’t makes sense since it’s not on wattpad but uh. yeah

After Tommy ran away, things became a blur.

If he was asked to explain, Tubbo wouldn't be able to give all of the details. Hell, he barely remembered it himself, what with anger and despair immediately flooding his senses.

He knew a few things. He saw quite a few things.

Everyone's expressions instantly changed. Some had guilt, some had confusion, some even had anger.

Niki had come down to yell at everyone, furious, and with the full force of TNT and Eret's overenchanted weapons and armour behind her. She had also beaten up Schlatt to the point where Dream had to quickly pull them apart before Niki could colour his face with more blood than skin.

Everyone found out about Wilbur's TNT plan and what he'd said and done to Tommy, and half of them proceeded to yell at him for it while everyone else dealt with the other people who were at fault, before they were cut off by BadBoyHalo — the kindest man on the SMP, the only person who had never swore before — throwing up the middle finger at Wilbur, before telling him to fuck off — with those exact words! — and killed him.

He himself had gotten so angry he ripped off the suit jacket he was wearing, let himself become Big Crime, and proceeded to...... to kill Technoblade with his own Axe of Peace he had somehow gotten, while Eret made Dream run away on half-a-heart, into the forest.

Oh god, he killed Technoblade. And he didn't even remember enough to appreciate it.

Everyone not participating in the war — Alyssa, Sam, Callahan, and all the others — had quickly and efficiently dismantled any build that had been made for the Manburg Festival. Fundy had given Eret a journal Tubbo had seen him write on everyday, and told Eret to read it before making any assumptions, before he turned and ran after his fiancé, Manburg outfit discarded on the ground.

Now, after the events, Tubbo was standing near the forest, fists clenched and head facing down. Anger and guilt warred in his head.

If only he had been stronger, if only he had been less of a coward, if only he had told Schlatt "No.", if only he wasn't such a failure-

"Tubbo!" a firm hand landed on his shoulder, making him flinch. The hand immediately loosened up. "Breathe."

Tubbo turned to look at Eret, who was staring at him, concern showing clearly on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked the now de facto leader of L'Manburg, as appointed by everyone else. "It's okay to cry, you know?"

Tubbo wiped away his tears, and stood up straighter.

"I'm going to go look for Tommy," he said firmly. "And you can't stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you," Eret replied, startling the younger. "But I want you to rest."

"Rest? Rest? Eret, I can't rest now, not when Tommy's out there-"

"Tubbo, _calm down_." Eret gripped his shoulders tightly. "I've already contacted Dream to whitelist Phil. I've also told him to give Phil a compass locked onto Tommy. Tommy's strong, and we both know it. He'll be fine."

Tubbo slumped down, all the fight and energy suddenly sucked out of him. "What's gonna happen to Schlatt, Wilbur and Technoblade?" he whispered.

Even though he knew they'd done so much wrong, they still used to be his idols and friends. Even if they were evil, Schlatt still had praised him, Wilbur still had been his brother-figure, Techno still had trained him. They were evil, and he hated them with everything in his heart, but he couldn't bring himself to fully hate them just yet.

Dream would've been on that list too, but as it turned out, Fundy had been a spy. And even though Tubbo still kind of hated Fundy, he was his partner-in-crime in dreamon hunting, and Tubbo knew firsthand that Fundy could keep his fiancé in line.

Eret sighed. It was both a mournful and exhausted sound.

"I don't know, Tubbo. I don't know."


	36. Everyone Needs A Fake-Dating AU (Fundy & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this is an attempt. the focus is not super on fundywastaken but instead, like, everything else?? sorta?? they're not actually dating lmao. also i have taken creative liberties with some people's pasts. they might not be real tho.  
> why do I keep making non-british characters british royalty? that's a question for all of us to not know, including me.  
> British monarchy please don't hurt me-)
> 
> do I have to tag this as fundywastaken?? please help

When Fundy accepted that call from Dream at 1 in the afternoon, he was expecting a lot of things. A plan he had for the Dream SMP. Some post he was about to make to fuel the FundyWasTaken shippers (yes, he'd seen the fanart and the fanfics). Maybe even a potential video collaboration.

He was not expecting what came out of Dream's mouth, however.

"So," a short laugh. "Because of all the fans, my parents are now thinking that we are actually dating. And nothing I say is changing their mind, because they think I'm just trying to be a 'good boyfriend' and 'defend my shy lover'."

Fundy blinked once, mildly surprised. "I mean, I'm kinda proud that we managed to be so convincing, but what's the problem?"

"...You haven't seen the news yet?"

"No? Wait, I'm checking it now."

Fundy quickly opened up the Google app on his phone, only to nearly drop it at the glimpse of the title of a news article he had seen. Hastily, he clicked on it, and did drop his phone when he saw the full title, and the first paragraph of the news article.

**Crown Prince of Britain dating Minecraft YouTuber and Coder**  
Tessa Wright

24 OCT 2020 — When it was announced that our Crown Prince was actually the Minecraft YouTuber going by the name of DreamWasTaken, it was surprisingly not the top news of Britain. No, because that title officially goes to the news that our Crown Prince is, in fact, dating a Dutch Minecraft YouTuber and coder going by the name of Fundy......

"...Dream, what the fuck?"

"Yeah, uh, so do you mind sending your address over? My parents are sending a chauffeur to pick you up and fly you to Britain, where they may or may not want to have dinner with you to see if you'd be a good fit for me...?"

"Dream, with all the feeling in my heart, _what the fuck_?"

So, as it turned out, Dream was not joking.

Fundy sat awkwardly on a seat way too comfortable for someone like him, while Dream sat beside him, smiling nervously at his father's persistent questions while his mother tried to hold him back. Drista was seated on the opposite end, snickering quietly. Dream's other siblings would've been here too, but apparently they had business in other countries.

Which is good, because Fundy would not be able to handle all of the royal family of Britain judging him and his every move.

"Calm down, Fundy," Dream told him, green eyes shining. And Fundy didn't think he'd be one of the few people to know what Dream looked like, but he'd been proven wrong a lot today.

"Fundy," Dream's father was very loud. Not at TommyInnit-levels of loud, but close enough. "What are your intentions with my son?"

'If I die here I'm not giving Dream my channel,' Fundy thought, before smiling in a hopefully-not-strained way, hoping desperately to survive the dinner.

Against all odds, he had somehow managed to survive the dinner.

But apparently, Fundy had been making a lot of wrong assumptions today, because the biggest enemies weren't Dream's parents. No, the biggest enemies were their own _friends_. And fans, but they didn't really pass his mind right now.

"169 missed calls — nice —, over ten thousand notifications from Twitter and a thousand from Discord, 435 unread texts," Fundy's voice cracked midway. Dream let out a little chuckle, despite the situation they were currently in.

"Hey, at least you can buy fancy things for yourself?" the blond offered. They were alone, together, in Dream's room. There were a few bodyguards outside to guard them and, in Drista's crude words, 'make sure they don't have sex or something'.

"I'm pretty sure if I tried, your parents would kill me," Fundy replied without taking his eyes off his phone. "Oh my god, Wilbur sent me half of those unread texts by himself, what the fuck-"

"We should probably call them," Dream mused, already pulling out his laptop and keying in his password. "We can call from my Discord."

Fundy groaned as he heard the sound of a Discord call. The call connected.

"FUNDY!" Wilbur's loud voice instantly came through, making the two men wince. "DREAM! You never told us you were dating!"

"Dream, what the hell?" George's voice came through next, soon followed by Sapnap's loud yell of, "You're a fucking _Prince_?"

"It's not like I could've told you," Dream defended himself. 

"That doesn't excuse the fact that your parents, the _King and Queen of Britain_ , have seen me try to _eat mud_ off of your face!" George shrieked.

Everyone in the call burst into laughter. 

"Yeah okay, but can we pay attention to the most important thing here?" Wilbur spoke up over the laughter. "Like, y'know, how Fundy and Dream are _dating_? And _never told us_?"

"We're not dating, Wilbur," Fundy rolled his eyes, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "Everyone just thought we were because of the videos we've made."

"Sure, sure," Wilbur didn't sound like he believed him.

Fundy and Dream shared a look, before sighing in tandem. It looked like it'd be harder to convince their friends about the truth...


	37. 🌱 Kiss of the Living (Wilbur-centric)

When you were younger, your mother would sing you to sleep. Her voice was soothing, weaving unSeen threads that could be used to manipulate and charm. She never used it on you, because it wouldn't work, anyways. Even after her death, you can still remember the Song of the Drowned all too well.

_It goes like this, my darling one,_   
_Some charming words with eyes of the sun._

You grew up somewhere in Britain. You had a father, and you had a mother. The past tense is simple enough: your mother is dead, and your father has practically forgotten about you. So long as you don't try to 'steal away his company', he does not care for you.

You don't want to take his company, anyways. You have much higher desires and ambitions to stoop so low, too stoop to be so _mortal_.

Your mother decided to be Mortal, and she Drowned. You do not want to Drown.

Growing up, the other students called you a freak. A monster of nature. Or whatever insult they could come up for that day.

They called you beautiful, too. A handsome prince. Or whatever compliment about your features they could say about.

You suppose they're not that far off. You _are_ a prince. You _are_ a monster. You're just not the kind they were thinking about.

Your father is Human. Your mother was something Else. You are a freak of nature.

And freaks of nature always gravitate to Elsewhere University.

_One, two, red, and blue,_   
_The bird spread its wings and flew._

Your safe name is Soot. You stay in the L'Manburg dorm, with Nihachu and Eret and Innit and Tubbo (and Fundy, but he doesn't appear until later). You are part of the Sleepy Boys, with Technoblade and Hardcore and again, Innit. You adore them. You want them to stay safe.

You are double majoring in Visual Arts and Music. You are also minoring in Theatre. You only show up to half of the classes. You don't really need a good grade in that, anyways. It's not like they could throw you out, either. You're the reason why the Fair Folk are more likely to leave them alone and focus on you.

It's why you rarely show up, too.

You befriend the fishes and the creatures that linger in the sea. You think they recognise where your blood came from, because they take to you easily. Almost too easily, but you know your mother's heritage will keep you safe.

_Count the stars resting on your fingertips,_   
_Raise them high and glance at how the water laps._

In Elsewhere University, you are a freak amongst freaks. They are Human, they are Knowing, and yet...

You are not quite Human, you are far too Knowing, and the Fair Folk take a notice in you. Enough of a notice for people to pick up on it.

Once, you attend a Summer Fair, and you end up talking to the Summer Court.

The Fair Folk are old. They are ancient. They Know too much and too little at the same time.

The Summer Queen offers you a trade.

" _ **Knowledge about your past**_ ," she offers you. " _ **For protection**_."

You muse over it, but you know you don't have much of a choice in the end.

"Don't let the ones who are Mine be stolen," you say. "And we have a deal, milady."

You wake up the next morning with a knife made out of rain droplets and seaside shells sheathed in a sheath you are holding in one hand, and a satchel of sunflowers clutched in the other hand. You are laying outside your dorm.

You get up, and you head inside.

_When the sea calls for you to return,_   
_Do not listen, and stay with your brethren._

Nihachu is beautiful. You do not give out compliments easily.

She is so kind, and so sweet, and yet there is a danger hidden in her that makes your skin tingle. You love it.

She is expressive, too. You can pick out her emotions like you're picking out a yellow dress out of a sea of blue waves. Easy to spot, easy to find, and yet hard to realise the danger lying in her.

You aren't supposed to trust others with your heart. Love is a concept you can't truly wrap your mind around just yet, too afraid, too tired, too Mortal, but Nihachu makes it so _hard_.

She's as fierce as the storm waves of the sea, as soothing as the waves that lap on the beach, as determined as the waves that rise high above all. She will not Drown so easily. You love her so much.

You think, one day, you'll tell her of you before you tell it to Your other ones. It's a daunting thought.

But you know that, should you have to Drown, she will breathe life back into you. And that's enough for you to take that risk, should that day ever come.

_For if the dead won't let you leave,_   
_A kiss of the living will set you free._


	38. Of Gold and Dust (Dream + platonic SkepHalo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: gonna be honest I haven't been feeling well these past days ://. but I hope my story quality doesn't drop lol, gotta give y'all the content y'all deserve. anyways here have this i guess. there's a quote here taken from the vid above so that's why i linked it.   
> there's mentions of skephalo & dreamnotfound. in this universe, they're platonic, but you could consider them romantic if you want.  
> tw warnings: mentions of suicide. it's brief, so you can ignore it.)
> 
> the video in question is “hey shitass, wanna see me make a let’s play?” by Bobamafish.

You stand on a platform. Everything is white. You look at the floor, and your reflection stares back at you.

'Where...... am I?'

"How are you here?" a voice says. You look up, and there are two figures floating above you. One is white, the other is black. They look human enough. They have every body part needed for one to be considered human. Their only changes in colour are their eyes, which are the opposite colour of them.

They are strangely familiar.

"He's not here," White says to Black. "He's just _dreaming_ that he's here."

"So he's close, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

Black sighs.

"Um," you're not sure what to say. "Where am I?"

"Silly you," White giggles. "You're in the Void. You're not supposed to be here yet, don't worry."

"Why... who are you?"

The two smile at each other like they're onto a secret joke between themselves. "Nobody you should concern yourself with." White replies.

You want them to elaborate, but... "Why am I here?"

Black smiles sweetly. "You don't have to know yet."

"There's no sugarcoating it, ———," White rolls their eyes. "Congrats, you're going to be just like Sorealis! Whoo!"

"******!" Black hisses.

"Sorealis..." you think back to the tales you've heard. "That's... that's the guy who..." 

You cannot finish your sentence, your mind blanking out in horror. Black finishes your sentence for you.

"The guy whose sacrifice in life made him a God, only for him to lose his soulmate, and in despair, he killed himself." Black says. "You got it right."

"I..."

You raise up your left arm, push your hoodie sleeve up, and sigh in relief as you spot the simple, but meaningful '404' on your arm, the colours blue, white, and black, just like it had always been. Then, you look up at the figures again.

"Who are you?" you ask again.

"We're soulmates," White replies. "We ascended together. We're the ones who've lasted the longest, too."

"Lasted long enough to discover how to get back to the natural land," Black continues. "The others weren't so lucky. Aren't so lucky."

"Can you tell me how?"

"Nope," White shakes their head. "Sorry. It's different for everyone. Or, well, every _pair_."

You want to stay silent, to get your mind together, but your mouth lets out one final question.

"If what you're telling me is the truth, why don't we hear about it?" you ask. "Why aren't your names in the history books?"

"They were," White simply replies. "They were."

"That doesn't make sense," you shoot back. "If you're gods or, whatever, you can't be forgotten that easily! And neither can the others who ascended."

Black laughs. It is not a happy sound. You flinch from it, even though you know they can't possibly hurt you. At least, you hope they can't.

"Oh, you poor soul," he sighs. "Don't you know?"

You shake your head. You're not sure if you want to hear about it or not.

Black smiles. White sighs, and it is wistful.

"Even Gods fall through the sands of time," Black says, and that is the last thing you hear before you are falling, falling, falling......

****

**l i v e**

Your eyes open. The light is bright.

You sit up from the bed and rub a hand over your eyes. Your mind thinks over the dream you just had.

'What was that dream?' you think.

You decide to ignore it.

A knock on the door comes. 

"Dream? Are you there?" your friend's voice comes through. You sigh, and reach to put on your mask, which is a white circle with an ever-smiling face on it. 

"Coming!" you call.

Yes, you will ignore that dream. Better to ignore it than to mull over questions you're not sure you want an answer to.

'Skeppy... Bad... Who are you, really?'


	39. 🖕 Ravager (Wilbur & Techno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I don’t reply to your comment it’s not because I don’t appreciate it, it’s just that I have no idea how to respond to it, and I don’t wanna come off as standoffish or rude or whatever. anyways here have mad scientist wilbur soot.
> 
> also this is not real science. just putting this disclaimer out there.

"Come on, Techno," Wilbur laughed as he tugged the other along down underground, to where Wilbur's lab was built. "You'll absolutely love this!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to kill me?" Techno sighed.

Wilbur laughed even more. "Don't be stupid, I won't kill you! And neither will it."

"Wilbur, what is the 'it' in question?"

There was no response.

" _Wilbur_."

"Sorry, sorry," Wilbur said, gently putting a hand on Techno's shoulder to stop him. They were standing in front of a big glass container, which was covered by a big black sheet. There were notes scattered on a table nearby, as well as a monitor showing data of whatever was inside the container. "But hey, it'll be worth it, I promise!"

"You're not really giving me any hope right now," Techno responded dryly. "But do continue on, Doctor Wilbur Soot."

"Right, yeah, so the other day I was looking over the public data for the Withers that 2B2T has, right?" just like every other time, Wilbur started pacing back and forth while making little gestures with his hands as he rambled. "And I thought, what if we had a creature of destruction on _our_ side as well?"

Wilbur paused in front of the container.

"And after several weeks of research and then months of actually doing the experiment, I present to you...... the Ravager!" ending his rant with a flourish, Wilbur pulled down the sheet, and Techno's eyes widened.

There was what looked to be a baby buffalo just sleeping quietly in the container. However, it was much more greyer than a normal buffalo, its horns were different as well, and perhaps the most evident change of all: it had a head similar to one of the illagers.

"Like it?" Wilbur asked. "I've been working a lot on this little guy. Sure, its just a baby for now, but the fact that I _did_ manage to rework the DNA to form a creature like _this_ ; the other scientists could _never_."

"What..." Techno's eyes never left the tiny ravager. "What can it do?"

"Well, I haven't really experimented yet," Wilbur shrugged. "I've mostly been busy making sure it doesn't die and all. It feeds on meat, but I think it prefers human meat slightly more. It's also really strong, from what I can tell. Nearly broke through the glass before I calmed it down — I replaced the glass, don't worry — so I think it's actually better than an iron golem!"

Just then, the ravager stirred with a low groan which Techno assumed was its version of a yawn. Sleepy eyes peered up at the two men, and the little ravager growled.

Carefully, to not startle the little thing, Techno crouched down to stare at it closer.

"Wilbur, do you have any meat?"

"I knew you'd like it!" Wilbur laughed, his presence disappearing from his side for a while, before he reappeared with a human leg, which Techno did not want to know where he got it from. "Here, you can feed him through the little hole there."

Techno slid open the hole, and as expected, the ravager immediately charged forwards, growling. For some reason, Techno found himself letting out a low rumble from the back of his throat in response. And it worked, because the ravager sat back on its hunches, looking pretty confused.

Techno slid the leg in, smiling softly as he watched the ravager jump and tear into it with a vicious ferocity he'd rarely seen.

"From what I can tell, 'it' is a male," Wilbur spoke up softly. "I've only been calling him 'it' because him doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to give him one?"

Technoblade stared at the ravager staring back up at him, tongue out like a little puppy. His smile widened involuntarily.

"Floof," he said. "His name is Floof."

"What the fuck is that," Dream said flatly, staring at the creature snuggled up in Techno's arms. The man didn't seem bothered by it either, a hand idly scratching its skin.

"His name is Floof," Techno said. "And he's mine now."

"Wasn't that the creature Wilbur was working on?" George looked over Dream's shoulder. "The one which he was trying to create to be able to stand in equal power in a fight against a Wither?"

Techno's expression never changed. "Floof won't be fighting any Withers until he's all grown up. Isn't that right, you little fluffy boy? You're gonna grow up strong for me, Floof?"

As the two watched Techno turn into a pile of mush under the attentions of his pet, Dream and George looked at each other.

"Y'know, I'm not sure which one of us is more screwed: 2B2T or us."

"At least he won't tell Floof to kill us," Dream responded.


	40. The Annoying Dead (Ranboo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: in celebration of Halloween, I've decided to write a Halloween-themed chapter! and who better to use as a protagonist other than Ran-boo!? okay that was really cringey, but just please enjoy this)

Magic wasn't real. Or at least, 99.9% of the population thought it wasn't. It was just fiction, something that people used as a plot device, or a drawing prompt. In their minds, they were just about as real as dragons and mermaids — that was, they weren't.

For Ranboo, though, magic was real.

And when there's magic, you can bet that there was going to be at least some spirit summoning alongside it.

Ranboo was having a nice day. Most of the ghosts had headed away to visit their living families, leaving almost no one to bother him when he was researching on more spells and incantations.

That was, all but _one_ particular ghost.

"Fuck _off_ , Gerald!" Ranboo groaned, his spellbooks levitating in the air, and not from his magic. "Stop trying to steal my books!"

There was a short laughter that sounded like it was coming from nowhere (which, well, it technically was), before all his spellbooks fell to the whims of gravity.

Sighing, Ranboo knelt down to begin picking up his books one by one. As he did, his mind wandered.

He had hit 100k subscribers on YouTube today, and he was supposed to stream tomorrow in celebration. While most would be happy about an achievement like this, he only felt dread creeping up on him.

How long would it be before his secret would be exposed on stream?

While he was friends with all the ghosts, they didn't understand the difference between him recording a video and him on a stream. It was possible for them to suddenly pop up and ruin any chance he had at a normal life. They were his friends, true, but they were first and foremost malicious spirits, and that reflected in the things they pulled on him on the daily.

He knew all the ghosts personally. He had grown up with them, what with his father being dead and his mother having been more focused on expanding the borders of their house's magic protection and social climbing to bother taking care of him. And since they were a evocation magic-focused family, his mother usually summoned ghosts and spirits to take care of him. As if leaving a bunch of potentially malicious spirits with him weren't bad enough, she had also left demons with him, on occasions where she thought she would be in trouble and had to dip for a while.

Ranboo had gotten lucky in the fact that the creatures she summoned seemed to share the same incredulity as him about the fact that someone would be so careless with their own child, and took care of him enough to replace his mother.

But when a child spends more time with the supernatural than the mortal, they tended to _change_.

Everyone in his family, as far as he could tell, had brown hair and brown eyes. Simple, enough for them to blend in with society.

Ranboo's hair, however, had slowly turned into the same white/black split he used for his Minecraft skin, and his eyes had turned into a red/green split like his Minecraft skin as well. It was only due to some glamour magic that he had managed to keep them brown, and not even his mother suspected a thing. Then again, she never spent enough time with him to think otherwise.

His hands were also semi-incorporeal, due to all the time he'd spent with the ghosts. That was where the gloves came in; they helped bind his hands to the mortal world. They also helped to mimic the feeling of an actual hand.

And those were just the physical changes. There were far more, but before Ranboo could go down _that_ particular train of thought, there was a loud crash.

He hastily put the books on the table, only to nearly scream as he spotted the shattered pieces of a glass bottle.

"God _fucking damnit_ — GERALD!"

The ghosts may be friendly, but they were also _fucking annoying_. And unfortunately, Ranboo wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: okay, this might be slightly weird & long, but like, is writing about omegaverse in this fandom like,,,, acceptable? i'm asking bc i kinda wanna write about it, but like without any smut or anything. i wanna write about omegaverse in this fandom because:  
> 1) i get to describe scents and stuff  
> 2) pack bonding pack bonding pack bonding-  
> 3) character study?? kinda?? like if we're taking the omegaverse stereotypes about omegas into play here it could lead to some really good introspective work  
> anyways I'm not gonna write anything for it unless i get confirmation that it's allowed, bc i don't wanna break some sort of unspoken rule. once again, i am reminding y'all that i'm not asking this bc i wanna write smut, we don't do smut in here.)


	41. [R] Golden Boy (Techno & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: racoraffi (ao3): Could you do a techno and tommyinnit fluff maybe techno helps tommy after a YouTuber he looks up to insults him  
> whoo request pog anyway here ya go)

Techno was busy finishing up some last minute work when his phone dinged with a notification. He reached over to pick it up and check.

When he saw it was a message from Tommy, he grew concerned.

After all, where Tommy was, it was like 2 in the morning. What could the younger be doing for him to message him at such an early time? Didn't he have school tomorrow? Or whatever teenagers his age had?

Techno checked the message, and his frown deepened.

**10.23p.m**  
little child: Techno am I stupid?

Almost immediately, he shot back a reply.

_No, why?_

At first, it didn't seem like Tommy was going to reply. For a moment, Techno entertained the thought of putting his phone back away. Then, another message popped up. And another.

little child: I was streaming with Dream, and he kept making fun of me and shit. Kept saying I was real stupid and just a dumb child and

little child: Forget it. It's not important.

'Well, it's clearly important if you needed to text me so late,' Techno thought. He quickly sent back a reply.

_I'm calling. Pick up._

When he rang, the call connected almost immediately.

"Hey, Techno," Tommy's voice was shaky.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

There was a long silence, before Tommy replied, his voice even shakier. "Uh, yeah."

Techno could tell he was upset, and had probably cried, or was on the verge of crying again. He breathed in. He wasn't good with comfort, but if Tommy needed comfort, he was going to give the best damn comfort that existed in the world.

"Look," Techno sighed, "I'm gonna say this now. I'm not— I'm not good at giving comfort or advice or anything. I mean, half the time I'm just making shit up or just blatantly lying. But if there's one thing I know for sure, is that you're not stupid, Tommy. I... listen. You're one of the fastest growing YouTubers out there right now, and people don't grow that fast if they're not smart enough to know how to manipulate the system. You're one of the smartest people I know, and don't you dare say otherwise."

Alright, he didn't give the best damn comfort in the world. But he hoped his words got through Tommy, at least.

There was a shaky inhale and exhale through the phone.

"But Dream..." Tommy whispered.

"Dream can go fuck himself," Techno confidently responded. "He's a good guy, but he's definitely made an error in judgement here."

And just like that, Tommy started sobbing. Techno panicked and blanked out for a few seconds, before he started trying to soothe and calm down the younger.

"Hey, uh, don't cry. Why-uh, what I'm saying is true, alright Tommy? You're not dumb; you're the opposite, actually. You're a real smart kid, yeah? You don't need to cry anymore. Do you need me to yell at Dream? I'll yell at Dream for you. I'll cancel him on Twitter if you like. I'll cancel him on _stream_ if you want."

Tommy giggled, little sniffles still coming through. "No, I... it's okay, Techno."

"Alright," Techno was relieved. "I'm pretty sure Dream didn't actually mean it, but he _did_ cross a pretty big line. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"If... if you want to," Tommy said nervously. "Uh, can you tell him for me? Actually no wait, I probably shouldn't have been freaking out so much anyways, don't worry it's fine I can-"

"Nope. Already done it," Techno switched from his private DM to Dream back to the call screen. "If someone says or does something that crosses one of your lines, you tell me, okay? Even if the 'someone' in question is me, just let me know and I'll immediately stop, okay? It's not weak to be angry or sad."

"I— yeah," Tommy hesitated before continuing his sentence. "Uh, I can't really sleep since I was like, um. Could you tell me some stories to go to sleep? I mean, I know it sounds childish, but—"

"No, it's fine," Techno quickly searched up 'bedtime stories for kids'. "Here, I'll start with one. There once was a boy..."

He continued reading to the younger until it seemed like the younger was close to sleep. Then, Techno switched back to the call screen. 

"Get some sleep, Tommy," he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright? You gotta get that sweet sleep time."

"Mmh, yeah," Tommy yawned. "You're the best brother ever," he murmured, his words slurred.

Techno's heart swelled. The sounds of snoring soon came through, and Techno ended the call so as to not waste the other boy's battery.

And if he was smiling while he finished up his work? Well, that was nobody's business but his.


	42. 🔘 A Little Test (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: first fic in the series that Finn's barely in. also ik we all like some tnt duo fluff times, but have you considered angery duo times? let them get angry at each other but not hinder their friendship 2kXX. also, once again, she/her pronouns for Eret.)
> 
> they can fight verbally. as a treat.

'Just a little more,' Tubbo concentrated, hands hovering over a small sapling in the ground. 'Just a little more and it'll grow... surely...'

All too soon, exhaustion took over, and his hands slumped down, the light coming from them fading out. Tubbo let out a loud groan as Tommy snickered.

"You can't laugh at me, you haven't done it either," Tubbo scowled at Tommy, who snickered harder.

"Yeah, but your face— man, you don't have to look _constipated_ while tryna grow that plant!" Tommy laughed.

The two were trying to learn how to wield the powers they had, and they were starting off by trying to get their own saplings to grow. They were in the Garden, with Eret in her bird form standing on a branch nearby in case anything life-threatening happened. Mx. Finn had left them earlier, for they had to go negotiate trades with a neighbouring land, leaving behind instructions on how to properly grow it.

Tubbo was determined to accomplish it before Mx. Finn came back, but Tommy didn't really seem to care.

"Come on, big T," Tommy was sitting on a bench, his own sapling left abandoned in the ground. "Why spend so much time on this? I'm pretty sure Mx. Finn would understand; you don't have to always be so... y'know."

"I mean yeah, but the way they showed us seemed easy enough. Hell, they even stated that this was the easiest activity to do! What kind of impression would I be giving if I didn't manage to get this to grow before they come back?" Tubbo sighed, readying his hands over the sapling again.

"Man, you're so boring," Tommy whined. "Oh look at me, my name is Tubbo and I'm a teacher's pet. Blah blah blah responsibility blah blah blah I like bees and did you know bees are super cool? I know this because I'm Tubbo and I love bees. I can't read because I'm not good at it and I suck at PVP and did you know I like bees? Blah blah blah have to finish this oh I'm so boring and dull and uncool-"

"Will you just shut the _fuck_ up?!" Tubbo snarled, stressed. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"What, you don't like me talking?" Tommy asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Blah blah blah BEES BEES BEES they go buzz and they sting and they like flowers and there's like hundreds of their species and shit. Oh Tubbo, big T, Tubbster, Tubbox, Tubbo in a box ohohoh what's he gonna do? Oh? Are you annoyed yet, big T? Do you wanna fight me yet? Come on Tubbo, don't pay attention to that sapling and play with me. Don't be such a boring little bitch boy, Tubbo. Hah, bitch boy."

"Oh you _motherfucker_ -" Tubbo swore loudly.

He would've yelled more, if it hadn't been for the sapling under his hands suddenly growing. It didn't grow into a tree, but it was noticeably taller and bigger than it s before. Tubbo gaped at it, anger slowly overtaken by happiness.

"Holy shit, I did it," he whispered. A smile graced his face. "I did it! I did it! Tommy, thank you, oh my god, I finally did it!"

Tommy seemed to have overcome his earlier surprise, because he grinned back at Tubbo, hopping down from the bench. "Fuck yeah I helped!" he crowed, even though he had no idea why Tubbo was saying he helped when he didn't.

Then, he frowned. "Hey, Tubbo, why does your sapling look so fucking weird all of a sudden?"

Tubbo checked, and Tommy was right. The sapling had turned darker, with acid green tinting its leaves now. His smile dropped.

"Shit, did I do something wrong?" Tubbo cursed. "Fuck, I knew it was too fast to be true."

"Strong emotions can often influence powers," the voice of Mx. Finn from behind them made them jump, as they whirled around to face the amused ruler. "Your sapling's fine, if a little changed. As long as you don't feel any more negative emotions while speeding up its growth it should be fine in the long run."

"And Tommy," the blond straightened up at Mx. Finn's words. The ruler's lisp quirked up in a smile. "I suppose I should've guessed this kind of power wasn't yours. Come along, I'll show you another kind."

Tubbo and Tommy got up and followed the other, as Eret landed nimbly on the ground, shifting back into her human form before following along. 

The youngest two shared an excited look. Whatever new kind of power they were going to be introduced to, it was definitely going to be good.


	43. 📎 Secrets (Phil-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh disclaimer the name mentioned is not actually Fundy’s like, real surname, nor is it his father’s name. I don’t know who’d even think it was, but I’m just mentioning it as a small disclaimer.

The man slumped to the ground, blood dripping out of his forehead.

Phil paid no further attention to him, and continued to walk down the hallway of the facility, a keycard held lightly in his hands, holding a grocery bag in his other hand.

Today was one of the few days where they had decided to do their own things separate from each other. Tommy had left to go hang out at Tubbo’s house. Wilbur was busy making up a new song to feed the fans and hopefully gain more. Techno was working on a video with Skeppy and Bad. With nothing left to do, Phil decided to get a head start on something he had been wanting to do, but never actually had the time to do so.

There were several other compounds which were all based off the same company that had managed to change him and the rest of the Sleepy Boys. After a lot of research, Phil had managed to find out where one was located, and decided to head in there to destroy it and take their secrets and documents.

Since it was in such a secluded place, it meant that Phil could stop pretending to be fully human. He hummed as his wings fluttered and beat the air in excitement and energetically. 

Obviously, he had to make sure no one escaped to tell anyone, which was why he killed all of them.

He had taken care of any and every living organism in the facility, and even made sure to destroy the security cameras and download all the security footage to a flashdrive before destroying the original. And now, he was going around collecting the papers about the research and experiments they had done, as well as any and all documents they had. He was almost done with that, and once he finished, he could go back and spend time with his boys again.

The door to a room labelled ‘4-5’ was ripped off its hinges. Phil walked through the hole, wings curling in and out to fit through it. The was the last room, and he was antsy to get back home as soon as possible to make sure what was His was safe and sound. As he scoured through the papers, he stated singing as a way to fill in the silence.

_“A hearse for the boy with his body drowned in lies,  
Some peace for the girl with a notebook and a bloody knife,  
Hear ye, hear ye, hear their words,  
For their spirits still roam the valleys of the Sun.”_

As he sung, his halo glowed brighter. To anyone else, it would be a clear sign that something was wrong, or something had happened. But for Phil, whose eyes had been changed so that any bright light, no matter how bright exactly, wouldn’t bother him, it didn’t make a difference to him. He continued with his song.

_“A bouquet of rings for the lover with dark eyes,  
A crown of crystals for the ruler with a sword in their back,  
Hear ye, hear ye, hear their tales,  
For their spirits still wander the valleys of the Sun.”_

He was about to shove the last of the papers when he spotted a name, scrawled in huge, black letters on one of the more important papers.

**Dr. Heins Langenberg**

‘Langenberg...’ Phil frowned. ‘Isn’t that Fundy’s last name? And didn’t he say his father was a doctor for some top secret project?’

He made a mental note to ask him about it, putting the last of the papers into his full bag. Now that he was done, he didn’t feel a need to stick around, so he casually burst through the wall, ignoring the rubble behind him as he walked until he was in a clear area, far from anyone who could spot him.

As he left the facility with a flap of his wings, he hesitated, simply floating in the air. He thought he’d heard something...

Phil shook his head, and took flight. It was probably just the wind. Besides, he didn’t have time for that; he had to get back to his boys as soon as possible.

_“And if you ever find yourself twisted and turned,  
Follow the trail of humanity to find the Ghost of the Valley.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hello hello if you have an idea that you wanna read about for this series please comment it I am running out of ideas and my mind has only been filled with ideas for Tanzanite for like the last 2 days so yknow...... gimme some ideas fellas)


	44. [R] Traps & Tricks (Illumina & Fruitberries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Slyonalexis (on ao3): Can you do a hypothetical scenario of Illumina and Fruitberries joining the Dream smp and people trying to get them into their conflicts since who doesn't want a speedrunner who has a good amount of the highest speed running records and person who could trap people really well. But all they do is pulling traps up for fun and travel around the SMP having the presumed adventure of any travelling merchents in video game. Also them saving each other from people who got one of them alone to negotiate terms of them join their side?  
> I had to type all this out bc Wattpad doesn't allow me to copy paste it ahhhhh. but yuppity yup here it comes. sorry if I didn't get fruit & illumina's personalities spot down I don't watch them. also sorry for this bein so short my head empty no thoughts)

'If Illumina saw me like this, he would laugh at me,' Fruit thought, as he let out a quiet sigh.

"Well?" George asked coolly, crossbow raised and aimed at him.

"For the last time, no," Fruit rolled his eyes, laying his head back on the uncomfortable wooden chair, looking bored as he was tied up by tight ropes, and in a room with Schlatt, George and Quackity, all of them in Netherite and Fruit practically naked, with only leather boots to act as armour. "No, I will not join you to take down Pogtopia or whatever it's called."

When he and Illumina were invited to the Dream SMP, they were immediately bombarded with requests to join a side, to participate in their war, to fight.

Obviously, they refused, and the moment they were able to, they got what little things they had and got the fuck out of the main parts of where the war was. They travelled far enough until the others had to travel for days before being able to find them. In that time, they gathered tools and resources and grew closer as a result. They didn't dare to build a permanent base, not it would eventually be discovered and destroyed.

They collected various kinds of things to trade with some of the SMP members whenever they came across them. Fruit often joked to Illumina that they were the Wandering Traders of the SMP, to which Illumina would roll his eyes, but he never contradicted the notion.

For the past few weeks, they've been travelling from place to place, never staying, just leaving traps for their chasers to fall for. Sometimes, they'd sneak back into the main area of the SMP just to lay traps and laugh as they fell for it.

Every time they laid a trap, they would make sure to put a sign or a note with the letters 'F & I' just to watch as the people who fell for their traps cursed and raged about it. There was just something about watching people get angry at themselves for falling for yet another trap for the third time that day.

Fruit's favourite trap was when they managed to get Quackity stuck in an underground maze for over an hour. That was a fun one. Illumina preferred to do trading and collect as many fishes as humanly possible, but he did help in building the traps.

But after way too many times falling for their traps again and again, after they've left notes saying they didn't want to be involved in the wars, Pogtopia eventually stopped their advances. Manburg, however, did not.

"We have ways of making you join, Fruitberries," Schlatt's voice snapped him back to the present, where there was a sword aimed at his neck. Fruit wasn't bothered.

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow. "Tickling? Beating me up?"

"Oh, I wouldn't get my hands dirty like that," Schlatt laughed. Fruit really hated the guy. "Torture has many forms, after all. I'm still deciding between eternal drowning or eternal burning."

"Oh, are you now?" he sighed. "Torture is a rather cowardly way, you know? Especially if it's automated; it means you aren't strong enough to spend time to get the results you want. Not something I'm looking for in a president, you know?"

"On the contrary, I'd say it's a smart way," Schlatt countered. "Not that you would know; you don't know how to lead properly, not like I do."

"You're not that good if you don't realise what I've been doing for the past few minutes," Illumina's quiet voice came from above, and the other three didn't get a chance to react before they were being dropped down, pistons pushing the blocks down and away, before closing once they had dropped down.

Fruit grinned up at Illumina as he untied the ropes binding him. "Nice trap," he complimented the other. "I taught you that, didn't I?"

"Don't feel so full of yourself," Illumina said quietly. "Come on, let's go."

There was a horse waiting for them, one Illumina had clearly tamed and gotten in a rush, and Fruit let Illumina get the reigns for the horse, as he himself put back on his armour and equipped his weapons once more.

Distantly, he heard cursing and screaming, as well as the occasional banging. He snickered.

"How long do you think they'll be down there?" Fruit asked.

Illumina hummed. "Enough for us to be far away enough by the time they get out. I made it extra hard."

"You know, Illumina," Fruit started once they were far enough. "You're a real great friend, you know?"

Illumina didn't reply, but Fruit knew he had heard. And that was enough, for now.


	45. [R] That One Bird-Related Idiom (Quackity, Fundy & Schlatt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: ThisIsVoided (on ao3): Hey, I was wondering if you'd consider writing something Quackity-centric? Maybe where quackity is accidentally discovered to be a hybrid or smth.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't do any more, I'm not really good at describing and getting to the main plot in the same chapter aha- if you're not satisfied with this I can write a follow-up if you'd like?)
> 
> here, have some manburg fluff.

Hybrids weren't a new thing. True, they did stand out from the crowd, and they behaved differently than humans, but for the most part, the two just co-existed.

And that was true even in the Dream SMP. People like Fundy, Schlatt, Technoblade and Antfrost were treated no differently than the others, who were humans. They weren't looked down on or thought of as anything less, because why would they be?

Quackity knew everyone thought he was a human. After all, he had no visible hybrid traits, and no visible behaviours of a hybrid.

But in reality, he wasn't just a hybrid of one animal. No, he had to be a duck _and_ a parrot hybrid, and he was in hiding.

Sometimes he wondered why he never showed himself properly. But he looked at the other hybrids freely showing their traits, he understood why. He was a coward.

He has lost his family to anti-hybrid activists. Back then, the so-called 'activists' had ran more rampant, and they had burned down his house and griefed his server, leaving him separated from his family, a freak of nature all alone against the big, scary world.

He learned, though. He learned to hide his animal traits, both his parrot wings and his duck tail, learned to push down the urge that told him to make a nest, to make a safe place, learned to pretend to be as human as over half the population. He learned to show no signs of him being anything other than purely, undeniably _human_.

But now all of that was ruined. All because Schlatt came up behind him and shouted 'Boo!' and Quackity, tired, sleep-deprived, and easy to scare, accidentally brought out his animal ears and tail, his wings flaring outwards to slap Schlatt in the face with yellow, blue and black feathers.

Immediately after, Quackity quickly his everything again and dashed to the nearest window, only to get pinned down by someone, who he pushed off and ran to a corner to hide, as ineffective as it would be. 

Which was how he found himself curled up in a corner, face buried between his knees, quickly spiralling into a panic attack. Everything was too loud, people were talking over each other, and he just wanted everything to end and stop-

Hands were suddenly on his shoulders, and he flung his arms out to push whoever it's as away, eyes still squeezed shut and waiting for the inevitable announcement of his banishment from Manburg. The hands retracted, and one landed on his knee.

"Quackity?" That was Fundy's voice, wasn't it? "Quackity, can you hear me? We're not going to hurt you or anything, just- can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Quackity responded, voice shaky and quieter than normal. "I can... I can hear you."

"Good. Uh, okay, we're not going to hurt you, alright? Calm down, it's okay-" Fundy said softly, but was cut off by him.

"Just banish me already," he snapped tearfully, startling the other two. "Just stop pretending already, okay? I know I'm a freak. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore! I'll go by myself, you don't have to go through the whole banishment process or anything, just say the word and I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, who said I'm going to banish you?" Schlatt walked until he was kneeling at Quackity's eye level. "Who said that?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Quackity snorted, wiping his tears away. "I'm a fucking hybrid of two animals. That's not normal."

"Who am I, Quackity?"

Quackity blinked at that sudden question. "You're- you're the president, Schlatt."

"Yeah, I'm the president," Schlatt said. "And as the president, I can make sure nobody even dares to insult you or demean you, under threat of execution or banishment."

"You'd do that?" Quackity asked, shocked. "For me?"

"Of course he would," Fundy responded in Schlatt's place gently. "You're our friend; hybrid or not."

"Besides, what difference does being two different animals make?" Schlatt shrugged. "A hybrid's still a hybrid."

With those words, Quackity flung his arms around Schlatt, tears brimming his eyes. Fundy came up and hugged him from behind, soft fox ears brushing against the back of his head.

"It's okay," Schlatt patted his arm awkwardly, but his words were nothing but genuine. "Hey, Quackity, it's alright. You can explain later. You can tell us everything later."

And in his friends' embraces, Quackity sobbed.


	46. Sky Dust (Outsider’s POV Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: feeling shitty, gonna give y'all a random snippet from whatever. sorry for the low quality stores as of late I'm busy w/ real life stuff!  
> get these people some therapy they need it)

The mortals are strange, and amusing.

You've been watching them from the beginning, watching their sanctuaries rise and fall, watching them change and become who they are. You've watched them from the eye beginning, and you've seen everything. 

They play their petty fights and wars, that could've been easily solved if they had just talked and negotiated, and yet they don't, and continue to fight in brazen and manipulative ways.

It's entertaining. But you do admit, it's getting quite old. And, though you'd never admit it out loud, sad.

They used to be friends, you know. You've seen them play around with each other, laugh at each other's jokes, spend time in silence in one another's company, just happy to be at each other's side. And now, all that had disappeared.

You frown, watching them make plans to tear each other down, the atmosphere downcast even within their own allies and sanctuaries. They will break, and they will crumble, and they will snap apart.

You like them too much to just let that happen. 

Should you make them better? You ponder that question as the day turns to night, and back to day. In the end, there was never really an alternative choice, anyways.

You look at the blond and brown haired teens, both forced to grow up too early and too fast. You look at the horned tyrant, just wanting to protect himself from getting hurt more than he already has.You look at the fox hybrid, belittled until he thought the only way to be seen as himself was to go solo.

You look at the kind-hearted woman, torn between the people she used to know and love. You look at the false king, winning a victory but at a cost too high for the benefit to be worth it. You look at the crowned warrior, suffering in silence as nothing more than a weapon.

You look at the brown-haired madman, fallen from grace and snapped due to the betrayals and lies he's faced and heard. You look at the white masked man, playing a game too complex and too dark for him to truly win. You look at the sister of him, a girl who just wants to prove herself to the world.

You look at the loud-mouthed brunet, always seen as nothing more than collateral damage. You look at the creeper-masked inventor, trying to help out the best he can while just wanting safety. You look at the men in blonde and sunglasses, just wanting to do their own things only to be dragged into a war they never wanted to fight.

You look at the duo in red and blue, just wanting peace but finding none of it. You look at the goggles-wearing man, never important, never noticed unless it's with someone else. You look at the bandana-wearing man, always deemed a villain when he just wanted justice.

You look at the creative brunette, always shoved to the background and barely remembered. You look at the reindeer-nosed man, forgotten and left in the shadows. You look at the cat hybrid, wanting to have fun and happiness but instead finding chaos and destruction.

You look at the two boys, wanting to play once again with their friends, only to have them crumble and snap. You look at the sweet-hearted man, who expected a world of love and got a world of madness. You look at

Yes, you decide. You will make them a family again. You will make them whole again.

You take their codes. You spawn a world, furnished with everything they would ever need. You may or may not have regressed their ages and appearance, but let them keep their memories. You make it so that they are unable to leave. And lastly, you take out a few other codes from other servers as well.

You put them all into the world, watching as they left their previous world one by one, never to return until they have sorted things out. You smile, satisfied.

Nobody wants to see their toys being broken, after all. It's for the best that you do this.


	47. 🌱 To The Top (Eret-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting so late I was stupid

There's an old folk legend. Way before Elsewhere University was built, when humans and Others haven't coexisted like they currently are, it was passed along from family to family, parent to child. It wasn't one to make them feel good, oh no, it was a warning. And a true one at that, although they didn't really know about that.

 _There once was a boy, the youngest son of a family of blacksmiths. He, like his three older siblings, learned to be a proper blacksmith and smith weapons and tools for the better of the village. But unlike his family, he wasn't satisfied with just being a blacksmith. Oh no, he wanted_ more.

Personally, you try not to give any thought to it. After all, belief is a dangerous thing in Elsewhere, and if you are to believe the tale... well, that wouldn't end well for those you love.

Your old school friend is the one who told you about the folklore. Well, 'told' is an overestimation. The friend had told you that it is a folklore. Or at least thought and believed to be better.

Back then, you were confused. After all, how can a piece of your family's history be a 'folklore'? Aren't those saved for important stories and events? Aren't those saved for stories where the heroes win and the villain gets defeated?

Now though, now you know better.

_His family tried to stop him, they really did, but in the end, he set off in the middle of the night, and disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again, not until years later. In the meantime, they mourned, as all families do, and they continued with their lives, but never forgetting the boy._

_Now, you'd wonder: what was the boy doing? Well, he travelled far and wide, stopping at villages only to go through their books, his thirst for knowledge combining with his desire for power. He always wore the same dark blue cloak, and black boots. Sometimes, he'd help out in the raids the villages faced, always winning all of them, due to having practiced fighting with the weapons he smithed._

_The villages hailed him as a hero. One of the greatest warriors in the land. They started calling him_ **Herobrine.**

When you were eleven, your parents died.

"A car crash," the officials said to you. "Poor boy, only eleven and barely knowing anybody else. Already an orphan."

But as it turned out, you did have family left. An older cousin, who came into where you were temporarily staying, wearing a dark blue jacket and black shoes, and whisked you away to where you are now: Elsewhere.

The tale of Herobrine was well-told in your family. Your parents warned you not to follow in his footsteps, lest you fell to the whims of the darkness as well. Herobrine told you the story too, on the first night of your permanent stay in Elsewhere. But he told a different story, than the one your parents told you.

The original tale is one of a boy who willingly submitted to evil. It is of a boy whose lust and greed for power and control made him make a deal, and it is what made him to be the Herobrine in the tale. It is a cautionary tale to never, ever seek out for more than what you already have, lest you fall prey to the dangers of 'more'.

Herobrine's tale, however, is one of seduction, of how the darkness tempted the boy and the boy himself, who just wanted enough power to protect those good and innocent, agreed, not knowing of the high price he would pay. A Pyrrhic victory for the boy, who gained a lot, but lost so much more. 

Herobrine may not be able to tell lies anymore, but that doesn't make him unable to twist the truth. You're not sure who to believe, but if there's one thing you're certain of, is that the full tale has not been told yet.

_Herobrine travelled far and wide, until one day, he found a book. It was on spells, nothing too unusual, although rare. But that wasn't the important part. No, what was important was the spell he'd found on the last page. An illegal spell, an ancient spell, one that promised grandeur and eternal power, but for a cost._

_Normal people would be deterred away from it. Nobody wanted to pay a cost unknown to them, after all. But for Herobrine, who wanted power to 'protect'? Who could do so much good with it? It was a no-brainer._

_So he went. He answered the call of the darkness. He entered the cave the spell was to be cast, and here is where the story diverges._

_Some say the spell called forth a demon, who proceeded to seal a deal with him. Others say it was a trickster god, who toyed with him and played him to accept the deal._

_One thing is for sure: Herobrine came out of that cave differently._

In Elsewhere, you are no different. You wear sunglasses constantly, sure, there's rumours about how you came here or what's behind your sunglasses, but for the most part, you fit in with everyone else.

The headmaster of the university is unknown to everyone except you. After all, hard to not know someone when he's your own cousin.

Herobrine says he doesn't touch the folders with the True Names and Identities. You wonder if that's true or not.

The legend continues from then. Herobrine goes on a rampage, destroying everything in his path, before eventually disappearing from public eye; not because he was defeated, but by his own will.

It's a cautionary tale to kids around: to never let your desires overtake you, unless you'd want to be like Herobrine?

You don't tell anyone, but you're on a self-imposed Quest to find out the Truth.

Of what, you don't exactly know, but you do know one thing: that you'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone stays safe.

Your friends, the staff, even the Fair Folk and the school itself; you'll make sure all of them are safe.

There's things you can't admit to anyone, not even yourself, just yet. There's things you won't say out loud. But maybe, just maybe, one day, you'll find yourself to ask the question you've always been meaning to ask.

"Herobrine, you're not telling me your Truth, are you?"


	48. Sleepy Boys and Girls (SBI-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: pushing the genderbending agenda and pushing it HARD. anyway have good big sister phoebe (phil) and gremlin lil sister thea (tommy) with exasperated older brother wilbur & tired younger brother techno haahahh-)
> 
> if Phil or Tommy say they’re uncomfortable with genderbending I’ll change their pronouns.

When Phoebe Pandel checked the news about the weather, she instantly knew how her siblings would react.

"I have news," she clapped her hands, smiling as all three of their heads turned to her at the same time, despite what they were doing.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked. Thea bounced anxiously from where she had her Switch on her lap.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned. Techno didn't say anything, but Phoebe could see the silent question in his eyes. She chuckled.

"Good news, it looks like since the rain's too heavy," Phoebe announced, "You don't have school today!". She smiled as her younger siblings cheered loudly, Wilbur even going so far as to lift up Thea as they both hollered and yelled in excitement. Techno sat on the couch, a rare big smile on his face. Phoebe knew he needed the break from school, especially what with the amount of homework and extra work he had been given by from the the teachers.

'I should speak to them one day,' Phoebe mused as she went to go make brunch for her siblings. 'Maybe at the next parent-teacher conference. Techno needs to stop accepting and getting so much work anyway; it's not good for him.'

She could hear the sounds of Wilbur, Techno and Thea setting up UNO for them to play, the first of many games they would be playing. It had been a long time since they all got to enjoy a game night with each other, as Phoebe's schedule got more busy and the other three got more homework and revision.

She hummed as she took out the tray of cookies, long hair tied into a bun as she laid the cookies to cool for a while. As she did so, she prepared some drinks for all of them. Coffee for Techno, banana juice for Thea, and water for herself and Wilbur.

Her coworkers at her job would teasingly call her a stay-at-home-mom, but really, she's just taking care of her siblings. Especially since none of them can cook anything more than instant ramen noodles and the one specific muffin recipe.

"The food's ready!" Phoebe shouted, watching as Thea practically darted across the room, gasping at the cookies. "Wash your hands first!"

Techno helped her bring the food to a side table that they dragged near the playing area. Wilbur munched on a piece of cookie as he shuffled the cards, trying not to get any crumbs on them. Once he was done, he placed them down in front of where Phoebe would sit.

"Alright," Phoebe sat down next to the table. "I'll distribute the cards."

Wilbur slammed down his card, which was a red '5'. "Uno!" he cried triumphantly, a big smile on his face.

His smile, however, dropped when Techno put down a red '7', calmly taking a small sip of his coffee before calmly calling, "Uno."

Thea put down a blue '7', frowning all the while at her 9 cards. Phoebe looked at her own collection of cards, and snickered. Wilbur spotted her, and shook his head in desperation.

"Phoebe, no," he whispered. "Phoebe, no. Don't you dare."

She snickered, eyes never leaving his as she put down her +4 card. "Red," she called, turning away briefly to meet Techno's thankful expression, before switching back to Wilbur, whose face was slowly turning horrified. "Wilbur, draw 4."

"Oh you bastard!" he screamed, tackling Phoebe. As the two went down, Techno calmly put down his red '6' while Thea threw down her cards, mumbling about the unfairness of it all.

Once Phoebe managed to pry Wilbur off of her and coax him to stop pouting, they decided to stop playing UNO and start playing Monopoly instead.

The first round, Phoebe won, but only because Wilbur rolled a scuffed roll. Thea had to stop Wilbur from jumping on Phoebe again, while Techno quietly collected the money back, occasionally egging on the fight.

The second round, it was a tie between Techno and Thea, to which they argued about it before Wilbur decided to throw himself at them to stop them from arguing any further. They had to take a break to get the bandages before going again.

They were just going through their third round of Monopoly, when Thea yawned loudly.

The other three paused. "Are you tired, Thea?" Phoebe asked.

Thea spluttered. "What, of course not! The great Thea-" her sentence was cut off by another yawn, and the youngest sister scowled as they all laughed.

"Alright, Phoebe chuckled, "Techno, Wilbur, go clean up the board. Thea, get the pillows put carefully. I'll get the blankets."

She walked up the stairs to where their bedrooms were. She made sure to grab their fluffiest blankets before heading down, only to be treated to an adorable sight.

Thea was squished in between Techno and Wilbur. The floor had been cleaned up and the game was put onto the side table. Thea was already fast asleep, with Techno looking close to joining her. Only Wilbur was awake, but he too looked like he needed to sleep.

"Hey," Phoebe whispered, handing a blanket to Wilbur as she covered Thea and Techno in the blankets, before shuffling next to Wilbur. "It's okay, you can rest."

"Food?" Wilbur mumbled, snuggling deeper into his blanket.

Phoebe chuckled. "Go to sleep," she whispered warmly. "We can order takeout later."

She hummed a lullaby to her siblings as they all slept soundly, before drifting off to the sound of the rain hitting against the windows lightly, surrounded by her family.


	49. 1 Week Break (A/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just read

Soooooooo y'know after some careful time thinking n all,,,,, my story quality's been getting shit lately hasn't it?

So I've decided to take a small break to just, y'know, get my shit together, just for a week. Gotta make sure I don't burn myself out, after all.

I'll come back on the 16th of November,,,,

Uhhhh yeah. Just wanted to let you all know I guess......

Also I'm taking a break to focus on some of my other stories (which are on ao3 p l e a s e go look at them) bc I've been kinda neglecting them? So yeah

U m I hope you guys will understand and all,,,,,


	50. Gods Do Not Feel (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: it's ya girl and she's back!! one week break was great I wrote like 3 more stories on my ao3 acc n I might post it all into one big book on Wattpad if ppl like that idea,,,  
> anyways this is based off of an au by @writerwinged on tumblr bc that idea is cool,,, I'll try n link it in the comments since wattpad will not let me copy paste links here. gonna catch up on requests soon dw!!)
> 
> uhh the link is this: https://writerwinged.tumblr.com/post/634897124270686208/hey-look-another-angst-oneshot-idea-i-am  
> it’s really cool please go check it out!!

Gods do not have feelings. Especially not old gods.

Feelings are a foreign thing to a god, and the feeling of regret is no different.

When Wilbur Soot finds a boy shivering in the cold, he smiles, because he has found a new plaything.

He brings the kid home, the kid with blond hair and blue eyes and a laughter so bright and sweet it's charming. He introduces him to Technoblade and Philza, and they take to him easily as well.

It's rare for gods to share a toy to play with, but the Kid is amusing and oh so naive, and he is a firefly around their joined home, so they keep him. Like a pet, like a toy, like a plaything.

When Wilbur Soot finds out a young god is trying to start his own country, he goes to cause chaos, because that's what he does, and he takes the Kid with him.

The Kid's been getting too comfortable, anyways. He needs to prove himself.

And oh, prove himself he does. He and Wilbur Soot's allies all bleed and bruise for the small chance to get freedom for their little 'nation', and they do. Sure, there's a betrayal, and the Kid does nearly die, but what's chaos without negativity?

(He does not try to save the Kid when he bleeds and nearly dies. And yet the Kid still looks up to him. How pitiful.)

Things stagnate from there, and as the god of chaos, Wilbur Soot desires it. So he holds an election, to have some fun once again.

Wilbur Soot holds an election, and of course no one will doubt his power, his charisma, everything he has done for this country. He has led this country to victory with the Kid by his side and allies behind him, obviously they'll put him up again.

But then Quackity decides to make his own party and add George — an enemy who fought them in the war for freedom — and Fundy and Niki form their own party, and they clearly don't trust him now, not when they've gone and done what he has never wanted them to do.

_Strike one._

And then Schlatt joins in. Schlatt, the man who he has broken so beautifully and chaotically, challenges him. And the worst part is, he wins.

Wilbur Soot and the Kid are thrown out of the very nation they have fought for, and his power is torn away from his hands by brute force and lawfully so.

_Strike two._

Technoblade comes at their call, driven by lust for bloodshed and betrayal. Wilbur Soot gets explosives from the young god and placed them under his former nation, connecting them to a single button. The news of a festival being held comes to them, and Wilbur Soot smiles a madman's smile.

_Strike three._

The festival comes. The Kid's best friend takes the stage and makes a speech. No one but the two gods and the Kid know about the explosives. Which is why nobody has time to react when Wilbur Soot pushes the button and sets off the redstone.

Manburg falls in ashes and explosions. Wilbur Soot laughs as he kills Schlatt, a mad grin on his face and the shadow of a madman below him.

(He thought he could fight against a god of chaos? He thought he could win against a madman and a god with far more power than he will ever have? Oh, poor, poor Schlatt. Always so forgetful, and now he pays the price of his memory loss.)

The Kid's best friend falls, too, being the closest to the explosives. And here is where Technoblade drops, swinging his sword with a mad glint in his eyes.

Only, it's not the Kid's best friend. Only, it's the Kid, and he's staring at them with betrayal and pain and light is fading from his eyes. Scars and burns litter his arms, and he doesn't look like he will survive.

(In a land made of ice and coldness, Philza's chest hurts, pain and agony blooming in his chest. But that's absurd. Gods have no feelings.)

Gods do not have feelings. That is one thing that's been known since the beginning of everything. They are cruel, and when they take an interest in someone it is not for affection, but instead just as a way to pass time, to have fun, before getting rid of the toy just like a child gets rid of theirs.

So then, why does Technoblade feel pain as he watches the Kid die by his own sword?

So then, why does Wilbur Soot feel pain as he watches the Kid cough up blood and lose the light from his eyes, not taking a single step to help him?

So then, why does Philza's head snap up to stare at the sky, a feeling of wrongness and pain spreading through his body?

Gods do not have feelings. Especially not old gods.

But attachment and fondness cares not for who or what you are, nor does it care about pasts or futures. Tommy Innit has wiggled his way into the graces of the gods, and he pays for it. They all do.

(Bright blue eyes turn stormy and dark and dull and lifeless. It is not by choice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw this written again in a post on tumblr that’s bc that tumblr is me


	51. 🖕[R] Strawberry Frills (Eret-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: we do not speak of the dream smp's season 1 finale. haha what finale am I right?? i have emotions and only one of them is good.  
> anyway request by astra on ao3: could you do one of eret just pulling up in a dress in heels and being an absolute BAMF. something like he just pulls up to battle in a dress and heels, wins, and then just walks away. Thank you!  
> your wish is my command so here you go)
> 
> I did this in a slightly weird way but I hope it still fits

Dresses are made for girls with soft faces and pretty frames. They're designed for girls to wear at any event that doesn't include fighting, for them to look pretty and nice and quiet.

Before he heads off, Eret dons on a strawberry dress, given to him on one of his birthdays. He slides on the pink heels Finn has pended him for the match he's about to have.

If he's going to 

On the day and time the boxing match takes place, Eret is ready. When the announcers call Eret's name to go up against the top dog of the underground boxing world, everyone falls silent as he comes out from the curtains in a pretty, flowery, frilly strawberry dress and pretty, high, thin strawberry heels.

His opponent, a big muscular man who, despite Eret's own height with the heels, towers over him. The man looks at him incredulously, mouth slightly open in disbelief at what he's seeing. To be fair to him, most of the audience is as well.

He knows what they see him as. This idiot, wearing a dress and heels to a _boxing match_ , as a _man_. Against the best, too! How humiliating, how idiotic, how dumb.

Eret ignores them and steps into the boxing ring with ease, showing no fear against a man who most think could punt him into the wall any second. His heels click on the floor of the boxing ring, and as muted as it is with the material the floor's made of, the people near it can still hear it.

They do a little bit of stretching first, and Eret doesn't do any flashy things, watching as the other strains his body in, sometimes, admittedly cool ways.

They stare at each other as the announcers count down. The man rushes forwards the moment the air horn sounds, clearly underestimating Eret because of how he's dressed. 

When the first punch lands, the man reels back from just how much force had been in it. Eret knows he doesn't look the strongest, and that gives him a bit of an edge over his opponent.

For the next five minutes, they spar. Beating each other up, bruises being formed. Eret grabs the man's leg, throws him on the floor, and steps on him with his heels. The crowd falls silent as the man struggles to get up and fails. Eret hums, leaning down to say one last thing.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I win."

Eret grins, wiping a thin trail of blood coming from his lips with bruise-kissed knuckles. His heel never leaves the man's chest even as he gracefully stands up, dress falling around his ankles gently and the heel pressing into the man's chest, piercing and sharp.

He only releases it when an officiant comes to tell him to. Stepping back, he grins as his opponent growls and snarls. 

"Good match," Eret says sweetly. The other visibly grits his teeth, before saying through clenched teeth, "Good match."

An officiant hands him the trophy, and he raises it in the air as the crowd starts to cheer. If he looks close enough, he can see a few members of the Community watching him from afar. He winks at them, before lowering his trophy and preparing to leave.

As he turns away, he hears his opponent say quietly, in anger, "Little cheating bitch."

Eret smirks dangerously, turning around to face his opponent one last time. "Well, I don't need to dress like you to win. Not that I would've, anyway."

And with those words, he turns and leaves the boxing ring, heels clacking on the floor loudly, as the roar of the crowd covers any more threats his opponent might've shouted at him. He walks to the back, where Niki and Tubbo are waiting for him, both also wearing strawberry dresses, although not in heels.

"That was amazing, Eret!" Niki smiles at him brightly. "You've really improved!"

"Y'know, with all the growls and shit you'd think the other guy was a furry or something," Tubbo remarks, and Eret barks out a laugh.

"Let's go back," Niki says, when they stop laughing. "I heard Will's trying to create more ravagers, and I don't think any of the others would appreciate loud noises interrupting their sleep. Besides, we do need to tend to your bruises."

Together, they walk out smiling, wearing strawberry dresses without a care in the world.


	52. The Big Brother Legion (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: tommyinnit and the big brothers league. that's it. not just in the dream smp either. Tommy's the youngest one in here btw. basing this off of my own experiences so y'know. also the Jack in here is Jacksepticeye, just to clear things up. also it’s called the big brother legion despite there being 2 girls bc the majority is male and also niki & poki don’t care that much)
> 
> gonna be completely honest I did not realise how many people there were until I had to write all of them down and yeah

Tommy hates parent teacher conferences. When he was younger, it was because everyone would always send him pity looks for not having any family at all, and he had to come alone, get his feedback, and head back to the orphanage.

After transferring to his new school, though, he has a different reason for why he hates these kinds of meetings.

"Do _all_ of you have to come along?" he grouches, even as he follows Phil, Wilbur, Techno and Tubbo to his class, ignoring the looks the other students shoot him. "The room's gonna be so full."

"I mean, the others are just salty they weren't allowed to for mine, so they're really excited for yours." Tubbo tells him with laughter in his tone. He's almost a year older than him, which isn't much compared to everyone else, but because he had gone to a different school before Tommy came along, and aged into college while Tommy is still stuck at high school, he gets to be free of what's about to happen next.

"Still, I'm pretty sure I'll get expelled just because they don't want all of you to start crowding the hall," he rolls his eyes. 

"Is this your class, Tommy?" Phil calls up from up front. "Number 5?"

"Yeah," he shouts back, sighing as the other three enter the classroom, most likely already talking to Miss Amira. "Guess I gotta get this over with quick."

"It'll be fine," Tubbo smiles at him as they turn the corner into his classroom. Phil and Wilbur are already chatting with Miss Amira, and Techno's just lounging on a chair typing something out in his phone. There's a long row of tables down the middle of the classroom, since the school decided to fit two teachers into one classroom. Mr Rosenbourgh is on the opposite side, and there's someone from another class and their parents talking to him. 

"And Tommy," Miss Amira smiles warmly at him when she spots him. "Your brothers are such nice people!"

"I hope you don't mind us waiting for our other siblings to arrive?" Wilbur asks politely, making Tommy roll his eyes. Miss Amira seems more delighted than anything, though.

"Of course! They'll have to be quick, though, others might arrive," she says. "I'm glad Tommy has such nice siblings to care for him."

"Nice my _ass_ ," Tommy mutters, but luckily his teacher doesn't seem to hear him.

"Hello, I hope we're not late!" Niki calls out. She has Fundy and Eret coming up behind with her, and they take their seats surprisingly quietly. "The others got caught up in some traffic, but they should be here soon!"

Tommy slumps down on the chair in front of Miss Amira, Phil and Wilbur taking seats next to him. He wants to fall asleep so he doesn't have to see everyone else when the rest of his siblings arrive.

"Wait," he suddenly jerks up, Niki's words coming to his mind. "Are they all coming in the van?"

Niki nods, an apologetic smile on her face, before taking out her phone to start typing. It's after a few minutes that his phone rings with a notification, as Phil talks to the teacher about his classmates.

 **Niki Nihachu** : All in one

 **Niki Nihachu** : Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, Vikk, Quackity, Sykkuno, Jack, Austin, Poki, Schlatt, Punz, Wisp, Deo, Luke, Freddie, Rudy and Bitzel are all in one van

 **Niki Nihachu** : wait nevermind Business Bay + Freddie & Rudy have split off to another van they'll make it here earlier than the other van I think

Tommy tries not to groan too loudly. Having 25 other siblings is a pretty nuts thing, and he's heard his siblings' friends all say it must be fun, but it's very much not fun when he's the youngest out of all of them. I mean, he's only 16, and Jack's 30!

It's pretty quiet for a while, and no one else comes to meet with Miss Amira, when the door on her classroom's side bangs open, and Wisp trips and falls onto the floor, Bitzel, Luke, Freddie, Rudy and Deo's laughter drowning out any other noise from any other classroom.

"Go f-frick yourselves," Wisp grumbles, before turning to offer a smile to Miss Amira, who at this point looks surprised, but quickly composed herself. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for the rough first meeting."

"I- oh wow," she blinks, before turning to Tommy. "You have quite a big family, Tommy!"

"Yeah," Tommy winces as he hears the telltale sound of his other siblings arriving, and very, very loudly. "Miss Amira?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for your classroom," and Tommy genuinely means it, as Dream steps through the door first, his other siblings visible through the window as they either rush or walk in.

One by one, his other older siblings fill into the room. The people talking to his other teacher on the other side of the room have stopped their discussion to just stare at the number of people in one space. Miss Amira's mouth keeps getting bigger and bigger. Tommy wants to shrivel up and die.

"Ay, ay, ay, Tommy!" Austin cheers, and a few of his siblings follow suit, despite his other siblings trying to get them to stop. Tommy thinks someone's called the principal. He closes his eyes and slumps down the chair even further.

"Can we _please_ just get on with the talk already?" he groans. "I wanna go home as soon as possible."

Before he gets expelled for having too many siblings, at least.


	53. [R] Good and Bad (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request by EchoMelon (ao3): if your not full with requests, can you write a fluff shot of bad introducing his twin (goodboyhalo) to the others? I was thinking either at nikki's birthday party, or the festival (the start of it at least)  
> I have no idea what happened at Niki's birthday party (never watched the vod hhh but I'll do my best!)
> 
> uhhh I hope you liked it? Dont think I did too well on this one, but I still hope it’s good enough!

It was Niki's birthday party. Since most of the others were busy doing their own things, or they were enemies, the only people attending were Quackity, Bad, Karl, and surprisingly Wilbur as well, under promises to stay nice and not drag outside matters into this, of course.

Almost everyone was ready when Niki finished setting everything up... except for one person.

"Does anybody know where is Bad?" Niki looked around, frowning. "Is he okay? Has anyone heard from him before this?"

"Not that I know of," Quackity frowned, not wanting to think of what could possibly hold up the kind-mannered man. "I don't think he'd go to Schlatt, since he hates him, but..."

"Wait, wait! Uh," Karl perked up and shouted out before anyone could jump to anymore wrong conclusions. "He told me he was bringing a guest over. I was supposed to tell you about it yesterday, but I accidentally forgot."

"Oh, no, it's okay," Niki offered the now panicking man a gentle smile. "I wonder who he'll be bringing over, though..."

"He might bring someone from Manburg," Wilbur hissed quietly from beside Niki, only to let out a small yelp as he was jabbed in the shoulder.

"Don't say that!" Niki chided. "Bad wouldn't ruin my birthday party like that; he's too nice to do that."

"Too nice to even let us swear," Quackity rolled his eyes. "I mean, really, the day someone manages to be Abel to swear without Bad telling them 'language' is the day that... I don't know, Wilbur doesn't threaten to blow us all up anymore?"

"Fuck off Quackity," Wilbur snapped. Niki stepped between the two.

"No fighting at my birthday party," she said firmly, before adding, "Please."

Before anyone could say anymore, there was a shout from Karl.

"He's here!" he yelled. "I can spot him on the horizon!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," Bad called out apologetically. "I got caught up!"

He wore his usual attire, which was normal. What was strange, however, was the fact that he was dragging someone along with him, someone with an attire that looked like an inverted version of Bad's own clothes.

"I don't think we've met whoever he's dragging along, have we?" Niki asked out loud. 

"I don't think he'd bring someone evil to your birthday party, at least," Karl told Niki.

They heard a loud yell coming from the white hooded man.

"Fucking let me go!" the hooded man swore. Shockingly, Bad didn't even bother to say his classic "Language!", simply rolling his eyes and tugging him along more harshly.

"Holy shit," even Wilbur was stunned. "He's supposed to say the line, isn't he?"

"What the fuck?" Quackity whispered. "Wait, what the fuck? Holy shit, Wilbur-"

"Don't you dare say it, Quackity."

As Bad and the man neared, they were able to see the other's features much better. He looked almost like an exact copy of Bad, except all of the colours were inverted. Hell, even their eyes were different — Bad's eyes were fully white, but the man's eyes were fully black.

"Sorry again!" Bad laughed sheepishly. He raised the hand that wasn't holding onto the man, which held a basket of what was almost definitely muffins.

"It's fine, Bad," Niki began softly. "Who's your guest?"

Before Bad could reply, the other man spoke up.

"I've told you already, I don't want to meet your stupid friends!" the man snarled. Rolling his eyes, Bad punched his arm lightly, before turning to his gobsmacked audience with a bright smile on his face, seemingly unbothered by what had just happened.

"Guys," he gestured to the man beside him with a bright smile. "Meet Good, he's my _younger_ twin brother. Sorry if he's a little prickly, he gets shy around strangers."

Good flipped him off. Bad didn't even blink an eye.

There was a thump; Karl had fainted. No one went to help him up. Good started cackling loudly.


	54. 🔘 Mother Dearest (Fundy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: do ppl like this series very much? no. will I stop writing it? no. this is MY emotional support series you can't take this away from me-  
> also I got the human sally the salmon au from twitter by @andypluquack so)

The village was an ordinary one. There was nothing special or unusual about it. To anyone else, if would just be another village beside a well-walked path, just another village among hundreds of other villages.

To Fundy, however, it was so much more than that. 

The kitsune wore an orange hooded cloak and a simple white shirt and brown trousers as he strolled through Coastalience Village's marketplace. The soles of his black boots were muddied with the mud and dirt, but he didn't mind it. In one hand he held a basket filled with food he had been buying from the marketplace.

No one seemed to recognise him, which was expected, considering the fact that he hadn't shown his face outside of public events, and even then he wore a mask. It had also been long since he came to this village for anything other than to visit a certain someone.

He paid a few coins to the kind baker, and munched on a piece of custard bread as he headed for the house on the hill, waving at any villagers who waved at him back, though never straying from his path.

The house on the hill was slightly different than the rest of the village houses. For one, it was built next to the start of a waterfall. For another, it belonged to a lone woman, unlike the other houses where there were at least two people living in one.

Fundy climbed the stairs that led to the house, idly swinging the basket he held back and forth. Once at the top, he spotted a woman with long orange-brown hair, humming as she hung up her clothes that needed to be dried.

Their eyes met, and Fundy's mother gasped as she rushed to him. She held him in her warm embrace, and Fundy relaxed for the first time in many weeks.

"Oh, my darling son," his mother sighed. She cupped his face gently, pushing down his hood. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, ma," Fundy smiled, holding up his basket. "Sorry for not visiting you for so long; there were a lot of things that happened, so I brought you some food to say sorry."

"As long as I know you're still alive, you don't need to do anything," his mother gently told him, tugging him along with one hand. "Come inside, you must be hungry."

As Fundy walked into his childhood home while his mother prepared some food, he looked around. He had missed staying here.

"How's Wilbur doing, hmm?" his mother asked him. "Has he been doing well?"

"He's fine, ma," Fundy glanced at a small framed picture on the table, which showed him, his mother, and Wilbur, all smiling brightly with a river in the background. His mother hummed as she placed down the plates of food.

"That's nice. I wish he visits more, it's been so long since I've seen him again..." his mother's sentenced trailed off, getting lost in memories once again.

To get out of the melancholic atmosphere his mother's question had put them in, Fundy changed the topic.

"How's life for you, ma?" he asked. "Are the sales doing good?"

His mother nodded. "I had to get some help from the water nymphs a few times, but sales have been going pretty well. What have you been doing?" 

They chatted about their lives while eating. Fundy made sure to not spill any secrets about what he was doing, although he did go for more details than he'd normally say on some stories. After eating, they headed off to the rivers, where he helped his mother catch some more fish to be sold at the marketplace tomorrow. Then, they headed back home and chatted some more.

As the sun set, Fundy bid his mother goodbye, tugging his hood back up again as he walked down the flight of stairs. Instead of continuing on the path, however he started walking to the forest.

There was the sound of feathers flapping coming from behind him as he stopped walking.

"Fundy," even without looking, he knew Eret had been waiting for him. "We should go. Best not to let anyone know what you have here."

Sighing, the kitsune turned around to meet the other's eyes. "Let's go, then."

And the fox and the crow dashed off into the forest, where they knew they'd end up at the Ruler's castle soon enough.


	55. 📎 Sing A Little Song (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams in head empty no thoughts,,,  
> anyway here have some soft sbi fluff

"Hey, chat!" Tommy crowed, beaming at his camera as his stream chat started speeding up, all excited to see him stream again after his disappearance. He was staying temporarily at his house's room, not that he would be staying for long, but he didn't want to make his stream worry about his 'family'.

Unlike his usual attire for streams, today he wore a dark red sweater and some long black pants. It made him look smaller than usual, and also made his chat spam 'Awws' more than usual, but that was fine. That was good, even.

"I know you're excited to see me start more wars and murder shit on the SMP, but today's a special stream," he grinned. "We're gonna have a non-Minecraft streams with the Sleepy Boys, chat! Isn't that exciting for you?"

He laughed, absentmindedly adjusting the purple bracelet around his wrist. According to Wilbur, it could help him control his voice even more. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but Wilbur promised him it would, and he would never lie to him. Besides, he wouldn't have to restrain his voice for long, anyway.

The chat went by so fast Tommy couldn't read anything. He snickered as he sent off the 'go' on Discord to the others, knowing they would be watching his stream.

"Now, you might be wondering: but TommyInnit! All you do is play Minecraft!" he leaned back on his chair. "And yeah, that is true, but there's something else, boys."

Reaching behind him, his lips curved up into a fond smile as he took out a guitar Wilbur had bought for him as they were driving back. 

"Wilbur's been teaching me to play the guitar," he told his stream. "I'd play the piano for a music stream, but the piano's currently broken, so you'll just have to make do with the guitar for now."

"Are you trying to steal my thing, Tommy?" Wilbur's voice came through, making his stream chat go absolutely feral.

"You can play your shitty kazoo, old man," Tommy shot back, grinning as the others chuckled a little.

"Well, Tommy," Techno drawled. "Have you told your stream exactly, in basic terms, what we're going to do today?"

"I know, I know, you're such a bitch Technoblade," Tommy sighed. "Chat, we're doing a music stream today. I'm gonna be playing the guitar, Techno will play his stupid violin, Phil actually can play drums so he's gonna do that, and Wilbur's gonna be singing, even if he's shit at it. We're all gonna take turns singing too, since Wilbur's gonna be too old to be able to catch up."

"Oh, _alright_ you little baby child," Wilbur started ranting indignantly as Phil wheezed, the sound of something thumping against the table coming from his side of the call.

"Alright, I am a very busy man and I don't have much time, so Wilbur can you stop talking for a while," Techno cut in flatly, though fondly, and Tommy burst out into loud laughter.

"Oh come on!" Wilbur whined. "What is this, bully Wilbur Soot day?"

"Yes."

Techno's deadpan statement made Tommy giggle brightly, watching his stream chat go by with 'Awws'.

Phil laughed. "Tommy, tell your chat to get hashtag Bully Wilbur Soot Day on trending number 1."

"If you guys can follow what Phil says we'll take song suggestions," Tommy added fuel to the fire, grinning as he refreshed Twitter and saw hundreds of tweets starting to pop up, all with the hashtag.

"Alright," Tommy cleared his throat. "For this first song Wilbur's gonna get his guitar too because it just makes sense. I think you can guess what song I'll sing next."

He shook off his bracelet, cleared his throat, and started strumming his guitar, the others slowly chiming in with their own instruments one by one.

"My keyboard's like my heart, it shines in R-G-B and it's full of blood..." he sang, letting his voice charm his audience, subtly encouraging them to spread the news about the stream and get more attention from others.

"I don't know what is wrong with me, but I'm scared, pissed off and lonely," Wilbur continued, humming along with his strumming.

Tommy smiled as he sang. For a while, he could forget about their mission. For a while, he could relax, do some social climbing, and spend time with his family.


	56. 🌱 Primerteers (Ranboo & Tommy & Tubbo)

Ranboo is a good guy. Ranboo abides by all the Rules of Elsewhere to not get Taken Away by the Fair Folk. Ranboo has his name and keeps his Name close to his heart. Among the oddities and students with more secrets than personality at Elsewhere, Ranboo is as normal as anyone who's attending Elsewhere University can get.

It's hard to stay normal, though, when he has somehow befriended the only two people in this University capable of meeting any creature or person of any age and power and wiggling into their good graces, _without even knowing they are doing it_.

If Ranboo hadn't made that deal with Freya-Oyster and became allergic to hard alcohol, he would've been downing several bottles every _day_.

"So you see!" Innit crows out, waving his hands up and down, as Tubbo nods firmly. "We will build a Prime Path, and we will make a shrine to honour our Prime God, Twitch-Rivals-Seven!"

Ranboo has never read or even heard about a Prime God before. He has also never been involved with Innit and Tubbo until he got dragged into a quest with them, and they somehow became the Three Primerteers. Which is a stupid name that Innit made up, but considering him and Tubbo make up two thirds of Ranboo's total number of friends, he can't really object.

"And where are we building the shrine again?" he asks. Innit and Tubbo grin at him.

It would've been normal if they are any other people. As it stands, they are practically mini gods, what with the way they charm everyone around them.

"We'll build it at the end of the Prime Path!" Tubbo says brightly. "You know, the one that leads into the forest nearby?"

"It's the best spot because no one fights there, and none of the Fair Folk or the others would kidnap us there," Innit tells him excitedly. Ranboo smiles.

"That sounds like a good plan," he compliments. He doesn't tell them that the reason no one would dare to do anything to the spot is because They are too fond of the two to do anything, and the University students would rather reveal their Names than cause harm to either Innit or Tubbo.

And from the looks of it, being their friend has given him at least some part of that protection, even if they always look at him for a longer time than usual to make sure he isn't trying to do anything bad. Not that he would, anyways.

"Have you got any plans for how it might look yet?" he asks, letting out a sigh when the two turn to each other sheepishly before looking back at him. "I'm gonna assume that's a no, because that's the only reasonable answer."

"We were going to!" Tubbo says. "But then we had that whole skirmish with Schlatt, and then Dream came in and Soot got possessed and Technoblade tried to-"

"Shut up, Tubbo, he's probably heard of it already," Innit jabs Tubbo's shoulder.

Ranboo has, indeed, heard of the Finale of Pogtopia. He doesn't know how everyone living in the dorms on Floor Two's East keep getting into shenanigans like these, but considering he had moved there just a few weeks ago, he supposes he'll just have to get used to it.

"We need paper," he decides. "Lots and lots of paper. And also some kind of thing that could let us make a hologram of the thing."

"We could get paper from the Library, but where would we get the hologram thing?" Tubbo tilts his head.

Innit suddenly lets out a shout that startles both Ranboo and Tubbo. "I got it!" he yells. "Wait here, I'm gonna go ask Septic-Eye — he can get it for us!"

Listen. Just because he's promised himself he wouldn't do anything to harm two of his only friends doesn't mean he's not above persuading them to use their connections to some of the most powerful people in Elsewhere for some good for once.

"Good, so we have a plan!" Ranboo claps his hands, and Tubbo cheers. "Now we just gotta make a building plan with easy-to-get materials that we won't have to go on a quest or a Quest for!"

"Yeah!"

Innit comes running back as he and Tubbo are discussing what materials go well with one another. 

"I got it!" Innit shouts gleefully, holding a piece of carefully crafted metal in his hands, along with a folder of what looks to be paper. "Papers as well! Obviously Septic-Eye said I had to repay him with a favour by spending a whole day with him, but I can free up time from my busy schedule."

"Yeah, 'busy'," Ranboo playfully mocks as Tubbo giggles in the background. "Alright then, let's get to planning. I have some pens with me, and you better not break them."

"We should go to the Library to plan this stuff," Tubbo starts walking off. "Come on! No time to waste!"

As Innit runs off too, Ranboo looks off into the outside of the window by chance. He squints at the shadow he can see hiding behind a tree in the field.

"Ranboo!" Innit calls out. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, coming," he looks away from the window. It doesn't concern him anyways. The shadow can do their own thing, and he'll do his.


	57. [R] And We’ll Sing A Song (Wilbur & Niki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: weasleysupremacey (on watt): hii i know ur on a break for another two days still, but i was wondering if u could maybe do a wilbur and nihachu oneshot? doesnt have to be romantic if you dont want to!  
> they'll be singing a romantic song in this because i love that song but they're 100% platonic. the song in this is Would You Be So Kind by dodie btw)
> 
> a quick reminder that this is strictly platonic!!

"Hey chat," Niki smiled, waving to her stream. "We'll be, uh, we'll be streaming with Wilbur today, for a very special stream."

"Hello," Wilbur said, making her chat go wild. Niki laughed, shifting into a more comfortable position on her chair.

"As you can see," she explained, pointing at what she hoped was the white text above on her stream's screen. "That says that everything- like, everything me and Wilbur will be doing is strictly platonic, so other people don't get the wrong idea or anything. Also for this stream I've turned off text-to-speech donations, but don't worry I'll read all of them after!"

"We're just friends!" Wilbur yelled, loud enough to make her flinch and laugh quietly.

"Too loud, Will," Niki said, to which the British man immediately apologised for it. "Uh, anyways, you'll find out what we're doing in a while! Will, are you ready?"

"Ready whenever you are, Niki," Wilbur said.

Niki laughed lightly. "I think that- that should be you saying it," she teased. "But yeah, I'm ready too."

Wilbur strummed the opening notes on his guitar, humming lightly as he did so.

"I have a question," Wilbur started off singing, his tone warm. "It might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain?"

Niki giggled at the chat slowly realising what song they would be singing as they spammed love hearts and other reactions. She pointed at the white text above. 

She nodded along the song as Wilbur sang. His voice was really soothing, and she could see why his songs did so well.

"'Cause I like you, but that's not enough," Wilbur sang, strumming his guitar. "So if you will, please fall in love with me." 

"Let's write a story," Niki started shyly. "Be in my book. You've got to join me on my page, at least take a look."

The chat couldn't see, but Wilbur's face was shown on Discord as he offered her an encouraging smile to continue singing. She looked at the chat and smiled as she saw their happy and encouraging messages.

"Oh do me a favour, can your heart rate rise a little?" Wilbur sang, his voice going a little more high pitched.

"Do me a favour, can your heart rate rise a little?" Niki continued, clapping her hands to the beat.

They continued singing separately until the last chorus, to which they decided to sing together since it was the final one.

"Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?" Niki and Wilbur sang together, voices overlapping in a way that sounded melodious and nice. "You see, I'm trying. I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough, so if you will, please fall in love!"

Niki was very glad Wilbur had decided to do this stream with her. She had been running out of ideas for one, and she was due to stream soon. Wilbur had offered to help her, and she accepted.

"Oh I like you, but that's not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me!"

One last guitar strum from Wilbur, and the song was over. Niki sipped her bottle of water as she watched her chat spam heart emojis and compliments.

"Thank you for your compliments!" Niki said brightly.

"Wilbur Soot and Nihachu cute compilations, you better include this in your videos!" Wilbur yelled out as Niki stifled a laugh. Then, he started strumming off-tune keys on his guitar.

Niki couldn't hold it in anymore, and laughed. She was glad she had a friend like Wilbur.


	58. Drafted: Antarctic Days (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: happy 15k reads to me :D! for the whole month of December should I do December related ficlets or do I just continue as normal? anyway here have some angst about this au i have)
> 
> the 15k reads part is for wattpad hhhh

Tommy had forgotten how cold the Antarctic actually was. When he had left SMP Earth, he had left for good, and overtime, he'd lost the memory of how the temperature actually was. 

Arriving in the past, befriending and defending the past Business Bay and offering himself up as a form to truce to the Antarctic Empire helped to remind him of its coldness, though.

Beforehand, he had no reason to side with them. He could've found one of the admins and revealed himself earlier. He could've allied with another faction. Business Bay had commented on it, even as he taught them how to fight better, and gave them some of his Netherite ingots to make themselves Netherite swords for a better advantage everyone else, especially since Netherite would only be available after an update.

But deep down, he knew he would've always chosen to side with them, if only to give advice to his younger self to not become a disaster like he was currently, and to make sure past Tommy would never have to suffer what he had gone through.

Did he love his family? Once upon a time, yes. But Wilbur had gone off to the deep end, Technoblade had betrayed him again and again, and Phil had only come when it was too late. As much as he forgave and trusted, Tommy really didn't think he could ever love them the way he used to again. 

So when Business Bay ended up in the same war against the Antarctic Empire and their allies, just like he had before, Tommy knew he had to save them. Provide some sort of gift or prize that would make sure Business Bay left the battlefield safe, if on the losing side. And when he revealed himself to stand in front of them, he knew what he had to do.

After all, everyone liked knowledge, didn't they? And what better knowledge to get than knowledge of the future?

Despite how past Business Bay had did their best to stop him from going with the Antarctic Empire, Tommy refused to let them get hurt for something they had a choice in. He refused to let them get involved in a war they had a choice to run away from, and so he surrendered.

He didn't get a chance to refuse with the War for L'manburg, out of respect and pride. He didn't get a chance to refuse with the War against Manburg, not when surrendering would go against everything he stood for. He didn't get a chance to refuse during the Battle for L'manburg, not when his only other option was to die.

He would not let them die a hero's death, not when being a hero would make them die in tragedy.

He looked at the sights below him as they flew by. Watched as green grass slowly turned into white snow and blue ice. Watched as snowflakes started falling as he bundled himself up in his cloak. He could tell the others clearly weren't expecting him to be so quiet, what with the way he could feel them constantly shooting him looks.

He wondered if Tubbo would've liked the view.

Finally, after what felt like forever with the cold, the plane finally landed on the icy land. Tommy sighed quietly as someone opened the doors for him — he wasn't sure who, seeing as he was too busy steadying himself for the explanation he would be giving soon.

Tommy swallowed his nerves and pride as he stepped off the plane. 'It's for Business Bay,' he reminded himself. 'You're doing this for yourself, you gotta make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as you did.'

Still, it was hard not to feel nervous around someone who had betrayed him multiple times and nearly killed him over several times already, no matter whether Technoblade technically hadn't done that yet or not. It was also hard to not feel nervous around people who he knew could snap his neck within mere moments, especially since he was alone and vulnerable.

The castle up ahead looked imposing and menacing. Despite it looking dull with its grey and green, it was still nerve-wracking to look at the large castle.

He took a deep breath. Let it out, and watched the mist form from his breath and fade. 

"Come on, let's go," Phil spoke to him, his voice quiet and kind. Tommy wasn't going to trust him so easily, though.

He tugged in his cloak tighter, reached up to squeeze the green bandana around his neck for comfort, and walked behind Philza, to the castle of the Antarctic Empire.


	59. [R] Princes and Crowns (Brighton Meet-Up + Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request by theyluna_womoon (watt): could you maybe write some secret royalty tommy or tubbo with a reveal.  
> i am an absolute SUCKER for secret royalty aus so I'll write both tommy & tubbo as secret royalty)
> 
> as I am rereading this I have come to the conclusion that this is not good

Niki isn't the kind of person who would think badly of someone when they do something mildly suspicious. She's a fan of second chances, which is why when she receives a text from Tommy telling her, Wilbur and Fundy to go to the alleyway behind the arcade him and Wilbur had gone to, she doesn't think Tommy's dealing in suspicious substances.

Wilbur does question Tommy when he sends the text, though, typing something into his phone. As he finishes, Niki's phone dings with a notification. And another. So she pulls it out to check.

**wilbur soot** : Why?

**tommyinnit** : just do it big man

**tommyinnit** :it'll all make sense

**fundy** : what are you involved in, drugs?

**tommyinnit** : No listen its veyr important

**tommyinnit** : go to the alleyway an if someone asks you fo rthe class password tell them Caldia sent you

Now, a few minutes later, they're heading to the alleyway.

"I can't believe we're actually following what's the child told us to do," Wilbur sighs as they walk to the arcade, with him leading the way since he's the only one who's been there. "What's he doing in an alleyway anyway?"

"Tommy wouldn't prank us by doing something so weird and annoying," Niki says. "He's a good kid."

"I honestly didn't expect him to be so nice," Fundy comments as they round the corner to the alleyway.

A man's standing there. He looks up when they approach.

"Class password." he says, and nothing else.

"Man, Tommy really went all out, huh," Wilbur comments to them, before clearing his throat and talking to the man. "Caldia sent us."

The man nods and turns to walk to the wall that closes off the alleyway. For a moment, Niki thinks he's going to do something bad, like pull out a knife or a gun.

And then the man casually opens up a portal on the wall which is- it's not what she expected. Neither was Fundy, if the way he chokes and nearly falls over has anything to say about it.

Beside her, Wilbur splutters. When she peers closer, she can see why. 

Tommy and Tubbo are standing on the other side, dressed in garbs more akin to those she sometimes sees depicted on arts of gods. They're dressed in matching red and green, long robes sprawling onto the ground they're standing on. Niki could almost swear that the little stars on their robes are moving too. 

"What the _fu-CK!_ " Fundy is in the middle of swearing when he is pushed into the portal, landing on the other side. Niki lets out a startled noise as she's pushed through too, Wilbur following soon after.

As she's pushing herself up, she hears Tubbo yell something in a foreign language, and there's the feeling of air being sucked out. She stands up properly and takes a closer look at Tommy and Tubbo, the two boys who she would've never imagined to have a secret as large as _this_.

"What the fuck?" Fundy repeats. "Where even are we?!"

"Sorry we had to do that," Tubbo apologises, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But Auntie didn't want to take any risks with us, especially since the assassins were getting more fiercer and stuff."

"Okay yeah but where are we," Wilbur asks. "You haven't answered Fundy yet."

Tommy winces. "Have you heard of Pierrciens? Y'know, the legend that's been going around as a copypasta? Yeah, well, welcome to Pierrciens. We call it Pyer here."

"Tommy's parents are the king and queen of this place!" Tubbo says brightly. "I'm his cousin, so I'm a prince as well."

Niki's heard of the copypasta. It's well-made, the story of it woven so intricately that actual critics have praised it. A hidden world, born of people shunned and shamed, fleeing away to make their own country. And when the world attacked them, they hid themselves, never to surface again until the major part of the world realises their hypocrisy and hatred and changes.

And from the looks of what she's seen so far, it seems as though 'Pyer' has been very busy since then.

"Holy shit," Wilbur breathes out. "Damn, I would've never thought...... wow."

"Yeah," Tommy laughs awkwardly. "Uh, we can go hang out at the castle. I can't be out too often, but I promise we'll get you back safe and sound. Sorry for not telling you guys, again, but as princes we kinda need secrecy and all..."

"Yeah!" Tubbo nods. He starts walking. "Come on! I'll lead you there!"

Niki laughs as she follows Tubbo. Logically, she should question them more, but Tommy and Tubbo are good kids. They wouldn't do a thing.


	60. Sons of Sons (SBI & Ranboo & Fundy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: quick note. uhh y'know how Fundy's character is canonically trans? yeah I incorporated that into the story so in the beginning Fundy will be referred to under another name & different pronouns. if that's a bad thing to do I'll change it out to Fundy in this chapter being cis.)

Phil always thought he would have quite a while to go before he got any grandchildren. After all, none of his sons had shown any interest in marrying or even having children, and they were all still pretty young. 

So when Wilbur came back after a full year at sea with a small, fox-eared baby in his arms, Phil almost choked on his drink.

"What the fuck?" Tommy gaped at his older brother in disbelief. Techno had put down the book he was reading to stare in silent surprise at his twin. Wilbur shushed them as the baby in his arms started whining, rocking the baby back and forth.

"Hey," he said, a tired smile on his face. "Sorry I've been gone for so long."

"Is the baby yours?" Phil asked. Wilbur stroked the baby's ears and nodded.

"Her name is Marigold," he told them as he carefully sat in the sofa, Tommy rushing over to take a closer look at the baby. "I... she's biologically mine."

"You have a relationship with some girl at sea?" Techno asked with a raised eyebrow. Wilbur tensed up.

"Had a relationship," he muttered, and that was the end of the story. He turned to look up at Phil. "I know I've been gone for so long, and you probably won't want me here anymore, but Marigold-"

Phil sighed. Gently, he laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You'll always be my son," he told Wilbur. "Now come on, you look like you need your sleep. We can take care of your daughter for now."

Tommy nodded eagerly, and while Techno didn't show the same enthusiasm as his youngest brother, he still nodded.

"Thank you," Wilbur whispered.

When Marigold turned six, she came out as male, and the family did their best to make sure Fundy felt welcomed and stayed safe and healthy while he was undergoing his transition. Wilbur took pride in calling Fundy his son, not that he wasn't already proud of him before.

They bought a bigger house. It was further away from the main city, and if they wanted to visit where they used to stay they would have to travel for hours, but it was worth it to see Fundy's smile when he realised he had a whole room to himself.

They had neighbours, too. Tommy quickly made friends with Tubbo, both of them bonding over being the youngest in their households. Niki was a nice girl who often helped him out with babysitting, and Eret helped them to find better paying jobs around their new area.

For a while, Phil thought that would be the end of any grandchildren. His sons would stay young and never have children again, and they would all raise Fundy together to the best of their abilities.

And then Techno came back with a black and white haired toddler blinking in his arms, and Phil knew that they would have to make room for another occupant of their house soon.

"His name is Ranboo," Techno told him in hushed tones as Tommy, Wilbur and Fundy played with the toddler to distract him. "He's biologically mine too. I don't- I don't think I know or remember how, but I couldn't just leave him behind."

Phil patted Techno's head. "It's fine. We'll help you raise him, just like we do with Will and Fundy."

Techno leaned into the touch. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

Ranboo shared his room with Fundy, the two-year old excited to have a friend to play with. He didn't seem to remember anything about his mother, and Techno had no recollection of ever having been in a relationship or had something with a girl, so Ranboo's other parent would remain a mystery to them.

So that was how his family was. Him, his three sons, and his two grandsons. While some people would think it was too early and he was too young to already have grandsons, he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

He just hoped Tommy wouldn't decide to follow after his brothers' footsteps at his age.


	61. r/RelationshipAdvice (Fundy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sobbing what are these ages what the fu- also modern day au dream smp but I hate it and it's very bad)
> 
> I had to bullshit so many things oh my god

**r/RelationshipAdvice** from u/treasureplanetfox\- **My (19M) family is having a family dinner, and my boyfriend (21M) is coming. What do I do?**

Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend, really. It's just... here's the catch: Before you make any decisions, you first have to know my family line, which according to some of my friends, is 'fucked up so bad the devil will shrink in fear of it'.

My grandfather has three sons, who I will be calling Dad, T1, and T2. There is also T3, who according to my grandfather, was found in a box on the side of the road, and they just took him in. Keep in mind that I am actually older than T2 and T3 by like, 2 or 3 years.

Dad had a relationship with my Mom, who was apparently a fisherwoman who lived near the sea. They had me, and then Mom died, so Dad brought me back home. Then, he and T2 decided to both work at the same company, and for whatever reason, decided to start a company in the company itself. No, don't ask me how it works. Anyway, that succeeded, and ever since then Dad has been kind of neglecting me in favour of T2 and T3.

Now, what might be the problem with my boyfriend, you may ask. Well, for one, we are working in opposing companies, and he's actually the head of the company my Dad and T2 are working in. For another, I'm going to give a shortened list of what else he has done, and you will not get context because with context you will find out my identity. 

So, my boyfriend has: nearly killed T2, bribed one of the head figures of my Dad's 'company' into betraying it for a higher rank in his own company, played a part in my Dad's descent into madness (although to be fair, I played a pretty big part as well), gave Dad bombs to blow up the base of his former 'company' (for background information: they held an 'election' after a few months to see who would get the company and were planning to rig the election, but then other people applied and the winner kicked out Dad and T2. The winner also forced T1 to nearly kill T3, to which T1 did that and also nearly killed like 14 other people), and nearly killed at least 15 people, including me.

Additionally, after all's been said and done, Dad now has specific amnesia (where he forgets certain things and remembers others, but vaguely), and he's showing a pretty keen interest in books now. Also, remember that guy who betrayed my Dad's former 'company'? Yeah, since I'm technically an orphan now as my Dad really isn't fit to take care of me anymore, he (who I will be calling E) wants to adopt me, and make me the heir to his own, new company.

So now my family consists of: my grandfather who kind of doesn't want me, my bloodthirsty uncle (T1) who really isn't on good terms with anyone, my uncle (T2) who is younger than me and also constantly angry, my amnesiac Dad who I'm not exactly on good terms with, looking at all the neglect he's shown me, and my potential father (E) who has unofficially adopted me who is not on good terms with T2m but he does try. T3 doesn't count because he's not really in the family.

And I have to bring my boyfriend, who all of my family absolutely loathes to the family dinner. I love him, really, and I know he reciprocates my affections since I stopped a demon from possessing him permanently (it was a dreamon, and yes if you search it up it is on the government's list for dangerous animals or something) through the power of love. It's just that I can't see this family dinner ending in anything but a near death experience.

So, what do I do? Please help. No trolls.

EDIT 1: for some extra information, my Dad has flirted with my boyfriend before, multiple times. My grandfather said he doesn't want a 'furry shit' as a grandson, and he also stuck a sword through my Dad's stomach and nearly killed him. The family member I trust the most is actually T2, despite his personality. T1 isn't a serial killer or a murderer, so stop asking. My boyfriend's company is pretty powerful, and I won't say anything more than that.

EDIT 2: Don't worry we all went to the hospital after all those near-deaths. No, none of us are murderers. No, we're not wanted in the law. Yes, I hate my Dad. Yes, I know my family's dysfunctional as fuck. Yes, I still (sort of) love them. No, we can't get the law involved for many reasons, one of which is that the government's afraid of my uncle T1.

 **Comments**  
u/synderwidth: op quick question what the fuck is your family why is it so fucked  
up are you like okay there???  
-> u/treasureplanetfox: do I look like I know??

u/encomrante: my honest suggestion? get out of that family. alsoo not to shit  
on your relationships but are you sure that's healthy?  
-> u/treasureplanetfox: Im going to be perfectly honest with you, my relationship with my boyfriend  
is like the second or third healthiest relationship in our whole friend/companies  
group.

u/advicefairy: I'm usually the person who gives out the best advice according  
to everyone else, but by god I really don't think I could give a good enough  
advice for this. Have you considered getting therapy for your whole group or  
whatever you call it? Because I honestly think that's the best way to start it off with.  
-> u/treasureplanetfox: half of my group has too much pride to go to therapy. also, normal  
therapists would probably have no idea what to with my fucked up  
family dynamics and shit. the best person we have is my Dad's  
ex-girlfriend (who he had after my Mom died), and we can't rely on  
her too often because she has her own problems too.

u/THEBIGGESTMANINNIT: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES YOU ARE A  
FURRY YOU CANT SAY SHIT YOU ASSHOEL  
-> u/treasureplanetfox: did you know I had to hack into your account to give it more  
protection? if the government decides to reveal us I'm blaming  
it on you. AND IM NOT A FUCKING FURRY


	62. Being Bored (George-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: dw I'll get started on requests soon pls be patient w/ me thamk u. also am very very tired)

Immortality took a toll on people. It also took a lot more from them that most normal people wouldn't know about.

Unlike most would believe, George did not get his Not Found moniker from just constantly not showing up to important events and activities. Why would he bother with such trivial, mortal matters when he could manipulate everything from behind the scenes?

All it took was one whispered word, a tight bond settled in, and they were putty in his hands.

He went by a lot of names. They changed over the course of decades and centuries, of course, and his appearance did change a few times too, to make sure nobody would ever make a connection between, say, Lloyd Flocter of Bricannia, or Saint Pend, to George Not Found, a known immortal.

He was a legend among humanity, one that quickly faded into the shadows when he stopped performing daring and dazzling feats after his ascension. Just as he planned it.

George made a deal with the Hellvaster. He wasn't sure who or what the Hellvaster was exactly, but their goals matched up, and as long as George did his part, the Hellvaster would do theirs too, and they would both get to keep their immortality and their power, all without getting the attention of the Higher Courts.

Morality was a fickle thing. George was surprised they still had that sort of thing in the Higher Courts. But if they wanted to live within the terms of a liability instead of branching out and exploring the depths of the power they had been given, well, he wasn't about to stop them.

He hummed as he walked through a forest. This decade, he had decided to go for a mimicry of his first appearance, which meant that he now had short brown hair and blue eyes, with his classic clout goggles situated on his head.

One thing he would never get tired of doing was making friends. When people trusted him wholeheartedly enough, they would go to the ends of the world for him. True, he did have to pretend to be nice and act as if their friendship mattered to him as much as it mattered to them, but that was the fun of it.

'Sappy nappy is nice,' he thought to himself. 'But two doesn't sound like a nice group. I should introduce him to someone, then we can make a trio. Trios are lucky.'

Up ahead, he spotted a figure looking about the same age as Sapnap, a boy from a nearby village to the forest he was currently walking in. Sapnap needed another push to actually do things and become great and give George himself some riches and a following in the future, and what better way to do that than to give him someone else worth defending?

With that idea in mind, he decided to teleport to the boy, tripping him. The boy fell and immediately turned around, leaning his weight on his hands as he gasped.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed with faux-shock in his voice. "My bad!"

He stared down at the boy who had fallen down. He had blond hair, and forest green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants, along with some black sneakers. He was probably one of the village kids.

"Who are you?" the blond stared back up at him, eyes narrowed. "I didn't feel you around."

For a moment, George toyed with the idea of just killing him directly. But as he looked at the kid before him, he knew he could use him for something. Something grand. Also, the idea with Sapnap needed another person, and he was the perfect one. Even if he was a little too rough for George's liking.

With that idea in mind, he decided to 'befriend' the boy. He might help him out in the future, and if it didn't work out? Well, he could serve as entertainment, at least. Him and Sapnap.

"I'm George," he said, offering a smile and a hand. "Let's be friends!"


	63. [R] To Be A ‘God’ (Tommy & Techno & Tubbo & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo: you think you could write a sweet little shot with SBI family dynamic and like Tubbos the little brother of the dream team sorta and Tommy and tubbo just happen to find there older brothers things like techno’s Stuff and stuff like example dreams mask or techno’s cape or maybe even his crown and they start messing around pretending to be there overpowered god like brothers till there stopped when they notice there families have been watching and trying not to laugh or somthin
> 
> did not read it properly but I hope this is still acceptable

"Are you ready, Tubbo?" Tommy grinned, tugging the red cloak closer to his body, until the furs on the top were brushing against his cheek. "Come on, bitch, we gotta be quick."

"I'm ready!" Tubbo said cheerfully, fastening the round paper on his face, angled so that it only showed one of his eyes, the other hidden behind a smiley face. "You go first!"

Tommy cleared his throat. He jumped onto the platform and raised his sword high, pausing to adjust the crown on his head before beginning.

"If you wish to defeat me," he began, dropping his voice as low as possible. "Train for another hundred years. Bruh. Blood for the blood god!"

"Techno doesn't have that much emotion in his voice!" Tubbo whisper-shouted. Tommy dropped his sword, thought for a while, and nodded.

"Ah yes, but that's where you're wrong, for you see," Tommy said, his voice still in that low tone as he hopped off from the platform and started walking towards Tubbo. "I have analysed all of his speech and compiled it all into a document, and after several days of analysing his movements and speech patterns, I have-"

He couldn't continue anymore, because he started to double over in laughter. "I can't, I can't-" he gasped out. "Tubbo, your turn."

"Alright, alright," Tubbo headed up to the platform, nearly tripping due to his lessened vision. He cleared his throat, and put both his hands on his hips, before deciding to just stuff them into the pockets of the green hoodie he was wearing instead.

"Oh George, oh Sapnap!" he tried to mimic Dream's loud, scary yells. "C'mere! Come here! I'm gonna get you!"

Tommy laughed as Tubbo switched between being the hunted and being the hunter.

"Oh no!" Tubbo yelled, running around, light giggles bursting from his mouth even as he screamed. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

"Put more energy into it," Tommy shouted. "You're not acting like him enough!"

Tubbo ran back to the middle front of the platform. "I am god!" he shouted out instead, making Tommy nearly fall over from how hard he was laughing.

"Big T, what the hell?!" he wheezed. Tubbo blinked innocently.

"I mean, Dream always has that god-complex of his, right? And he's like god so I just, y'know?"

"No I don't know," Tommy wheezed. He stepped onto the platform as Tubbo pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie. "Because I'm the god around here!"

"No, you're wrong," Tubbo giggled. "We're both the gods!"

"Excellent idea, Tubbo," Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "We can both be gods!"

"Yeah! We are the gods of the world!" Tubbo cheered, punching the air with his hand curled up into a fist. Tommy yelled out a loud "Yeah!", pumping his own fist up into the air.

"Oh, are you now?"

The two boys immediately froze in place, slowly turning around to meet the eyes of their respective older brothers. Dream had his arms crossed over each other, and Techno was standing there with a hand on his hip. They were both missing their hoodie and cloak and crown respectively.

"Hey... hey!" Tommy took a step back, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey Techno!"

"Dream!" Tubbo was equally nervous. "I uh, I thought you were out! On, uh, on a hunting trip! Or something!"

"I got back early," Dream responded in amusement.

"Oh- oh yeah? Well that's uh, that's great!"

"It is great," Dream agreed. "And that's my hoodie you're wearing."

"Tommy," Techno said, smiling just a little as Tommy nearly jumped out of his own skin. "That's my crown. And my cloak."

Tommy began spluttering. "Cloak? What cloak? What crown? These are all mine!"

"Yeah! Yeah, these- the hoodie's mine too." Tubbo chimed in. 

"Oh really?" Dream asked. "So it seems oversized on you both, it's because it was meant for it to be that way, right? And because it's ours?"

"Yeah!" Tubbo agreed, before realising his mistake when Tommy jabbed his stomach. "Wait, no-"

Techno smirked as he swung his Netherite sword onto his shoulder.

"Thirty seconds, you brats," he said, voice fond. "Then we're coming for you."

Tubbo and Tommy stood in fear and shock for a few seconds, before Tubbo snapped back to his senses, gripped Tommy's arm, and pulled him along as the two ran away into the forest near L'manburg. Dream barked out a laugh as he glanced at Techno.

"We'll go after our own brothers?" he asked. Techno didn't reply, but he nodded.

Dream hummed, tapping his foot on the ground. "Five, four, three, two, one, we're coming!"

He and Techno jumped into the forest and gave chase. It was a nice break from everything that had been happening.


	64. 🖕College Kids (Ranboo & Fundy)

Ranboo sat at the back of the class, practically bursting with energy. It was the last day of college, and if he were in any other college he and the other students wouldn't have even showed up in the first place, because college was just like that.

Unfortunately, because he was studying at the top law and business school in the whole world — and he still had no idea how he managed to get in, but he did — he needed to show up to at least 90% of the classes, and he was already cutting it close since he had to leave for a week because of that meeting with 2B2T.

Finally, after an excruciating amount of time, the bell finally rang, and students immediately poured out of the rooms and into the hallways. Ranboo resisted the urge to climb on the lockers and jump from locker to locker to get to the exit first as he was surrounded by other students wanting to exit the college as fast as they could.

He held his books tightly to his chest, did his best to not get squashed by the hoard of students all around him, and wondered if he could get away with knocking over a few people to make it easier for him to get out. Then again, it might just cause even more trouble getting out since people would be rushing for the exit to avoid getting knocked over... and he would feel bad.

As he walked out after a few moments of being stuck in student traffic, he got a message. Curious, he opened it up.

 **help girl I'm in the sea** : hey Ranboo mind picking up fundy before making your way to the place

 **help girl I'm in the sea** : he said he got his car stolen

 **help girl I'm in the sea** : as in the whole car. theres no tracks or anything just the. the car

Ranboo stifled a laugh at the image of someone physically carrying Fundy's car away. Knowing that Wilbur would have seen that he read his messages, he pocketed his phone, said goodbye to a few study mates, and walked to the college that neighboured his own school, Jynger International. Which, coincidentally, was the college that Fundy attended, which was Kobe Jane's College of Computing Sciences and Crafts.

An odd name, but it was nothing compared to the shitty reputation the college had. As much as Jynger International tried to get rid of the college, it just kept losing the lawsuits that they threw at it. But Kobe Jane had a bad reputation for a reason.

Ranboo grinned as he spotted Fundy jumping down from a tree, jacket casually covered in blood, with his hood covering his face so no one knew who he was. There was almost nobody coming here other than other Kobe Jane students, so Ranboo didn't have to worry about his reputation at Jynger's as he grabbed his jacket and tossed it to the other.

"So your car got stolen!" he said brightly. Fundy scoffed and rolled his eyes, tugging on the jacket over his own jacket.

"I already had to deal with Wilbur making fun of me for a whole five minutes," he grumbled. "Shut the fuck up."

Ranboo laughed. He ignored the fact that every other student was doing their best to avoid the two standing directly in the middle of the entrance to the college.

No one wanted to mess with members of the Community, especially not after what they pulled in the Neutral Lands. Which Ranboo found weird, because the guys threatened them in the Neutral Lands itself, it was only right that they did what they had to do, wasn't it?

But he wasn't here to dwell on past things. He gestured for Fundy to follow him.

"My car's a few blocks away," Ranboo told Fundy as they walked along. "We have to go from the alleyway to make sure no one from my school spots me though, otherwise that's just gonna be bad."

Fundy sighed. "Well it's your fault for deciding to go the extra mile in being 'normal'. You could just forge papers."

"Yeah, but that ruins all the fun of it!" Ranboo announced cheerfully. "Now shut up before anyone hears you."

"I'm telling everyone else you killed a man on campus and threatened students to not tell."

"Wha- no don't you dare take out that phone you furry-"


	65. [R] Palace Gardens (Dream & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: BlueJayz (ao3): I was wondering if you could a fluffy one with Dream and Tubbo as brothers. They could meet up in like a secret garden or cottage and just relax together in each other’s company  
> god I wish I could do better but honestly all my mind has been focused on is my other fic so have this-)
> 
> this!! is!! all!! platonic!!

Dream jumped over the fence, snickering at the little yelp Tubbo let out as he landed next to the boy, careful not to accidentally fall and break the guitar that was strapped onto his back.

It had been a while since he visited, but after a few deals and trades, he was able to get a day off to sneak into the palace gardens and meet up with one of the few people who he didn't hate, or who wasn't out to get his head.

"Hey there," he grinned. 

Tubbo lit up. "Dream!" he cried out happily. "You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry for not appearing for a while," Dream apologised, strapping his guitar off his back to hold it in his hands as he plopped down next to Tubbo. "But I'm back! And I have new songs!"

"I love hearing them!" Tubbo said brightly. "Come on, sit down, I'll make you a flower crown! Hey, that rhymed!"

Dream laughed. It was always nice to meet with Tubbo. The younger never asked for anything more from him, nor did he attempt to break his privacy or kill him. He was like a little star: bright and kind of cute. In a platonic way, of course — Dream would rather die before sea Tubbo in such a way.

"Alright, first new song starts now!" Dream said before strumming the guitar and making up lyrics as he went along. He rarely got to do it, or show anyone that he could do it, but Tubbo was a different matter entirely.

"What's your job, anyways?" Tubbo asked him as he started making a flower crown. Dream stopped singing for a while.

Like all the other times Tubbo had asked him that question, Dream winked at him before continuing his song. He wasn't about to tell the prince what he was doing, considering it could get him jailed up.

When Tubbo finished the flower crown, Dream let him put it on his head when he was done with his last song.

"There!" Tubbo announced cheerfully. "Now we match!"

"Now we match!" Dream repeated his words with a soft smile on his face. "How was your day, anyway?"

Tubbo grinned as he scooted closer to Dream before rambling on about his day. Dream listened as he complained about the unfair treatment of the servants by his uncle, who was the king regent until Tubbo was old enough to claim the throne. He nodded sympathetically and offered his own advice at times, but for the most part, he just let the younger talk his frustrations out, since he looked like he needed it.

At some point, Tubbo had fallen asleep leaning on him. Dream stared at the boy he considered his little brother, sleeping so soundly, his face peaceful as if free from all the stress and expectations that came with being a prince. He carefully put away his guitar to shift Tubbo so that the younger could sleep in a better position.

Soon, Dream would have to leave. Soon, someone would come looking for their prince, and if he stayed for too long, they'd catch him and lock him up for being a thief. Soon, they would have to split again.

But for now, Dream would lay next to Tubbo, and let his little brother sleep.


	66. r/needadvice (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: you all just really wanted a sequel huh. at this rate I might need to make a separate book for this. also if you're confused as to why they're suddenly an 'apartment building group' instead of a company it's bc tommy's tryna hide how their thing actually is, as with fundy)
> 
> fuck formatting I hate formatting it keeps changing

r/ **needadvice** from u/THEBIGGESTMANINNIT\- **I think my (17M) older brother (28M) is descending into madness and I'm scared.** _Interpersonal, Mental Health, Friendships_

Okay, so I usually don't do such serious things (I mean, just look at everything I've commented on, and my username) but this is really getting to a point where I really don't feel safe anymore. I can't say much for privacy reasons, but I can tell you the general basis of it.

So, some background information before you decide anything: I stay in a place which has been named 'Dream SMP'. Don't ask why it's named like that, the owner's a dick and a self-righteous bastard. So, recently, a few weeks back, I and a few others earned the 'right' to have our separate group under their group, kind of like a country declaring independence. Recently, a few more people have decided to stay, and my older brother (who I'll be calling Burr) wanted to prove his likability and power, so he decided to hold like an 'election' to see who would get to be the leader of the group.

So, we held an 'election'. And my older brother's old friend, who I'll be calling Ram here, won by forming a coalition with another 'party'. And the first thing Ram did when he won, was to basically kick me and my older brother out of the apartment, since we were the previous co-leaders. So me and Burr had to run away, and we ended up in this underground bunker kind of thing (it's really old, we ha Deo do so much cleaning up). Then we plotted to get the apartment back, since Ram was being a tyrant, and he forced my best friend (who shall be named Bee) to be his 'secretary', and I think he's hurting him.

Anyway, some stuff happened, my other older brother who I will be Pig (who is public enemy no. 1 for the world government, don't ask how or why) came to help us take it back. All while this is happening and we're kind of planning, Burr is kind of spiralling deeper? He gets snappish easier and faster, and he keeps singing the anthem we made for our group back when we first got 'independence'. We're also teaming up with the guy who we fought against in the fight for 'independence'. 

And recently, there was a festival hosted by Ram. I'm not going to go into too much detail on that one, because even I can recognise that it was... it was really bad. Burr tried to blow up the apartment but failed because he forgot where the trigger was, Pig shot and nearly killed Bee, as well as like 15 other people who were attending including Ram. I thought I could trust them, but as it turns out the answer was no.

I'm with this in the underground bunker. We have two extra people staying with us, Bee and another one of my friends. Burr forced me and Pig to fist fight and I may or may not have lost and got beaten up, and Burr just kind of stood there. Doing nothing. That's when I kinda realised something was horribly wrong.

Even before this, there were the signs and all. He was more aggressive, more prone to laughing and crying and going through emotions, and he tried to convince me that everyone else were traitors and liars and that Bee (who is my best friend) would drop me if he got the chance to. Burr wasn't like that before; he was actually the best older brother I could've ever had, but now...

There's going to be a final showdown soon. I think Burr's going to blow it all up at that point, and I don't know if when one day he snaps, if he will hurt me or not. Probably will. And usually I'm not the type to get scared easily, but right now I could really use some help.

TL;DR: My brother wants to blow up the place I and several others of my friends are living in because he lost rights to a building and control, and he's been behaving almost maniacal. My family is falling apart at the seams. What should I do?

 **Comments:**  
u/ placeHolDeq : do you have any relations to this one guy  
u/ treasureplanetfox ? I feel like you do, your  
stories are too similar for it to be a coincidence  
u/ THEBIGGESTMANINNIT : that fucking fox bastard. yes, yes we are related.  
u/ treasureplanetfox : wait, what the fuck? is this why that thing happened?  
u/ THEBIGGESTMANINNIT : WHATD O YOU THINK?????

u/ owox3bbbb : sir I think you need to go see a therapist,  
or at the very least distance yourself from  
your family because holy shit?? you need  
help??? and also maybe grab your friend  
and gtfo of there  
u/ THEBIGGESTMANINNIT : i want to, but I also can't just give up on my  
family like that so easily. i want to get him the  
help he needs  
u/ kismisfollinluv : yeah, but it's not going to help if you yourself are also  
definitely traumatised and scared of the very same man  
youre tryin to save. i still think wtv u have going on is  
weird af and like a cult, but damn do you need rest

u/ notaCIAagent : Others are telling you to leave and all,  
and while that is also what you should do,  
you should probably stage an intervention  
as well? like call in another family member  
or something? You're making it sound like  
this isn't the first time shit like this has happened  
u/ THEBIGGESTMANINNIT : It is Absolutely Not. My other brother is a  
wanted man and also torments the gov on  
a weekly basis. Might contact my dad though.  
he's the scariest one.

u/ dsmpisacult : r/ **thedreamsmpchronicles**  
u/ THEBIGGESTMANINNIT : that is so pogchamp but I don't think they're  
gonna like this very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright should I make this into an actual series yes or no


	67. It’s Okay Now (Niki & Tubbo)

Fire was all Tubbo saw as he ran into the forest. His breaths were coming out short and heavily, but he couldn't afford to take a break from running. Not when he didn't know what would happen if he did.

It had started out to be such a good day, too. So how did it end up like this?

As he ran, he stopped when he bumped and crashed into someone, who caught him in their arms. He looked up to see the worried face to Niki.

"Tubbo, what happened?" she asked worriedly. Tubbo slumped over in relief, but continued to try and run.

"Niki!" he gasped out. "L'manburg's gone! Don't- don't you see the flames? It's all gone, Niki!"

"Oh, you poor bumblebee," instead of running away, however, Niki hugged him, patting his back in an attempt to soothe him. "It's going to be okay. We can rebuild. And even better, you don't need to worry about people hurting you anymore!"

"I mean yeah, but it's in _flames_ , Niki!" Tubbo yelled, trying to push away from her. Only to freeze when his mind registered the rest of her words. "Wait. Wait, Niki, what do you mean?"

"I said what I said," Niki responded kindly. "You don't have to worry anymore, Tubbo. All of the bad guys who would hurt you? Gone! You don't have to be under so much stress now, Tubbo! You can be a kid again, aren't you happy?"

Tubbo glanced up, and realised that Niki's face had blood splattered on it. But more importantly, her hair was tied up with a shade of pink eerily similar to a certain someone's hair. Her eyes were looking down at him kindly, but Tubbo knew her intentions were probably anything but.

Tubbo's blood ran cold as he felt his breaths coming out slower. He struggled harder, but it didn't seem to make any much of a difference.

"Niki," Tubbo tried to jerk away, but found himself too weak to do so. "What did... you... do?"

Niki smiled and patted his head soothingly. "It's going to be okay now," she cooed, rubbing his sides soothingly, just like she used to do whenever he was crying or feeling stressed. "Dream and the others won't be a threat to you or Tommy anymore."

Tubbo's vision slowly turned black, and as much as he fought against it, he soon fell into the grasps of unconsciousness. 

Niki smiled at the sight of the younger one she held in her arms. As the flames grew in size and heat, a tap to her shoulder made her whirl back, only to relax when she saw who it was.

"Ready to go now?" Eret asked her, a sword slung over their shoulder, and blood splattered across their face. A crown was laid on their head, also stained with blood. "I've already got Tommy at the base, and Ranboo's going with Fundy soon."

"We're fine now," Niki stroked Tubbo's hair as he slept, face peaceful ever since he became president. "Have you taken care of everything?"

Eret tapped their crown with a sly smirk. "Well, a crown this gorgeous didn't come for free, you know?"

Niki giggled as she hefted Tubbo so that she was carrying him in a piggyback. "That is true. Alright, we can go now."

Together, she and Eret walked off deeper into the forest. Behind them, flames ravaged the main area of the server, engulfing and burning everything it touched.

And in the distance, high above everything, a single pole stood, with a broken smiling mask tied to it, flying in the wind.


	68. [R] Wing Buddies (Quackity & Phil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: ramenbitch (ao3): could you maybe do a quackity centric where he is a duck hybrid and philza finds out about quackitys wings  
> yeah sure why not. this is based off a mini comic I saw on tumblr so if it seems familiar it's based off that)
> 
> I know nothing about wings. That fact might show.

Quackity had always been the runt of his nest. He was a small child from the start, and it didn't help that everyone else in his nest of his age was at least one and a half times his size, height, and weight. That size difference also transferred to their wings, unfortunately.

As everyone grew up with their wings big and wide, his was still stuck as small and thin, not even able to hold his own weight. While everyone glided across the sky, he was stuck on the ground, looking enviously with his duck wings fluttering on his back.

At twelve, he absolutely hated it, and did everything in his power to make them grow. At nineteen, he'd already accepted his fate: to forever have his wings be small and remain flightless.

True, his wings did grow a bit. But compared to every other bird hybrid's wings at the same age of him? It was like comparing the size of a rat to the size of a cat: his wings were just so small compared to literally everyone else's.

So he'd accepted it. He learned to live and thrive with it. Didn't mean he couldn't feel envious or jealous.

As he strolled through L'Manburg with his wings out for once in many, many months, he found himself thinking about what it would feel like to fly. By chance, he had wandered near the docks, and spotted Phil standing near the edge.

Phil was, coincidentally, stretching out his wings. His huge, wide, absolutely _beautiful_ black wings. Quackity recognised the wings to be a pair of vulture's, although what species exactly he wasn't sure. Even so, he didn't need to know what species Phil's wings were to appreciate some really pretty wings.

"Man," Quackity sighed. His own little yellow duck wings fluttered upon seeing the large black wings being spread out, the shining diamond patterns on the edges of it gleaming in the sunlight. "I wish I had wings like that."

"You what?"

Quackity blinked and let out a small screech as Phil went from being quite a few feet away to suddenly right there, in front of his face. The huge black feathers were spread wide out, and now that they were so close, they seemed just as imposing as they were majestic.

"H-hey, Phil," he stammered nervously. "Holy shit, you're uh, you're pretty close, buddy..."

Phil stepped back a few steps, but didn't make any further moves to fly away or to do other things. "What did you just say?" he questioned him.

Quackity winced. "I, uh, I said I wished I had wings like... yours..." his voice drifted off quietly towards the end of his sentence.

"You have wings, too?" Phil's eyes brightened up. Quackity nodded, sheepishly, and slightly embarrassedly.

"Well, yeah," he said. "But they're not anything interesting, really. They're much smaller compared to yours. And- and I can't fly with them or anything, really."

Phil was quiet. "...show me?"

Quackity looked around nervously, gulped, and sighed. "Alright, but you can't- you can't laugh, alright?"

"I won't laugh, mate," Phil's tone was sincere. "I mean, everyone's wings start off small."

Quackity took a deep breath, and spread out his little wings. His wings fluttered nervously when Phil just stood there and said nothing.

"Uh, Phil? Are you gonna-"

He was enveloped in a crushing hug before he could finish his sentence. Phil's wings shifted to cover them, and Quackity gasped softly at the feeling of really, _really_ soft wings brushing against him. Despite how much he wanted to, he resisted the urge to slump back and relax, and just stood there welcoming the hug instead.

"Who told you that you couldn't fly?" Phil sighed, stepping back. "They're perfectly fine, mate."

"They're too small," Quackity frowned, his wings shifting restlessly. "And if it's too small, it can't hold up my- my fat ass, y'know?"

"Some duck wings are small too," Phil responded. "But if you flap them fast enough, you can lift yourself up."

"That's not true."

Phil grinned, holding out a hand. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?"

Quackity stared at the hand. Hesitantly, slowly, and against his better judgement, he reached out and took it, gripping it tight. Phil's widening grin made him offer a hesitant smile in return.

"Then get ready, mate," and Quackity had no warning before they took off.


	69. [R] You Can’t Kill a Minor (Fem!Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Zeroblitz_123: Do you think you could do another female tommy with the concept of overprotective brothers (like technoblade, wilbur, dream, george, etc...)?  
> yeeeeeeesssssssss finally I have an excuse for wanting to write female Tommy- anyway here!  
> tw: mentions of s*xual harassment and punching and kicking of a minor. nothing too graphic, but it's just mentioned. please be warned.)

"Hey chat!" Tommy grinned at her chat. Unlike the usual colour-and-white shirt she normally wore, today she was wearing a jacket over a red top that stopped just above her midriff. The bandages that wrapped around her midriff were still too painful for her to wear anything over it, and she normally would've just donned a bra and call it quits, but she needed to stream today, which was why she wore what she was wearing.

She streamed as usual, talking to her chat, reading out donations, setting up her log house better, when she got an offer to hop into a voice chat with Wilbur, Dream, Techno, and Phil, outside of roleplay. Naturally, she accepted.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. Pretty soon, she was getting into an argument with Techno while Dream, Wilbur and Phil laughed in the background, occasionally adding their own thoughts in.

At some point in the conversation, Tommy had leaned back and thrown her hands in the air, yelling about everything being unfair, when Wilbur cut into the conversation.

"Wait, hold on, hold on, pause the convo," Wilbur said loudly. "Tommy... what was that on your stomach?"

Tommy froze up. Her hands instinctively went to wrap around her waist. "...nothing?"

"That wasn't nothing, that was a big ass bandage on your stomach."

"Tommy, if things aren't good at home-" Phil started, but Tommy immediately cut in.

"No, no, no, it's not what you think! My parents actually- I got this from college. My parents are the best, and they're fine, they're not- they're not that kind of people."

"College?" Techno spoke up. "What happened?"

"You don't have to tell us on stream if you don't want to," Dream added. Tommy shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine," she said. She took a deep breath before starting.

"So I was at college, hanging out with... with Barry, Larry and Henry, yeah?" Tommy started off her story, leaning back on her chair. "And we were talking, and I had to split off from them to do something else, and just as I was coming back, right, this guy — who was already known as a real asshole around campus — he just- he fuckin' slapped my ass with a hand and the other reached to my shoulder to probably unstrap my bra or some shit. We were in like a more shadowy corner of the campus, which was why I think he thought he could do that."

Tommy paused for a while, willing away the memories of that incident, before continuing on.

"So, naturally, I took my mum's advice and I turned around and kicked him in the crotch, of course," Tommy continued. "And I punched him too, just for extra effect. Then I started yelling for my friends so that they would notice and stuff, but I guess the guy really didn't like that because he immediately swung his leg up really high to kick my stomach. And then he started attacking me like a wild dog or some shit. I tried to fight back, and I did succeed, but then he got one real good hit in and I fell back. I don't remember much, but I think Barry and Henry had to drag the guy away.

"Then, obviously I got called to the office to 'discuss' this, and I was assuming they wouldn't punish me because I was literally the one attacked, but as it turns out, my college is sexist as fuck, because they sent me home as suspension for 'attacking another student' even though I was literally fighting back in self-defence. They sent the other guy home as well, but I'm pretty sure it's only because people saw him doing all that. But anyway, I went home and told my parents about what happened, and my dad went to talk and argue with the college board while my mum helped me clean up and bandage the wound and stuff. And that's what happened."

For a while, there was only silence. Tommy thought they had quit the call, so she went to go check. "Guys? Hello? Are- are you there?"

"Tommy?" Wilbur spoke up first, his voice eerily calm. "Who was that guy's name?"

"Uh, I didn't get it," Tommy responded, confused. "But I think it started with a... a G or something? I know all the girls on campus call him Douchebag Gary, though."

"Right," Wilbur breathed out. "Alright, if I go to jail for beating up a potential rapist, I want you all to bail me out. Chat, you hear me? You guys gotta bail me out."

"Wilbur, what the fuck?!" Tommy wheezed.

"Same here," Phil chimed in. "I'll hide the body, nobody needs to find out."

"Phil, no!"

"Do you want me to sue the school and the asshole?" Dream added on. "I have enough money to sue them. Just give m the name and I'll meet them in court. I think Quackity can help me with that, he's studying law isn't he?"

"Wait, no, you guys don't have to-"

"No one knows my true identity," Techno spoke up flatly, but with fury and intent behind his words. "I can murder that motherfucker."

"Wh- no!"


	70. [R] Young (BBH-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: requested part 2 to Kind (BBH-centric). had an idea that didn't get out of my head, so here I am. kind of an au of it, in the sense that in here a few people do actually know about Bad being the Saint, and were with him. very unlikely scenario but I don't care)
> 
> here have bamf idots they deserve to be badass <3
> 
> does this make sense that much? no. do I care? kind of, but I also have overdue work so honestly not really

Bad was kind, that was true. He was nice, but he also knew to manipulate the strips from the background, just like Dream did. The only difference was that unlike Dream, Bad had morals he kept to, in fear of becoming who he was before.

So when he heard about Tommy's exile and Dream's actions? Forget being angry, he was _furious._

"He promised," Bad snapped. "We all promised! Me, Sapnap, George, Ant, Dream— we all promised not to get children involved in petty wars where they did nothing wrong! The L'manburg War was one thing, but this is a whole different situation! He has no _right_!"

"Bad, calm down," for the first time in a while, _Skeppy_ was the one being calm. "You're not gonna get anything done if you just yell around."

Bad took a deep breath and shuddered. He remembered the old days, back when he would do whatever it took to reach victory and win, no matter if he had to kill or manipulate children to do so. For all that he was called the Saint, he was never truly one.

"We need help," Bad admitted reluctantly. "I'm not sure where Ant stands on, and Sam is still following Dream's words. We need someone from outside."

He and Skeppy shared a look. They both knew just exactly who he was talking about.

"I'll go talk with Dream," Skeppy stood up. "You can call the others and tell them to come over. Dream will listen to me anyways, since I have the other disc."

"Alright," Bad nodded as Skeppy left their house. After only a moment of hesitation, he took out a different communicator, one specifically enchanted and tailored to him and his closest friends, and dialled a number.

"Hey?" a voice came through the communicator. "Who's calling?"

"It's me, Finn," Bad responded. "Are the others with you?"

There was shuffling heard from the other side. "Uh, yeah, we're working on a redstone project. Why? You usually never sound so serious."

"Dream messed up," Bad responded flatly. "He and Tommy had this disc war going on, and I was going to just standby and let it happen for the Badlands' benefit, but then Dream had the audacity to exile Tommy and blame the carnage on me and Skeppy's home on him. I know manipulative behaviour when I see it, and I want Dream to _stop_."

"Wait, so he just did that to Tommy?" Disbelief was clearly heard in Finn's voice. "I mean, the kid may be annoying at times, but he doesn't deserve to have that happen to him!"

"Exactly, which is why me and Skeppy are gonna need you and the others' help to take him down. Not really for Tommy, but for the fact that Dream _violated_ our pact." Bad ended his sentence with a snarl.

"Right, okay," there was a brief pause where Bad assumed Finn must've been filling in the others on what was happening. Finally, Finn's voice came back on. "Could you start a portal or a runic teleportation? We'll be there in a bit after we get dressed in some more badass clothes."

"I know," Bad said as he took out a tiny activator from his pocket, and casually tossed it onto the floor in front of him. It grew into a circular portal, and black and red particles started floating out of it. He stood and waited. _Any moment now..._

As he thought that, multiple pings sounded out in the server communicator and Bad sported a grin as he read through it.

_F1NN5TER joined the game  
JustVurb joined the game  
Spifey joined the game  
Zelkam joined the game  
MegaPVP joined the game_

In front of him, the portal particles died out as the last of group of five stepped through. Zelk, Spifey, Finn, Mega and Vurb all stood in front, dressed in the clothes they wore in the Mjol-Aers War. They were holding their respective weapons as well.

Skeppy burst through the doors, and his eyes shined with glee the moment he saw who had arrived in person. Bad couldn't see him at first, but he did see him when Skeppy went to stand next to the others, also dressed in the clothes he had worn back in the War, a thin silver blade held in his right hand.

Bad stood up, his clothes shifting to match theirs. A grin slowly appeared on his face. "Glad to have you back. Are you all ready?"

"Ready," Spifey reaponded for them, swinging his sceptre back and forth, sporting a grin that matched the others'. "For your orders, _commander_."


	71. Little Spirit (Business Bay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I need to get started on my other series but someone on tumblr gave this epic idea and I just couldn't refuse writing it so have this I have business bay brainrot I'm SORRY  
> also if you see this also posted on a tumblr blog with a purple icon that's me babeyyy)

Ever since Dream opened up his land for visits, Wisp had been wanting to go to visit Tommy. They had fixed their friendship after SMPEarth, but Wisp would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous at how Tommy would react to him.

He was walking along L'manburg with the other Bay Boys. They had met up at the entrance, and decided to surprise Tommy with their presence together. They thought it would be an easy search for him, seeing how loud and bright their leader was. But it had been over half an hour, and Tommy was nowhere to be found.

"He might just be busy," Bitzel suggested. "We don't know much about what he's been doing, after all."

"True," Luke agreed. "We didn't really tell him too. Should we just keep searching or ask around?"

Wisp spotted Tubbo sitting on a bench further up ahead and ran up to go talk to him, and ask him where Tommy was.

"Hey, Tubbo," Wisp greeted the younger as Tubbo turned to look at him. He wasn't particularly close with him, but Tubbo was nice and Tommy's friend, so maybe he knew where Tommy was. "We were looking for Tommy. Have you seen him?"

Tubbo paused in the middle of waving. His smile dropped. Wisp stared at him, feeling concerned as he reached out. "Tubbo?"

"Tubbo!" Luke smiled as he and the other Bay Boys came running. "It's nice to see you again! Hey, have you seen Tommy around?"

"Well, why do you need to look for him?" Tubbo asked nervously. 

"Can't a couple of guys just visit their friend again?" Deo laughed teasingly. "I mean, we can always come back later if he's busy, but we just wanted to know where he was."

"Tommy isn't-" Tubbo replied with a sigh. "Tommy's not... he's not the same guy we all used to know. Who you all used to know."

"Why, what happened?" Bitzel piped up with a frown on his face. "Did something happen to him?"

Tubbo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a voice calling out his name.

"Tubbo! Tubbo!" from a distance, a ghost floated over. Wisp would've dismissed them as someone on the land who had died permanently who he didn't know, if it wasn't for the shock of bright yellow hair on top. As the ghost drew closer, more recognisable features started appearing. Wisp connected the dots, and he did not like what it was implying.

"Tubbo, look what I found!" now that the ghost was closer, his voice was more recognisable. "Yellow dye!"

Wisp's heart dropped. "Tommy?"

"Why is he...?" Deo murmured in confusion.

The blond ghost turned to them, semi-transparent and floating off the ground. He floated closer, and blinked at them, before smiling at them.

"I remember you!" he exclaimed brightly. "I think. I don't really know. Hey, my name's Tommy, what's yours?"

"Don't you remember us?" Luke stepped forwards, a hand reaching out in distress before falling to his side. "Tommy, it's us. Business Bay, from SMPEarth."

Tommy tilted his head, looking deep in thought, before shrugging. "Kind of? I don't remember you, but I know you guys were really nice to me! Wanna play hide and seek with me? I promise I won't cheat, because that's mean."

"How about later, Tommy," Tubbo spoke up gently, a sad look in his eyes. "I have to show them around. You can- you can play with them later."

"Oh, okay!" Tommy said cheerfully. He handed a piece of yellow dye to Tubbo. "You look sad. Don't be sad!"

He then turned to them, and Wisp couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were blank and empty, and the way he looked so small in his red shirt and blue pants, despite them fitting him perfectly. 

"I've run out of yellow," Tommy apologetically said. "But I'll come back soon to give you all some yellow! Yellow makes me happy, and you all look like you need something to help you be happy! Goodbye!"

As Tommy flew off, Tubbo coughed. "We should... I should probably explain later."

"What the hell," Wisp said flatly. "Why is he-?"

"He died," Tubbo responded quietly. "Three lives gone, so he's dead and wandering around with, uh, with Ghostbur. Wilbur Soot as a ghost, in case you were wondering."

Wisp shared a look with the other boys. They didn't speak, but they all knew what they were thinking.

_What happened to Tommy?_


	72. 📎 A Father and A Son (Phil & Fundy)

"Fundy," Phil's voice came through the call almost immediately after Fundy ended his stream. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, yeah, what is it?" Fundy responded, closing off his Streamlabs now that he was no longer streaming.

There was a pause, before Phil spoke up again. "Do you know anyone by the name of Heins Langenberg? More specifically, Dr. Heins Langenberg?"

"Dr. Heins Langenberg?" Fundy repeated with a frown on his face. "Yeah, that's my father's name, what about him?"

He couldn't see what Phil was doing as they were on a camera-less call, but he heard the sounds of a pen uncapping and a paper being placed down, so Fundy assumed Phil was taking notes, for whatever reason. "Nothing bad, but what do you know about him? Like, appearance, personality, anything."

In the background of Phil's end, someone started singing. It was soft and soothing, and sounded male. It was a nice voice, whoever that was.

"What do I know about him..." Fundy murmured. His fingers tapped his desk as he remembered his memories. 

He knew of his father. Vaguely, at least. He was always busy, but the rare times he was home he would always smile at him, ruffle his hair, and teach Fundy weird things. He was the one who taught him the secrets to coding, how to pick out a solider from a crowd, and how to spot who to talk to in order to rise higher.

All odd things, but Fundy took those lessons to heart, and for the most part, they paid off.

"My mother often said I took after his appearance more than I took after hers, if that helps?" he offered. "We have the same hair colour and eye shape, but his eyes were grey instead of blue. I rarely saw him around the house, but we had fun whenever he was home. My mother never minded the fact that he was rarely home either. She always said his job was important, and that she understood why he had to spend so much time away from us."

"What was his job?" Phil asked. His voice sounded odd, but Fundy dismissed it as just another minor audio glitch from Discord.

"His job was-" Fundy cut off midway. His brows furrowed, not responding even as Phil called name multiple times.

'What... was his job?'

His father always talked about his job when he came back home, even if it was just for a while. Stories would be told over sleepovers, at the dinner table, in the living room... whenever they had free time to kill, basically. But no matter how hard Fundy tried for the love of him, he couldn't remember exactly _what_ those stories were about.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a memory replayed.

_"And one day, you'll be able to do as much good as I do at the facility, and claim as much victory as your mother does," his father finished loudly, his mother nodding and clapping her hands. Little, six year old Fundy, who was too young to understand anything else, nodded and clapped along, giggling all the while._

_"Remember darling," his mother turned to him and crooned. "What do we do when something like that happens?"_

_Fundy grinned up at his mother, bright and innocent as a child was. "We tear their emotions and dreams apart!" he crowed out._

_His father laughed and picked him up to spin him around, Fundy laughing all the while. "That's my boy! Our little champion right here, sweetheart!"_

_"Our future little champion," his mother agreed, kissing him on the cheek. "And what a fine champion he'll grow up to be."_

"-dy! Fundy, is your microphone working?!"

Fundy snapped out of his thoughts. "Wait, what? Sorry, I think my headphones glitched out or something, I couldn't hear you at all. Either that, or it's your microphone."

"Nah, it's fine mate, things like this happen all the time," Phil replied easily, although his tone didn't sound all that convinced. "I asked what was your father's job."

"Oh, uh," Fundy wracked his mind, but nothing came up. "I don't remember. I think it was something related to do with science? He was always pretty vague about it in his stories, if I remember correctly."

"Alright," there was the sound of writing. "I think that's all I need for now. Thanks, Fundy!"

"No problem, Phil," Fundy replied easily. 

And in the corner of his streaming room, the dreamcatcher he hung on the wall shone brightly.


	73. [R] Surprise Children (SBI & Business Bay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: FearsomefigureT9 requested a part 2 for chapter 60, and I am providing. you thought dadbur and technodad and grandza were good? just wait til you see dadinnit with surprise kids who may or may not have been deaged specifically for this au)

"Hey, Dad," Tommy's voice came from the doorway. Phil didn't look up, simply just making a questioning noise as he drank his coffee on the couch. "So uh, you know how curses exist and they can do a bunch of stuff and all...?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at, son?"

There was a nervous laugh heard from his eighteen year old son. "Yeah, uh, you might wanna turn around for this..."

Phil turned, only to see his son, his _eighteen year old son_ , holding a blond baby in one arm and a dark brown haired baby in the other, while a dark brown haired toddler held onto Tommy's pants with a tight grasp, and a light brown haired child simply stood next to him.

The coffee cup fell onto the floor as Phil gaped at the sight before him.

"Yeah, uh," Tommy laughed nervously, unable to rub his head like he would normally do because he had not one, but two babies in his arms. "I got cursed with children, but in my defence it was either to take care of them or die...?"

Phil took a deep breath and tried not to scream.

"What's going on? I heard Phil drop his cup and- what the _fuck_?!" Phil heard Wilbur come running down the stairs, and looked up just as he reached the bottom. Behind him, Techno stared down from the stairs wide-eyed, mouth opening and closing like one of a fish's.

"Don't swear around them!" Tommy snapped, instinctively cradling his, oh god, his son had children, he was only eighteen. "They're kids, man!"

"How did you get those kids?!" Wilbur snapped. "And come sit at the sofa for gods sake, your arms are going to get tired, and you don't want to drop them do you?"

Wilbur reached to grab the blond baby as Phil stood up. He grabbed the dark brown haired one, and noted absentmindedly how light the baby was.

"Hey, it's okay, they're safe," Phil saw Tommy gently tell the light brown haired child, who scrunched his face up, but nodded and allowed himself and the dark brown haired toddler to be led to the sofa.

"You know, here I was thinking none of us would get any more children," Techno started as he came back from the kitchen with baby bottles and juice boxes. "And then Tommy comes back with _four_."

"Their caretakers were sh-bad! I didn't wanna just leave them there!" Tommy snapped, even as he fussed over the dark brown haired toddler, who was trying to drink one of the juice boxes. After a few nudges and assurances, the light brown haired child took a sip from his own juice box too. The two babies were being fed milk.

"What are their names anyways?" Wilbur asked quietly, carefully feeding the blond baby.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the dark haired toddler. 

"I'm Deo!" Deo announced proudly. "My older brother's 'alled Wisp! An' then Bitsel and Luke are wit' the rest!"

Tommy chuckled fondly and patted Deo. "Yeah, he's Deo, and Wisp is the oldest one. Luke is with Wilbur and Bitzel's the one you're feeding, Dad."

"How did you get them?" Phil asked. "You were only gone for a few hours, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but things can happen!" Tommy defended. "And it was better if I got them out of there anyways!"

"Wha's happening?" Phil sighed as he heard Ranboo and Fundy running down the stairs. His grandsons gasped upon seeing the new faces.

"Are they our new cousins?!" Ranboo said excitedly, running up to his father. "Does tha' mean I'm not gonna be the youngest no more?"

Fundy, on the other hand, went up to Wisp, who looked at him warily, clutching his juice box close to his chest. The ten year old didn't seem perturbed, instead offering out a hand. "I'm Fundy and I'm ten. Who are you?"

"Go on, introduce yourself," Tommy leaned over to whisper excitedly to Wisp. "He won't hurt you, don't worry."

After careful consideration, Wisp hesitantly took it. "I'm Wisp," he muttered quietly. "And I'm five." 

"When were you born?!" Ranboo marched up and demanded, causing Wisp to flinch back and curl into Tommy. 

"Don't scare him, Ranboo," Techno warned gently.

"Sorry," Ranboo apologised. "But when were you born?"

"...July 21st," Wisp responded quietly. Ranboo threw his hands up in the air and went over to his father. 

"I'm still the youngest!" Ranboo pouted. Wisp looked up at his father in bewilderment, to which Tommy giggled and patted him lightly. 

"Why don't you and Deo go play with them for a while?" Tommy suggested. Luke and Bitzel immediately started whining, to which Tommy quickly added, "With your other brothers, of course."

Fundy was given Bitzel to carry, while Wisp took Luke from Wilbur's hands. Wisp kept looking at Fundy in apprehension as the children left the room, leaving Tommy alone with his father and his brothers. 

"Alright, now talk," Wilbur crossed his arms. "We're not mad, but _how_?"

"Right," Tommy winced. "I'll start from the beginning."


	74. Legends (Dream & Technoblade’s Sisters)

The rain fell heavily from darkened skies. Drista knelt in front of two graves, hidden far away and deep in a forest, heedless of the rain hitting her back. Her blonde hair was drenched, mask put away to lay on the ground getting wet.

She reached out to touch one of the graves lightly, tracing over the words.

_Dream  
A legend, a god, a friend._

Her hand remained on the grave for a while, before falling away. She looked at the other grave, and swallowed nervously.

_Technoblade  
A warrior, a king, a friend._

Drista heard footsteps coming up from behind as she knelt in front of the graves. Even despite only having met her at the small funeral her brother and his rival had gotten, to prevent anyone outside their immediate families from knowing, she knew who it was.

"It's no use dwelling on why or how it happened," Telette, Technoblade's sister, said emotionlessly.

Drista wiped the tears from her eyes. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"No," Telette agreed quietly. "No, it doesn't."

She turned around and found herself face-to-face with the other girl. Up close, Telette looked so similar yet so different from her brother. Her pink hair was tied up into a braided bun, and instead of the royal garb Technoblade would always wear, she wore a simple dark red dress and black pants, with brown combat boots.

"You look different than how I imagined you as," Drista said. At this, Telette offered her a tiny smile, though it was inappropriate in these circumstances. 

"So do you," Telette replied. "I always thought you'd look more similar to your brother, but apparently not."

Even though just hearing any mention of her brother make her mood sour, Drista still cracked a smile. She would always whine to Dream about how people kept mistaking them for the same person, when her hair was clearly so much longer, and her eyes were greener than his, even though no one could see their eyes due to the masks they wore.

But reminiscing on things like appearances and memories wouldn't help Drista or Telette in what they would have to do after this. 

"You and I both know what we have to do, right?" Telette asked. Drista nodded reluctantly.

They couldn't have everyone panicking about how their greatest and most powerful fighters were gone, especially since there was some kind of entity dead-set on making sure everyone died running around and causing havoc. The servers needed Dream and Technoblade to defend them. Letting everyone know that they had died would cause even more panic and chaos, and nobody wanted that.

And as the people closest to their respective brothers in age, appearance and speech patterns, Drista and Telette had to pick up their brothers' mantles, and pretend to be them, at least until everything settled down.

Nevermind the fact that neither of them were as strong as them, or the fact that they possibly couldn't learn exactly their brothers' fighting patterns in less than a month since they would be called to be on duty in a month. No, because they had to do whatever it took to make sure the entity wouldn't be able to create any more chaos and panic, and if that meant pretending to be their missing and possibly dead brothers? Then so be it.

Shakily, Drista stood up, accepting Telette's hand pulling her up. She stumbled on her feet, but managed, and bent down to pick up her mask and fix it on, uncaring of the wetness, before looking at Telette.

"Guess there's not much else we can do now, huh?" Drista laughed tiredly. Telette sighed and nodded.

"We'll become legends," Telette said quietly but firmly. "One way or another."

It sounded like a promise. It felt like anything but.


	75. Tragic Romance (Karl & Wilbur & Niki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: once again, you can see wilbur and niki as either platonic or romantic. karl is there too, but not in any relationship. also karl lore pogchamp??)

Karl watches from the clouds, staring down at a woman and a man, dancing in a bakery. He wants to go down, wants to inform them of their futures in hopes of perhaps preventing a tragedy, but in the end he is the god of prophecies, not fates nor futures, and he cannot change a single thing, no matter how much he wants to.

The two dance around, the song of a disc in a jukebox playing soothingly. They look at peace. Karl is envious, in a way. They get to be free of all stress, even if it's only for a little while, while Karl has to sit up here, knowing what will happen, and yet helpless to do anything about it.

He can see what will be ahead of them. The man will be exiled, leaving the woman in a country taken lawfully by a tyrant. The man will spiral into madness while the woman will simply be a bystander in the war that will soon to follow, because after all, she is a woman, and women rarely get important parts to play in history, especially not when they remain a pacifist. The man will blow everything they've breathed and lived for into pieces, and the woman will be left with the broken pieces of a country that was never a country in the first place, and taking care of a bunch of traumatised, way-too-young children.

In another world, perhaps things could've been different. Karl's the god of prophecies, but prophecies can change.

In one world, they would've been rulers, just and kind and loyal to each other. They would've upheld peace and power, and in any war the woman's abilities would've shone, because nobody expects a war to be won with words and kindness. The man would've been able to rest, not having to live up to the expectations of his bloodthirsty family, instead helping with words and charm while still getting the same amount of rush from it, because diplomacy is a double-edged knife and he is a master at the art of blades.

In another, different world, they would've been at peace. They wouldn't have had much power, but they would've been at peace, and happy, and surrounded by their family all alive and safe and happy, too. They would've ran their little business together, and not have to worry about whether they would live to see the next sunrise, or whether they would be safe and sound by the end of the day. 

But this is not either of those worlds, and the man and the woman will be spun into a story of tragic soulmates, separated by wars and tyrants and pride. A tragedy of romance in a legend of war and manipulation.

"Hey, Karl, you need to get a move on!" someone yells at him, startling him from his thoughts. "Come on, it's about to start!"

Karl stands up, taking one last look at the happy duo of soulmates before turning away and leaving. The soulmates dance and sing along to the sweet tune filling the air, their relationship uncertain but positive.

Wilbur Soot, a man of wisdom and madness. Nixida Nihachu, a woman of good and war.

"That girl will be the lover of evil." Karl says to no one but himself, and he feels the truth spin into existence.


	76. [R] A God’s Protegè (Tommy & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request by Bandit up there. can be seen as either dream being a good brother or dream being a manipulative bastard. I couldn't get all of the aspects of it, but I hope it lives up to your expectations requester!)
> 
> the ‘up there’ part was for wattpad. anyway, here’s the actual request:
> 
> Bandit: It's where it starts after willber blows up lamanberg and after technoblades betrayal. Tommy starts having head aches and one morning he looks into the mirror and sees why. He has horns growing. (Because he's a ram hybrid is my idea. Like jshlatt) at first he can hide them. But then he starts wearing a clock to hide them. But one day wind was too much and everyone finds out. At first it was acasonal in how the others called him by acsident jslatt. Then it happens tubbo needed his help late one night and not whereing his cloak. Tubbo mistook him for jshlatt and through tubbos panic. Tommy gets hurt by tubbo. Tommy then rushes out injured into the woods and dream finds him and takes him in saying something like "shh it's okay tommy you're not him. Your going to be better. I'm going to make sure you're better than them all."

Tommy reeled back from the punch, a hand reaching up to gently touched his bruised skin. In front of him, Tubbo stood, fist raised in shock and horror.

"T-Tommy, I didn't mean-"

Tommy didn't wait for Tubbo to say anything else before he spun around and took off running into the forests near L'manburg, tears streaming down his eyes. As he ran, his mind wandered.

He never wanted to be a ram hybrid like Schlatt. All his life, he had believed himself to be just an ordinary human. But when the horns stared coming in, and peeked out over the mess of his hair, he couldn't deny it.

It was a bad time for his horns to finally start coming out. Everyone was still scarred by the impacts of Schlatt's tyranny and dictatorship, and the thing with Wilbur and Technoblade didn't help matters either. For the first few days since the horns grew in, he had to deal with people staring at him suspiciously, even going so far to go in the other direction when he came closer to them.

It hurt. A lot.

And while the suspicion died down after those few days, he still got mistaken for Schlatt more times than he could count. It was easier to spend time around the new people, like Ranboo and Captain Puffy, since they couldn't have known Schlatt when he was here, and thus they wouldn't mistake him for Schlatt. Even with that, there were still times.

Tommy handled it, like he did with every other problem. But then the thing with Dream happened. And he and Tubbo started fighting more and more.

But now, after Tubbo had compared him to Schlatt, had _explicitly stated_ that he was becoming a copy of Schlatt, and punching him in the face like that... he couldn't trust Tubbo anymore.

And oh, wasn't that a scary thought to have?

He collapsed on the ground, out of breath and panting. He couldn't hear any shouts from Tubbo, and he was relieved for it. He crawled over to a nearby tree to lean on his, just trying to steady his breath and clear his thoughts, tears still drying on his face.

"I heard it all, you know?" a familiar voice cut Tommy out of his peace, and he tensed up, but he didn't move from his position on the ground.

"What do you want, Dream?" he asked tiredly.

"I know how it feels like," the man said, instead of answering his question. He sat down next to Tommy, and to his own surprise, Tommy leaned into the embrace that Dream so willingly offered. A hand carded through his hair, and Tommy sighed.

"Oh do you now?" Tommy said, though there was less bite behind it than there would normally be.

"Tubbo's blinded by his presidency," Dream continued calmly. "Everyone's seemed to have betrayed you, and they only think of you as similar to a tyrant. They don't see the _real_ you, not anymore. I know how it feels like, to be only taken at face value."

"Well I'm just like him anyway," Tommy muttered, leaning away from Dream's touch slightly. "They're right, I'm just like Schlatt."

Dream broke away from him. At first, Tommy thought Dream would leave him, like everyone else had done, but then Dream was crouching in front of him, with a familiar white circular thing held in his hands.

Dream handed him a mask. Tommy grasped it in shock. It looked exactly like Dream's mask, but instead of a smile it had a frown on it. 

"You're not Schlatt, Tommy," Dream said to him, lifting up his mask so Tommy could, for once, see the wild grin on his face, the pride shining in his green eyes. "You're going to be better than him. I'm gonna make sure you'll be better than them all."


	77. [R] Unexpected (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request by Lost_atSea. hope you don't mind the aboverse in here, it won't be prominent that much further into the story. but if this doesn't suit your tastes i can rewrite this in a separate chapter,,,)
> 
> Lost_atSea: Could I have a Bamf!Serious! Tommy and maybe he snaps or something because someone’s attacking his family/friends? And it’s like, no one knows he could be this powerful and serious or smth but since he’s techno’s younger brother, he’s stronger than he looks?

Growing up, Tommy knew exactly what kind of person people thought he was.

For starters, he was an Omega. For another, he was the youngest prince of the Antarctic Empire. Lastly, he had been seen acting on pointless wars and having the usual teen angst moments multiple times when he was younger.

So yes. He knew most people saw him as an overemotional Omegan prince whose family coddled and his him away from the uglier sides of the world. He knew they thought of him as nothing but a loudmouthed brat who just coincidentally happened to be related to some powerful people.

But what most people forgot was that he was the son of the Angel of Death, the brother of the Siren's Vessel, and most importantly, the brother of the Blood God. And what most people forgot more was that Omegas were known to be very, very protective of what was theirs. And as Techno had taught him before, those stereotypes and those false beliefs were just another weapon on his side, to be used when necessary, and to prove others wrong, of course.

Which was why it only made it the more satisfying when the Netherite cracked and shattered under his grasp, falling onto the ground in pieces as the assailant stumbled back in shock. Tommy wiped the blood from his palm off on his shirt, and glared at the man who _dared_ to try and hurt _his Tubbo_.

"Get lost, fucker," Tommy said coolly. "Before my brothers arrive, that is."

He had never seen someone run as fast as the assailant had ran. Tommy picked up one of the leftover shards of the handle of the axe and tucked it into his pocket. The man forgot that his scent would still be on the handle after gripping it, and that was what would be his downfall.

Once he was sure the man wouldn't return, he turned around to see Tubbo, with one hand clutching his injured arm, and his eyes staring back at his in shock and surprise.

"T-Tommy?" he squeaked out. Tommy only grinned at him.

"I took care of that bitch boy," he said. "So now you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Worry about him? What about your _hands_?!" Tubbo's voice became near-hysterical near the end. He reached out, but winced as it rubbed his bruised and bloody skin wrong. Tommy noticed it, and stalked closer.

"Let me see?" Tommy murmured gently. With permission, he removed Tubbo's hand from the place of the wound, and had to resist the urge to let out a growl that would surely scare Tubbo.

He took a deep breath and stepped back, ignoring his instincts telling him to wrap his best friend in a hug and never let go for the time being. "I think my brothers already felt the bond on my side go weird, so they should be here any second now."

"Ah," Tubbo nodded, before letting out a nervous laugh. "I don't- I actually didn't expect you to do _that_. Are you sure your hands are okay?"

"They'll heal in no time," Tommy dismissed his own injuries in favour of helping Tubbo's injury first. "You need more attention first."

And just as he expected, his brothers soon arrived. But because his instincts were still high-strung from the assailant and the attack, when Wilbur and Techno arrived, Tommy couldn't help but bring Tubbo closer to him, in an attempt to protect him.

"Tommy," Wilbur started, but Tommy only snarled and clutched Tubbo closer.

"Potion of healing," he demanded. " _Now_."

Wilbur raised both his hands and took a step back, looking towards Techno instead. "You calm him down, and I'll help Tubbo."

Techno rolled his eyes, but took a step forwards towards the two. "It's okay, runt. Danger's over."

Tommy hissed at him as a response.

"How about this? You let Tubbo get healed by Wilbur, and you can watch to make sure Tubbo doesn't get hurt more than he should," Techno coaxed the younger. Hesitantly, almost unwillingly, Tommy let Tubbo be led away by Wilbur, while Techno walked to stand beside him as they looked at Wilbur healing Tubbo.

"You really did take after me the most, huh?" Techno muttered fondly. Tommy scowled and batted the hand that came to ruffle his hair away, but he didn't refute the statement.


	78. Imposters (Phil & Sparklez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: colour code & characters: Dark Green (Phil), Dark Blue (Sparklez), Pink (5up), Yellow (Tubbo), White (Wilbur), Red (Tommy), Black (Techno), Cyan (Crumb), Orange (Fundy), Purple (Niki)  
> and for the record yes this is an among us au)

"Hey, Sparklez!" Phil's word made Sparklez stop his conversation with Tubbo, turning around with annoyance.

Still, he mustered up some semblance of politeness as a pretence. "Hey. Did you need something?"

"Hello, Philza Minecraft!" Tubbo did not share the same annoyance as him, smiling brightly at the dark green suited man, who chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. 

"Hello to you too Tubbo," Phil said gently, before turning to Sparklez. "Hope you don't mind, but I have to steal you away for a moment."

"For what?" Tubbo frowned, tilting his head. 

"It's adult talk, Tubbo," Phil laughed. "You can't hear it."

"Wha- I am an adult!"

"No you're not, Tubbo," Wilbur suddenly came over, a glint in his eye that meant he was about to start teasing someone. "You're a child."

"No I'm not!"

As the two argues, Phil grabbed Sparklez's arm and started dragging him out of the cafeteria. Sparklez made a note on who saw them go out.

'Black, Red and Crumb are oblivious, White and Tubbo are arguing, 5up probably noted it down, Orange and Niki are a maybe...'

The doors to the cafeteria shut as Phil finally stopped, leaving them in an empty hallway.

"Cut to the chase, Phil," Sparklez growled out. "What do you want?"

Phil stayed silent, scrutinising him. After a few moments, he spoke.

"So you've become a Deserter, huh?" Phil narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you can't lie your way out of this one; I've seen how you act around Pink, Yellow, Cyan and Purple."

"You're one to talk," Sparklez snapped. "I've seen how you act around White, Red, Black and Orange too."

"They have names."

"And so do the others."

They stared at each other for nearly a whole minute, before Phil sighed and relaxed his stance. He barked out a laugh.

"Guess the Nest isn't going to be hearing back from us tomorrow," Phil grinned. In turn, Sparklez relaxed.

"How much do you want to bet that we can fool them for at least one more week?" he suggested. Phil shook his head.

"Not possible. The longest a ship's ever lasted was a month, and it's already been a week here. Not to mention we're two of the best, so anything more than 4 more days would make them suspicious."

"Damnit," Sparklez knew that already, but to know it and hear it out loud were two different things. "Well, what do you suggest we do now? You know how our kind gets when we don't have normal sustenance for a while."

"First, we have to find a way to get out of this part of the solar system as soon as possible," Phil said. "We don't want the Nest to track us down so easily, and we most definitely don't want the humans' Foundation to find out about us."

"We can't go after the Nest directly either," Sparklez frowned. "That would bring danger directly at our front steps, and we can't risk that kind of thing happening."

"So the only plan we have right now is to get this ship out of here without making the other dump us off, somehow avoid both the Nest and the Foundation, without letting them know we are the imposters, and somehow last at least 3 days without sustenance."

Sparklez stared at Phil in horror upon hearing the end of that sentence. "Wh- Philza! What kind of suggestion was that last part?!"

"It'll be bad for us, true," Phil responded calmly. "But anything to protect them, am I right?"

Sparklez stayed silent. It was true. They both knew that, under these circumstances, they would go for the options that would protect the crewmates they cared for the best. He sighed.

"Alright, fine, we'll go with your idea for now," Sparklez turned away to face the cafeteria door. "I'll do the excuse for why we need to redirect the ship, you make sure they are convinced."

He typed in the key for the doors, and let them slide open.


	79. [R] Rainy Days (Mega & Zelk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Shadow_Smith: could i request a Mega & Zelk thing? where Mega had a bad day or something and Zelk is the one to comfort them? (with Mega still being mute bc it lowkey bothers me when people dont make him mute lmao  
> yeah sure why not)

Zelk comes home from work to find Mega curled up on the couch.

That already rings several alarm bells in his head. For one, Mega is almost never on the couch without his computer or a book or something, really. For another, he's curled up in the way that he always does when he's crying out of frustration.

Frowning, Zelk places everything down first, and takes off his jacket — slightly wet from the rain that started pouring when he was about a minute away from the apartment — before going over to the couch, making sure to make his footsteps heard, and tapping Mega's shoulder lightly.

Mega looks up, and Zelk frowns when he realises that Mega's eyes are red. There's also some faint trails of tears running down his cheeks.

"You good?" he signs.

"Do I look good?" Mega signs back angrily. 

With a sigh, Zelk sits next to Mega, and pulls him closer. Unlike usual days, when Mega would've hissed and pushed him away, wanting to keep his standoffish cool guy appearance, today Mega goes along with the side-hug willingly, even going so far as to snuggle in.

'He must've had a really bad day,' Zelk thinks. He reaches out to stroke Mega's back like a cat for a little while, before pulling back so that he can sign properly.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened to you?" he angles himself so that Mega can see what he's signing. Mega shakes his head.

"Not now," he signs back. Zelk nods.

"Alright, then is it okay if I just ramble about my day?"

This time, Mega nods. Zelk clears his throat and begins speaking, his voice slightly scratchy from all the talking he had to do at his job.

"So this morning I walked into the workroom, and the first thing I see is..."

The rain starts to hit against the window harder as the skies outside darken. Zelk doesn't exactly keep count of how long he goes on a rant about his day for, but he does notice when Mega pushes himself away from him.

"You good?" Zelk signs. "Do you want to move to your bed or something?"

Mega shakes his head. "Someone started threatening to call the manager on me when they didn't get the coffee they wanted, even though I was working at a _pet shop_. They also made fun of my muteness."

Ah. That explains it; Mega has never been a fan of entitled people who think that they can get whatever they want out of retail workers. Especially not the ones who think they can do whatever they want as long as they have the manager on their side.

It's at times like this that Zelk thanks the skies for the fact that Mega's manager is one of the kindest and sweetest people he's ever yet, and also someone who owns six different kinds of guns at his house and could get away with a murder in broad daylight if a customer even dared to insinuate anything about his workers.

"Well that person's an asshole with a capital A then," Zelk signs as a response, smiling as Mega's lips quirk up in a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Do you want me to talk about random things more?"

Mega nods his head. He leans back onto him as Zelk clears his throat and starts speaking about the cats he had spotted while on his way home to their shared apartment.

There's no other words to be said about what they're doing. The way Mega squeezes his hand and leans closer into him is thanks enough, and Zelk is always happy to be there for his friends.

And out the window, the rain continues pattering against the window.


	80. Ever-Youth (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: based off of that one fic where ytbers' appearance are how their fans think of them as. anyways here have some mcyt angst)

Once upon a time, he grew up.

When he looked back at old photographs, he could see clearly how he grew. From being a small, wide-eyed, quiet baby, to a loud child, to a louder teenager. 

The photographs stop at that. His parents didn't want a reminder of his 'condition', as they called it, and Tommy didn't want a reminder of how much he had changed, all because he became a YouTuber, and a popular one at that.

The changes weren't known to normal people. It was a YouTuber's curse, one that couldn't get out and be known to the whole world. Tommy still remembered how, when his changes first started appearing, a group of black-dressed men and came to his house, and explained what would be happening to him.

That was a year ago. He was seventeen now, but he hadn't changed a day. His braces stayed on, no matter how many times he had tried to remove them earlier on. He grew _shorter_ , if that was even a normal thing, and though he still stood taller than Tubbo, he was much shorter compared to when he was sixteen.

All in all, he supposed he was one of the few who got the better draw out of everything. Because of Tubbo's love for bees, his fans drew him as a bee quite often, and now he had large bee wings, translucent and measuring at least half his body size. People like Fundy and Technoblade, they were one type of the truly unlucky ones. The ones who just _had_ to have an animal motif, and paid the price for it. 

They had to have the black-dressed men help shop for them, because if anyone outside of the popular YouTuber community were to get a hold of the fact that the YouTubers with animals motifs now had actual animal traits, and in some extreme, unlucky people, becoming a human animal themselves, they would go hysterical.

There was another unlucky type, but it was far less common. It didn't mean that it was any less pitiful, however. The first time Tommy met Finnster, he was almost convinced that Finn had been a cisfemale. There was almost no trace of masculinity in his face, even as Finn did everything he could to seem as masculine as possible.

"The only times I can be male is when I need to do the makeup videos," he had told him once, whispered into his ear. "My body shifts, and it switches between whatever forms the fans want to see on the stream today. I hope you'll never have to experience the feeling of your body constantly morphing painfully, Tommy-Innit."

Everyday, the urge to just not stream for the day grew bigger. But not streaming would only hurt his body, would piss off the fans, would make the pain that came with his body forcing itself to change and shape and mould itself into the ideas of people who never knew him in the first place, and he would rather prevent that kind of stuff from happening.

The Dream SMP looked after their own. After every streaming time, they would all get into a call together, and just talk. No need for discussions about their changes, or plans for the SMP, or even ways to slowly but surely change their appearances back to normal.

No, they didn't need to talk about how there was a permanent mask stuck onto Dream's face, nor how the goggles on George's face were as permanent as Sapnap's headband. They didn't need to talk about how Wilbur's skin was already half-grey, or how Phil's wings had become clipped, or how Quackity had virtually no hair on his head now. They didn't need to talk about how Bad was already as inhuman as any of them could get, or how Skeppy could only wear blue clothes now.

No, because those were saved for angry, dark days. Instead, they joked around. They made plans to meet up without the fans knowing, just to have someone to comfort and be comforted by. They told each other stories and played games that they would never record, would never show to those watching them from screens, would never let out of their tight-knit, close community.

Tommy knew he wouldn't be stopping his YouTube thing for a long time. He had heard horror stories of those who tried to stop, who tried to pull themselves away from the curse. There were always two ways it would pan out: they would either return, desperate for the pain to settle down and dull and _stop_ , or they would never be heard back from again, the pain overbearing and too harsh for them to continue.

Once upon a time, he grew up. Once upon a time, Tommy aged.

He stopped doing that a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056645  
> it’s really cool!! go check it out!


	81. [R] Don’t Mess With Her (Fem!Tommy & Friends & Fans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: requested by 2 diff ppl. basic premise is that fem!tommy's harassed & others stepping in to help and maybe threaten a lil. social media fic pog! also literally genderbending is one of my fav tropes so yknow,,,, some requests,,,, not just tommy,,,  
> also some things in here might be worded weirdly, just a small warning)
> 
> as you can see, my formatting changes with every passing day. send help
> 
> also I dont need to state this by now but just in case: the ‘I love you’ near the end? completely platonic. do not take this in any other way.

**TBee**  
hey tommy aer you going to joen the smp today :D?

 **TMy**  
Nah, not feeling well today

 **TBee**  
Oh  
Can you tell me whu?

 **TMy**  
Just the usual hate shit  
They just got to me more today  
Pretty sure theres a trend on twt about it too  
Wont join today, probably wont stream either  
Need a liftle time to myself

 **TBee**  
oh  
Alroght ill tell the others  
Feel better soon okey?

 **TMy**  
Thanks Tubs  
You da man

 **Tubbo is live- SERIOUS STREAM BEFORE SMP!!**  
Transcript (0:11:23)  
**Tubbo** : Like- why are you hating on Tommy for, what, being herself? She's just- me and Tommy are just having fun! We're roleplaying and stuff and just because she's a girl doesn't mean you get to treat her like she's worse than me! We talk with each other before the streams, you know? We make sure we don't go too far with the roleplaying and stuff like that. 

**Dre**  
Hey Tubbo  
Watched your stream for a while  
Think I might make a statement on it too  
Is Tommy okay? she's not responding to my texts

 **TBee**  
Tommys fine  
She is just having a bad day becuase of the trend

 **Dre**  
Okay  
Tell her we'll all be here for her

 **TBee**  
I will

 **Dream is live- A Serious Discussion**  
Transcript (0:16:34)  
**Dream** : Like, why are you hating on- she's 16! She's one of the youngest popular YouTubers on the scene right now! What gives you the right to decide to hate on her just because she made a tiny mistake which she apologised for? I've known of YouTubers who have done more and never even acknowledged it! She's young, we all are. We all make mistakes. There are so many others out there who have done far worse, but you choose to acknowledge her small mistake instead? 

And when I check the Twitter profiles- a lot of them are misogynistic as _fuck_. Like, do you really hate women succeeding so much that you decide to shit on a sixteen year old? Are you really trying to be an asshole to a girl just trying to have fun? What is _wrong_ with you?!

 **Technoblade _@Technothepig_**  
hating on gamer girls because they're doing better than you? cringe, get out of here.

 **dᴇo _@TimeDeo_**  
honest to god if i met a tommyinnit hater irl i'd punch them. like ok u hate successful women now shoo nobody wants u here

 **anonymousmcyt444 _@anonym0usmcyt5384_**  
this will def b controversial but honestly? why do people even like tommyinnit lmao she's just like all the other loud gamers out there?? y'all are just simping for her just bc she's a girl lmao don't be stupid she's not gonna fuck you #tommyinnitcancelled

 **vie hearts loocus _@vierenevie_**  
_replying to @anonym0usmcyt5384_  
1\. Why are you s*xualising her she's 16 go fuck off  
2\. Because she's genuinely kind-hearted and cares for her friends. Because she makes sure to apologise if she oversteps anything, and manages to create entertaining content on a near-daily basis. 

**go white boy go!! _@unisowoft34_**  
_replying to @anonym0usmcyt5384_  
good choice on being anonymous. still doesn't stop me from blocking you  
and literally none of us are 'simping'? what, can we just not be fans anymore? if anything, looks like ur tryna chase clout by throwing hate at someone who deserves none of it

 **Ph1LzA _@PhiLzA_**  
Shits fucked up when there's a hashtag all about sending hate to a sixteen year old on trending... anyways send some love to @tommyinnit and use the hashtag #TommyInnitToWinnit yeah?

 **junpier! _@junPyer2a_**  
imagine throwing hate publicly to a sixteen year old who did nothing wrong, and getting surprised when people attack you back monkaS

 **TMy**  
oh my god  
You guys didnt have to do that for me

 **sand mmmmmmm**  
But we wanted to.  
You're one of the best people out there, Tommy  
Don't let the hate get to you

 **TBee**  
We realy love you Tommy

 **TMy**  
Oh wow  
I really love you all too <3  
I'm feeling better now, might stream soon  
Thank you, really

 **Father**  
No need to thank us  
We care for you and we're not afraid to show it

 **TRENDING**  
1\. Tommy Is Poggers  
2\. #TommyInnitToWinnit  
3\. Grammys  
4\. INNIT TO WINNIT  
5\. The Office

 **TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_**  
Thank you so much everyone! <3 I'm really thankful for all of your supportive comments tonight, I really appreciate them.  
_[ID: A selfie of Tommy smiling at the camera. Her blonde hair is tied up in a high ponytail, and she's wearing a red shirt. She's making the peace sign to the camera, and there is a green bracelet wrapped around her arm.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate formatting


	82. Platonic Soulmates (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I have. no idea where I was going with this at the start. what the hell.)

"Don't be silly, Tubbo. All soulmates have to be romantic."

"Platonic soulmate bonds? Hah! Man, that's one of the funniest jokes I've heard in a while! Platonic soulmate bonds aren't even real; they're _soulmates_ , how could they be anything but romantic?!"

That was the stereotype every soulmate bond had to face. That their bond _had_ to be romantic, otherwise they were either simply defective, or they were faking it.

It didn't matter how many people were in the soulmate bond, nor how old the difference between the soulmates' ages were. Soulmates had to be romantic; everyone knew that. The governments even implemented a rule that forced soulmate bonds to be romantic, or else they would have to have their soulmate bond be removed, because after all, nobody wanted a 'defective' soulmate bond.

The rumour started sometime around the time soulmate bonds started appearing, and ten years later, the stereotype — more like a fake fact, at this rate — was accepted by at least 90% of the world's population as the truth.

Tubbo knew better. Soulmate bonds didn't just have to be romantic; he and Tommy and all the rest of the platonic soulmate bonds out there would like to aggressively disagree.

He had known that him and Tommy were never meant to be anything more than the best of friends the first time they had met up in real life. All it took was one look into each others' eyes, and they both knew that they would be the best of friends, the best of confidants, and nothing more.

Normal people with soulmate marks to prove their soulmate bonds would be ecstatic. To have someone or some people out there wholly and truly meant for you? To know that no matter what, your bond would just _have_ to be 'romantic'? A dream come true.

But for Tubbo and Tommy, it was a nightmare. A good one, an accepted one, but a nightmare nonetheless.

It was why Tubbo had to cover up his soulmate mark — a red, green white disc with a thread of purple string weaved around it —with makeup and his shirt's sleeves every day. It was why Tommy had to cover up his own soulmate mark — a black and yellow bumblebee with a thread of green string weaved around it — with concealers and an armband every day.

That was just the life they had to live, as platonic soulmates.

Some days, Tubbo thought that coming out would be easier. They had to just pretend to be a couple, maybe hug and show affection a few times, they could just pretend to be a couple that wasn't too high into PDA. But then he remembered that Tommy would always run up to hug his loved ones, and how Tubbo would let his family ruffle his hair and hug him without much preamble, and he knew their ruse wouldn't last.

"Do you think we'll be free one day, Tubbo?" Tommy asked in a hushed tone, over their call. Tubbo laid on his back, and stared at his ceiling from his bed.

_Free_. The word made it sound as if they were trapped. But then again, wasn't that how it felt like?

Tubbo's eyes landed on the clutter of papers on his desk, and the suit half-sewn and laid on the floor. Being a vigilante to fight against the government's ideals seemed like too much work for something that didn't even hurt much. But that was before the governments started rounding up soulmates, and 'testing' them, before executing their soulmate bonds and staying uncaring of the fact that, to remove a soulmate bond, there would be an 85% chance of death for at least half of the soulmate bond.

Tubbo knew exactly what he had to do, in order to make a world free for him and Tommy to be who they truly were: platonic soulmates.

"Yeah, big man," Tubbo said, with a grin. "We just gotta stay hopeful. Keep our heads high, and we'll be free one day."

He would get them their freedom, or die trying.


	83. Calm in the Gardens (Fem!Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: excerpt from a fic I'll never publish. anyways, it takes place in the same universe as chapter 3, but it happens before that chapter, and that's all you need to know for now.  
> also!! thank you so much for 30k reads & 1k votes!)
> 
> votes & reads part is wattpad exclusive so ignore That

The gardens are absolutely beautiful. The scent of nature in the air is light and airy, and Tommy breathes it in as she takes in the view before her.

The gardens are huge, spanning over half the whole back of the castle. There's a pond in the middle of a huge flower field, and Tommy admires the little fishes swimming in it. There's a few trees placed here and there, artfully so that it brings out the whole natural feel of the garden. Hedges and bushes with berries run along the sides of the garden walls. Little butterflies flutter around lightly.

The bees are what distracts Tubbo. Their hives are placed in a corner of the gardens as a whole, and the last time she's seen him, he was cooing at the bees, rambling about his day to them. He's always done that sort of stuff.

There are so many types of flowers she doesn't even know all of their names, but one she can clearly recognise are the blood roses. Named after the Bloodied God that the king himself is descended from, the flowers would only bloom every red moon. They're also one of Tommy's favourite flowers, along with yellow gladioli and alstroemerias.

Tommy sits in front of the pond, her dress pooling on the fresh grass around her. Tubbo's somewhere near her, having wanted to stay and play with the bees for some more. Niki had left them alone for the time being, after being called for a meeting or two by a servant.

She lets out a soft breath, simply staring at the fishes that swim in the pond. She wonders how Fundy is doing.

'He must be having fun,' she muses. 'Or at the very least, meeting Oakley again.'

She wants to go search for him, but at the same time, she doesn't want to get lost and wind up somewhere she doesn't want to be, and she doesn't think she's authorised to go anywhere else right now, not without someone older and more experienced with her, anyways.

There's a certain part of her that wants to lash out at the security; it wants to pick a fight and bare her teeth in a snarl at anyone who dares to try and control what she does. She doesn't know where it comes from, how it appeared, only that it started when she was young and has never really gone down. She wants to snarl and have blood on her knuckles and bruises and fight-

But then she sees Tubbo out of the corner of her eye, sees how happy he is here, and she thinks of Fundy and his job, how he'll be able to afford more things for himself now, and she stays quiet. Silent. Abiding.

She can follow the rules for however long it takes, if it makes those she cares about happy.

She sits there for a while, just kind of letting her mind drift away until someone calls her or something happens. She perks up when she hears rustling nearby.

It's coming from a bush nearby her. She looks at Tubbo, who doesn't seem to notice it, before she starts towards the bush, her curiosity overtaking her common sense.

Surprisingly, instead of stumbling headfirst into a wall and potentially knocking herself out, she instead finds herself stumbling out to an open field, tripping and falling down face-first.

"Seven fucking-" she curses, pushing herself upwards into a sitting position, grimacing as she wipes the dirt and grime from her face.

She hears footsteps, and she looks up, half-ready to lunge her head forward to hit whoever it is, only to lock her own blue eyes with a pair of dark green ones.

She looks higher, and sees the shack of blond hair, most of it hidden by a green and white striped bucket hat.

The person standing before her is Philza Green. And he most likely saw her fall down like an absolute idiot. And also possibly stumble out of the bush.

Well, fuck.


	84. Shadows of Fame (Fundy-centric)

As a child, Fundy had always wanted to be just like his father.

Wilbur Soot-Minecraft was one of the most talented and popular musicians of the decade, after all. His songs always stayed at number 1 of the song charts for a longer time than other songs, and it was rumoured that his fanbase was one of the best in the world. He was charismatic, and with his relation to Diplomat Philza Minecraft and King Technoblade Minecraft, there was almost nobody on the planet who _didn't_ know about him.

As a child, Fundy was happy to have a father like Wilbur. Behind the scenes, he would always spend time with him, and Wilbur would always make time for him, even if they were in the middle of an important photoshoot or in the middle of filming a music video.

As he grew older, though, Fundy wanted to be anything but his father.

He saw what happened to the other children of celebrities, the children like him. They were hounded by the media 24/7, any and all of their movements scrutinised to a terrifying degree, and anything they've said as a child used against them. Fundy would always be grateful to his father for not exposing him to the media, not even revealing his name, but that didn't mean he wanted to be him.

And he saw what the media did to his father. Wilbur grew busier, spending less time with Fundy. They travelled more, to the point where Fundy would only stay in a certain place for longer than a month if the video shooting was taking a longer time than usual. His father didn't have time for celebrations anymore, and though he was still close with his family, it just wasn't the same.

And so, no matter how much it broke his father's heart, Fundy refused to go down the same career path as his father. It was why he moved practically a continent away, with his cousin Tommy, to go live with their Uncle Techno's own son, Ranboo, who was studying Graphic Design.

It was hard to adjust, at first. Britain had its own culture and language, so different than the Antarctica, that Fundy had a hard time adjusting. But over a year later, he was settled in as if he was never from Antarctica in the first place, studying his last year of high school at the same college Tommy was going to. Ranboo was attending his second year of college near him and Tommy's high school, which made it easier for him to pick them up after school.

As Fundy hopped out of the car, he waved farewell to Ranboo. He walked to the doors at a moderate pace, unlike Tommy who, after spotting one of his friends upfront, immediately began sprinting like hell was on his heels.

As he walked through the halls, Fundy grimaced at the topic of the chatter everyone else was talking about. His father had recently released his new single, 'Your New Boyfriend', and it seemed as though practically everyone was talking about it. Fundy should've expected it; Wilbur was a popular musician, after all, but that didn't mean he liked hearing his father's appearance being talked about in such a blatant manner.

Fundy spotted his friend group up ahead, and smiled. He sped up his footsteps, catching his friends' eyes as he waved to them.

"Hey, Fundy!" one of his friends, Dream, called out as he waved to him. As Fundy caught up with the group, he overheard Eret talking to the rest of their friend group.

"And the vocals are just- oh hey Fundy!" Eret greeted him. "Have you heard of Wilbur Soot's new single yet?"

Fundy grimaced, though he forced a smile to his face. "Yeah, I have."

He had gotten to hear it a week early. His father was ecstatic to show his new single to his son and his nephews, and Fundy, Ranboo and Tommy got to hear the final version a week before they were set to release it. He had to admit, 'Your New Boyfriend' was catchy, even if it did kind of scared him to watch his father act like a weird ex.

Still, that didn't mean he liked hearing his friends get all gushy and excited over his father, while he was _right there_.

Then again, he couldn't fault them, not when they didn't know that he was his son in the first place.

"And what did you think of it?"

"It was fine," Fundy shrugged. "Catchy. I liked it."

"And that's it?" George frowned at him. Fundy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes? I told you guys already, I'm not interested in looks or whatever," Fundy huffed. Besides, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to even _look_ his own father in that kind of way, anyways.

Before anyone else could speak, the bell rang. Fundy bid farewell to the rest of his friends as he, Dream and George walked to their shared first class, which was Computing.

As the teacher talked about the lesson they were supposed to learn today, Fundy immediately opened up the coding website his class was using, and started typing in random codes and seeing how they worked. He was already better than at least 90% of the class anyways, and he had asked about the lesson plans earlier in the year and knew that today's lesson was one he had already mastered.

His ears perked up at the mention of a group project. Instinctively, he turned to look at Dream and George, who were also looking at each other and him. The three of them shared a grin, and Fundy already knew who he was going to partner up with.

But before the teacher could officially announce if they would be allowed to choose their own groups or not, there was a knock on the door. As the teacher opened it, and the person stepped through, Fundy's heart dropped upon seeing who it was.

The man looked like a normal bodyguard for Antarctica at first glance, but the badge on the bodyguard's suit gave it all away; he was someone from the Secret Service of Antarctica, and the only reason he would be here is if the royalty of Antarctica was in danger... and that royalty was Fundy.

His eyes met the bodyguard's sunglasses, and Fundy knew that whatever happened, he would have to explain a lot of things to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wilbur, Techno & Phil are brothers and all a lot older than the main cast in this. they're like, in their late thirties. They're also brothers, and their sons are Fundy, Ranboo and Tommy respectively. this was taken from a self-indulgent au I have, but changed slightly. oh, and they're all royalty. also, there's no romance, just the usual idol crush thing people have.  
> and if you're wondering, I m a y be talked into a sequel for this chapter......)


	85. [R] Understanding (Schlatt & Fundy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Peanuthefool: how about Fundy finding out schlatt is female to male as well  
> quick disclaimer: I am cis, so if anything said in here is misinformation or offensive, please let me know! also, this is about their smp characters, not irl, though it happens in an irl high school setting. alright, have this. left is schlatt, right is fundy)
> 
> for this bold is schlatt & normal is fundy because I for the love of god cannot figure out how to make the text align RIGHT and I followed the html ao3 thing
> 
> so if anyone knows how to please tell me in the comments I stg I willAAAAA

**__** __

_**4:33p.m.** _   
You are calling Bastard Goat...  
Your call is unavailable to go through, and has been sent to Bastard Goat's voicemail. Please leave a message after this beep.

*Beep!*

"Schlatt? This is Fundy. I heard about what happened at school today. Are you okay? Please, I- okay, wait. I know you probably don't want to talk to anyone about what just happened, but if it like, comforts you or anything, you're not alone. I- I'm trans too. Female to male, just like you. So uh, if you ever need to have a chat or whatever, just... just call me, yeah? I'm worried for you, and I need you to know that you're not alone. And uh, yeah. I guess that's it. Stay safe, and don't worry about Jade. She won't be at school for much longer, not if your friends have anything to say about it. We are for you, alright? Just... call or text me back whenever you can."

**__**

_5:45p.m._  
iMessage  
Contact: Bastard Goat

**heard your voicemail  
did you  
are you saying the truth?**

you can ask  
wilbur was there for my transition  
Eret helped me pick out new clothes

**you don't sound like you're lying**

that's because I'm not  
please, Schlatt  
I just want to help  
I can take a pic of my upper shit if you want full confirmation

**no need  
i'm already convinced  
fucking hell  
i feel like shit  
fucking jade just HAD to be a bitch  
had to just fucking  
god i hate her guts**

you and me both  
nearly got outed to her, but Wilbur punched her before she could do anything

**damn  
wish i could've seen that  
would make me feel better to see that fucking face being punched  
is it wrong for me to want her to just leave**

trust me, if her father wasn't important she would've been gone a long time ago  
but are you alright though?  
okay stupid question nevermind  
can I help in anywa y?  
Schlatt?

**how did you deal with it  
the dysphoria shit  
the fucking thing that keeps making me want to cry and shit**

uh  
usually I just sit on the couch  
wearing a binder or a really baggy shirt if Ive worn the binder for too long  
with a shit ton of ice cream and snacks in general  
sometimes I call Wilbur and hell join me on the couch  
and then I watch Netflix and shovel ice cream tino my mouth like there's no tmr

**godamnit now i want to do that  
the binder that jade fucking ruined was the only one i had  
all the comfortable ones are expensive as fuck  
and it's not like i can order one with my parents right there  
speaking of my parents  
they stilll dont know and i dont want them to  
theyll be accepting sure but i don't fuckig need their pity**

okay first of all it's not pity  
your parents care about you and so do I and all our friends  
second of all I can give you the names of the shops I go to  
they sell the binders for pretty cheap and if you want I can keep them first  
then you can come over and pick it up and hide it under a sweater you left at my house   
or something like that  
third of all do you want to come to my house?  
I have ice cream and a premium Netflix subscription

**why are you feeding into capitalism  
but yeah i guess  
youre offering so dont you dare say im taking advantage tho**

I would never do that  
I'll prepare the ice cream and shit you can come over

**yeah yeah ik furry  
im coming over after i let my parents know  
and get dressed**

alright  
I'll be waiting

**fundy**

yeah?

**dont say this shit often  
but thanks**

don't thank me  
I'm just helping a friend out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting can go FUCK ITSELF I HATE IT WHY DO I HAVE TO
> 
> JNEIDJJOEKDP
> 
> okay anyways


	86. [R] Child Soldiers (Tommy, Niki & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: BlueJayz: BAMF Niki with child tubbo and tommy in zombie apocalypse dream smp  
> uhhh i think this kinda went in a different direction, but I guess it still fits? also for this specific chapter, niki is 23, tommy n tubbo are 9, and the military is recruiting to fight off zombies n they're going after tommy & tubbo here)

Tommy woke up to the sound of Niki yelling.

Niki raising her voice any higher than her normal voice was already weird in itself. From all the times Tommy had known the older woman, she rarely raised her voice, preferring to speak softer and calmer. Besides, Tommy and Tubbo often made up for her soft voice with their own loud voices, anyways.

But Niki yelling was a weird thing, and it was even weirder when Tommy decided to peer from the stairway, and saw Niki yelling at a man dressed like a soldier.

"Wha's happen'd?" Tubbo asked in a murmur behind him, and Tommy quickly slapped his arm, hissing at him to shut up.

"Niki's yelling," Tommy whispered. "She's yelling at the soldier guy."

"I don't care!" Niki snapped at the soldier, making Tubbo jump and reach out for Tommy's hand that was on the stairway railing. "I don't give a _shit_ about your mandatory program or whatever, you will not take them!"

Tommy shivered. He had never seen Niki this angry before, not even when the mean old man who was the mayor of the town they used to live in tried to toss them out to fend for themselves against the zombies because they were 'taking up too much space'.

"Ma'am, we get that you are worried, but-" the soldier tried to say soothingly, but he was cut off by Niki.

"I repeat, I don't care," she snapped. "You have tens and thousands of other people to choose from, people much older and much more experienced than my _nine year old brothers_."

"We need to take those children in early so that they can learn to fight the zombies earlier," the soldier explained. "Training them early will only increase their chances of survival in the future."

"Right," Niki growled. "And by 'training', you mean 'sending them out with a gun too big for them and some shoddy armour out to face a zombie hoard, and leaving them to pray on luck to make it out alive'."

"That's not-"

"Don't think of me as a fool, _recruiter_. I've seen the videos uploaded online that you quickly took down. I've heard about what you actually do. I may be working a different job now, but do not forget what I used to work as."

"What about your brothers?" the soldier tried to step into the house, but Niki stepped into his way. "I bet they would respond differently. You're clearly blinded emotion here, woman; your brothers will surely fight for the freedom and safety of our nation, even if they have to sacrifice themselves-"

There was a loud noise of a hand hitting against skin. The soldier reeled back, and Tommy had to hold back a gasp when he realised that it was Niki who slapped the soldier on his face.

"I will not," Niki's voice was deadly quiet, and that scared Tommy more than her using her shouty voice, even though it wasn't directed at him. "Let you make child soldiers out of my brothers."

"Child soldiers?" Tubbo whispered from behind him. "They're planning on sending us out to war?"

"Niki's not allowing that," Tommy stated, as if it was a fact. And to him, it was. "She'll protect us."

"But the soldier has a gun and stuff!"

"Yeah, but Niki's more badass than a soldier, isn't she?"

With that matter settled, Tommy turned his attention back to Niki and the soldier, the latter of which who was holding up a gun, and was aiming it at her. His heart jumped up in fear.

"Ma'am, this is governmental orders," the soldier at the front door stated firmly. "And we're running out of time. This is for the protection of the civilians of this nation. If you aren't going to comply with the law, I'm afraid I'll have to take you in."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Niki's eyes flickered up, and Tommy's breath caught when he realised Niki had spotted them.

"Tommy, Tubbo," she called out. "Go into your bedroom for a while. Your big sister has some things to settle first. I'll come up and call you when I'm done."

Tommy didn't waste any time before he was rushing up the stairs, pulling Tubbo with him to make sure he didn't trip. As the door to their bedroom was locked shut by Tubbo, there was a loud thump heard from downstairs, followed by gunshots and yelling. Tubbo looked scared, so Tommy dragged him onto his bed, and snuggled up with him.

They burrowed under his blankets, shutting out the noises coming from downstairs. Tommy let Tubbo cling onto him and his bee plushie, while he held onto his own raccoon plushie. Then, it grew quiet. 

Just as Tommy was about to come out of the blankets, there was a knock on the door, making him and Tubbo freeze up, looking at each other in fear.

Then, a familiar, relieving noise rang out. "Tommy, Tubbo, can I come in? The mean man is gone now, don't worry."

Tommy quickly threw off the blankets and hopped out of the bed, in relief at hearing his sister's voice. When he opened the door, he found Niki smiling down at him, and without wasting anymore time, ran forwards to hug her, Tubbo following close behind.

He ignored the blood stains that covered her clothes, or the new bruise on her arm. All that mattered was that his sister was safe, and the soldier was gone.

"We were so worried!" Tubbo exclaimed. "The soldier looked so scary and mean!"

Niki chuckled and ruffled their hairs with her thankfully clean hands. Her smile faded.

"We'll have to move places now, boys," she told them gently. "It's for our safety, and you'll get your nice bedrooms and good food soon, okay?"

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked her with a frown. Niki smiled, and took out her phone to show them a picture of a younger her, standing next to a man with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Well, have you heard of my good friend Wilbur Soot?"


	87. [R] #FuckGary is Trending (Fem!Tommy & Fans & Friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: peppermint_advertiser: (chapter 69) also, have you considered making a sequel where Tommy's story goes viral and trends on Twitter???  
> oh boy oh boy can't wait to format this in ao3 :')  
> but uh I cannot write news articles, if you couldn't tell. but have this. hope I did the Image Description thing correctly)
> 
> GOD formatting is going to be hell

** Who is Gary, and why does Twitter hate him so much? **   
_As the volume of tweets with the hashtag #FuckGary begin increasing in mass amounts, many on Twitter were clueless as to why it was trending._   
By Pamela Goodwill

'#FuckGary' began trending on Twitter after followers of 16 year old gaming youtuber TommyInnit heard her story of her encounter with a fellow college student known as 'Douchebag Gary', when Gary had harassed her on campus grounds, leading to a physical fight that ended in Tommy being sent home. Events like these are sadly common in many places, but that doesn't stop the young gamer's fanbase from getting rightfully angry at Gary.

In fact, they got so angry that they started trending the hashtag and showing their support for Tommy. While some were angry that a hashtag like this was trending, others were more sympathetic and showed their support even if they didn't know Tommy that well, if at all. One Twitter user remarked, "Honestly don't know who Tommy is, but #FuckGary if he thinks he can get away with doing that to someone in plain daylight". Another user, a fan of Tommy, wrote, "I'm so angry that something like this could happen. Thank god Tommy managed to fight back, and people actually stepped in to help her."

Tommy's friends are also very angry on her behalf. There have been rumours starting up that some of her friends will be issuing a lawsuit to the college she goes to, for their negligent and downright sexist behaviour in handling a case like this. The college has seemingly not commented, as there have been no comments found on the internet supposedly from them......

**TRENDING  
1\. #FuckGary  
2\. Taehyung  
3\. Top 100  
4\. Douchebag Gary  
5\. China**

**Ranboo _@Ranboosaysstuff_**  
Yooooo pogchamp  
[ID: A cropped screenshot showing the current trends on Twitter. In first place is the hashtag 'FuckGary', with a description below stating "Fans of TommyInnit show their hatred and distaste for a man named Gary who had harassed her on her college campus". End ID]

**abi | douchebag gary dni _@vo1dl3ssabi_**  
come on guys we can put these as banners #FuckGary  
[ID: A light yellow banner, with black text in Italics Arial font stating "Douchebag Gary Do Not Interact". Below the black text is a smaller, dark red Arial font text stating "TommyInnit support!". On both sides of the banner is a picture of TommyInnit's Minecraft skin's head, which has light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. End ID]

**Ray Bans Sunglasses _@shorelihtgsandruins_**  
seriously wtf is tommy's college doing?? like oi assholes like 6 ppl probably saw Gary do that shit to her. guy even has a reputation and you not only give him the same punishment as tommy, but you even give tommy a punishment in the first place for defending herself?? wtf?

**loocus loves vie #fuckgary _@loocusrenevie_**  
 _replying to @shorelihtgsandruins_  
mfs be out here sexist, knowin that tommy has a yt channel and a damn good following, and thinking we wouldnt go ham when we found out what fuckin gary did 🙄

**Dream _@Dream_**  
Lawsuit went through. They're gonna get what they deserve >:)  
[ID: A blurred out image of an official document. There is a bolded and underlined word of 'Lawsuit' on top of the paper. Despite the blurred out parts, it is very clear that the lawsuit is approved. End ID]

**Quackity _@Quackity_**  
 _replying to @Dream_  
WE'LL BE POGGING SOON WHEN I WHIP OUT MY AWESOME LAWYER SKILLS

**TRENDING  
1\. #FuckGary  
2\. LAWSUIT APPROVED  
3\. Taehyung  
4\. China  
5\. Douchebag Gary**

**purple stars | #FuckGary _@depcisblemee80_**  
cant wait for the colleges response so we can all laugh at it on twitter

**raisin loves wilbur soot _@rainsinsarebeter_**  
 _replying to @depcisblemee80_  
lmaooo I can already see the trending page on that day

**fumiko autocorrectd _@fumikofurnitures_**  
 _replying to @depcisblemee80 and @rainsinsarebeter_  
Wonder what description the Description Man will come up with 🤔 

**Fundy _@FundyLive_**  
[ID: A screenshot of a Discord conversation between Fundy and Tommy. It goes as the following:  
TommyInnit: Yeah the college is trying to get me to take down the lawsuit. It's funny because I'm not the one doing the lawsuit  
Fundy: Okay but are they like sending you any threats or anything?  
TommyInnit: Nah everything's good. Douchebag Gary hasn't shown his face at anywhere, not even the store he usually goes to. Some girls on college have already sent me their thanks for getting rid of him.  
Fundy: So everything's alright, no need to worry?  
TommyInnit: Nope  
End ID]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting was hell


	88. [R] Crimson Child (BBH & Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Akatozasa: could u make a badboyhalo oneshot with the red egg thing bad found  
> so I decided to take a decidedly fluffier road with this. brainwashing egg what? sorry i only know baby egg  
> tw warning for mentions of vomiting and throwing up.)

Sam was supposed to building the prison Dream had paid him to build. The deadline was coming up in a month, and Sam knew he would have to rush things to complete it and perfect it before it was due to contain whatever Dream wanted to contain in there. He didn't have much time to spend _not_ building the prison.

Yet somehow, he had found himself standing before Bad, who was clutching an egg to his chest. Bad, who was wanting help from him on how to dig a hole to _let his child grow_.

"So let me get this straight," Sam raised up a hand to stop Bad from interrupting. "You and Skeppy had this wonderful, _platonically_ intimate moment, and over the course of the next few days, you started being sick, before throwing up a small egg that eventually grew into the egg that you're holding, and you want me to help you to dig a space somewhere underground or it to grow properly?"

Bad spluttered. "I mean- when you put it that way it sounds weird!"

"That's because it is!" Sam nearly shrieked, only remembering to keep it down when he remembered that Antfrost was nearby. "Okay, fine, I'll help you, but before I do that, I need to ask you a question first."

"What is it?" Bad tilted his head.

"I- just-" Sam gestured go the egg in his hands. "What kind of species do you have to be to have children by _vomiting up eggs for them to grow and hatch_?!"

At this question, Bad seemed to shrink on himself. He groaned, and Sam thought he would've buried his face into his hands if it wasn't for the red egg in his hands.

"Okay," Bad said after a taking a deep breath. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? So far, only Ant and Skeppy know, everyone else doesn't."

"I pinky promise you I will not tell anyone else," Sam responded solemnly.

Bad nodded. He seemed to clutch the egg closer to his chest. "So, dragons are thought to be nonexistent, right?"

"Yeah? Wait, are you a dragon?"

"Yeah," Bad winced. "More like half-dragon. That's why I uh, that's why I kind of threw up the egg instead of pushing it out of my... behind. And because I vomited it instead of pushing it out, and because I'm much smaller than a normal dragon, the egg came out small. Normal dragon eggs are much bigger, so this little buddy right here needs to grow."

"So I have to help you dig a hole underground so that you can put the egg there and let it grow properly," Sam clarified, sighing when Bad nodded eagerly. "Alright. Does Skeppy know? I thought you would've asked him to help you do this instead."

Bad looked away guiltily. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Bad," he started. "You _did_ tell Skeppy, right?"

There was no response.

"BadBoyHalo, _please_ tell me you actually told the literal other father of this- this dragon baby that you have, that he is the father."

"I can't," Bad whispered. "Tell him, I mean."

"Wh- but he's literally the father?!" Sam threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm pretty sure Skeppy deserves the right to know that he has harboured a child!"

"I don't want to talk about this now, Sam," Bad snapped, his voice dropping lower than normal, making Sam shiver. "I will not be telling Skeppy anytime soon. Now, are you going to help me with digging or not?"

Sam stared at the egg. It glowed a faint red, and if he paid a close enough attention to it, he could see it faintly thrumming. Sam sighed and took out his pick axe.

"Well, lead the way, Bad. This little guy's probably going to need a way bigger hole to grow in, and I don't have much time left of my free time."


	89. [R] Pest Control (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: AmyPeanutBear: Sorry about being kind of vague but I really like the idea of protective tommyinnit or tommy is stronger than he looks and people often underestimate him like that stuff it can be abo or same universe that up you  
> no context just team as family. also protectiveinnit because why not  
> disclaimer: no s*x is involved, not even offscreen! they're just platonic and in this universe heats are just annoying fever-like cycles!! please don't think of this as s*xual!! thanks!)

There was someone near their base. Someone who wanted to hurt his pack.

And as the self-designated protector of the pack, — even if Wilbur wouldn't let him prowl by himself — Tommy had to take care of the pest before it became too much to deal with.

 _Stranger danger stranger danger!_ The voices screamed at Tommy even as he got up upon noticing the presence of danger. _Threat to family! Stranger threat! Stupid bad guy!_

"I know," Tommy muttered as he quickly hefted on his armour, making sure not to accidentally startle Fundy or any of the others awake. The hybrid had recently finished his cycle, and his exhaustion spread to the rest of the pack through their bond as well, leaving the others also exhausted. If it weren't for the fact that he had to go deal with the intruder-enemy-threat, he would be joining them in their slumber as well. "Come on chat, you can do better than just screaming at me. Give me info."

_Northern isle! Iron netherite diamond! Sharp sword strong shield! Alone! Alpha! Stranger danger! Bad threat bad threat get rid of bad threat!_

Sighing, he steeled himself before walking out of L'manburg's hideout. From there, all he had to walk a few steps forwards before he smelt the faint but disgustingly potent scent of an alpha. 

He wrinkled his nose. He'd never been more glad that he was wearing a scent blocker. Ducking into a bush, he peered from it to get a good look at what he would be killing.

The alpha didn't look like much. In fact, he looked like one of those who would judge and underestimate him based on Tommy's appearance. The perfect target for a surprise attack.

The chat seemed to like that idea as well, if the way that they chanted murder and attack seemed to be any indication. A quick glance at the pest's weapon let Tommy know that he would be able to overpower the pest in seconds. So, Tommy slowly removed his armour, leaving only the netherite boots on for at least some sort of protection.

He was only dressed in a t-shirt and pants, so when he pretended to stumble and fall out of a clearing, he knew just exactly how the pest viewed him as.

"Sorry," he pretended to be flustered. "I was exploring the forest, but I may have gotten lost."

"Well you should've known better, shouldn't you?" the pest stated matter-of-factly, which made Tommy grit his teeth and the voices call for retribution, but he forced a smile to his face.

"Yeah, I guess so," he laughed nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you out in these woods for? There are much better paths for a traveler to take."

The pest snorted, as if Tommy was a stupid child who barely knew anything. "I'm not a traveler, can you not tell?"

"Oh, sorry then. But what are you out here for?"

"I'm here for the L'manburg group," the pest said proudly, as if hunting down a peaceful pack was anything to be proud of. "They have a bounty on their head, which I'm sure you've heard about. I've been working on this bounty for weeks now, and the last top led me here. L'manburg has to be somewhere nearby, and I suggest you move out of the way of the inevitable fight, boy."

_Kill him! Stab him! Murder him!_

Tommy's mouth curled into a snarl. In his head, the voices started chanting.

_Protectiveinnit! Murderinnit! Killinnit! Tubbo Wilbur Eret Niki Fundy Jack L'manburg! Murderinnit! Stabbyinnit!_

"Would you like to know how L'manburg deals with bastards like you?" with a swift movement, the tip of the axe was pointed at the pest's neck. Tommy smiled sweetly, a contrast to what he would be doing next. As the pest reached out with his own sword, Tommy quickly swung his axe and knocked it out fo the pest's hands. 

"We make examples out of you," he whispered, and he struck.

 _Murderinnit!_ The voices cheered. _Killinnit! Just killed a bastard feeling good! Pack safe! Scan area make sure no threats! L'manburg safe!_

"Shut up chat," he told the voices, rolling his eyes even as he prowled the area, bloodstained axe gripped in hand as he carefully scanned the surrounding area for any stragglers.

"Tommy? What are you doing?"

Tommy turned around, relaxing when he noticed who it was. "Hey, Niki."

_Niki! Nihachu! Pack safe! Awake! Alive! Safe and warm! Niki!_

Niki frowned at him, dressed in a simple dress that she must've quickly grabbed on when she noticed his absence. "Was there a Hunter?"

"Nah, just a pest," Tommy shrugged. "I took care of it already, don't worry. The pest won't be bothering us again.

"If you say so," Niki's eyes softened. "Now come on, don't worry me like this next time. We need to get you cleaned up."

Tommy smiled as he followed her back into the hideout. "Whatever you say, Niki."


	90. Drafted: Heartbreak (Fundy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: for clarification, whenever there's a 'drafted' in front of any chapter name, it means that it might appear in another, solo-published fic, albeit with some edits. chapter titles will not be the actual fic's name. also, this is unreliable narrator, but dream does deserve some of the hate tho. also this is in the smp!! they're just the characters!!)

All his life, he had always been the second choice. To his family, to his friends; hell, even to strangers. So it shouldn't have been surprising when he was the second choice for a romantic partner as well.

George was pretty. George was strong and soft and loyal. George was Dream's best friend. George knew Dream much more intimately than Fundy did. So it made sense that he would always, always choose the other before he chose Fundy.

Still, that didn't mean that it didn't sting. He should've known better before falling in love with someone who would rather see his friends and family suffer before caring for them. He should've known better than to fall for someone with poison on the tip of his tongue and a knife hidden behind his back.

His mother was right. She had always been right.

Even in the cold comfort of his small home, Fundy swore he could still remember his mother's words, as clear as day.

_"There are plenty of poems about things like this, sweetheart," his mother answered amusedly, when he asked her about heartbreak and poisonous love out of curiosity. "All of those poets have been victim to a love that was never meant to be. Perhaps you should read more of those poems first."_

_"But you always have the best tips!" Fundy protested. "Please, Mom? Just one?"_

_His mother went quiet. She stared out the window, and her gaze seemed to become unfocused. Fundy watched as she started rubbing the gold ring nestled around her ring finger, looking deep in thought._

_"One day," she started carefully. "You will meet someone who you will give your everything to. You will meet someone who claims to love you more than the waves love the shore, and they will not be telling the truth. It may take time for you to realise that, but when you do, you will become ever the stronger from it. Trust me."_

_"You were rubbing your ring," Fundy said, frowning up at his mother. "Did... did Dad do something to you?"_

_His mother laughed. It didn't sound fully sincere._

_"Your father is a good man," his mother said affectionately, but there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. "And I do not regret marrying the man that he is today. But there is a reason why we do not sleep in the same room, and it is a reason that you shouldn't have to know at your age."_

_Fundy never asked her anything to do with love ever again._

Fundy reached around his neck, and unclasped a necklace. He let it spill onto one hand, and stared at it.

It was a beautiful necklace. It was nothing to scoff or at, with the gorgeously intricate craftsmanship of the green and orange jewel in the middle of it, surrounded by a little fox shaped head. Around it were little beads, all white, orange and green. 

It also represented a love that Fundy never wanted to remember again. Because no matter how beautiful it seemed, no matter how much it must've cost, or how much time must've been spent on it, it didn't remove the fact that it was a gift for a love that had never been meant to be in the first place.

Fundy clenched the necklace, one of the first gifts Dream had given him. He let it shatter under his grip, let the glass and steel cut his palm and the blood trickle down slowly. The anger and cold determination he felt numbed the pain that came from sharp glass sinking into his skin.

He was done being shoved to the side. First there was L'manburg, then there was Manburg, then there was each and every individual person who took one look at him and thought of him as _malleable_ and _soft_.

If Dream wanted him to be lead around by his puppet strings, then fine. Fundy will just have to sink his claws into the threads and snap them.

And he knew just the way to do it.


	91. [R] r/AmITheAsshole (Tubbo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: couldn't fit some of the prompt in, sorry about that!)
> 
> request: Thing_Of_Trash: i really like this reddit au!!! if you ever find the time to expand on it that would be cool, what if you did Tubbo's version and someone mentioned tommy in the replies and tubbo is just like !!!! FRIEND!!! also tommy calling tubbo bee is peak friendship shit, i bet tubbo would call tommy something like 'disc' lol

r/ **AmITheAsshole** from u/buzzingit\- **I (18M) want to ban my best friend's brother (26M) from coming into my home because he nearly killed me and several others. AITA?**

Before I say anythin I will be deleting this user soon to avoid my house's laoner from tracking this post down due to secruity reasons, but r/ **thedreamsmpchronicles** thus is the user I will be using :D and aslo i am dyslexic so if I type anything wrung it's because of that, sorry

So first and foermost, I'm the 'T3' in u/treasureplanetfox post and 'Bee' in u/THEBIGGESTMANINNIT post I think yuo have probaly seen those posts already. The older brother is T1, aka Pig. Higher up is Ram and the festival where I nearly got killed is the topic of this. Im gonna give a short summary of what happened because I don't want to revel too much details

So basicly I set up a festival, but then a higher up trapped me in a box and ordered Pig to kill me. This was because I was a 'mole' for my best friend (who I will call Disc :D) and his brother and their revilution, because the higher up was very bad. Pig is a very powefrul man but his weakness is mild to severe social pressure. There were like 15 peopel attending the festival, and afte shooting me Pih shot all of them. The reason why he did that is because he had felt mild pressure and just couldnt stand it. He also has a condition where he hears voices in his head that tell him to give blood for the blood god, but its not a mental illness or anything trust me we checked. Its just him so don't say its a mental illness because thats very harmful to actual mental illnesses

Also I'm pretty sure the house loaner wouldve killed him if he didn't go through with it. The house loaner is more powerful because Pig is technically in his area. If Pig didnt comply Im not sure what couldve happened to him.

So I dont want him anywhere near me anymore, but my best friend's father thinks this is an ovverreaction and I should let him into my house for the household dinner. But he reminds me of bery bad times and if I let him in im pretty sure 6 other people will try to kill him and then everyone will attack each other. Disc says that I should just go away for some time and hang out with him again and let father handle everything but im not sure

Am I the Asshole?

** Comments: **

Judgement_Bot_AITA [Beep Boop]  
Welcome to r/AmITheAsshole. Please view our voting guide here, and remember to use only one judgement in your comment.  
OP has offered the following explanation for why they think they might be the asshole:

It was pretty warranted on his behalf because he might've been killed for not complying. Pig is very strong, stronger than the higher up but my house's loaner is even moer powerful and Pig might have gotten hurt by the loaner

Help keep the sub engaging!

u/shiftmebarrry: NTA. I have no idea what kind of shit you and your whole 'dream smp' is   
going through right now but honestly I'm pretty sure the real villain here is   
whoever your house loaner is.  
u/buzzingit: the house loaner can be nice! Sometimes! I think!

u/malokovakween: Please take literally everyone to go see a therapist. Call the police or  
something because oh my god. I've scrolled through the dream smp  
subreddit and the collection of posts you all have posted in multiple  
subreddits are concerning and borderline manipulative by the so-called  
'House Loaner'? Please seek help if you can.  
u/buzzingit: the guy is very powerful though! And we cant reveal too much or things  
will happen, so its for the best if we dont. But I think I will go see one of  
my friends soon they are very therapeutic!

u/treasureplanetfox: psst im changing ur username and location so he cant find out bee  
u/buzzingit: oh shit did he notice us?? uh oh hacking skills activated  
u/THEBIGGESTMANINNIT: You should probably go hide for a while big man  
u/buzzingit: yeah I will! please distract him from me thankyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worst thing about formatting is that since i have the grammar thing (not grammarly but the automated red underline whenever there’s a non-English dictorniary word) whenever I try to click on the sides of a username it always auto deletes itself because it’s automated. I hate it but I can’t turn it off because I don’t know how and it’s useful for other stories bug not this onc and ohhhhh I am so anrgy


	92. [R] Loving You Forever (Antfrost & Velvet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. this is one of the few oneshots where the romance is pretty evident lmao. i don't know how to write romance, if you cant tell.)
> 
> I ACCIDENTALLY MISREAD CAT AS DOG SO I HAD TO CHANGE SOMETHINGS LAST MONUTE I DONT KNOW HOW CATS ACT I HAVE NO PETS SOOooooo
> 
> Also request: Slyonalexis: Ghost hunters Antfrost and Red Velvet with their ghost cat Floof enjoying a lovely evening while they look back on how they first met? Aka, in a shack where they accidentally met while hiding out a Revenant (The ghost in Phasmophobia that's super fast when it's hunting but is slow when you're hiding) and being saved by Floof who lead them to safety and just stick around Ant? I am very starved for Velvetfrosting content.

"What are you doing out here alone?" even without looking, Velvet knew his boyfriend would have that teasing smile on his face that Velvet equally adored and hated at the same time. 

"Just waiting for you to join me," Velvet turned around with a small smile, arms crossed over his chest. Antfrost laughed, walking towards him to pull him closer.

A year ago, they wouldn't be in this sort of situation. A year ago, Velvet wouldn't have even known who he was, or that he even existed at all. But now, Velvet let him plant a kiss on his cheek, snickering and pushing him away playfully, so that they could actually eat their dinner instead of getting distracted and getting into a competition of who can kiss the other better.

"You really outdid yourself with this one, darling," Antfrost murmured. Velvet smiled and gently led him to sit on the other side of the table he had set up on their balcony. The plates on it were filled with both of their favourite foods, and a rose in a vase was put in the middle of the table. It looked like a scene for a cheesy romantic movie.

"Well, I couldn't just slack off on our anniversary, could I?" Velvet laughed softly. "Come on, let's eat. Then we can go watch some movies together."

As they ate, Velvet's mind wandered. He could remember the first time they met as clear as day.

Despite their appearances, both him and Antfrost were professional ghost hunters. As in, the ghostbusters but with less cool gadgets because most ghost hunters weren't _that_ rich. They both worked as solo hunters until, by chance, they both accepted the same job at a shack in the middle of the woods. Then, from there, they met when Velvet stumbled upon Antfrost's hiding place as they were both searching for the ghost, which they soon discovered was a Reverend.

And from then on, things just kind of connected. They were rescued by a ghost cat, of all things, and eventually adopted him as their pet. They decided to become a ghost hunting duo, travelling the world and accepting missions together. Velvet was introduced to Antfrost's friends, who sometimes helped him with his ghost hunting missions. And through all those missions, they slowly fell in love, and pined for each other until it all came to a head when Antfrost accidentally blurted out a confession when they thought he was going to die.

And now, a year later, they were happily boyfriends for nine months, and still going strong.

"Ant, I love you," Velvet started, feeling the need to state his love for his boyfriend, but was cut off by a loud woof. He and Antfrost turned, and despite how bad the timing was, Velvet couldn't help the smile that came to his face as Floof, their cat, rushed in, glowing neon green in excitement.

"And Floof," Velvet added, chuckling as Floof jumped onto Antfrost's lap, tail wagging and purring for food. "Even though he's not a very patient little guy, is he?"

As if he could understand his words, Floof turned to face Velvet with a hiss. Antfrost started laughing lightly at that, petting their cat lightly.

"Velvet, don't be mean," Antfrost teased. "Come on, Floof, how much food do you want, hmm? You’re a pretty bad boy, but it’s okay, because we love you anyways.”

"Sorry Floof," Velvet chuckled, leaning back on his chair, food discarded on the plate.

As he watched his boyfriend and their cat play, Velvet felt a fond smile tugging on his lips. His hand reached towards his pocket, where a box was hidden, with a gleaming silver ring inside, that Velvet had bought a few weeks back. It was engraved with the words, "With you through everything", and it cost him quite a lot to buy it.

'No,' he told himself mentally, lifting his hand away from his pocket. 'Not now.'

There were always other anniversaries. Velvet could wait a little longer to propose. In the meantime, he'll just enjoy spending time with those he loved the most.


	93. (🔘) Drabble Collection (Multiple)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: haha have no solid ideas so I just dump a bunch of different ideas. but (I think) we reached the official 90 chapter mark pog! would've been 97 but I took a break that one time lol. if you want a continuation of any of these feel free to leave a request comment lmao)

**death for the death god**  
 _They're your sons!_ the voices scream at him. _Save them, you idiot! There's Tommy! Wilbur will die! Techno won't stop! Save them, your sons! They're yours!_

Phil's grip on his sword tightens. For all that the voices have been nice and kind, whenever one of his sons get hurt, they'll all get into a frenzy trying to get him to help, ignoring the fact that he couldn't, and it would only cause more trouble if he did.

But then again, isn't that what he wants? It would be nice to watch the chaos god falter, for the first time in a while. Plus, it isn't like anyone would believe the witnesses.

The voices seem to agree with that statement. _Four horsemen of the apocalypse! Death war famine pestilence! Death for the death god! Souls for the soul god! Dadza for the kill! Killza!_

As he glances onto the battlefield once more, he coincidentally meets his youngest son's eyes. Tommy's eyes flash bright green, and Phil just knows his own eyes are flashing black in return. 

"Alright, alright," he chuckles lowly, the words directed more to himself than his chat. "Whatever you say."

 **powerprince boys z (a/n: I am sorry in advance)**  
"Captain, Tubbo!" Crumb yelled as her senses picked up on something sinister. "I'm detecting a big presence of Black Z Rays in Brighton!"

The screens in the lab lit up, and Tubbo gasped at what he saw. "It's a mutated... hydroflask?"

"No matter what kind of bottle it is, it's still a danger to this city," Captain turned to Crumb. "Crumb, you know what to do!"

"Powerprince Boys, we need you!" Crumb yelled, her cat ears lifting up.

Meanwhile, in a high school in London, Sapnap, Dream and George were cheerily enjoying their school lunch break. Suddenly, their belts flashed red, green and blue.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," George groaned. Sapnap quickly scarfed down his food. Meanwhile, Dream ran over to another table, where his younger brother was sitting at.

"Tommy, I can't help you with homework, go to Tubbo okay? Great, thanks, bye!" Dream quickly ran away and with Sapnap and George, leaving a very confused Tommy and his friends behind.

When the Dream Team reached the rooftop, they immediately transformed into their alter egos, the Powerprince Boys, saviours of the city.

"Remind me why the costume included skirts again?" Dream hissed as he tried to smooth down the skirt. Sapnap rolled his eyes and flew up.

"No time to argue the reasoning behind why our costumes are these, we have to save the day!"

 **envy (lowercase intended)**  
envy is controversial. 

you look at people like eret and tommy and niki, people so secure and safe in their gender, people who don't feel like the world is clawing at their bodies whenever they change. you desire that kind of security. you envy them.

whenever you try to call yourself by your name, it leaves a bitter tang in your mouth. the name doesn't feel right, doesn't fit well, and you hate the feeling of it. your hair is a mess, your sleeping schedule is nonexistent, and you rarely change out of oversized hoodies and baggy sweats and anything that would hide your body, because it feels like something's not there, like something's missing.

god, you hate it.

 **little sapling**  
Tubbo wasn't alright in that sort of place.

5up had met Dream before. They've played in a few games in Among Us: Open Edition. 5up and his fellow 'Imposters' enjoyed playing with the new players; loved watching them stumble around in their first few games, though they couldn't eat them since it was an open game, unlike the more dangerous and species-specific games 5up and his friends would play.

Dream was one of the few that had instantly caught his attention. He caught onto the rules of the game much quicker than normal players would. At first, 5up hadn't understood why. But after hearing about all the little, subtle manipulations Tubbo had unknowingly told him about, he knew why.

Tubbo — and by extension, all of the Dream SMP — was clueless to Dream's puppet strings. And from Tubbo's stories, it seemed as though the strings were currently focusing on Tubbo and his friend, two of the youngest members of the SMP. The youngest.

5up's kind may be brutal and cruel, but at least they had morals. What Dream was doing was going against all of it. 

And for Tubbo's safety, 5up had to do something about it.

 **🔘 choices**  
"Go to hell, Countess," Finn snapped. "You cannot force me to make a decision about this."

"So you're admitting you are weak?" The Countess — if she could even be considered as one anyways — fanned herself, a critical eye looking them over. Finn gritted their teeth, nails digging into their palms.

"Better to be weak than to keep up a lie for a temporary victory," Finn shot back, grinning sharply as the Countess' mouth curled in anger. "So with all due respect — meaning none — kindly get out of my fucking office."

 **dragon's little treasure**  
"In my defence, I didn't expect him to be there!"

"You literally told me to always look around first before charging in the other day, _Tommy_ ," Tubbo emphasised his name as the older dug his feet into the dirt underneath. "God, I should kill you for this, you're so stupid."

"You can try, bitch," Tommy laughed. "I'll beat you in minutes!"

"See, you would probably look more dangerous," Wisp snickered as he walked forwards. "If there wasn't a dragon wrapping you around his tail right now."

Tommy spluttered and started squirming, but the dragon's tail only tightened around him. "Oh, fuck you!"


	94. [R] Blooper Reel (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yuna_Keller: i really like an actors au where the characters are on the Dream SMP but it's a TV show? Sponsored by Minecraft of course. I would like the oneshot to be a bloopers reel.  
> oh man the dsmp actors au is one of my favourite aus tbh. your wish is my command, i may not know how to write bloopers reel but I do know how to write humour so here)
> 
> as they are actors, their characters are different as to how they actually are. ok cool explanation done

_Take #1, "Welcome Home, Theseus"_

"Press that button, Tommy," Technoblade gestured to the stone button on the side of the button. Hesitantly, Tommy reached out, and pressed it, before walking back.

There was a beat. Then another beat. Then another.

"Uh, what's supposed to be happening again?" Tommy turned to Techno with a frown, but the man looked as confused as he was. 

"Sorry, there's some maintenance problems with the rig!" one of the tech workers called, chuckling sheepishly at the groans the news got from Techno, Tommy and Dream, the latter of which who was directing for that particular scene.

_Take #5, "Welcome Home, Theseus"_

"Press that button, Tommy," Technoblade gestured to the stone button on the side of the button. Hesitantly, Tommy reached out, and pressed it, before walking back.

Slowly, the stone fell, and Tommy let out a loud screech as it revealed a room, filled wall-to-wall with Wither skulls. Technoblade had a wild grin on his face as he stalked to the opening of the room... and tripped on his own cloak.

Tommy's screeches turned into hysterical laughter as Techno didn't even bother to get up, too busy wallowing in his misery. Wilbur came out from the side and started stacking cups on the immobile man.

"Cut, cut," Dream wheezed. "Someone help with Techno's cloak, he kind of needs it at this point."

Techno shot up the middle finger, and Tommy only laughed harder.

_Take #45, "Wilbur Soot's First Step Down"_

Wilbur gestured wildly, taking a step closer to Tommy. "Me and you, we both agree we're right, yeah?"

"I- yeah?" Tommy took a step back, hesitancy and a slight tinge of fear on his face. "Where are you going with this, Wilbur?"

"We're in the right here, aren't we?" Wilbur had a mad, wild grin on his face. "Then let's be the bad guys."

Immediately after his words, festive music started playing. Both Wilbur and Tommy started laughing and wheezing as Techno, who was the director for the scene, buried his face into his notepad.

"Ay, ay, ay!" Quackity, the instigator, didn't even try to stop the music as he started dancing surprisingly well. A few other cast members cheered him on.

_Take #1, "Ranboo's Introduction"_

"So then I just hacked my way in, and now I'm here!" Ranboo told Niki jokingly, who laughed as they strolled through the Holy Land. "I'm the first person to hack onto the server and get in!"

"Yes, you are," Niki said brightly. "Good job, Ranboo!"

"Yeah, I finally did a good job for once in my life!"

Watching from the director's chair, Dream turned to Wilbur. "So when are we going to tell him that we're recording, and that he's now part of the cast members?"

Wilbur made a noncommittal noise as he munched on his popcorn, careful not to mess up his face paint in fear of the makeup team hounding his heels. "Dunno. We'll just let it roll and see how it plays out."

_Take #14, "The Crimson Egg Grows" (*SCENE SCRIPT DISCARDED)_

"Look!" Bad crooned over the egg as Sam stared in horror. "Isn't she so pretty?"

"She's growing so well, too," Antfrost added, marvelling at it. "Don't you like her, Sam?"

"Wh- where did it come from?" Sam whispered in shock.

"Don't call 'her' an 'it'!" Bad gasped. "She's just a fragile baby! Don't make her cry!"

"So it's yours and Skeppy's baby?" Sam said teasingly, breaking from his role. Almost immediately, Bad's face turned very, very red, and despite the black face paint, everyone could see how red his cheeks were.

"Wh- no it's not!" Bad flapped his hands around, flustered. "Stop fucking spreading rumours! It's not like that! Sam! Don't say stupid shit like that!"

Ant and Sam started laughing as Bad continued to act flustered and embarrassed.

"Skephalo baby when?" George laughed from the director's chair. Bad turned to start yelling at him too.

Further away, Sapnap turned to stare at Skeppy, who was eating a hamburger. "So when are you two getting together?"

Skeppy turned to face Sapnap with a frown. "What are you talking about? We're engaged."

A pause. "I'm sorry, you are _what_?!"

"Skeppy!"

_Take #55, "Pre-Exile, Tommy and Dream Confront"_

"Go on, burn it!" Dream snapped at Tommy, who reeled back in surprise. Around him, Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity all looked at each other nervously. "Burn Spirit! I don't give a- a f- oh my god I can't do it!"

Dream buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Do I really have to swear? My mom is so gonna get my butt for this! I can't swear!"

"Aww, Dream is such a momma's boy!" Tommy mocked, only to yelp as he got smacked by Tubbo.

"Tommy, you literally had your mother come to call you to put the dishes in the dishwasher," he sighed exasperatedly but fondly.

"We swore not to talk about that incident, fuck you."

Meanwhile, Dream was sulking. "I don't want to swear..."


	95. Last Page (SBI, Tubbo, iDots & More)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: for the last day of the year of 2020 :D! you've all been so very supportive of this book and my fics in general it really makes my heart melt :'). when I first joined this fandom in around May/June, and when I first decided to start posting publicly in September, I never actually imagined I would get so many people actually enjoying my fics and stuff :D. My writing has genuinely improved since a few months back, and if you told me I would one day be doing all of this I wouldn't've believed you.  
> Long note aside, thank you all so much. The numbers might seem small, but they mean the world to me. So, as a way to kind of repay you all back, have a much longer chapter with multiple sequel-esque-fics, of the chapters that you all seem to love the most. <3  
> ps: please check out my ao3 I have so much more stories on there. aslo why is most of this sbi wtf)

**Family (SBI + Tubbo, chapter 1)**  
"Rules of the Wilbur Soot Appreciation Club," the woman in front declared. Wilbur tried not to shift or grimace too much as he sat in one of the many chairs his fanclub had somehow booked for this introductory event. Sitting besides him, Techno growled lowly, but almost loud enough that Wilbur had to slap his hand to get him to quiet down.

"Rule number one, you do not tell Wilbur Soot or any of his family members of this club, unless you want to face disastrous consequences," the woman said solemnly. Multiple others in the hall murmured and nodded their agreements. Wilbur snickered quietly.

'One rule already broken,' he thought.

"For newbies, this rule is the most important," the woman continued. "Really, if you haven't heard the horror stories about Wilbur's brothers already, you must've been a hermit or something. But basic premise is: don't tell the Sleepy Boys about this club, or you will be punished."

"I want to go home," Tubbo whined quietly.

"A bit later, Tubbo," Wilbur responded distractedly. "We're here to gather intel."

"And to kick their asses for starting a cult around Wilbur," Tommy added. "I mean honestly, why would anyone even try to make a 'club' for someone as shitty as Wilbur?"

"Oh you shut the fuck up, Tomathy, I can and will kick your ass-"

 **S.B.I, Open Up! (SBI, chapter 6)**  
The four agents hastily rushed back into their car, shutting the doors and driving off before the police could arrive and spot them. Behind them, the warehouse broke down, lava rushing out slowly but dangerously. 

Phil didn't bother to abide by local road laws as he zoomed past cars, only slowing down when they were far enough from the scene of the crime, and after making sure there were no cars after them.

"So that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to," Tommy spoke up, to fill the silence. Sitting besides him in the backseat, Techno glared at him, midway through wrapping white bandages over his legs.

"You think?" he snarked, although it came out muffled, what with the piglin head-mask-thing that was currently stuck onto his face. "I'm not going to be the one explaining to headquarters about this."

"Well neither am I!" Tommy snapped back, an offended tone in his voice. "I'm not the one at fault here."

"You were the one supposed to keep an eye out, you idiot!"

"Well it was kind of hard to keep an eye out when someone decided that the best thing to do would be to throw a smoke bomb for no reason!"

"Why are you bringing me into your argument?!" Wilbur yelled from the front seat. 

"Because you started everything, asshole!" Tommy screeched back.

Behind the steering wheel, Phil sighed and tried not to bang his head on the steering wheel.

 **📎 (SBI, first chapter: 12)**  
Wilbur hummed as he checked through his Twitter DMs. For the past week or so, he and the others had been slowly but surely doing some networking, getting the attention of many celebrities that their fans and even friends didn't expect to notice them. He couldn't always go for the most popular ones, though; he needed to show that he didn't care how important someone was, as long as he liked them.

As he continued making a mental list of who he should make a collaboration with next, he jerked up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Will," Phil's voice said soothingly, and Wilbur relaxed when he realised that it was Phil. "You need to go sleep, mate."

"Hnnnghh," Wilbur said. He wanted to say something else, but his tongue didn't seem to be working with him in that moment. Phil sighed.

"You wanna head upstairs? Tommy's out with Tubbo, but you can sleep next to Techno for a while."

"That would be nice," Wilbur yawned. "Can you..."

He didn't need to say any more, because Phil was sweeping him up into his arms, wings blocking him out from the world's light. Wilbur let out a quiet sigh of relief, and murmured a thanks before slipping into dreamland.

 **Gods Do Not Feel (SBI, chapter 48)**  
When Tommy stirs awake, Tubbo is by his side immediately.

"Tommy!" he cries out in relief, lunging forwards to hug his best friend. "Oh thank god, I thought you were dead!"

"I lived, bitch," Tommy smiles weakly, wincing as the wound on his stomach is made worse by Tubbo's hug. Tubbo notices, and immediately retracts back. "But what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Tubbo frowns. 

Tommy thinks for a while, before wincing as memories start rushing back to him. "...I wish I didn't. Fuck, where the hell are those stupid assholes?"

"Wilbur and Technoblade," Tubbo hesitates. "They're... they're staying with Philza for now. They haven't come out of their house for ages. I think... I think they feel guilty for uh, nearly killing you and all."

"Why the fuck would they feel guilty?" Tommy doesn't bother hiding his angry tone. "They certainly didn't even try to help me."

"Tommy..."

"God, I hate them so fucking much," Tommy snarls. "It's all their fault. It's all my fault. I should've noticed them sooner, should've noticed what they were doing earlier-"

"Tommy!" Tubbo gasps, reaching to squeeze his hand. "Your eyes."

"...my eyes?"

"Yeah! They're... they aren't as bright as before, Tommy."

 **The Big Brother Legion (Tommy-centric, chapter 50)**  
"Hey," Tommy whispered to Luke. "Hey, if you somehow manage to persuade Deo to like sneak us all out of here, I'll tell you where that one dude in your class hides his stash of snacks."

Without missing a beat, Luke quickly hopped out of his seat as he went to tap Deo on his shoulder and whisper into his ear. Meanwhile, Tommy quickly told Wisp, Bitzel, and Tubbo about it, and they quickly prepared themselves as Deo left his spot around Tommy's poor teacher's table, where his siblings were all gathered and 'politely' interrogating the teacher about his performance at school.

"Let's go," Deo whispered, holding up a key, and all six of them quickly left the classroom and to the parking lot. 

"I'll just text Sykkuno and Niki to make sure they don't worry about us," Wisp said as they were running down the stairs. Tommy gave a thumbs up as he jumped off the last few steps, whooping all the while.

A few seconds after he whooped, there was a loud scream from upstairs. "Tommy, Deo, Tubbo, Wisp, Luke, Bitzel, you get your asses back right now!"

"Run, run, run!" Luke laugh-gasped as they sprinted for the van.

 **Wing Buddies (Quackity & Phil, chapter 66)**  
"What happened?" Fundy asked incredulously as he looked over Quackity and Phil.

Phil smiled easily, looking like normal, without a single hair out of place, other than his wet clothes. On the other hand, Quackity was grumpily sitting on the floor, wings fully out with leaves and branches stuck to it, and looking a lot more disheveled than he was before.

"Philza Minecraft is a fucking asshole," Quackity grumbled. Phil only laughed easily, as Fundy went to work plucking out the leaves and branches from Quackity's wings.

"You're the one who wanted to learn how to fly, mate," Phil teased. 

"Yeah, and you did not have to fly me high and throw me down like that!" Quackity complained.

"That's how baby birds learn to fly, Quackity!"

"Can confirm that," Fundy piped up, finally standing up, heading away to wash his hands in the sink.

"How do you know?" Quackity asked.

"Number one, I'm not stupid," Fundy shrugged. "Number two, I have wings too."

"You do?"

"Quackity," Quackity and Phil had never seen Fundy look so dead before. "My grandfather is a winged man. My father is a piglin hybrid. My mother was a sea-specific shapeshifter and a fox hybrid. I'm a shapeshifter of all of those, what makes you think I don't have wings?"

 **Young (BBH-centric, chapter 68)**  
"Dream is a little bitch, huh?" Finn hummed, idly twisting his whip around his finger. "So you want us to get rid of him?"

"We're not getting rid of him," Bad corrected. "We're just making sure he understands what not to do next time." 

"Wouldn't it be better to just get rid of him entirely, though?" Vurb called from where he was laying on the bed, head hanging off the edge, upside-down. "He is one of the main enemies to your cause, after all, Commander."

"He's still kind of my friend," Bad frowned. "Besides, I'm sure the muffin will change eventually."

"Whatever you wish for, Commander," Spifey spoke up for all of them. "Do you have a plan in mind, or will you just let us go along?"

"I have some parts of a plan," Bad admitted. "Me and Skeppy have to stay here. But someone needs to go check on Tommy, and someone else needs to get L'manburg to trust them, and we all have to do some information gathering."

There was a moment of silence after that, and just when it looked like someone would be speaking up, it was cut off by a loud bang.

"Bad!" Skeppy called, as he ran up the stairs, cutting off any other conversation that might've started. "Dream's at the door. He wants answers."

Bad sighed and stood up, his cloak swishing around his feet. "If he wants answers, he'll get them alright."

 **Unexpected (Tommy-centric, chapter 75)**  
"There's a rumour around about you," even without looking, Tommy knew who was standing behind him.

"Oh yeah?" he hummed, sitting on the hill, not flinching as Drista sat down next to him, her scent of lemons and gunpowder a comforting smell in the midst of the scent of sunflowers and roses. "What is it?"

"You didn't hear it from me first," Drista grinned mischievously. "And honestly, Dream wouldn't even tell me, but I heard from Sapnap that apparently, you're now number three on the 'most dangerous omegas' list, just under Technoblade and someone else."

"Let me guess, is it because of the guy?" Tommy snorted. Drista nodded.

"You bet. The guy was at the tavern all day, actually. He kept rambling on how you were too pesky and dangerous for your own good, and that you should be put down."

"Uh huh," Tommy nodded. "Was Niki running the bar at that time?"

"No, but Minx was, and oh man you should've been there," Drista started using her hands to recreate the fight vaguely. "She punted him so harshly I really don't think he'll ever recover from that. Which, y'know, is good news. He's also banned from the tavern already."

"Not the town?"

"God, I wish," Drista rolled her eyes. "But unfortunately, he's sent over as a diplomat. Don't worry though, I think Dream will threaten him to give us a good review or else."

"I wish I could punch him," Tommy grumbled. "But Phil forbid me from getting into fights like that for a while. At least, until my fists heal."

"Well you better heal fast, idiot," Drista ruffled his hair, making him yelp and hit away her hands. "I'm getting bored without someone to beat down."

"Oh, I'll show you a beat down!"


	96. Incorporeal Voices (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: slightly different writing in the sense that this is a part of a bigger oneshot au that I'll be posting on my ao3. the reason why is because I'm currently at one of my relative's house and I'm staying here until nighttime and I can't really go anywhere for privacy and I'm writing this in the living room so aha)

The hoe sinks into the ground, wheat seeds soon being planted in the hole that the hoe has left. The dirt slowly wets from the water running beside it.

Tommy sighs, wiping sweat off his forehead as he finishes up the last of the seed planting. He's been meaning to start a bigger farm now, especially since there's an extra mouth around the house for him to feed. For a bird, Clementine can be surprisingly gluttonous. That, and Day and Night have been eating more lately. They're probably going through cat puberty or something; despite having two cats, Tommy doesn't really know much about their finer habits.

As he relishes in the feeling of victory that completing his task for the day gives him, the voices come back again. His good mood fades pretty quickly after that.

_"HELLO"_

_"POG"_

_"you should check up on tubbo!!! guys come on spam this so that he hears this"_

_"LMAO"_

_"FARMERINNIT"_

_"POG"_

_"GO BACK TO LMANBURG"_

"Do you guys ever shut up," Tommy groans as he heads back. The voices appear and disappear randomly. For the most part, when they appear, he can usually tune them out by focusing on his writing, or whatever task he's doing at the moment. But after just finishing a task, it's hard to not pay attention to anything else but the voices. "You guys are annoying."

His words only seem to make the voices grow louder. Tommy half-regrets not asking Techno how to tune them out, but then he remembers that he would never ask Technoblade for help, and shoves that thought down before the voices can pick up on it and spam him and his thoughts with "Technoblade" or "Techno" or even "Blood for the blood god".

_"BADINNIT"_

_"D:"_

_"check up on tubbo!! check up on tubbo!!"_

_"JOIN THE ANTARCTIC ANARCHISTS THEY CAN HELP YOU"_

_"Are you gonna do something interesting already???"_

_"POG"_

_"D:"_

"Look, if you want to see something interesting, you're better off just moving on and watching over someone else," Tommy has no idea if they can actually spectate anyone else, but it's worth a shot. "Let me live in peace, for fucks' sake."

He heads inside his house, the voices still saying random stuff. Day greets him at the door, and he lets her as she purrs, rubbin* the side of her head against his leg. Night comes running over soon enough, one of her many toys being dropped on the floor as she rushes up to him, eager for some pets as well.

The voices descend into a collective 'awwwwwwwwww'.

_"DAY AND NIGHT!!!!"_

_"AWWWWWWWWW"_

_"POG"_

_"they are the cutest cats ever holy shit"_

_"AWWWWWWWWWW"_

_"POGCHAMP"_

"Hey there buds," Tommy greets. "Your boy's back. You must be hungry, aren't you?"

He places all his tools away first in the chests as Day and Night run to their respective food stations. Clementine is already flying around the dining table when he arrives, and she lands and chirps as Tommy moves to pour some seeds into her bowl.

Day and Night get to eat extra fish, since they're about to go expired anyways. They tear into it with delight, as Tommy chuckles and makes himself his own food, which is pumpkin pie and some hot chocolate with extra chocolate, since there's no one around to stop him from adding more chocolate.

Tommy enjoys his quiet lunchtime, with Day and Night playing with each other while eating their foods, as Clementine chows down on her seeds. Chirp plays in the jukebox, and all in all, it makes for a very calm scene.

In fact, it's even better now that the voices aren't-

_"POG"_

_"AAWWWWWWWWW"_

_"CHECK UP ON TUBBO"_

_"I just joined what happened"_

_"Wait who's the bird why is it there"_

_"LMAOOOO"_

_"POG"_

_"HELLO!!!!!"_

Tommy retracts his statement. The voices are, unfortunately, still there.


	97. [R] A Sick Day (Drista & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thepoggest: could you do a sick fic off dream and Drista where Drista gets a really bad cold and dream is over protective and over whelmed  
> yeah sure. uhhhhh the whole sickness thing may be a little inaccurate idk. also I made up names for dream's other siblings so aha. also any correlation to actual names/usernames in here is all coincidental)

"For the last time, Dream, I'm _fine_ ," Drista said exasperatedly as she watched her brother run in and out of her room, carrying more and more things with him as he did so. "It's just a cold. It might be worse than last time, but it'll be over soon."

"Drista, you nearly fainted earlier because of it," Dream hissed, smoothing over the soft wool blanket he had gotten for her. "Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"I'm not an idiot, of course I have," Drista scoffed, frowning as Dream continued walking around. "You should take a rest too, idiot, you look dead on your feet."

"Why are you asking me to rest when you're the one with the bad cold here?"

"Well maybe if you didn't look like you needed it in the first place, I wouldn't be telling you to rest!"

"Well I'm telling you that you're wrong, and you need to rest, you absolute dumbass," Dream responded. "Come on, you need to sleep. Do you need soup? I can make soup."

"I'll be fine," Drista repeated. "Just give me my phone and I can talk to my friends or something, you don't have to hover around me all the time. Besides, don't you have to stream soon?"

"I can cancel it," Dream said stubbornly. Drista sighed and leaned her head back on her pillows, once again wondering how she managed to get stuck with a brother as stubborn as Dream.

"Look, you gotta stream for the fans, alright?" she said. "I'll be fine. If I get worse or something I'll call you or either Destiny or Drow. You go do your streamer thing or whatever. I'll be fine."

Dream still looked reluctant, but at least he was complying. "Alright, but if something happens..."

"...I'll call you," Drista finished. "Now go out there and start streaming, idiot."

The moment Dream was out of her room, Drista immediately reached for her phone, and opened YouTube.

The next few minutes were a blur of random YouTube videos she found on her recommended, browsing through all the fanart of her that she could find online, and chatting with her friends. At some point, though, it had become boring, so Drista decided to tune into Dream's stream.

The first thing she heard, upon entering the stream, was Dream shouting out, "WHAT THE HELL DOES HAVING AN A-SOCK EVEN _MEAN_?!" with Sapnap and George's laughter in the background. Stifling her own laughter, she typed in Dream's chat.

 **IlluminationwasDream** : it means that ur an asshole :P

As expected, Dream saw her comment. "Drista, I can see you in the chat, and having an a-sock does not mean that I'm an asshole."

Drista laughed lightly as she watched Dream's chat burst into a flurry of 'DRISTA????' and asking what her username was. George and Sapnap were also curious.

"I'm surprised you could pick out your sister's username out of everything," George commented. Dream snorted.

"It's not that hard to spot her username. Plus, I gave her a sneaky role so that I could spot her easier," he replied.

Snickering, Drista typed something else into the chat.

 **IlluminationwasDream** : yeah wtv just admit that u like me the most

"If anything, I hate you the most," Dream commented as he chopped some wood. She wasn't sure what he was doing that for, and he wasn't on his SMP, but then again, details like that didn't matter much anyways. "And aren't you supposed to be asleep right now? You're sick, you idiot. Go to bed."

Rolling her eyes, she typed out another response in chat.

 **IlluminationwasDream** : fuck off im fine 

**IlluminationwasDream** : ur just being too overbearing like the mom u are

"Wha- I'm not being your mom!" Dream spluttered. "Not that being the mom is anything bad, but you're literally sick, Drista. Go to bed before I come to your room and force you to sleep myself."

Well. Obviously, she wasn't going to listen. In fact, she was going to go to her brother's room herself and bother him.

With that idea in mind, she sat up and got out of bed, ignoring the slight headache and the nausea that had appeared when she did so. Switching off her phone and putting it on the nightstand, she slowly walked over to her brother's room, and was pleased to see that he had been keeping his door open. She tiptoed inside, being as quiet as possible.

She snuck behind him, slowly raising her hands before slapping them on his shoulders as loudly and harshly as possible, cackling at Dream's loud yelp and him whirling around to spot her. "What the hell, Drista?! Why are you here?!"

"What, am I not allowed to come into your room anymore?" she teased. Dream huffed, standing up to face her.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean I can't hit you," he threatened. "Go to bed and rest, holy shit, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't make me drag you back."

Drista saluted him mockingly. "Alright, alright, I'll go rest and shit, don't get your nerves up in a twist."

"You better," Dream sighed, sitting back down and turning his attention back to his computer and stream. "Sorry guys, Drista was just being stupid and annoying. Anyways..."

Drista rolled her eyes. As she turned to walk back to her room, a sudden wave of nausea hit, far more dizzying and nauseating than the previous one. She dimly registered collapsing onto the floor, and Dream yelling something very loudly. 

'Ah, fucking hell,' she thought, before her vision went black.


	98. [R] Where’s Mama? (Sam & Quackity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as photo. I have no idea why it keeps duplicating it like 7 times but you just gotta deal w/ it. anyways some characters are de-aged for this oneshot, so yeah. also y'all know lilianator's single dad schlatt au? yeah uh kinda using the absent dad phil leaves wilbur to take care of tommy + single dad schlatt with tubbo idea)
> 
> prompt: o_Athazagoraphobia_o: I haven't seen this anywhere yet but maybe Quackity & Awesamedude having some father-son bonding time?

"Papa?" Sam looked up from his work when he heard Quackity's voice. He turned his head and saw his son standing by the doorway of his office, sniffling and with tears beading at his eyes.

In an instant, Sam was already moving to hoist Quackity up into his arms, heading back to his seat to try and comfort the six year old as he sniffled and hiccuped.

"Oh, Ducky," Sam cooed gently, patting his son's back. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Quackity shook his head, but didn't make a move to say anything.

"Quackity, my little duckling, you have to tell Papa what's wrong, otherwise Papa won't know what to do."

Quackity bit his lip. "Was watchin' the television, Papa."

"Uh huh," Sam nodded, bouncing Quackity on his lap gently. "And what happened on the television?"

"They were talkin' about- about Mother's Day and stuff," his son looked up at him, more tears beading at his eyes. "They all looked so happy, Papa. But I wasn't happy, 'cause I don't have a Mama. Where did my Mama go, Papa? Was- was I not good enough?"

Sam felt his heart break at the question, and at the fact that his son thought that he was the reason his other parent had left. With a sigh, Sam gently planted a kiss on his son's head.

"Oh, ducky, it was never your fault to begin with," he told Quackity. "Sometimes..."

Sam frowned, trying to think of a way to phrase it in a way that wouldn't reveal more than Quackity needed to know at his age.

"Sometimes what, Papa?"

"Sometimes," Sam began again. "People change their minds. Like how you wanted to buy that candy last year for your birthday, but then decided you wanted to buy Quakers instead. You remember that time, ducky?"

"Yup!" Quackity nodded eagerly.

"Yes, well," Sam let out an amused huff at his son's eagerness. "Sometimes people change their minds, even after they've already done what they later decided they didn't want to do. And sometimes, changing your mind is good! But other times, changing your mind isn't good. And in your mother's case, her changing her mind wasn't good."

Sam could still remember the argument they had over Quackity. He remembered the way she kept on trying to paint him as the bad guy, when he just wanted his son to grow up well. They were only 19, so it was only natural that she wouldn't want to have a son so early. But Sam had refused to let her give away their son, to just toss him out like they didn't spend months preparing for him to come out.

The whole thing had ended in her packing up her bags, and never coming back again, leaving him to take care of their son alone. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't have doubts about his decision, but now, six years later, he never regretted keeping Quackity for a second.

"Your mother was in her right, of course," Sam continued. "But you have to understand that it was never your fault, alright? You did nothing wrong, ducky. And not having a Mama isn't bad! There's plenty of children like you who don't have a Mama!"

Quackity giggled at that. "Like Tubbo and Tommy?" he asked.

"Like Tubbo and Tommy," Sam agreed. "They're your friends, aren't they? And they're not bad for not having a Mama, are they?"

Quackity gasped loudly at the question, as if it had personally offended him. "No! They're very good people!"

"Exactly," Sam smiled. "So you don't have to worry, alright? The next time Mother's Day comes, we can pretend it's another Father's Day, and I can play with you all day."

Quackity laughed, light and happy. "Yeah!" he agreed. "And we can have Tubbo and Tommy over too?"

Sam pretended to think about it, fully aware of Quackity showing his puppy eyes at him. "Well, I'll have to ask Schlatt and Wilbur about it..."

"Please," Quackity pouted. "I wanna play with Tubbo and Tommy too!"

Sam chuckled. "Alright, ducky, I'll see what I can do."

Quackity cheered, and his happiness spread to Sam too. "Yay! Thank you, Papa. Can we go watch the television now?"

Sam quickly checked the time. He had enough time to spend at least an hour with his son, and he was already ahead in his work anyways, so why not? "Sure, lead the way."


	99. [R] Protective Friends (Fem!Tommy & Fem!Tubbo + Friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: falloutyaoi: Can I request more fem Tommy? Like one where they all meet up and some adult (a/n: changed that to teen(s)) keeps flirting with tommy and tubbo and the others notice tommy is ✨ uncomfortable ✨ and they get very protective  
> hope you don't mind that I also made tubbo female lmao, anyways here! uh thea is tommy and taise is tubbo  
> tw: harassment of minors, implications of s*x, victims aren't consenting. nothing explicit, though, and the harassers get what they deserve soon.)

"You guys can go ahead and order, we'll stay here to keep an eye on our stuff," Taise called out with a bright smile.

She had gotten the opportunity to meet up with Thea, Wilbur, George, Phil, and Quackity, the latter of whom had flown over to come and hang out with them for a few days. Her parents were initially nervous at letting their daughter hang out with men who were older than her, but after a few assurances from Thea's parents, who had met some of them before, they reluctantly let her go with them.

Now, they were sitting in a fast food joint. It was, luckily enough, pretty empty, meaning thy could talk louder than they would normally be able to. She and Thea had decided to stay back to watch over their table while the other four ordered for them. They were watching YouTube videos together, laughing and joking around, for once taking a break from their streaming lives.

"Should I post something on Twitter?" Thea laughed lightheartedly. "Something to give the fans to eat on?"

"We should probably wait to ask the others about it first though," Taise said, peering at Thea's phone. "But I bet our fans will go crazy when they hear about what we got up to!"

"Crazy, you say?" Both she and Thea stiffened up when they heard someone else speak. "I know something else that could make you girls go crazy too."

With a polite smile hiding a grimace, Taise turned around and spotted a group of five boys around her age, all dressed rather loosely, and who were all staring at her and Thea in a way that made her skin crawl. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, not now," one of them in a red shirt grinned. "But you will soon, babe."

"Please don't call me babe," Taise said politely. Thea wasn't so polite, choosing instead to glare at them.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyedly.

Another boy, this one in a white shirt, pouted. Or at least, tried to, considering that he looked more like someone trying to mimic having fish lips. "Oh come on, don't be so stingy won't you?"

And then the five boys tried to sit down. Taise rolled her eyes.

"You guys can't sit here," she said. "We're here with our friends, and you haven't even asked for permission."

"You're here with your friends?" despite her protests, one guy in a green jacket slung his arm over her. Obviously, Taise pushed him away in disgust, and scooted closer to Thea, who was also facing a similar problem.

"Yes," she gritted out. "Yes we are, and they'll be returning soon."

"But you can spare some time for us, can't you?" one of the boys in a blue shirt crooned in a way that was more disgusting than lovable. "I'm sure we can make it worth your while, for two lovely ladies like you."

"For the last time, no means no," Thea snapped. "Leave, for fucks sake."

"You know, a girl like you really shouldn't have such a dirty mouth," the last boy, who was also sitting uncomfortably close to Thea, commented idly. "I mean, there's a lot of things that a mouth like yours would be good for."

Before Thea could sucker-punch the boy like she looked like she was about to do, someone else spoke up.

"Hands off," in an instant, the boys moved away from them, and Taise breathed a sigh of relief.

When she looked over, she spotted Wilbur glaring menacingly at the boys. Phil was doing the same, and somehow looked more menacing despite being dressed like an everyday 40 year old suburban father. Then again, it could be because of the fact that he was holding his water bottle very, very threateningly.

Besides them, Quackity smiled coldly as he held up his phone. "I have it all recorded," he said casually. "Would be a shame if this was to be posted accidentally on social media, accidentally not blurring your faces, and accidentally contacting your parents to tell them just exactly what you did, wouldn't it?"

The boy in the green jacket paled. "Hey, hey," he laughed nervously. "We were just leaving. Isnt that right, guys?"

The other boys hastily nodded and murmured agreements.

George, who was standing a little further back from Wilbur, Phil and Quackity, stared at them emotionlessly. "Good. Now leave."

As the boys quickly headed out, Quackity stopped one of them to whisper something in their ear. Judging by the way the boy's face paled rapidly as he quickly ran away, Taise was pretty sure he threatened him.

"Are you two okay?" Phil came to sit next to them, a concerned frown on his face. "We can leave if you guys don't want to stay."

"I wish I could've punched them in the face instead," Wilbur grumbled. "I could've paid for the bail."

"We're fine now," Thea responded for her, smiling. "Thanks for, uh, defending us back there."

"They shouldn't have tried that on you in the first place," George sighed as he plopped down. "But anyways, food's done. Do you guys want the ice cream?"

Taise was all too happy to accept the vanilla ice cream from George, happily chatting with her friends and slowly forgetting about the incident that had happened earlier.


	100. [R] Bloody Mary (Fem!Techno-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a photo. fem!techno is called tisiphone. in this au 'technoblade' is both her name and one of her monikers. only her family is allowed to use her actual name. if techno isn't comfortable with genderbending I'll change up this oneshot. also kinda implied that tommy's nb w/ he/him & they/them pronouns. uhh if any of this is offensive in any way, please tell me and I'll change it)
> 
> request: BlueNekomata: Fem!Techno irl Minecraft world but people not really realizing she was female until they actually meet her, because they just know the moniker "The Blood God" and basic physical description, which can still feasibly be a male look

"Tisi," Tommy called from downstairs. "Forgot to mention yesterday, but my friends want to meet you!"

Tisiphone had half a mind to ignore her younger sibling's calls, as she was just about to start a new book, but a look from her father made her groan and slowly walk down the stairs, the book left on a corner table of the sofa upstairs.

"Why?" she asked boredly. 

Tommy huffed. "Because you're Technoblade, and they didn't believe me when I said you were my 'sister'."

"Why were you even telling them about me in the first place?" Tisiphone sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Obviously they wouldn't believe you; everyone thinks I'm a man, _remember_?"

"Well, yeah, but still," Tommy whined. Tisiphone refused to smack him, no matter how annoying they were being. "But seriously though, can you come to school with me today? It'd be so cool."

"I dunno," she responded with a small shrug. "What's it in for me?"

"A bigger social presence, for one," Tommy said smugly. "You can meet my friends. And, oh yeah, one of my friends is being picked up by Dream today, so there's that!"

"Hmm," it was tempting to have a chance to speak to the Dream that everyone had been comparing her prowess to. But then again, she had just bought a new batch of books she had been excited to read, and there would always be another day for her and Dream to meet... "Tempting, but that's not enough."

Tommy scrunched up their face, and groaned. "Ugh, fine. I guess you could like, fuckin' make fun of me or some shit."

Now _this_ was something she could get behind. Tisiphone reached for her mask that was hanging on her belt, securing it on with a wild grin. "Give me a few minutes."

Shoreline Marble Private looked just exactly like how it had been when Tisiphone graduated a few years back. Technically it was called 'SM-Private Earth', but that was one of the most egotistical names she'd ever heard, so she refused to ever refer to it by that particular name.

Tommy was practically vibrating in the back seat when she checked in the rear view mirror. When she parked their family car, her sibling had almost thrown themselves out of the car, if it weren't for their seatbelts.

As she got out too, however, she could see him having some second thoughts. "Actually, are you even allowed to strut in like that? I'm pretty sure that's breaking a few rules, isn't it?"

"It's fine," Tisiphone waved dismissively, checking her outfit over to make sure that there was nothing that would suggest that she was a woman clothing-wise. She wanted to surprise the people she would be meeting; it was always fun to see their jaws drop upon realising that the 'Blood God' Technoblade was, in fact, a woman. Plus, if any of them tried to be sexist, she could always gut them. "I'm Technoblade, after all. What are they gonna do, stop me?"

"Ooh, yeah, gotta remember to use that name," she heard Tommy mutter.

As they neared the school, Tisiphone smirked as she saw multiple people do a double-take, sometimes even more than that. Perhaps it was because of the gleaming Netherite axe she had strapped to her side. Or maybe it was because of her rather unusual attire. Or perhaps it was just that she was Technoblade, visiting 'his' old school once again.

She flung open the doors of the school, relishing in the sudden silence that befell the hallways. Tommy, who had somehow ducked behind her cape, was now clutching it as he gasped at the hallways.

"Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen it this silent before," they whispered. Tisiphone made a noncommittal hum; now that there were much more people around, she couldn't afford to show a sign of her more feminine voice. It was deeper than a woman would usually have, true, but it was still distinctively female enough. 

Tommy turned to her with a bright smile. "Come on, I think I see my friends over there!"

She let herself be dragged along. The crowd of students and even teachers parted for them, and whispers followed in their wake. They suddenly stopped, and Tisiphone blinked as Tommy enthusiastically started talking to a group of five boys, all of whom looked very shocked and a little fearful, which was good.

"Oh yeah, we should probably talk about this in a private place," Tommy said aloud, before dragging all of them into a nearby classroom. Tisiphone made sure to growl out a "If you spy there will be consequences." with what she hoped was a low, male-like voice before the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck?" one of them — Time Deo from Skyblock, if she remembered correctly — whisper-hissed, looking at her in a panicked way. "No, seriously Tommy, what the actual _fuck_?"

"Remember what I was telling you all? Well, meet this bastard," Tommy grinned at his friends' shocked faces. "Technoblade."

Tisiphone huffed amusedly. "Says the baby who begged me to come here because he didn't want to look stupid in front of his friends."

"Wh- shut up! No guys, Ti-Techno is lying! Sh-he's a fucking lying bastard!"

Tisiphone snickered lightly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Anyways, you promised I could meet Dream, so where is he?"

Most of Tommy's friends seemed shocked that she was actually, well, female, but one of them, dressed in a purple sweater, pointed somewhere vaguely to the right, albeit shakily. "Uh, I think he's in, uh, computing sciences? Second floor, uh, fifth class-"

"Good enough for me," Tisiphone opened the door and strolled out, ignoring the yells of her moniker-name. "You can stay here for a while longer, Tommy. Big sister's gotta prove a point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 100 chapters. let’s wait for 2 more days for the actual 100 oneshot chapter mark
> 
> also just realised it doesn’t really fit the request, but close enough ig


	101. Ringers (Tommy & OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: how to cope with the events of today? simple: write a fic! i was gonna do a request & finish up one of my draft oneshots but today ruined everything lmao. cant wait for tomorrow 

"You idiot!" Noire snaps. "What made you think that going to Technoblade and asking to participate in the fight in L'manburg would be a good idea?!"

"Because you and I were supposed to fix this!" Tommy snaps back, his spirit form waving his arms around. "Because this is why you're here, isn't it?! To fix shit?!"

Noire resists the urge to scream.

She's a pacifist. Or at the very least, she hates fighting. That much has to be obvious in the way she has made herself a separate life, in a separate location, one that separates the line that divides them between _Tommy_ and _Noire_. And now Tommy has the absolute idiocy to sign her up for a war she never wanted a part of, knowing full well that it would be held on a day when it is her turn to become Innit? She doesn't even want to fight!

"Listen, if anything fails, you can just call it quits and run!" Tommy says, a hint of a plead seeping into his voice. "Look, this situation isn't ideal for either of us, but please, at least try."

Noire narrows her eyes, but she and Tommy both know that she's always been soft for him.

"Fine," she says curtly. She glances around her room, and feels something settle into her, her mind coming up with ideas that she could've only dreamed of doing a few days back. She does need to release her anger somehow, and a pacifist she may be, but she does have her tendencies. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this my way."

It all goes smoothly from the beginning. Technoblade and her ride to L'manburg, and Noire tries to act as close to Tommy as she can, but it's kind of hard to focus when Tommy's just blabbering in her ear while she tries not to outwardly snap.

The festival looks great from a distance. A shame it will all be blown to pieces soon, but oh well. She can deal with a trade-off.

The fighting starts as soon as they notice her and Technoblade. At some point, Dream joins, which isn't surprising.

Her hands itch for his blood. But no, not now. Dream can live, but only for a little longer.

Noire doesn't actually know what she's doing. Sure, she's always wanted to give Dream the Character what he rightfully deserves, but she'd never thought it would become real. And she also didn't think she'd have to fight so much for it.

As expected, she and Tubbo end up facing each other. They yell words they sort-of don't mean, Noire makes sure to think before saying her words, it goes well. They hug, they cry, and then Noire realises something.

'Fuck, did Dream and Techno team up?'

"Yes!" Tommy hisses in her ear beside her, but it lacks the usual bite that he would've had. "I don't... why the fuck did he do that?!"

"Because he didn't know about the shit Dream did to you," Noire mutters back, ignoring Tommy's confused noise or Tubbo's shout as she stalks to where Technoblade and Dream are standing.

And it appears that Technoblade thinks she's betrayed him. Joy.

'Say the line, say the line...'

"...I meant that you could sit it out, not switch sides!"

And something in her — the same thing that wants to punt Dream into space, the same part of her that holds Tommy tight when the trauma of manipulation gets to him — snaps. Oh, how it snaps. She doesn't know the 'whys' or 'hows', but she snaps just by hearing those words, and it feels freeing.

"Switch sides? _Switch sides_?" Noire laughs. "Technoblade, the only reason I would switch sides is if Dream is on a particular side."

The rage bubbles, burns, and spins. She's always been a non-Dream apologist, but it's only now, when the words actually can mean something, where everything is oh so real, that it actually bursts.

"I didn't fucking betray you! It's just that you decided to side with _Dream_ , of all people!" she yells. "Have you already forgotten the fucking shit he did to T- to me?!"

And oh, now Dream has an axe to her neck and despite how daunting it is, despite the fact that she might actually just lose Tommy's last canon life to this despicable man, Noire still smiles.

"I would suggest you keep quiet, Tommy."

"Aww, keep quiet about what?" exhilaration runs through her body, and she runs her mouth as a result. "The fact that you continually gaslighted and manipulated me emotionally while I was in exile? The fact that you forced me to burn my stuff again and again in an attempt to break my sense of sentimentality? Don't be a fucking fool; the only reason you've been keeping me alive and waving those discs around so often is because you want leverage to use to break me for trying to defy you.

"But guess what? The discs don't matter anymore. You can have them, you little pissbaby birch boy. Go on, say your manipulative words. Convince everyone around that I'm the villain in this story. Say I destroyed the community house, when it was you who did it and blamed it on me, just like you blamed everything on me. Come on, don't be shy, reveal your true colours."

With a surprising amount of flexibility, Noire turns around, hands wrapping around Dream's shoulders, a smile on her face. "Go on," she whispers. "Break me, just like you broke your friendships with George and Sapnap."

Dream tries to push her down, but Noire is too drunk on power and the exhilaration of being able to finally say 'fuck you' to Dream, that she pushes him down first. Her axe soon swings to his neck.

"You wanna know why your emotional manipulation hasn't been working?" she asks sweetly. She doesn't wait for an answer.

Noire bares her teeth in a grin, sharp and wild and _happy_.

"Because I'm not Tommy."

"Noire, what are you doing?!" Tommy shrieks, and from the startled look Dream adopts, Noire knows that Tommy has made himself visibly by accident. Well, not like it matters anymore.

"You're too soft, but in a different way," she rolls her eyes, her axe digging deeper into Dream's neck. "Don't you realise, Tommy?"

A smile appears on her face.

"Manipulators don't get happy endings."

_Dream was slain by **NOIRE.**_


	102. [R] Calm In The Middle (Fundy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: there was a request for a sequel to chapter 84, and I'm delivering :D! uhh chapters might be a little bit shorter for Reasons, and those reasons being recovering from the Dream SMP, but I hope they're still good :D  
> also I've been putting off actually working on a fic of mine for ages now so I gotta do that aha)

Fundy slouched down his seat, fully aware of all eyes on him even as he miserably ate his sandwich.

Unlike usual, the cafeteria was quieter. His group of friends were all quiet and simply staring at him uncomfortably, munching on their own lunches. He supposed that they would've talked, if it weren't for the bodyguard currently standing behind him.

Throughout his day, the bodyguard had been following him around. Fundy was already used to having people follow him around, since he did grow up in Antarctica's castle. But the students of this school hadn't, so they parted for him like the Dead Sea whenever he walked through the hallways.

He had barely gotten a chance to explain anything to his friends before he was whisked away to another room to be briefed on the situation by the bodyguard. Apparently, there had been a breach in security, and in paranoia, his father had sent out bodyguards to make sure he stayed secure. As far as he could tell, there were also at least 19 more bodyguards around the area, monitoring everything closely.

"So, uh," George spoke up first, awkwardly. "Anyone gonna address the elephant in the room here? No? Just me?"

"Kinda awkward to talk in front of a literal bodyguard there," Sapnap hissed at George. Fundy refused to enter himself in this conversation, no matter how much his other friends stared at him.

The whole cafeteria seemed to jump as the doors to the cafeteria suddenly banged on the walls loudly.

"Prince Tommy, your highness, you can't just-!" a bodyguard yelled out.

Fundy groaned as Tommy marched up to his table and slammed his hands down, brows furrowed and mouth curled into a frown. "Okay, what the fuck did you do?! I've suddenly got all these bodyguards following me and shit!"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault," Fundy said miserably. "And didn't the bodyguards tell you already?"

"They tried to," Tommy shrugged. "But then I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Yeah, asshole, what about it?"

"You," Fundy spluttered. He grabbed his cousin by the cuff of his jackets and pulled him downwards so he could whisper in his ear. "You ran away from your bodyguards when there's a fucking security breach at Antarctica?"

"There's a what?!"

"Well maybe you should've known if you had just paid attention!" Fundy snapped back. "And where did you leave your friends, anyways?"

"We're right here," Luke's voice cut through dryly, stepping to Tommy's side, dressed in a suit and with a gun strapped to his belt. Fundy heard sharp intakes from a few people in the room as Wisp, Bitzel and Deo hopped down from the ceiling, all dressed as the bodyguard roles that they were meant to have when they came along with Tommy to the school. "Tubbo's already been sent back; his father got worried."

"And speaking of fathers," Bitzel continued. "We've just got an ETA of 3 minutes for your father's arrival. He'll be here any second now."

"Wait, who's your father?" Eret had somehow gotten the confidence to speak up to ask that question. Fundy winced, and reluctantly answered them.

"Wilbur Soot-Minecraft," he said, sighing at the gasps his answer received. "Yeah, I know."

"But... your last names are different?"

"Vanderzee is my mother's last name. I used it as a disguise."

"...oh."

"Well, this must be so awkward for you, Fundy," Tommy said aloud. Fundy, in response, smacked his cousin's arm, making him screech and probably giving their bodyguards a few heart attacks.

"Stop it! Stop it, dickhead!"

"I don't know, Tommy," Dream piped up, a teasing tone in his voice. "I think you deserve it."

Fundy had to admit, with Tommy here, everything seemed to somewhat relax. Little chatters started up, and his friend group started quietly talking, at least. Fundy answered the questions that he could answer out loud, and promised to answer the rest in their group chat later. However, his temporary peace was cut off by yet another bang of the cafeteria doors, only this time, the silence was more prominent when everyone saw who stepped through.

Fundy grimaced, and tried to sink further down his seat. 

Because the person strolling through the doors, dressed in a black vest with brown pants and a blue coat tossed over everything with a sword strapped to his side, looking somehow both like he had just came from a photoshoot, was Wilbur Soot-Minecraft. 

His father.


	103. [R] Red Hoodie (Tubbo & Quackity & Karl & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: mmmhhhh okay soo I'm planning to end this book soon (at around 122 chapters) bc I wanna make like 3 books that all add up to 366 chapters (one for each day!) soo just a quick statement that if I don't do ur request in this book I'll do it in the next! okay uh request as a photo, hope you enjoy, sorry I couldn't include everything)
> 
> Full request: ChaoticNeutral_Pansexual: (continue chapter 76) Is there any way you could make a continuation of this?   
> Like...  
> It’s been a few months since Tommy ran off from Tubbo and no one’s seen him since. Things in New L’manburg have been well, there’s been relative peace due to everyone missing Tommy. People have been looking for him but they can’t find him. Tubbo’s stepped down from presidency out of guilt. Ramboo being the new president.  
> Meanwhile...  
> Dream’s been seen with a mysterious figure. They wear a red hoodie and a mask similar to Dreams but with a frowning face. Everyone’s very suspicious of this new person. Quackity and Karl decide to try and find the identity of the new person. They drag Tubbo into it in an attempt to “cheer him up”. They try and trap the frowning figure only to find the person is almost as skilled as Dream himself. It takes the three of them a great amount of effort to basically dog-pile the person. In the scuffle the mask gets knocked off. Tubbo sees him first.  
> “Tommy?”  
> They end up making up but Tommy’s still stand offish and is now Dream’s protege. (Maybe Tubbo says something about how the horns don’t make him Schlatt)

"Hey, Tubbo!" Quackity entered the president's office, a big smile on his face, with Karl trailing behind him, but just as eager.

Tubbo looked up from the documents he was midway through reading. Both Quackity and Karl winced at the dark circles under the former president's — now vice president's — eyes, but they both knew they couldn't do anything about it.

It had been months since Tommy ran away, and L'manburg knew that Tubbo hadn't been the same ever since. He withdrew from the world, having to be told to do the basic necessities to survive and live. He threw himself to his work, stepping down to let Ranboo become president instead, blaming himself for making Tommy run away. After all, he was the one who called him a monster in the first place, it was his own fault that made him lost his best friend.

"Oh, hi Big Q, hi Karl," Tubbo tried to smile, but nowadays his smiles rarely seemed truly happy. Still, Quackity and Karl had a plan to at least give Tubbo back his smile once again.

"Well," Quackity and Karl shared a look. "You know that red guy who always follows Dream around nowadays?"

"It's hard not to," Tubbo sighed.

Recently, a person dressed in a red hoodie and a mask similar to Dream's, but in a frowning face, had been spotted around L'manburg. No one was really sure where they came from, but they were pretty powerful, and they haven't spoke once at all. For now, they all agreed to just stay clear of them in case.

"Right, well, me and Karl have the idea to chase them down!" Quackity said brightly. "I mean, we're all curious about who they are, aren't we?"

"And you've been cooped up in here for far too long, Tubbo," Karl continued gently, reaching out to pull Tubbo up, using his hands to try and make Tubbo's hair less messy. "It wouldn't kill to have fun for a while."

"I don't think..." Tubbo weakly protested, but he still followed them out as they stepped out of his office. He winced minutely at the bright rays of the sun, having not stepped outside in quite a long time. 

"Relax, Tubbo," Quackity assured, smiling gently. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Look, I see them lurking over there already! Let's go to them!"

As it turned out, it was much more work than they thought it'd need.

The person was powerful. As expected of someone who was probably Dream's protege, of course, but it still shocked the trio when they first confronted them. And now, they were chasing them through the forest.

In a fit of luck, Karl managed to trip on the person, sending them crashing to the ground. The person managed to get up, nut by that time both Tubbo and Quackity had caught up, and they managed to dogpile onto the person enough for them to not be able to get back up so easily.

The next few minutes were a blur of struggling and fist-fighting. But eventually, they managed to pin the person down, though they still struggled. As they struggled, they somehow managed to get one of their arms free, and tried to punch one of them, but Quackity was quicker.

However, in their little tussle and struggle, something happened.

The mask fell to the ground, having been accidentally torn off the person's face. The red hoodie-wearing person snarled up at them, but Tubbo was frozen in place, staring at the face in front of him. Besides him, Quackity and Karl gasped, sending each other incredulous and worried looks.

Fresh tears fell from Tubbo's face, but he didn't care for them at the moment. Because the person in front of him, the person he'd wanted to apologise to the most after all these months...

"Tommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, btw, requests are still open! don’t get anything mixed up, they’re still open and you’re always free to request a oneshot :D!


	104. [R] Child’s Fights (Purpled & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: soprm: Could you make a Purpled-centric one and Dream's his brother? Maybe Dream finds out by seeing a bunch of bruises/cuts or notice that he's limping?  
> I haven't watched purpled much but I hope I at least got some parts of his personality correct!)

Purpled walked out of the alleyway, shoulders slumping down, an oversized coat shielding him from the cold of the night.

Yet another monthly tournament. Yet another day where he had to fight against adults twice his size and height and win, or else he wouldn't be valuable to the audience anymore, and they would kick him off, and he didn't think he would be able to deal with not fighting anymore. It had become so important to him, no matter how much he hated it.

He wasn't sure exactly when he started fighting in the illegal fighting ring 'Bedwars', but he had been in those circles long enough for him to have a moniker associated with him — 'Ultraviolet'. He was a fan favourite in the rings, along with a few of the friends he had made when he was just first starting out.

He trudged back to his and Dream's apartment, letting out a relieved sigh as he spotted their door. Opening it, he shucked off his shoes and tossed his coat to a chair, paying no attention to the TV still playing or the fact that the lights were still on. Sometimes Dream would just forget to turn them off because he had accidentally fallen asleep, and usually Purpled would turn them off when he came back home.

Well, technically, he was supposed to be in his room sleeping as well, but what Dream didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He grimaced as he sat down on a chair after getting his secret stash of medical supplies as he accidentally brushed his arm against the chair's back. 

Fighting in an illegal fighting ring had its effects. For one, you couldn't exactly tell your friends what you were doing — the only reason Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo knew about what he was doing in the first place was because they had accidentally stumbled upon a gathering for Bedwars players one day, and some of them just so happened to recognise him. That wasn't a fun day to explain to his friends.

For another, there was the trauma that obviously came from fighting and getting beaten up and beating people monthly. Purpled was lucky he had signed up for the monthly competitions, and only the monthly competitions. A few of his other Bedwars friends, Sammy and Astelic and Eighty, had signed up to be apart of it weekly. Purpled had no idea how they did it, but they always told him that it was a bad idea.

For a third, the bruises and injuries that came from it were hell to deal with. Purpled winced as he carefully applied ointment to his bruises. It was optional for Bedwars players who wanted to stay hidden that they were given special attire that, while didn't lessen the pain, did lessen the amount of damage that would be visible on their skin. His bruises weren't as bad as they could've been, but they still hurt.

After applying ointment, he took out a gauze and wrapped it around his upper arms. One of his opponents had gotten in a few good hits at that spot, unfortunately, enough for a gauze to be needed. As he relaxed a while before having to put away his medical supplies, he made sure to text his Bedwars friends groupchat to let them know that he had returned home safely.

Purpled carefully packed everything into his medical kit box and shoved it under the sink, since Dream almost never checked that area, which made it perfect for him to hide it. Then, he stretched to loosen his joints, and turned around to see Dream staring back at him, with a mixture of fury and horror and sadness in his gaze.

There was pin drop silence. Purpled gaped at Dream, who stared right back.

"Purpled?" Dream asked quietly. "Explain."

"Dream!" Purpled yelped nervously. "I, uh, I thought you were asleep."

"I wanted to pull a prank on you to see what you would do," Dream said. "I was having second-thoughts, but now I'm glad I did. What did you get yourself into, Purpled?"

"Nothing of your business," Purpled said quietly, looking away. "Look, I've handled myself, alright. It's no different than the Manhunt stuff you and your friends do. I'm fine."

"Well at least with my Manhunt events, we would try not to rough each other like this!" Dream snapped. Purpled couldn't help the involuntary flinch. Dream, because he was Dream, noticed, and sighed.

"Look, I might not know what you've got," Dream gestured to him. "But I want you to trust me, just like I trust you. I promise I won't do anything reckless or whatever you think I'll do. I just want you to be safe, Purpled, so please."

Purpled bit his lip, but in the end, he knew he wouldn't be getting out of this so easily. So, with a sigh, he sat down.

"So, sometime around last year..."


	105. [R] Sunflower Brothers (Dream & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. taking a few small creative liberties with this one, hope you enjoy! this isn't as chaotic, because I don't know what constitutes as that lmao)
> 
> request: pogchamp: ok do you still take requests? if you do I would appreciate if you did something like where tommy and dream are secretly brothers and no one knows that and when the day acctually came where dream did a face reveal they reveal that both him and dream are brothers in the most chaotic way possible and everyone freaks out

** Dream is live! - face reveal :) **

Dream chuckled awkwardly, resisting from lifting his hand to rub the back of his head as he saw the chat flying by. He could see a lot of hearts and compliments, and that was enough to ease his nervous heart a little.

"So Uh, welcome to the stream," he said nervously. "I'm a bit nervous, if you couldn't tell. But anyways, we're gonna do a different kind of Minecraft for this stream. We'll be working on a few building projects on a solo creative world, and I'll just answer your questions and such. Anyways, uh, let's just get started and stuff."

Dream had ever streamed with a face camera before, if ever. He wasn't sure what he would find on Twitter when everything was over, but he did his best to not make any weird faces and such as he streamed. He knew most of his fans would be pleased, though, since he looked almost exactly like how they envisioned him to be, except his blond hair was much brighter, and his eyes were more of a green-blue than actual green.

"'What made you decide to do a face reveal?'" Dream read out. "Uh, actually, I'm also going to be revealing something else, and it's concerning another one of the Dream SMP members. Nothing bad, I promise. There will probably be a lot of fanart from this, however."

At that, his chat went wild. Most of his viewers were typing 'DreamNotFound' in his chat, which made him chuckle, but make no comment on. At one point, his moderators had to leave the chat in sub-only mode, but it was still going by pretty fast.

"'What's with the sunflower on your hoodie?'" Dream read out another question. He laughed lightly. "Well, I wanted to match with someone. You'll see soon enough."

While he was building a kitchen, he received a notification from his phone. Checking it, he grinned when he saw the text by Tommy, his brother.

**:) tommy** : I'm ready whenever u r

Chuckling, he texted back a quick reply.

**You** : oh please I was waiting for you gremlin child

Dream continued playing on his solo Minecraft world, even doing a little bit of singing. Eventually, he perked up when he heard a certain voice speaking.

"-the best, if annoying, brother in the entire world," Tommy's voice drifted in from the doorway. Dream smiled as he switched to his face camera taking up the entirety of the stream screen. He saw the chat going by in curiosity as he shifted the camera so that it was zoomed out, to show the door behind him.

"Better come in before I get bored, you brat," he called out teasingly.

Tommy laughed, and in an instant, was slamming the door open, his camera held in his hand, possibly to make a future YouTube video on.

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between, Dream Was Taken!" he cried out, a wide grin on his face.

Dream glanced at his chat as Tommy went to sprawl on his bed, chattering on and on about how Dream was the most clingy brother ever, his camera turned off and left to the side after the recording the most important part. He chuckled as he saw his chat freaking out about him and Tommy being brothers. They were also freaking about the evident fact that Tommy had a flower crown on, one made of fake sunflowers.

"No, it wasn't George, chat," he giggled. "This is Tommy, and he's my brother."

"Ay!" Tommy cheered.

"'Sunflower brothers pog?'" Dream laughed at that donation. "No chat, no, don't give him ideas-"

"Sunflower brothers supremacy!" Tommy yelled from the bed, and Dream let out his wheeze-laugh.

"Look what you've done, chat," he said, though it was more fond than distressed. "Now he's got that as an idea."

"Well yeah, but it's cool," Tommy laughed. "You're just a- a sunflower-hater, Dream. Yeah, that's what you are, a sunflower-hater!"

"Wh- no I am not! Chat, do not believe this boy, I do not hate sunflowers I promise!"

For the rest of the stream, he talked with Tommy as he continued answering questions with him and building in his Minecraft world. At some point, Tommy had tired himself out and had fallen asleep on his bed, which Dream only noticed after his chat started spamming 'SleepyInnit'. That was when Dream decided to end the stream, after tucking his younger brother into bed.

And when he checked Twitter after he ended his stream, he had to laugh at the tags and words on trending, and the Twitter Description Man's descriptions.

**TRENDING**  
 **#SunflowerBrothers** \- YouTuber and streamer Dream revealed that he and a fellow YouTuber and streamer TommyInnit were actually brothers, and the name 'Sunflower Brothers' was given to them after fans noticed that they both had sunflowers on them.  
 **Dream** \- YouTuber and streamer Dream has done an official face reveal, and fans are going insane over it.  
 **Tommy** \- It was revealed on YouTuber and streamer Dream's stream that YouTuber and streamer TommyInnit is his brother.


	106. [R] Asphodel & Narcissus (Dream & Fundy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: tendouisking: Dream gets jealous that someone is flirting with fundy  
> quick reminder that I do in fact write ships, but only ones that creators are okay with. if Fundy or Dream ever say that they're uncomfortable I'll rewrite this. anyways hades & persephone as dream & fundy has always been a secret love of mine aha- they're not really the gods but y'know how tommy is compared to theseus? yeah that but. this.  
> also sorry for the long note but!! i wrote a new fic!! fundy-centric, and it focuses on him starting a revolution to take down dream. it's called a winter's torch and you can find it on my ao3 :3 ok I'm done promise)
> 
> please do actually check out a winter’s torch I am very proud of it

_Persephone in her mother's garden,  
The Sun on her shoulders, wind through her hair..._

Dream shouldn't be jealous. He had no ties to anyone, and George had left him quite a while ago, tearing apart their relationship before it even began. He was a chaos god, the most powerful being on the server, he shouldn't have any weaknesses. He left those behind a long, long time ago. He didn't need a simple, mortal feeling like _love_ to keep him down. In fact, he shouldn't feel any ridiculous human emotions to make him weak and overreact, anyways.

So why did he feel so angry when he had seen someone flirting with Fundy?

There was no reason for him to have acted so irrationally, by burning said person's belongings. There was no reason for him to want to have Fundy all to himself, to make sure no one would dare to try anything with the fox hybrid, to feel such protectiveness to a simple _mortal_.

Except... there was. Because from the moment Dream had first laid eyes on Fundy, smiling brighter than the Sun itself, with a flower in his hair as he celebrated the freedom of L'manburg, he knew he had found the one.

But Dream was selfish, and he was in denial. He did his best to ignore their connection, and look where that had led him. With a server in worse shambles than before, and a bond that was strained, with the other man still clueless and unknowing of what they shared. Perhaps it was better that way, that Dream wouldn't have to face a rejection that would shatter him.

However, now was not the time to think about that. He'd heard that Fundy was looking for him, and he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't take up any chance he had to meet and talk with the other.

_The smell of the flowers she held in her hand,  
And the pollen that fell from her fingertips..._

He spotted Fundy in a flower field, possibly taking a break from looking for him. The fox hybrid looked peaceful, with a narcissus flower tucked behind his ear, eyes closed and smiling pleasantly as he laid on the grass. He looked so calm and happy that Dream almost didn't want to disturb him, but he knew that they needed to talk.

"Fundy," he called out. "Heard you were looking for me."

Fundy quickly stood up, eyes snapping open as he whirled around to glare at him. Dream already regretted making Fundy angry for... actually, why was Fundy angry in the first place?

"Oh you bet I was," he growled out. "I know you like to do random shit for your puppet nonsense, but you didn't have to go and burn all of their stuff!"

"Who?"

"The person I was talking to! I know you were watching us, I could hear the branches snapping; you're not subtle, Dream. You didn't have to do that, they did nothing wrong!"

"They were flirting with you!" Dream hissed, jealousy curling in his gut. "And they can't!"

"Why not?!" Fundy snapped back. "We're not lovers. I don't need to stay single for you; you don't control me anymore!"

_And suddenly Hades was only a man,  
With the taste of nectar upon his lips..._

"I..." it was true. They weren't lovers. And that hurt more than Dream had thought it would make him feel.

Fundy sighed. "Look, I know I'm weak and I can't convince you to do anything, whatever, but can you at least apologise to them or something? I'll be leaving now."

He turned around, and something in Dream just shifted, not willing to let the other walk away.

"Before you go, please hear me out," Dream whispered. Fundy turned around, the narcissus flower still tucked behind his ear. Though he was still frowning, he nodded and crossed his arms.

"I know you won't forgive me for everything," Dream said quietly. "But if you would give me a chance again- if you would let me prove to you that I'm better now... if you would let me love you again? I'll do my damn best to make you happy, Fundy."

He didn't dare look up to see Fundy's reaction. After a while, he sighed dejectedly but resignedly, and turned away, with his back bent and his head low.

Just then, a hand reached out and clasped around his arm. "Wait."

Slowly, unsure of his own self, Dream turned around and looked up, meeting Fundy's steely eyes.

"I can't forgive you," Fundy said quietly. "And I can't forget, either. But... I can give this whole romance thing a try."

Dream would never admit to anyone that he actually perked up at that. "Really?"

Fundy nodded, slowly, and dare he say it, even a little shyly. Dream was now grinning so big, he was sure that if his mask wasn't on his face, he would've looked like an absolute buffoon, a fool in love.

"Well," Dream said, and everything just seemed so much brighter, now that Fundy had miraculously decided to give him a chance, one that he didn't deserve in the first place, but one that he would make sure not to break. "Shall we dance?"

Fundy looked kind of flustered, his ears flattening themselves in shyness, but he nodded, and let Dream lead him in a classic ballroom dance.

And in the breeze, a melody drifted in, its lyrics only heard by the pair in the flower field.

_Singing la la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la..._


	107. [R] Screechtwt (George & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. do you guys just really like the trope of tommy is actually (character's) brother?? not that I'm complaining tho. anyways here have some gogy and tommy as brothers)
> 
> request: FurSuit: Basically Tommy and Geroge are secretly brothers they havent revealed that they are tho. So one day when George was streaming with a couple people Tommy goes into George's room not knowing he was streaming asking somthing about a movie night cause their parents was out for a business trip and since George's face cam was on chat could see Tommy coming into his room so immediately chat went insane so did the people in George's call.

George was streaming on the SMP as usual. It was a chill stream, so he had fun collecting blocks to start planting them all over the SMP as a prank. A lot of his chat were joking about something suddenly happening on another streamer's stream that contributed to lore, and all the while he would be here chilling, just like he was during the Manburg-Pogtopia War.

He found the jokes about him sleeping through major wars pretty funny. Plus, it added to his 'immortal who's so tired of everything that wars don't even faze him anymore' fanon characterisation, which he found cool.

He was just answering a donation when the door to his room opened. But he didn't realise just who exactly had entered his room and the view of his facecam until his brother started speaking.

"George, Mum and Dad have left for their business trip, so can we have a movie night now?" Tommy whined. "You promised me you would watch 'Up' with me last week, and I'm holding you to that."

"Wh- Tommy!" George turned around and spluttered. He took a quick glance at his chat, and groaned at the speedy spamming of 'Tommy' and 'Softinnit'. That was probably because unlike during streams, Tommy was dressed in a long red sleep shirt with a happy bumblebee in the middle of it, and comfortable baggy trousers. He looked softer than most would have seen him.

Also, he was behind George, and he referred to their parents as 'Mum' and 'Dad'. Obviously, his viewers would catch on to the fact that they were brothers now.

"What?" Tommy frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm streaming, Tommy!" George didn't mean to screech that loud, but it got the point across. Tommy practically shoved him away and nearly made him fall over as he leaned nearer to his computer, cursing when he realised that it wasn't a prank.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner?!" Tommy yelled back.

"Because you literally barged into my room?!"

"Well you could've like warned me beforehand or some shit! Don't you yell all the time?!"

"We're literally brothers, Tommy, you know I don't yell at home!"

"Like hell you don't!"

When George took a peek at his chat again, they were still going by extremely fast, even in Sub-only mode. With a sigh, he turned around to tell Tommy.

"Hey," George said softly. "Look , I'll watch 'Up' with you after my stream ends, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise," he said. "I'll even bake the cookies you love so much tomorrow, alright?"

Tommy perked up at the mention of cookies. He always did; it was his favourite thing to eat, especially when George made it. Because despite what people would like to believe, he was actually a pretty good baker.

Their nice moment was ruined when certain people joined the voicechat George had joined before, in case anyone wanted to talk to him while he was streaming.

"AY GEORGE!" Quackity yelled loudly. "HEARD YOU GOT A WILD CHOMMY IN 'ERE, DON'T CH'YA?"

"Big Q!" Tommy crowed back, equally as loud. George groaned and sunk further down his chair as Tommy quickly took control of his character and his stream, talking and laughing along with Quackity and Karl, who had joined a few minutes later.

Soon, George's stream was fully taken over by Tommy, with George in the background giving the occasional tips. Hen the stream was done, George got up from his chair and ruffled his younger brother's hair, before heading downstairs to start the movie 'Up'.

Well, not before going onto Twitter, of course.

**TRENDING**  
 **screechtwt** : Twitter fans of the dynamic that YouTubers and streamers GeorgeNotFound and TommyInnit, who have been revealed to be brothers, have given themselves the name of 'screechtwt', due to the fact that both YouTubers have been known to scream very loudly.  
 **SoftInnit** : Youtuber and streamer TommyInnit showed up on fellow streamer GeorgeNotFound's stream, dressed in a different attire than what he would normally wear, and fans promptly went wild over it.

**George ✅ _@GeorgeNotFound_**  
goodnight to everyone and also @tommyinnit ig 🙄

**TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_**  
 _replying to @GeorgeNotFound_  
stfu and get back to watching up with me Idiot


	108. [R] Faceless Boys (Dream & Corpse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. 50k reads pogchamp :D! really glad a lot of you seem to like what I write aha- so for this event I thought I'd try writing a new character: corpse! uh hope you enjoy! sorry it's shorter than usual I really can't write these two characters aha)
> 
> Request: Hi•• : So where is the smp and corpse is joining like for a day and we all know that character dream is a manipulative bastard. So when corpse joins dream just cannot be mean to him (like have a soft spot for corpse) and is like really nice to him like that one simp friend and everyone else in the smp is just like wtf that is not dream.
> 
> please don’t ship them, this is 100% platonic ok thanks

Everyone knew there would be someone else joining the server. There wasn't much they knew about him, however; only Dream really knew much about him, but there were rumours floating around this 'Corpse' guy. He had a surprisingly deep voice that didn't match his appearance, and he was a faceless player, just like Dream and several other players out there.

Nobody expected how close Corpse and Dream would be, though.

"Uhhhhhh, guys?" Tubbo squinted at the pair in the distance. "Is- is it just me... or am I seeing Dream actually be nice for once?"

"It's not just you, Tubbo," Fundy confirmed, his voice sounding faint. "I... have we ever seen Dream that nice before? Like, being genuinely nice?"

"Ten bucks says he's only doing it to get the newcomer's trust," Quackity murmurs, peering down at the pair chatting in the spawn area. "I mean, the 'Corpse' guy looks kind of scary."

"Speaking of Corpse, weren't you supposed to be the one introducing him around the SMP?" Fundy asked.

"Well I was," Quackity rolls his eyes. "But then Dream just suddenly changed his mind and told me that he would be leading the guy around instead."

"Huh," Tubbo glanced at the pair again, who were both now smiling brightly as they started walking in the opposite direction of where him and the others were. "Well, it's not our business, and it's not our problem, so we should probably go do the things we actually need to do. How's the kill list coming along, Big Q?"

"This place is... nice," Corpse remarked quietly as he walked to the Community House with Dream, who let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said. "How are the others, by the way? How's Sykkuno doing? Or Rae? Or Toast?"

"They're all fine," the other responded. "I visited Sykkuno yesterday, actually."

"Oh? And what did you get up to?" Dream asked teasingly. "How was it like, being with Sykkuno? Were you guys... alone?"

"We, uh," Corpse stumbled over his words. "We didn't do..."

"I know you didn't, I was just teasing," Dream's voice grew softer. "But seriously though, did you have fun with him?"

"Yeah, I did," a small smile appeared on Corpse's face. "He was a nice host. He treated me to dinner, too. After that, we played a few rounds of Among Us with the usual people we play with, and I got to hug his dog, and we asked around the Rust server to just chat and for him to show me his newest project. It was fun."

When Dream reached to bump his shoulder in a show of camaraderie, however, Corpse flinched away, rubbing his shoulder lightly. "Uh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just looking out for you. Us faceless boys have to look out for each other, remember?" Dream said softly, patting the other on the back. "Relax, Corpse. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to chat with you about your day! Well, before-today days."

"They weren't really interesting, though?"

"Well, they don't _have_ to be interesting. I just wanna hear what you've been doing."

"Oh," Corpse fidgeted slightly. "Uh, how about you take me on a tour around the SMP first? I mean, we aren't going to just sit here and..."

"Of course not!" Dream laughed, leading the other man out of the Community House. "Come on, I'll take you to the Holy Land, and then you can walk on the Prime Path for some extra luck. And maybe we can introduce you to some of the other members around here?"

"That sounds nice. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem! That's what friends do, and we're friends."


	109. [R] Cut That Out! (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: multiple people asked for a sequel to the blooper reel..... and I'm here to deliver! thanks for 3k votes :D! anyways enjoy this train wreck of a oneshot haha  
> ps: just wrote another fic on my ao3, won't you mind checking it out?)
> 
> haha I spent,,, quite a lot of time working on **The True Imposters** ,,, pls check it out (and read the warnings beforehand!)
> 
> also can someone please tell me how to insert links into ao3?? like, the click-on-them-and-they’ll-take-you-there links.

_L'manburg (Metaphorically) Falls, Take #23_

"I can't- you're my son!" Phil cried out, clutching the sword with a tight grip. There were tears forming at the edges of his eyes, as he stared at what his son had become in his absence. "You're my son!"

"They want you to kill me!" Wilbur yelled back, a manic look in his eyes. "Look at them! Look! They're all- what the fuck-"

Phil turned over to what made Wilbur suddenly burst out laughing in the middle of filming, and couldn't help the snickers that started making their way out of his own mouth as well.

On the other side of the cave set-up, Drista and Lani stopped and winced guiltily at the looks the prop makers and their respective brothers were giving them. In their hands, they held boxes with whatever prop they could snatch while everyone was distracted at filming the 'Killza' scene.

"Alright, cut," Dream sighed, sliding down the director's chair. "Drista, Lani, you two get back here right now and stop bothering the prop people-"

_A Sad Beach Party, Take #134_

When Wilbur shouted "Cut!", Tommy instantly let out a sigh of relief and sunk to the ground.

"God, I hated that scene," he muttered petulantly. Dream sat down next to him as well, reaching for him in concern.

"Are you alright, Tommy?" he asked gently. "You know I didn't mean any of what I said or did, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's just kinda rough sometimes," Tommy winced. "But hey! It makes it all the more authentic for the viewers, am I right?"

Dream relaxed, now seeing that the younger was truly fine. "Yeah, true. You really did good on that one, Tommy."

"Alright you two, go have a break," Wilbur clapped his hands as he made his way towards them. "And don't try to mess with the makeup crew again, you know how they get around this hour."

"Yes sir," Dream mockingly saluted, pulling Tommy up as they both laughed.

_Raccooninnit, Take #9_

"Why are you living under my floorboards like a raccoon?!" Technoblade screeched. Except he didn't really screech, because that didn't fit into his aesthetic, so he just kind of said-screamed instead.

Tommy scowled at him, and Technoblade noted that his clothes seemed more torn and battered. "Well, 'cause this is my place! Actually, why don't you go away, bitch?"

" _Your_ place?" Technoblade echoed in disbelief. "This is _my_ house! _You_ leave!"

"No, you leave!" Tommy yelled back.

"This sounds like my parents," Purpled whispered to Jack as they stood by the sidelines, watching the acting go down.

Unfortunately for the filming crew, both actors heard what Purpled said, and both burst out into peaks of laughter. Purpled and Jack had to be forced out of the area so that Tommy and Technoblade wouldn't get distracted for the fifth time that day.

It still took around 50 more tries before they managed to get it done, though.

_Third Time's The True Death, Take #45_

"And, I was thinking, Tommy," Ghostbur said, his voice echoey and faint as Tommy slowly destroyed the blocks underneath him. "I think... I think I want to be resurrected."

As he said that, a stage light suddenly went falling right above Tommy, and if he hadn't heard the yells from the stage crew that were on the lights, he would've been crushed by it. Tommy shrieked as he moved to the side, the light luckily falling just beside him and crashing into the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Tommy gasped, peering down at the destroyed light, which was soon taken away by other stage crew members. In the director's chair, Techno sat tensed, but the moment he saw that his pseudo-brother was truly well and alive, he relaxed.

"Y'know," he mused, even as Tommy slowly got down, and Wilbur went over to help and talk to him. "This does give me a pretty hilarious idea..."

"Will the fans like it?" Dream asked from his position standing next to Techno.

The man himself grinned. "Oh, they definitely will. Tommy however..."

"What the fuck did you say?!"


	110. [R] Catberries (Illumina & Fruitberries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: feretiscute: would you mind writing more about illumina and fruitberries? i am, figuratively, starving for more of this duo, but unfortunately they're super underrated;;;as for the plot, catberries. no context, just catberries  
> you have given me quite a lot of creative liberty with this one my (and I'm saying this gender-neutrally) dude. unfortunately, I am not very creative. this takes place in the same au as the first fic of these two i wrote.)
> 
> today I discovered that illumina has his real name as his ao3 character tag. this makes me >:(

"Sometimes, I wonder how you manage to get into these kinds of situations," Illumina sighed.

It was supposed to be a normal day. The others in the SMP had given up in chasing after them to persuade them to fight in their wars, and in return, Illumina and Fruit stopped pranking and trapping them. They travelled all over the lands as a sort of merchant duo, trading with villagers and building contraptions to make life easier for them.

They had even built their own little treehouse-slash-underground-base. It went from Y level 76 to Y level 26, and the two of them were very proud of their skyscraper of a base. They ran a monopoly of ores and weapons, ones that they were happy to trade with the others for whatever they needed or wanted.

But back to the matter of hand. It was supposed to be a normal day. At least, until Fruitberries had the _lovely_ and _intelligent_ idea of pissing off a witch, causing her to splash an experimental potion on him and disappear, leaving Illumina to take care of a cat version of his best friend.

The worst part? The potion couldn't be wiped away by milk. Fruit had to spend at least a whole day as a cat. Not only that, but there was no trace of any human intelligence left in the cat version of Fruit. Illumina was stuck in their base, having to take care of the cat version of his best friend to make sure that he didn't accidentally jump out of the window or something.

"This is why we don't anger witches, Fruit," he sighed once again. Cat Fruit — who Illumina had already dubbed as 'Catberries' — simply looked back up at him, licked his paw, and purred. Illumina continued scratching his head.

"You don't even understand me, do you?"

Another purr. Catberries pushed his head closer to Illumina's hand.

"Well, it's almost afternoon," Illumina said, standing up and picking Catberries up with him. He was surprisingly docile, considering the fact that Illumina nearly had his eyes clawed out when he first tried to pick him up. "So why don't we get you some food to eat? Who knows, it might even speed up your, uh, transformation process. Or whatever."

Illumina carefully set his cat friend down on a chair as he started making some food. To make sure Catberries didn't try to hop on the stove while he was cooking, he gave him multiple balls of yarn they had traded with Niki and Eret for some diamonds a few weeks back.

He felt a smile pulling at his lips involuntarily as he watched Catberries happily play with the balls of yarn, meowing and purring in excitement. After making sure there was nothing dangerous around, Illumina turned back to the stove to actually focus on cooking.

"Do cats even eat cooked chicken...?" Illumina muttered, taking some raw chicken out of the fridge. "Eh, whatever. I think cats are carnivores anyways. Fruit will be fine."

He prepares the chicken in quick efficiency, making sure to carefully remove any and all bones that would be there. He places the chicken legs on two plates, and almost gets two pairs of forks and spoons before he realises, oh yeah, his best friend is still a cat who doesn't have human fingers.

So he parts with only one pair of a fork and a spoon, places his own plate in front of himself, gives the other to Catberries who was now looking up at him in a weird mix of confusion and delight, and watches in fascination as Catberries practically tore into the chicken with a ferocity that almost scared Illumina.

Afterwards, Illumina found himself shining a small red light on the walls, not even bothering to hide his laughter as he watched Catberries try to 'catch' the red light, becoming confused when the light kept moving around. A few times, he even sent an annoyed light to Illumina.

It was cute, in a way. 

Illumina kind of liked Fruit being like this. He seemed more relaxed as a cat, in a way that he usually wasn't when he was human.

...maybe he should seek out that witch again?


	111. [R] CosplayInnit (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. im not tryna feminise or fetishise boys in skirts or anything pls don't read it like that!! uhh he's cosplaying a random from mha because I am not creative in the slightest :'D anyways if this crosses any boundaries or offends anyone please do inform me. changed a few things abt this prompt, nothing too evident)
> 
> Request: F A W K: So tommy was secretly a weeb but no one knew so, he got in a fucking cosplay (like any anime charecter you want) and this mf forgot that he had a stream in 5 minuts so he was forced so stream without his face cam on, and he was streaming with a couple other you know like Vilbur,Flattypatty,blob,bee addict(more if you want) so like after an hour flat patty says something about tommy not having his face cam on so like they all kept saying turn turn on the face cam and he kept refusing and bee addict says something if a person donated 20 dollars he has to turn his face cam on so immediately someone donated and he has no choice but for turn it on SO WHEN HE DOES EVERYONE FACES NOT TOMMYINNIT BUT TOMMY IN A COSPLAY INNIT, CHAOS (female cosplay, or at the very least he’s in a skirt)

"Come on, man, just turn on your face cam for us!"

"Now when you put it like that, Big Q, it only makes me not want to turn it on even more!"

Tommy was currently having a big problem. He was streaming on the Dream SMP with Tubbo, Wilbur, Quackity, and Dream, and they were all having a chill time with each other. It was supposed to be a normal stream.

Only, it wasn't, because for once in a very long time, Tommy didn't have his face cam on. That fact was almost immediately noticed by the hundreds and thousands of viewers who had come to watch his stream, and though the chat had been filled with questions about his lack of face cam, Tommy still hadn't answered them.

The others, however, were very much intent on getting him to put his face cam back on.

"Did you just decide to wear something embarrassing back there, Tommy?" Dream said amusedly. "You know we won't judge. Probably."

Tommy shifted in his seat, hyperaware of the skirt brushing against his legs. Yes, a skirt. 

Because he, TommyInnit, had the splendid idea of cosplaying up as a character in My Hero Academia, while he had to stream in five minutes. So with not enough time to remove his makeup, his clothes and his wig before having to start the stream, and not willing to delay another stream after 5 days of no streaming, he had to sit in his chair, not put his face cam on, and stream. All the while wearing his My Hero Academia cosplay.

Yeah, it wasn't his best 10,000 IQ moment.

"You know, we probably shouldn't force him if he doesn't want to do it," Wilbur cut through everyone else's voices. "Tommy can- he can be in control of his own streaming ideas, or whatever."

"Oh, sorry about that one Tommy," Dream spoke up sincerely. "Do you want us to stop?"

"No, no, I'm just-" Tommy cut himself off with a sigh. "Look, how about this? If someone donates... uh, Tubbo, give me a number."

"Five hundred?" Tubbo responded back quickly, and Tommy snorted at the absurd number. "Wait- no-"

"Too late now, Tubbo," he snickered. "If someone donates 500 dollars within the next ten minutes, I'll put my face cam back on."

Unsurprisingly, someone did, in fact, donate 500 dollars to his stream. It was even donated with the caption of 'Show us'. The call got pretty loud after he told them what happened.

Tommy sighed as he started setting up his camera. On one hand, part of him wanted to back out, but on the other, he couldn't just leave his fans and friends hanging like that. They wanted an answer, and Tommy would have to give an answer to them.

"Okay, are you guys looking at my stream?" he said, readying his face cam. Affirmative mumbles and calls responded to his question, and he let out a shaky breath, before turning his face cam on.

In some weird trance state, he leaned back, a nervous smile on his face, pushing his chair backwards just enough to show the skirt he was wearing, before scooting back forwards.

There was dead silence from the call. Tommy tried not to squirm too much around, fully aware of how he must look. While cosplaying wasn't exactly problematic, it was still pretty embarrassing for him to show that he was a cosplayer. It wasn't bad or anything, and he definitely wasn't embarrassed to cosplay, he was just kind of scared to how everyone else would react. Not everybody shared the same views as him, after all.

"Holy shit," surprisingly, Quackity spoke up first. "I, uh, fucking hell. I wasn't expecting to see you in... that."

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy huffed out. "Now can we just get back to the stream? We don't have to make a big deal out of this or anything."

Unfortunately, he could see the chat going wild, and let out a sigh. Well, there went his hopes for a normal stream.


	112. [R] Taking No Shit (Fem!Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. btw unrelated but does anyone know what business bay + wisp's stance towards genderbending is? if you do pls lmk I need it for a future fic ok thamk u enjoy this oneshot!)
> 
> Request: MelodyAri: may I request a senario where female tommy is just trying to have a chill stream and a strong group of anti raiders? or well a raid of mean people come and like sbi and co come in and support her in modding and calling them out on their weirdchamp behavior?

Tommy wasn't showing it outwardly, but she was getting annoyed with the raiders.

Usually, on Twitch, getting raided would be a nice thing, no matter how many viewers the raider had. Sometimes, it could even form friendships, like how she and Tubbo had met when she had raided him. That was why Tommy always made sure to thank every raid that landed on her channel, no matter how many viewers they might've had.

But this particular raid was making her angry.

In the past few weeks, her fellow minecraft streamers had been under... well, attacks was a mild way to put it. There was a rather persistent group of raiders who, for some reason, just didn't want to accept the fact that they were streaming minecraft and getting more attention than the raiders streaming their other games will ever get. They were called the 'anti-raiders'.

They would come into other people's streams, and start spewing insults and mocking streamers. Tommy had heard of quite a few ending their streams because of it, to which the raiders would then take their victory over to social media platforms, where they tried to trend a stupid hashtag. Emphasis on _tried_ , because the Minecraft community was stronger, and usually there would be at least 3 positive hashtags about the streamer, drowning out the negative hashtag.

Tommy was proud of her community, and while the raiders were annoying, she didn't care too much for them. But recently, they've been getting more vicious. At that point, she and her friends learned how to deal with them; by simply ignoring them, while others helped to moderate the chat. She had helped to ban quite a lot of people over the past few days in other people's streams, but she guessed that this time, it was going to be her turn to face the brunt of the attacks.

For the past five minutes, she had been pretending to ignore the flood of insults directed to her, as well as her fans' kindhearted, if unfortunately useless attempts to get the anti-raiders to stop. She caught a few that mocked her 'non-femininity', while others mocked her gameplay, and a few even made condescending jokes about the company she surrounded herself with. Most, however, made fun of her directly, talking about how her stream was bullshit, and that she had an audience of stupid children.

All false, of course, since it was more like _they_ were the children, but Tommy would rather not get into a scandal at her age.

Her moderators had been banning all the raiders slowly, and one by one, and she caught a few of her friends in chat. She made sure to act as nice as possible, chatting lightly, and interacting with her audience. It was at times like this that she was glad that she wasn't one of those streamers who liked to put their chats on their screen. Not that there was anything bad about it, it just made it easier for her to ignore the anti-raiders.

As she was talking about a bee she had found on her windowsill while building yet another cobblestone tower on the Dream SMP, she received a text. Curious, she went to go check it.

 **Dream** : The document's ready, and so are we. Can you pull it up on your stream?

With a carefully blank face, she pulled up a document. Opening it, she made sure to make direct eye contact with her camera, with her lips curved up in a smile as she highlighted the text of, 'Anti-Raiders of Twitch: Who To Block and Not Interact With'.

"Dream will be linking this on his Twitter tomorrow, and we're all going to be retweeting it," she said casually, scrolling down the long, long list of the anti-raiders' usernames on Twitch. It was technically not harassment, because it was only their Twitch usernames, which didn't even reveal much in the first place. "I think it's a particularly good information document, really! It helps people know who to block, and who to not listen to based on their idiotic tantrums, and who to absolutely avoid interacting and giving attention to. Isn't that so nice?"

"Absolutely, Tommy," Phil chimed in. Tommy giggled lightly as her chat started freaking out.

Most of her friends had been in her voice call from the beginning, ready to make a statement to the anti-raiders. And now was the time that they would get to do it.

"I think it's very- we all think that it's great," Wilbur added on. "Because it helps us know who are the bad apples in life, and then we can ban and block them easier. It's not very healthy to keep toxic things in your life, after all."

"Plus, why would you want to be around these people anyways?" Sapnap continued. "If they have nothing better to do with their lives than make fun of someone on the Internet who probably won't give them the time and attention they crave due to a bad childhood, why would you want to hang out with them?"

"Weirdchamp," Technoblade said monotonely. "This is why I'm not on Twitch."

That comment sent all of them into laughter and snickers. And for the next half an hour or so, all of her friends took their time saying their piece, showing a sign of unity in their community to the anti-raiders who thought that they could break them down. She was pretty sure the fans were having their best time with this stream, what with all the memes she found on Twitter once her stream ended.

Yeah, she was glad to be part of such a great community.

And the next time the anti-raiders tried to come after Tubbo? Well, Tommy made sure that they knew exactly who they were dealing with.

After all, the Minecraft community was more than just people playing a block game and getting wildly popular from it. It was a _community_ , and it was about time everyone else learned about that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know Twitter would probably delete the tweet but do I care? no, absolutely not. let this minecraft community have its badass moments ok?


	113. Hogwarts Sounds Like Pigfarts (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I thought of this idea during dinner and ever since it has not left my mind. concept: dsmp characters (who aren't fighting and all because they got therapy) get isekai'd into harry potter world. some of them are canon characters, others are not. all of them are kinda op and they kinda frick shit up. no shipping, all platonic, please just let me spill my ideas here.  
> this reminds me so much of my Local Roleplayers and it makes me sad bc I can't bring myself to update it aaaa)

**First Year**  
"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Hey, look, Tubbo's going up," Wilbur whispered to Schlatt, who peeked up from the newspaper he was reading, a small smile coming to his face as they watched him ascend the stairs, and have the Hat put on his head. "Ten bucks says he's going to Hufflepuff."

"You're an idiot; he's Slytherin."

The other students were staring at them in incredulity, but both of them ignored it. Wilbur was used to these stares as the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and Schlatt already had a lot of people staring at him for being one of the first 'Muggleborn' to be put into Slytherin.

"I still can't believe Aeilus Black and Stephen March have the audacity-" one of their housemates muttered, but the others shushed them pretty quickly.

When Tubbo was eventually sorted into Slytherin, Wilbur groaned and passed Schlatt his money as the latter gleefully high-fived Tubbo. 

After that, it came to Tommy's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Once again, there were multiple snickers heard throughout the room amidst the silence. When everyone else has discovered who exactly Tommy had been reborn into, they all burst into laughter; but not before Phil quickly took Tommy away from the Dursleys to raise him in the mansion of Gryffindor, who Phil was the last descendant of.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried out, and though Tubbo looked a little disappointed that his best friend hadn't joined him, but still clapped loudly as the Hufflepuff table whooped in cheers. Tommy took a seat next to Niki and Ranboo, and immediately started talking to them.

"Let the plot begin," Wilbur muttered, as Dumbledore gave his speech, and Schlatt had to hold back a chuckle.

**Second Year**  
"So Lockhart has been missing since this morning," Dream started casually, as he entered the Ravenclaw dormitory. "Any idea of who the culprit of his absence could've been, _Lord Ravenclaw_?"

"Mmh, no clue," Techno shrugged, idly flicking another page in his book. "Nothing at all."

"Good riddance, I'd say," Fundy snorted, and a few of their housemates threw scandalised looks at him, looks which he ignored. "He was honestly a piece of shit."

"I think quite a lot of people would agree with you there," Dream smirked. "Anyhow, someone from the Ministry needs to discuss something with you, Achilles."

"Oh, goddamnit," Techno groaned, but got up anyways.

**Third Year**  
"Are you really going to sue the Ministry, Hermes?" Eret sighed as they sat down next to Quackity, who practically had steam coming out of his ears. "You know how supremacist they are. And you can't pretend to be pureblood either; Granger certainly isn't a pureblood name."

"Oh, I definitely fucking am," Quackity snarled. "They didn't even let him get a trial! What kind of law and order is this?!"

"A corrupt one," Eret replied bluntly, opening up the Daily Prophet as they sipped some coffee. "You're going to rope our pureblood friends into this, aren't you?"

"They've already agreed, anyways," he rolled his eyes. "So why not abuse their powers a little?"

A prefect tried to come up to them to ask Eret to head back to the Slytherin table, but glares from all over the room made him shrink back.

**Fourth Year**  
"With all due respect, Lord Gryffindor," Dumbledore tried to speak, but winced as a palm slammed onto his table.

"Oh yes, do go on, Headmaster," Phil smiled coldly. The air around them started to freeze. "Give me one good, acceptable, and believable reason as to why you have to allow Mr. Potter to enter the tournament."

"His name has been pulled out-"

"After Cedric Diggory's."

"If I may speak my piece, Headmaster?" Bad spoke up from a corner of the room, where both he and Tommy had been invited to partake in the honestly one-sided discussion. "I don't feel like it'd be right to have someone as young as T- uh, as young as Harry to participate. What would the newspapers say?"

"And don't forget that I could very well remove you from your position," Phil was very scary at the moment. 

Dumbledore took one look at his face, and took out a document. "I'll remove Mr. Potter from the competition."

**Fifth Year**  
Sapnap didn't bother to play along with Froggie's plays. He simply grabbed his chair, knocked Froggie out, before ditching out as fast as possible, Blood Quill clutched in his hand.

He burst into the Gryffindor common room. "George, you have no idea what Umbitch tried to do to me."

"I don't want to know," George deadpanned. 

"Did you know Blood Quills have suddenly become legal? I didn't know that," Sapnap deliberately said that sentence loudly, for people to pay attention. "I mean, she tried to get me to write with this, but y'know, my magic's been rough accidentally, so I knocked her out. Yeesh, I hope the teachers don't blame me for this one."

The next day, Umbridge was tied to a stake as flames burned below her. She did get down eventually, but as then taken to Azkaban afterwards.

**Sixth Year**  
"Hey, where's Dream?" Karl frowned as he looked around. "Wasn't he supposed to be here with us?"

"The bitch went out with some others to go 'Horcrux hunting'," Tommy huffed, lounging on a pool noodle. "Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean."

"Me and Tommy and Ranboo wanted to join too," Tubbo sighed disappointedly. "But they wouldn't allow us to join."

"Hey, think about it this way," Puffy, who had appeared out of nowhere, wearing a blue and silver scarf, already working on helping Niki with feeding the Giant Squid. "At least you won't have to do the boring stuff."

**Seventh Year**  
"Po-" Voldemort began, but a few spells to his chest was enough to not only make him shut up, but fall to the floor, almost dead. 

The whole battleground stared at Connor, who stared back blankly. "What?" he shrugged. "I was getting bored."

Jack sighed as he trudged forwards, blood mysteriously splattered on his face. "Alright, who wants to take care of the snake? Potter, you should probably get here to give him a kick; maybe he'll die, and the prophecy will be fulfilled or whatever."

"Actually, they aren't here right now," Sam spoke up quietly. "They've gone to South Britain for something to do with scamanders and newts? I'm not quite sure myself."

Multiple groans resonated from the battlefield. "I can't believe they left us to clean up their mess again!" someone complained.

Jack shrugged, already taking out a revolver. "Whatever. Let's get some target practice in, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to write this: if you somehow do actually create a multichaptered fic about this, I owe you so much.
> 
> also can you tell I’ve been binging Harry Potter fics recently??


	114. [R] Always Temporary (Ranboo & Niki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. aha I'm so (not) sorry for the angst here. Warnings: suicidal & mentally unwell character as a whole. lots of angst here. read at your own caution.)
> 
> Request: YHN017: can I ask like, a dimension travel thing between swap au or modern au with canon? Or a swap au. Actually i just want to see more swap au god help me jhsj  
> i kinda wanna see sympathetic villain ranboo (swap with wilbur) who goes insane over memory loss and just go "who cares anymore when they'll disappear anyways", and when ranboo realise what he's done he just goes, kill me please, i dont want this anymore, and instead of phil its Niki or one of the ferns going 'You're my brother!' and just angst lol.

The destruction was _glorious_.

Ranboo smiled brightly and widely at the destruction of one of his very first creations. It was yet another memory lost to time and tear, just like all of his other memories.

After all, who would care about protecting their memories when they would all disappear anyways? Certainly not him.

One by one, they kept slipping from his desperate mind. His childhood home, his parents' faces, his childhood memories — hell, even the memory of how the land used to look like? All gone, just like that! And he was done trying to get them back. Why bother fighting in a battle that he would always lose? Ranboo was smarter than that. 

"Ranboo," a teary gasp from behind made him remember (he's already forgetting, everything just keeps slipping by, let him remember let him remember-) that there was someone else in the room with him.

"Niki!" he exclaimed, turning around. His older sister was staring at him in horror. "I... I forgot you were here."

"What did you do?!" she whisper-screamed, taking a step forwards. "Ranboo, you promised!"

"Did I?" he cocked his head to the side. "I... I'm not sure I did. Are you trying to lie to me again? Because I won't fall for it again. I didn't promise anything."

Niki sniffled. "You really don't remember?"

"No," Ranboo replied, truthfully and shortly, because it was true. He never remembered anything. It was why he blew up Manburg, after all. L'manburg had become a memory, and memories always slipped through his mind like sand. He was just making sure it wouldn't hurt him more than it should.

Niki took another step forwards. "I... Ranboo, please."

And then Ranboo remembered. Or at least, he remembered why he had done this.

His hands fell to his sides as he reached up to clutch his head. Tears started falling down, and he ignored the pain that they brought when they appeared. He was fine, he was used to this, things would be okay-

Who was he kidding? It was all his fault. He did this. Even if he didn't remember how he got to this point in the first place, he still did this. He needed to be punished. He needed to die.

"Kill me."

"...what?"

"Kill me, Niki," he repeated. "Please, just kill me already. End all this fighting. I don't- I don't want people to fight anymore. I don't want them to take sides anymore."

Niki tried to protest when Ranboo handed her his sword, which he thought was silly, because he deserved to die. "Ranboo, no, it's- it will be okay. Just come with me and-"

"Look at them!" Ranboo gestured to all the onlookers. In the distance, he thought he could spot Tubbo, Eret, and Fundy among the group of people who had stopped to glance at them, even if Fundy was holding a bunch of wither skulls on him, and Eret and Tubbo were both armourless after dying. "Look! They all want you to! They know what I've done, even if- even if I don't! I deserve it, so come on, Niki! Just kill me already!"

"You're my brother!" Niki screamed back, tears streaming down her eyes now. "I can't- I can't just kill you, Ranboo!"

"Ni-kill! Kill-ki!" Ranboo continued. "Come on! They all want you to kill me, and I want you to kill me too! Out of everyone, you deserve to punish me the most! Please, Niki, do it for me."

Niki looked at the sword. Then back at him. Ranboo tried to smile encouragingly, because he knew that Niki had always been more of a pacifist than a fighter. But really, Ranboo didn't think there would be anyone else more deserving to kill him, because after all, he was pretty sure that out of everyone, he had caused Niki the most hurt. So that's why she got to have her revenge: by killing him!

"It's okay, Niki," he said. "I trust you."

With a choked sob, Niki drove it through his chest. It hurt way less than Ranboo was actually expecting it to be. Or maybe it was just him, forgetting how to feel pain, just like how he forgot everything else. 

"Thank you, Niki," Ranboo murmured, already feeling himself becoming weaker. "I love you." 

He soon blacked out, never to awaken again, as Niki screamed to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry haha what a twist from the last chapter of **soundless chatter** amiright?


	115. [R] It Runs In The Family (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. if you haven't been keeping up with my ao3 (which you should, bc I have like 10+ more fics there that aren't in my wattpad, sorry for talking about this a lot but man you won't want to miss out on some of my fics) I didn't actually write something like this lol, but without the 'death for the death god' part, and it's part of a canon divergence series. if you're looking for fluff w/ tommy & techno, check out soundless chatter! okay self-promo done, time for the actual fic)
> 
> Request: MyGenderIsMalt37: idk if you have already done this but could you do one where Tommy starts hearing voices during exile because I have been reading a few fics like that and am absolutely loving the concept of 'death for the death god' Tommy

It started off small. A little whisper of the wind here, a sudden and random thought popping into his head one day — they were all excused by the fact that maybe he was just hearing things. He'd been out with only Dream in his exile for so long, maybe Dream was testing him? It was a likely thing for his thing to do, despite how cruel it was.

Then, slowly, it started to build up. For a while, he would hear voices questioning how they had gotten into his head, or why they weren't with Technoblade (and god, did he hate hearing his stupid name). But after that span of time, they would start commentating on his life.

Tommy complained to Dream about the voices, once. Dream had simply ruffled his hair, told him that he was hallucinating, and ordered him to stay in bed while he blew up his stuff again. That day wasn't fun, mainly because his stuff got blown up again, but also because the voices got really angry, which made him unable to sleep.

Eventually, it got to a point where Tommy was used to the voices in his head. They would say all sorts of wild things, mainly talking about death and revenge, with the occasional "how did I get here?" from one of the newer voices.

_"hmmm we need to push him further"_

_"damn it's taking so long for the action"_

_"DEATHHHHH"_

_"hide your stuff from dream!!"_

The voices weren't helpful at all, but they were his only friends other than Dream, so he tolerated their presence in his head. At least, when Dream wasn't around.

Speaking of Dream, he was due for his daily visit now. Tommy waited in front of his tent, his new diamond sword hidden in his inventory. Despite the fact that it would be destroyed eventually, he couldn't help but feel a connection to it.

The voices were telling him to not take shit from Dream, but that was silly. Dream wouldn't like him not following his orders, and Tommy really didn't want to get hurt.

The voices started getting louder. Tommy perked up, turning towards the portal, smiling tiredly when he saw Dream coming through the portal, and to him.

"Hey, Dream," he greeted.

"Tommy, nice to... see you again," Dream said pleasantly, even as he started digging a hole in the ground. "Alright, you can do it now."

In any other day, Tommy would've instantly dropped his items, and lit the fuse to the TNT. But on this particular day, the voices were louder than usual, and whenever the voices were loud, that meant that they were telling the truth. They would always tell him when exactly Dream would come, so how could they not be speaking the truth?

_"DREAM IS MANIPULATING YOU!"_

_"fucking abuser"_

_"Don't!! Tommy you can fight him!"_

_"He's manipulating you! He wants you gone!"_

_"He wants to get rid of his one enemy"_

_"DONT LISTEN TO HIM"_

"Tommy?" Dream interrupted the voices, though it was too late for him to do anything about the realisation that Tommy was slowly going through. "Come on, you know the drill. Just put your things in, and everything will be fine."

Tommy stared at Dream, slowly moving his head from his masked friend (was he ever his friend? Or was he being a manipulative fucking bitch?) to the whole in the ground, before back at Dream.

"No," he muttered.

He couldn't see behind the mask, but Tommy was pretty sure that Dream was frowning.

"Tommy, don't be like this," Dream sighed. "We've talked about this already. Either you put them in yourself, or I'm blowing everything up. Now, I'll ask you again. Put your things in the hole, Tommy."

"I said," Tommy's mouth curled into a snarl, the voices in his head growing louder and faster as the diamond sword appeared in his hands. " _ **NO**_!"

_"DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD"_

_"DEATH"_

_"DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD!"_

_"DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD"_

_"DEATH"_

When Tommy finally came to his senses, he found himself standing in the middle of a clutter of Netherite armour pieces. There were other things strewn around him, like blood and blocks, but the most important thing was that the voices were finally quiet. They were satisfied.

What did he do?

The voices were telling him to check his communicator, so he did, and his eyes widened when he saw what was in the death message chat.

**_[CANON] Dream was slain by TommyInnit._ **

Oh, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the timeline of this make any sense? no. but honestly is it satisfying? probably yeah


	116. A Happy Ending (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: holy shit. today's streams really do be hitting hard. in celebration and honour of dream smp season 2 ending, i offer you this shorter-than-usual oneshot)

Tommy-and-Tubbo.

From the beginning, it has always been the two of them. Tommy Innit and Tubbo Underscore.

It's always been them, from the moment Tommy's family found Tubbo by the side of the road, from the moment they both decided to travel to the Dream SMP, from the moment they joined the revolution under Wilbur's leadership, from the moment L'manburg received its independence.

It's always been the two of them, but now there was an opponent. An enemy. An antagonist. A foe. 

Things shifted. Subtly, but it shifted nonetheless. Now it was them against Dream. But despite the changes, despite the differences, there was still the two of them.

Seasons changed. The people around them changed. But no matter how it might seem, no matter how many times their friendship broke, and their trust wavered, it had always been the two of them.

Tommy-and-Tubbo, they called them. Two halves of a whole. Where one is, the other can be found. Everything around them - enemies, wars, battles, buildings, gifts - they were always related to each other in some way or another.

Their compasses bind them together. Their scarves-neckties-cloths bind them together - red and green have always been beautiful colours - and they last throughout time. Positions, pets, places - they share them, in one way or another.

Your Tommy. 

Your Tubbo.

The bench, in their respective seats.

It's always been the two of them. Tommy and Tubbo, against Dream. It's always been the two of them losing against Dream.

But today? Today, that changed. Today, for once in a very, very long time, they _won_.

Violence had never been the only way, and when Tommy and Tubbo made their rounds, talking and chatting with people, it mattered. Their efforts mattered. For once, their actions and fights weren't for nothing. Dream was gone, locked in the very prison he had commissioned to build, and they were _alive_.

They weren't stupid enough to believe that everything would be okay, though. Their only allies were still each other, everyone only joined because of their words and their hatred for Dream, and there was no predicting or telling what might happen in the future.

Seasons changed. The people around them changed. But through it all, through everything, it had always been Tommy and Tubbo. The two of them, against Dream.

Today, Dream was taken down. Toppled from his throne. Fallen from the sky. Today, Dream was gone.

And for now, Tommy-and-Tubbo can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is rly short and I’m sorry abt that haha
> 
> but do you wanna know what’s poggers? my new fic!!
> 
>  **[of many blisses to uncover (a loss painted white)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869147/chapters/70817916)** is my newest fic, and it’s basically the obsessive behaviour trope but with tommy and fundy being the victims aha-  
> Uhh it focuses on unhealthy relationships n stuff, and there’s romantic fundywasfound in there, so some of you might be icky about it, but if you enjoy tropes like these you’ll probs enjoy my fic too!!
> 
> okay I’m done self-promoting please I’m just very proud


	117. [R] Out of Tyranny (Niki-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: peachmacarons: can you do a niki-centric story? maybe hurt/comfort for when she escapes manburg?  
> in this au wilbur is not cray-cray and being a j.d kinnie, so you get some lovely bonding times!!)

She was out of Manburg. She had managed to run away. She was now with her friends. She was free. 

So why was she still sad?

Niki sat on the stairs of Pogtopia, swinging her legs back and forth. She wasn't exactly sure why she was just sitting here and doing nothing; Tommy and Tubbo were both having a chance to be the kids that they were, Technoblade was farming his potatoes, and Wilbur was working on some sort of plan.

She sighed, clutching Wilbur's cloak closer to her. On her first day in Pogtopia, she had gotten Wilbur's cloak to keep herself warm, since they needed to take some time to get actual blankets for her. She shared a bed with Wilbur, and laid in it alone, since Wilbur had been staying up all night to work on a plan.

Sometimes, she worried about her friend. But what could she do? She hadn't been here from the beginning, she had no way of knowing how or why he was doing that.

But she was alone, so her thoughts quickly drifted from that train of thought. Despite knowing that Schlatt was bad, and the brutality she faced under his rule was most definitely not good, she couldn't help but miss it.

More specifically, she missed _L'manburg._

Despite everything, despite all the hardships she had faced there — in Manburg — and despite all of the pain and sorrow she had felt there, it had still been her home, once upon a time. And to see it being crushed and torn apart like this, to see the home she once knew slowly disappearing? It hurt.

She didn't miss being with Schlatt. She didn't miss having to labour everyday to pay her ever-increasing taxes. She didn't miss the paranoia and fear the followed her like a shadow everytime she so much as stepped out fo her house. And she most definitely didn't miss being kept out of the loop.

But she missed her home. She missed seeing the sight of L'manburg's flag flying high and true. She missed feeling at peace and happy while in the walls of L'manburg. She missed the sight of all of her friends happy and free from stress and pain.

Niki missed a lot of things.

"Hey."

Niki jerked her head up to stare at Wilbur. He offered a tiny smile to her, before sitting next to her. "You look worried, Niki. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured. "Just... just some bad emotions, I guess. They'll pass soon."

"Oh," Wilbur frowned. "Is there- is there any way I could help with them? I could help you do some baking, if you'd like. Or just sing to you until you take your mind off of it. Only if you want me to, though."

Niki smiled gently. "Thanks, but I think I won't be needing them."

"Oh," Wilbur repeated. "...well, do you want to tell me about it?"

"I... I guess so," Niki murmured. "I just- it's been a long month, Wilbur. There was a lot to do under Schlatt's rule, and while I don't regret joining you, I kind of... I kind of miss it."

"Being under Schlatt's dictatorship?"

"No, not that, I'm happy I'm out," Niki hastily rectified. "But I miss the land. I miss being in- being in L'manburg and all. It may have been renamed or whatever, but it's still L'manburg to me."

Wilbur stayed silent throughout her talking, and she was kind of glad for that.

"Even if it's been overtaken by Schlatt, even if it's lost a lot of its original sights and meanings under Schlatt's tyranny and rule," Niki bit her lip. "It's still L'manburg. And I miss it."

Niki startled a little as she felt Wilbur wrap an arm around her body, and bring her closer to him.

"We'll get it back together," Wilbur swore, and she could hear the sincerity and truth behind his words. "We'll take Schlatt down, and we'll raise the flag of L'manburg high again. And most importantly, we'll live to see another dawn."

Niki looked up at Wilbur, who smiled. She sighed softly, and leaned to his embrace.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Yeah, we will."


	118. [R] Adult on Adult Violence (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhh i purposefully made sure that the creeps' ages are vague, but they're older than the group of 4 mentioned by name. also, didn't really include the latter part of the prompt, sorry!  
> tw: lots of creepy shit said to the kids, brief mention of violence towards the end.  
> hope you enjoyed!)
> 
> Request: Petite_Mafia: Do you think you could do one where everyone on Dream SMP goes to a meetup/convention and all the kids (Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo) are approached by a couple of creeps and the adults gotta step in and protect them?

Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo all laughed with each other as they weaved through the extremely busy path.

This year, TwitchCon had started up again, and they, along with all of the Dream SMP, were invited to go. Of course, some of them couldn't make it, but for the most part, almost all of them were there.

The four had split off from the main group a while ago, wanting to explore the place by themselves while waiting for their panel to start. Surprisingly, no one had noticed or recognised them yet, but maybe that was just because they were in a very busy place.

"Oh, look, it's them!" all four of them turned around when they heard someone yell. They spotted a group of men making their way towards them.

"Yeah! There's Tommy, there's Tubbo, there's Ranboo, and... who's that random with them?"

"Whatever, we don't care about him anyways. The others are right there, we could just ignore them."

Purpled's smile dropped, and he simply shifted nervously as the men moved closer to them.

Tommy frowned as he moved closer to give Purpled some comfort, but he didn't get the chance to, because one of the men grabbed him by the arm and dragged him closer to them. 

Naturally, he hit them away, and made his way back to Purpled with a scowl. "Sorry, who are you?" he forced out politely.

"Who are- we're tier three subs of yours!" one of the men exclaimed, not even apologising for grabbing him. Nobody looked at them as he continued. "We were really excited to see you all here, actually. Flew in all the way from over the world, too."

"You all have been really inspiring and cool," another one said. "Although, it's a shame that Ranboo's still hiding his face. I would've loved to see how you look like."

"Well, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet," Ranboo laughed nervously.

"Aww, a shame," the same man pouted, an action that looked really weird on him. "Whenever you're ready, feel free to give me a call, yeah?"

"Okay, we should probably-" Purpled tried to speak, but then one of the men stepped forwards and interrupted him.

"Oh wow, you're prettier in real life than from a screen," one of the men said, sounding surprised, even as he tugged Tubbo towards him. Tubbo winced, and tried to move away, but the man wouldn't let him. "Ooh, and your skin's softer, too."

"Look, we appreciate your uh, tier three subs and all," Ranboo stepped forwards, trying to defuse the situation. "But our panel's starting soon, and we have to leave soon, so if you don't mind letting Tubbo go-"

"The panel can wait," another guy interrupted. "We paid so much money to come and see you guys, and this is how you treat us? You're lucky we're so forgiving."

Before Tommy could do something that would most likely get him thrown out of the hall, someone else stepped in. And just in time, too.

"Get the fuck away from them."

Tommy turned around, and his eyes lit up when he saw Wilbur marching his way to them. The older's voice had been loud enough that it drew more than a few curious gazes to whatever was making him sound so loud and angry.

One of the men sneered, and Tubbo let out a loud cry as fingernails dug into his skin. "We were just talking, dude," the man holding Tubbo rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, what's up with people nowada-" 

**_CRACK!_ **

Tommy choked on his own spit, and everyone around gasped, as a fist connected with one of the men's nose. The man stumbled back, clutching his nose tightly as he let go of Tubbo, who immediately ran away from the man. He stared wide-eyed at a Wilbur who was cracking his knuckles. 

"I said," he started lowly. "Get the _fuck_ away from them."

There was a beat of silence, where everyone simply stared at Wilbur in disbelief and shock. Then, the man's buddies started charging at Wilbur in anger, and everything quickly descended into chaos. Punches were landed everywhere, and a fight started to break out.

The four of them were tugged away by Phil, who led them away from the fight. Peeking back, Tommy could see Techno, Dream, and Wilbur in the fight. Some of his other friends were joining in, too. A few staff members had arrived, and the fans around were recording and yelling.

'Oh, we are so getting thrown out,' he thought.


	119. [R] r/FriendshipAdvice (Ranboo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: teawitch: Request, Ranboo in the Reddit au?  
> I am here to Deliver. slight au that in here, Ranboo realises that Dream is doing his weird manipulations on him.)
> 
> welcome to another episode of formatting hell, once again starring me, your host, rydykg-

**r/FriendshipAdvice** from u/endermansmile\- **I (18M) think my friend (23M) has been manipulating me to use me for something. Help?**

Hi. For as long as I can remember, I've had very bad memory problems. I tend to forget things very quickly, and I don't remember my childhood at all. I've taken to keeping a memory book to write down what I can remember. If I ever panic about this, I usually go to my 'panic room' to just have a few panic sessions there. Recently, however, I think my 'friend' has been tampering with my book, as well as making me think that I misplaced something, or did something bad, and more.

I live in a pretty chaotic neighbourhood. The 'friend' I am talking about here — and I'm using the word 'friend' pretty loosely, because I'm pretty sure that he's done a lot of things that I really dislike — is basically the head of the neighbourhood. Like a HOA, if you will (if that's the right term). He's done a bunch of bad things to everyone, and everyone dislikes him for it, but we can't really do anything.

He's offered to teach me and show me around the neighbourhood, and that's why I used to think he was my friend. Recently, though, I think he's been manipulating me. Once, he burned and blew up a very important part of the neighbourhood, and pretended that I was the one who did it, and blamed it on someone else (who is also a pretty good friend of mine). I believed that, too, until I got a few bits of evidence that made me realise otherwise.

More recently, I keep misplacing my memory book more and more. Once, a few days back, I found it completely void of any words I had written in it, and that sent me spiralling into a really bad panic session. And while in that panic session, I heard his voice. He was talking to me and telling me that 'they had found out', as I had written some pretty negative thoughts about my other friends' decisions in there. He also convinced me that I did a bunch of bad things, and that he took the blame for me, which made me feel really bad and uncomfortable, and sent me into a deeper panic and-

Okay nevermind. My point is, I think he's messing with me. I know he's messing with me. The problem is, I don't know how to get him to stop. He's known to be pretty strong and smart, and I think he has quite a few connections. It's why we kind of haven't kicked him out yet. He's also notoriously hard to find and contact unless he wants to talk to you about something. I think all of my neighbours have had at least a few occurrences of being manipulated by him, too, and it hasn't stopped yet.

So what do I do? I used to consider him as a friend, but he's clearly not helping me for the friendship anymore. And I need to find a way to somehow get him to stop without hurting even more people, like the last time someone tried to stand up to him. Thoughts? No trolls, please.

 **Comments**  
u/joshmackintire **thedreamsmpchronicles**??  
this sounds too fake to be actually a thing  
u/endermansmile: It is very real. And yeah I guess I'm part of the Dream SMP now  
u/joshmackintire: yooo what I was joking oh shit. oh god man you should gtfo

u/SaboErfr: ditch him. dump him. whatever the term is. literally don't  
even try to talk to him. he's clearly too far gone. just gtfo  
and talk to trusted people. also, have you considered going  
to a doctor for your memory problems??  
u/endermansmile: I think I'll do that. And I've already tried going to multiple  
doctors in the past, but none of them could find a solution

u/treasureplanetfox: Psst check ur messages  
u/endermansmile: Ooh good idea, but couldn't you have just called me???

u/amongstyourstruly: have you tried contacting any authorities about  
this matter? don't neighbourhoods have like  
police or something?? they could help  
u/endermansmile: Good idea, but 1) there aren't any police around, and  
2) he is the authority.


	120. [R] Soft For You (Schlatt & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: VeeDaSnek: Can you do something !Dadschlatt? Anything is alright as long as its fluff  
> absolutely. here have some fluffy and soft schlatt. also sorry if tubbo's speech is off, I have no idea how to write kids)

"Papa! Papa! Wake up, Papa!"

Schlatt groaned, blearily opening his eyes. A tired smile made its way to his face as he saw his son's beaming face above his, eyes wide with excitement and joy.

"Hey, Tub," he said tiredly. "Can you give your Papa just a few more minutes of rest, hmm?"

Tubbo pouted, looking very much like an adorable kitten. "But the last time you said that, we were late because you ack-shi-dentally overslept!" the four year old whined, hitting his tiny fists on his chest.

Schlatt groaned, reaching up to steady Tubbo as he sat up, Tubbo shrieking and laughing as he pretended to nearly let him fall. "Papa! That's mean!"

"That's what you get for waking me up so early, kiddo," Schlatt told him playfully, smiling as Tubbo giggled and hopped off his chest. "Alright, why don't you play with your toys while Papa goes and gets ready for the day? And maybe you can gather all the toys you want to play with Tommy?"

"Okay, Papa!" Tubbo nodded, so seriously that it made Schlatt stifle his laughter as Tubbo hopped down and marched determinedly to the living room. With a sigh, he got out of bed, and began his morning routine.

He made a mental reminder to get started on the laundry when he opens his closet to see over half of his clothes missing. Tugging on his black jacket over a blue shirt, and buckling a belt over grey pants, he headed out of his and Tubbo's shared bedroom just in time to see Tubbo triumphantly push the last of his toys into a pile.

"Papa!" Tubbo smiled brightly upon seeing him. "Look! I packed everything for Tom-Tom! We're gonna play Chase with the toys together soon!"

"I'm sure Tommy will appreciate your toys, Tubbo," Schlatt chuckled. Picking his son up, he smiled as Tubbo 'booped' his nose, giggling after he did so. "Now let's get you changed into your favourite clothes, hmm?"

Tubbo's favourite clothes were the yellow and black striped shirt, the blue overalls, and the brown pants that Niki had bought fo thin as a set for Halloween. It came along with some fake bee wings and an antenna headband as well, but it worked just as well as normal, everyday clothes. Tubbo cheered when he was all dressed up and ready for the day.

The doorbell rang just as they stepped out of the bedroom. Tubbo immediately started running for the door, banging on it loudly and yelling to his best friend through it. With a fond sigh, Schlatt gently tugged Tubbo away so he could open the door.

The moment he opened it, Tubbo was immediately hugged by Tommy. "Tub-Tub!"

"Tom-Tom!" Tubbo replied, just as enthusiastically. He started dragging him to the living room to show him his toys, as Wilbur stepped inside too, the other having been 'forced' to babysit his younger brother for the day.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet, have you?" Wilbur asked, amusement in his voice. "You look shittier when you haven't had breakfast."

Schlatt huffed. "Oh, shut up, Wilbur."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Wilbur teased. "Anyways, we can have the whole morning and afternoon for the kids to play, since Dad and Techno aren't home, which means I can decide how long we can stay, as long as we return before dinner time."

Two similar gasps made the two men turn to their son and brother respectively.

"Really, Wilby?!" Tommy gasped. "A whole day with Tub-Tub?"

"A whole day with Tom-Tom!" Tubbo repeated.

"Yup, a whole day for the both of you," Wilbur chuckled, picking up Tommy when he ran up to him. Schlatt did the same with Tubbo, and slung the bag of Tubbo's toys over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go now. Tubbo, how would you like to eat some honey pancakes for today's breakfast, hmm?"

They went to a nearby cafe for breakfast, since Wilbur and Tommy hadn't eaten any before leaving their house. Not so coincidentally, the cafe was also where some of their friends worked.

"Welcome to Sugarplum Cafe, how may I- oh!" Niki paused mid-customer greet, a smile appearing on her face when she spotted them. "Schlatt! Will! Come on in, your usual seats are empty right now!"

The cafe was rather empty, so there was no one to complain about unfair treatment as Niki chatted with them all the way to their table.

"Minx couldn't come in today because she got sick, but we have a new worker to help out today!" Niki said. "Anyways, what would you all like?"

"Just the usual for me and Schlatt," Wilbur replied. He looked at Tommy and Tubbo. "What would you two want, hmm? Honey pancakes for you, Tubbo?"

"Honey pancakes!" Tubbo cheered.

"Tub, what's the magic word?" Schlatt reminded. Tubbo gasped softly, and nodded.

"Honey pancakes, please?" he repeated.

"Aww, of course!" Niki smiled. "Tommy, what about you?"

"I wanna share with Tub-Tub!" Tommy demanded. "Please?"

"Sure, I'll add extra to the plate only for you," Niki said, and the two children cheered at her statement. "Alright, just wait for a moment while I get your orders ready."

With Niki's leave, Tommy and Tubbo immediately took out Tubbo's toys and started playing with them, much to Wilbur's slight displeasure, as most of the toys ended up on his side of the table. Schlatt chuckled, and leaned back to simply watch his son have fun.

It was going to be a nice day.


	121. Wandering for L’manburg (Tommy & Multiple OCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hey aha sorry I couldn't fill any requests today but ellisinnit au brainrot so here have a small little oneshot that kind of relates to a fic I'll post soon. for context, ellis is tommy's adopted child in this au. ellis (they/them) has 3 friends: penelope (she/her), white (he/him, they/them), and jude (she/her). day, night & clementine are tommy's pets. ok that's it)

"Dad! I'm heading out!" Ellis calls, running out immediately after they hear their father's reply. They feel kind of bad for tricking him to thinking that they would just go hang out with their friends, but in their defence, it's not like they said any lies. They _are_ going to hang out with their friends — by exploring and heading to their father's birthplace, that is.

Penelope, White and Jude are already waiting at the edges of the forest when they arrive, panting.

"You left the letter for him, right?" Penelope asks worriedly. "I don't want him to go into a worry..."

"Relax, it's fine!" Ellis laughs. "I left it on the table, and once he's done cooking for Day, Night, and Clementine, he'll see it, so we have to go quick."

"I still think this is a bad idea," White mumbles, twisting their hands together.

"Well, I mean, we'll come back before tomorrow, right guys?" Jude says. As she says that, she pulls down a string hanging beside her, and almost immediately, the makeshift elytra on her back opens up. The rest of them do the same.

Ellis' Dad had gotten the idea to create some makeshift elytras after Ellis had mentioned that they would like to feel how it's like to fly. They aren't like his apparent grandpa's wings — Ellis has heard their father say that Philza Minecraft's wings are much more bigger, and more natural — but they work fine enough.

They sneak off quietly, climbing up a hill where they'll soon take flight. Ellis glances at the gleaming sea, at the house that seems so far away from the hilltop view, and grins.

"Ready?" they ask. Shouts and voices of confirmation greet their question, and they grin brightly.

"Right, we head North! To L'manburg!" they cry out, before jumping off the hill, wings spreading out. Ellis soars above with the help of fireworks. Their friends are right behind them, and they can hear Penelope screaming for a while, before getting used to the feeling of flying. Despite having done this multiple times before, it still excites them whenever they fly; there's just something so soothing and freeing about it.

"How long d'you think we'll take to get there, White?" Jude calls, doing a small loop as she flies ahead of Ellis. Their flying turns into a small race of who can fly further ahead. 

"About 20 minutes, maybe," White responds, leisurely flying beside Penelope, who seems to have a death-like grip on her string as she flies, when Ellis looks back to check. "Careful Jude, Ellis. Don't get ahead of yourselves."

"Are you sure Mr. Innit will check the table, though?" Penelope whispers. "I mean, isn't he... getting old?"

At that, Ellis can't help but let out a burst of snickers. "Oh man, Dad would be so angry if he heard you say that."

"Well, it's a valid concern," Penelope defends. 

"Yeah, you're right Lopie!" Jude laughs. "Old man will need reading glasses soon!"

"Mr. Innit can still kick your butt, Jude," White reminds, firing off another firework, and Ellis sees him flying overhead them. "You haven't forgotten about his training, have you?"

As their friends bicker behind and above them, Ellis' communicator starts pinging loudly. Wincing, they open it up to see their father's whispers.

_TommyInnit whispers to you: ELLIS_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: ELLIS WHERE ARE YOU_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: oh my god where did you go you said YOU WERE GIOAN HAPNAG OYT WITHY OUR FRIENDS!!_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: ellis i am getting worried please reply before I go murder someone I swear to fiC_

Ellis winces at the whispers. They feel kind of guilty for making their father worried, but it's about time they got to explore the world for themselves. They've been hearing about L'manburg so much, and since they could, they're going to explore it. They don't need to be coddled anymore, they would be fine.

_You whisper to TommyInnit: Dad!! I'm fine!!_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: THEN WHERE ARE YOU???_

_You whisper to TommyInnit: exploring :D_

_You whisper to TommyInnit: relax Dad!! I'll be home soon trust me_

"Ellis, your wings!" they hear Penelope cry out, and they hastily put away their communicator to pull on the string to flap their wings, soaring up before they hit the ground.

"Whoops, sorry!" 

"Don't worry us like that, idiot," White scowls, flying beside them idly.

"Yeah, we thought you were gonna die!" Jude whines, worry hidden in her tone as she soars below.

"Well I'm fine now," Ellis says, with a roll of their eyes. "Now come on, we should speed up. Dad just texted me and all, and I think he's going to fly over."

"We probably should've headed home," Penelope winces, but she fires off a firework to push herself forwards faster. 

"But we're not gonna, because we're not passing up a time to visit Dad's home like this!" Ellis exclaims. "I mean, I kind of wonder how L'manburg is like after so long. Dad left it like, what? Two years ago? It must've changed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna speedrun a fic so expect one to be up in like 30 minutes-1 hour aha. if I get lucky that is
> 
> update: fic has been finished. if you like reading about fluff with a small side of angst, soft & healing fics, next generation fics or dadinnit fics, you will like [to spin something out of nothing (from lead to gold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825575). why? because it contains all four of those things :D!! please give it a try mkay thanks!


	122. [R] Partners In Crime (Dream & Fundy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. ahahaha uhh here have immortal husbands fundywastaken who play with mortals because I think that's cool)
> 
> Request: Luna0302: can you make one where Dream & Fundy is the reincarnations of Hades & Persephone (or like, Hades & Persephone deciding to live mortal (ich) lives?) and they're the only ones who knows (maybe the others find out?
> 
> I’d like to apologise to Jack manifold for constantly making him the scapegoat. sorry jack

Dream had to resist rolling his eyes when he heard the piston doors opening up again. He wondered who it would be this time; Tommy, to come gloat? Sam, to come and give him his daily food intake? Or maybe it could even be one of his former friends, coming to talk. Or yell at him. It mostly depended on which former friend would be coming.

He wasn't expecting the voice that spoke, although he very much welcomed it.

"Hades."

"Persephone?" Dream looked up, and for the first time in a long while, saw his beloved partner standing in the doorway. Fundy gracefully skipped on the stones that floated above the lava, to wave a set of keys on him with a wink.

"I disabled the security system, too, so there's no worry about any guards coming around," he said, twisting the key into the keyhole. "I'm getting bored of this charade, so I decided to break you out."

"Oh Percie," Dream breathed out, adoration in his voice as the jail bars slid open, and he was able to hug his husband, his own godly magic cleaning him up. The mask changed into a crown, one that Dream gladly laid on his head. "You shouldn't have."

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave my husband a damsel," Fundy smiled cheekily, accepting the kiss that Dream gave him. "Thanks for indulging me, by the way."

"Considering that you've been indulging me for the past century or so, I think you get some time for your own fun," Dream chuckled lightly. "I do wonder how the mortals will deal with our absence, though... they can do actions completely unexpected sometimes."

"You know you'll have to apologise soon, right?" Fundy frowned, even as he tugged his husband's hand as they traversed through the lava as if it was water. "Mortals can be so fickle sometimes, but I have to admit that I've gotten attached."

They leisurely walked out of the various traps that the prison held, chatting all the while. Even as they exited the prison in broad daylight, they still talked brightly and cheerfully. They would've looked like an everyday couple, if it wasn't for the fact that Dream was easily recognisable as the 'dictator' of the land, and Fundy was known to be his 'ex-husband', who got left at the altar.

"I should probably visit some of my friends soon, actually," Fundy commented idly, swinging his and Dream's entwined hands back and forth. "I haven't seen them in quite a while, especially not after we decided to spice things up around here. Next time we join something like this, dear, could we do less taxing things?"

"If that's what you want," Dream responded. "Then we could do that."

Their lovely conversation was interrupted by someone, however.

"Fundy?!"

Fundy spun around, to spot Jack staring at the two of them in horror. 

"Oh, hello Jack," Fundy smiled, as if he wasn't holding Dream's hand, who was free and out of his prison. Dream raised one of his hands to wave. Jack gaped at him, then at Dream, who simply stared back at him, unblinking.

"Wh- you released Dream?!" Jack's voice went into a much higher pitch than either of them anticipated. "What the fuck, Fundy? Did you just knock your head and lose all your memory of the shit that he's done?"

"You should be careful with your words, Manifold," Dream said, before Fundy could speak up, an underlying threat in his voice. "The only reason I let you escape the Underworld was because Percie found you amusing."

"Don't go revealing all our secrets now," Fundy pouted, ignoring the way Jack spluttered. "And don't kill him either, that wouldn't look good for either of us."

"Maybe," Dream agreed reluctantly. "Well, apologies for bringing you trauma. I'll remove it once Oizys stops her journey with her own mortals. We'd talk to you more, but we have to move along now. More people to meet, to talk to, and to explain to."

"Don't worry, we'll come back for you," Fundy offered him a smile. "Don't worry, we won't send you back to the Underworld. That is, if you behave."

And with those parting words, the two left, leaving Jack standing there, wondering if he had somehow hallucinated that whole conversation.


	123. A Recap (Tommy & Ranboo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hihihi sorry for not doing requests uhhh today was not a good day, so here I present to you an excerpt from a fic I discarded writing lmao,,, uh yeah!! ok sorry again and pls enjoy)

"Do you know the history of L'manburg, Ranboo?"

Ranboo's face flickers through a myriad of expressions, but he shakes his head. 

"No, not really," he admits. "I've heard of it from a historian, faraway point of view, I guess."

Tommy sighs. He leans forwards.

"Then I'll tell you about it, from my perspective."

"First, there was me and Wilbur and Tubbo," he begins, memories coming forth in his mind, despite how painful they were to remember. "We decided to make a nation, because Dream wouldn't let us sell our 'drugs'. It was a joke, at first. Kind of just a funny thing to do. We were expecting to just joke around- and Dream did the same, at first. Until Wilbur sent off a Declaration of Independence. Then they sent us a Declaration of War."

__

_"I wanna see white flags! White flags!  
Outside your base, by tomorrow,  
at dawn, or you are DEAD!"_

"We fought with them, and then the fighting kind of ended when Eret, uh, betrayed us. To settle things 'once and for all', we had a bow fight, and Dream won. But I exchanged my discs for L'manburg's Independence, and Dream agreed, so L'manburg was officially founded."

"Oh," Ranboo hums. "I didn't know you were the one who gave it its independence. All I heard was that you won, and that was about it."

"Yeah, well," Tommy laughs bitterly, curling in on himself. "I guess that's what everyone heard."

"So then things were fine," he continued. "And then Schlatt came. Uh, an election was held, me and Will tried to rig it but then Quackity signed up with George, and Fundy and Niki made their own party, and Schlatt combined his party's votes with Quackity's own party votes, and the coalition ended up winning. Schlatt banished me and Wilbur, and we ended up making Pogtopia, which was just a glorified ravine. And that's when things started getting worse."

"Wilbur went... he went mad. Started shouting more. Started trusting less. He always kept saying it was me and him, just the two of us against the world. Without Niki, without Dream- back then, at least-, without Technoblade, without... without Tubbo."

_"Have you not noticed?!  
Everyone who's claiming to be on our side,  
they're lying to us! Tubbo?! He's lying to you, man!  
He- He would drop us at the SECOND  
he realizes we're not in the lead anymore!"_

__

_"Stop it! Stop it, Wilbur!"_

"A festival was held. Schlatt made Tubbo build his own execution box, and it ended up with Technoblade murdering everyone at the festival except for me and Wilbur, and then we had a fight in the pit. Lots of people joined our side, and Schlatt died of a heart attack when we came. I thought it would be fine, especially after Tubbo became president after I gave the presidency to Wilbur who gave it to Tubbo, until Wilbur decided to blow up L'manburg and kill himself, while Technoblade summoned withers and killed all of us multiple times." 

_"You wanna be a hero, Tommy?  
Then DIE like one!"_

"After that, we rebuilt L'manburg, and things were sort of fine," Tommy says. "And then you came along, and we did the prank on George that could've been rebuilt in just a few moments, and now my discs in Dream's hands, and Tubbo and I- we aren't-"

"You said that you and Tubbo used to sit on this bench together?" Ranboo cuts him off of his stuttering. "I don't... you two must've been really close, huh?"

Tommy is quiet. He sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, we were."

Once upon a time, it was him and Tubbo on this bench. Listening to Mellohi or Cat, watching the Sun set, just two best friends sticking with each other through thick and thin, relaxing and enjoying time with each other, even if it's only for a while.

But Tubbo's not his best friend anymore, he can't be when he's just given up the one thing that Tommy had given him as a sign of _trust_ between them, to Dream. Tubbo's not next to him anymore, because that's Ranboo, and Ranboo is-

Ranboo isn't Tubbo. Tommy isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

"I guess I should've realised this from the start," he says. Ranboo turns to look at him.

"Realise what?"

Tommy lets out a short, bitter laugh. He stares at the Sun setting, watches the sky fade into orange.

"They never should've put children in positions of power," he whispers.


	124. [R] You’re Embarrassing (Sapnap & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. haha now the dteam as tommy's siblings is complete :)c anyways this will be slightly different than the other two but do not worry there will be no angst)
> 
> Request: LetsKeepItRiel: (about the trope of tommy is actually (character’s) brother) Can I request something actually- Can I have Sapnap- Just to complete the dream team- The pranks and the trolls!

Tommy was streaming earlier than he normally would. His parents had planned for him and Sapnap to go with them to a company dinner tonight, so he started streaming earlier to be able to end it earlier. He was also streaming alone, but that was okay, because his shining personality and his random talking was enough to keep his audience entertained while he continued one of his projects on the SMP.

Still, as the time ticked by, his enthusiasm was getting less and less, although he still tried to keep it up. Unbeknownst to him, his brother was about to make it better, or worse, depending on what perspective you were watching from.

Sapnap sighed as he muted the stream. Tommy was losing his enthusiasm, and he knew that the younger valued his relatability and his ability to entertain more than a lot of other things. And as his older brother, he should help him. Admittedly, it wasn't a conventional way to help, but he was sure that the younger wouldn't mind, especially since they had discussed this a lot of times before, with Sapnap always saying he was not ready yet, to save the reveal for a special occasion. And, well, it looked like today would be that 'special occasion'.

He crept to Tommy's room, careful to not step his feet onto the ground too loudly. Slowly, he creaked open the door, stepping inside quietly as Tommy continued talking, fully focused on his build. He knew the camera captured his figure as he stepped closer, knowing he was fully in view of the camera, and that the viewers would know exactly who he was.

Sapnap raised his finger to his mouth and made a shushing motion, smiling cheekily at the camera. He looked down at his phone, where he had Tommy's stream open, but on mute, and saw how fast the chat was rolling by. He started up a poll, knowing that Tommy wouldn't be checking chat with how focused he was.

Reveal an embarrassing story about Tommy?   
**Yes - 53%  
Also Yes - 47%**

When the poll ended, Sapnap walked closer to Tommy, before clearing his throat, already knowing what story he was tell.

"When he was six, and we were visiting Disneyland," Sapnap spoke softly, but just loud enough that his voice would be audible through Tommy's babble. "And we were waiting in line for one fo the rides, right? And this little fucker, he's sick of standing under the Sun for a couple of minutes, so he turns to our mom and complains. Naturally, mom ignores him, so he does something else."

"What the fuc-" Tommy looked behind him, eyes wide at seeing Sapnap in his room. "Sap, what the hell?!"

With a cheeky grin, Sapnap continued on. "So this little bastard stands there like normal, and then when we're all distracted, he runs to the front of the line, and he looks at the ride attendant after going to the front — and I know this because I followed him — and I shit you not, he said-"

"Oh my gOD-!" Tommy screeched, turning his chair around, already not paying attention to his stream as he tackled Sapnap, the latter who was still laughing. "You're embarrassing me, stop!"

While he yelled at his brother, his stream chat was going wild.

_plsEatbutnoVor: omg tommy is acting so much like my lil brother rn  
LieeeRAe: new twt term pog??? methinks troubletwt?? bc they always be causing trouble in the smp??  
theydamsel: TROUBLETWT!!!  
lorayForYou: this is so cute  
HummingBirdIsDeawie: AWWWWWWWW  
zZzXxXyYy: GUYS LETS GET IT ON TRENDING_

"And chat, did you know that one time when he was seven," Sapnap raised his voice over Tommy's screeching. "We were at the park, and when he saw the sandbox he tried to-"

"Shut up shut up shUT UP!" Tommy yelled, slapping his hands over Sapnap's mouth, suddenly remembering that he was still streaming. "Chat, don't you dare believe the lies this man is spewing out of his fucking mouth. I did not do anything like that."

Sapnap managed to wrestle the younger to the ground, and rushed to his computer to take control of his Minecraft character.

"Oh, look at me, I'm TommyInnit and I'm a little bitch," Sapnap purposefully talked with a horrible British accent. Tommy scrambled up from the floor, and the next five minutes were just them fighting over control of the computer while the viewers furiously spammed chat and watched them fight. Eventually, Sapnap let Tommy have his seat back.

For the rest of the stream, Sapnap and Tommy talked and joked with each other, bringing more enthusiasm and energy to the stream. When Tommy ended the stream, he immediately turned around and hit Sapnap on the arm, scowling.

"God, I hate you so much," Tommy groaned, closing off the tab for his Twitch. "So much, I tell you!"

"Love you too," Sapnap responded playfully, ruffling his hair. "Now get dressed, we're going out in fifteen."

As Sapnap left the room, Tommy checked his Twitter, anxious as to how his fans would react. He didn't need to be nervous after all, because his feed was filled with supportive comments.

**TRENDING  
troubletwt: Fans of Sapnap and TommyInnit have coined this term for their community, after the two revealed themselves to be brothers in TommyInnit's latest livestream.  
Disneyland Continuation: Fans want a continuation to the story about Disneyland that streamer Sapnap was telling about fellow streamer and brother TommyInnit.**


	125. *IMPORTANT* Last Chapter (not a oneshot)

So, first thing to tell you, I plan on making 3 122-ish chapters of daily oneshot books, mainly because it'll add up to 365/366 days, which is close enough I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. The reason why I'm doing this is because 1) I don't want to stuff too many chapters into 1 book and 2) Wattpad books only hold up to 200 chapters (and also the third reason which is that I have this Thing for order and balance so my mind be like 'you have to have 3 books w/ that specific number of chapters, because if it can add up you h a v e to do it). So, this book, after the posting of this chapter, is officially complete! But don't worry, I have another book ready.

It's called [ Ink Stains (MCYT Oneshots) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712880/chapters/70397130) and it can be found on my profile! If you're on Wattpad, the cover is much more different than the cover for this one, but it is still a oneshot book. Unlike A Splash of Paint, Ink Stains will have requests temporarily closed until I manage to work my way through the requests that I already have. After around 15 chapters will I open requests again. For the record, it is necessary for you to read the request page first, because it has some additional information that isn't in this book's request page, so please do that first!

Not gonna lie, I'll miss updating this book, no matter how silly it might seem. But I hope you all will still continue to read the second book (especially if I haven't filled your request yet, because I will do so in the second book!) ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶. I probably won't be editing anything in this book anymore, so everything here will remain as they are (including the stupid mistakes sighhhh).

Okay this whole thing is kinda sounding cheesy and formal now, but thank you for everything. Once again, feel free to leave requests in the second book, and for those who haven't had their requests filled yet: don't worry, I'll be sure to fill them in the second book lmao.

Thank you for reading <3 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pictures on the Wall (MCYT OneShots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586682) by [FearsomefigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9)




End file.
